Te Encontré
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Desde el momento en que Jim viró hacia sus espaldas, su destino estuvo marcado. (Alfa/Omega/Beta 'verse). Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne.
1. entre mis sábanas

"**Te Encontré."**

**B. B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom: **Gotham (2014).

**Pareja:** Implicaciones de Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne platónico. Muy, muy, pero muy platónico. Porque para los asuntos de adultos, están Nolan!Jim/Bruce, que no se rajan.

**Rating:** G.

**Resumen:** (Alfa/Omega/Beta 'verse) Desde el momento en que Jim viró hacia sus espaldas, su destino estuvo marcado.

**Spoilers:** Oh, sí, bastantes del _Episodio 1- Pilot_. Mezclé explícitamente una escena del episodio en una versión de Omegaverse. Están advertidos.

**Extras:** Por _mucho_ tiempo he querido escribir sobre esta pareja. ¡Por fin se me ha cumplido! Son mi OTP de todo el universo de Batman. Esta nueva versión de la serie es totalmente adorable, no podía dejarlo así.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

"_Te encontré:_

_Una cosita diminuta entre mis sábanas_."

-Oh Land.

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Desde el momento en que Jim viró hacia sus espaldas, su destino estuvo marcado.

Era raro que esto sucediera, que la esencia de un Beta lo conjurara con su aroma, tan penetrantemente. A él, un Alfa.

Amargura, dolor, shock, necesidad. Una enorme necesidad. ¿De qué? La lista era interminable. Los instintos de protección de Jim se activaron con tal sólo divisar al jovencito, de reojo. Fue instantáneo. Un engrane encontrando su cierre, el mecanismo biológico haciendo _click_, de manera rotunda e irremediablemente.

Sus pasos lo guiaron hacia la figura arropada, y entre más se acababa la distancia, Jim se sentía más alterado interiormente. Esto no podía ser posible. Jim ya tenía a Bárbara, la perfecta Omega. No podía ser posible que se sintiera Conectado con otro ser. Mucho menos, con un ser tan… incompatible.

En todos los aspectos posibles.

Presentarse frente al Beta fue algo natural, así como preguntar por un nombre de vuelta. "Está bien, no tienes que hablar…" Los temblores de la pequeña criatura fueron difíciles de presenciar. Algo, recién naciendo en lo profundo de Jim, lo impulsó a ofrecer consuelo. A tratar de arreglar lo que estaba desecho. Sin embargo, Jim no estaba acostumbrado a tales actos tan vulnerables con perfectos desconocidos, así que por un momento, permaneció incierto, titubeante en el asilo de la noche y las pancartas neón. Volteó hacia Bullock, y hacia el oficial, con que el éste aun conversaba.

"Bruce."

Jim regresó al infante. Ojos oscuros por las sombras del callejón, cristalinos, le imploraron desde las escaleras metálicas.

"Mi nombre es Bruce Wayne."

Un apellido que sonaba familiar. Jim se agachó ante el joven de inmediato.

Y fue así que comenzó todo.

Cada respuesta de Bruce provocó una reacción instintiva en Jim. Cuando los sollozos quebraron al niño, Jim se apresuró a sentarse a su lado—Y no pudo evitarlo, una de sus palmas rozó con la espalda de Bruce, en muestra de apoyo. Las confesiones fueron fáciles de extraer de su persona. Hacía años que no había hablado del accidente, sobre aquella vieja y todavía pulsante herida del pasado. "Sé cómo te sientes, en éstos momentos." Electricidad los recorrió cuando Bruce giró su rostro en su dirección, atrapado por las pérdidas paralelas que tenían en común. Bruce le contó sobre lo sucedido, sobre como una noche de cine se había convertido en masacre, y escuchó como el joven se culpó a sí mismo.

"No hay nada que hubieras podido hacer para frenar lo que sucedió, Bruce." Jim acercó sus rostros, con la meta de susurrarle lo que sentía en su pecho, y cuando Bruce se acopló a su lenguaje corporal de manera sencilla y agraciada, el Alfa en él ronroneó con aprobación. Hablaron de Luz y Oscuridad, de ser fuerte y ser débil. Jim no podía despegar su mirada del Beta, y Wayne pareció sufrir del mismo hechizo. La promesa inevitable salió de los labios de Jim, entonces. "Te lo prometo, encontraré al culpable que cometió esto." Porque Jim era un completo idiota, que hacia promesas muy caras cuando menos debía hacerlo. Su interacción se sitió de antaño, como si tuvieran un largo tiempo conociéndose. Era una equivocación. Tenía que serlo. Bruce era un joven en plena pubertad (aunque no inocente; Bruce, jamás, volvería a ser inocente), cuando Jim era un Alfa mayor, ya establecido en su rol, preparado para crear un hogar con su prometida…

Justo cuando la cercanía estaba comenzando a afectarlo, cuando Jim estaba inclinando su mentón hacia la cavidad de los hombros de Bruce para tomar una profunda inhalación de su aroma a _tristeza_, la realidad decidió darle una abofeteada. Una fuerte bofetada. En un segundo, Bruce ya no estaba frente a él, sino corriendo hacia la multitud, su cobija gris cayendo al húmedo asfalto. Jim observó idiotizado como un hombre desconocido acogía a Bruce en sus brazos, proveyéndole del confort que Jim había querido ofrecer, pero que no había sabido cómo.

El hombre era otro Alfa. Jim gruñó.

Se les acercó en acecho total, por un instante el rojo en la mirada de Jim poseyéndolo fuera de la coherencia. Caminó hasta el hombre y en un ladrido, Jim le indicó su identidad.

"Alfred Pennyworth." Igualmente se le fue rezongado, la desconfianza en el hombre, siendo obvia y dura. Entre ambos, Bruce levantó su cabecita, intrigado, y seguramente consciente del reto que estaba sucediendo. Bruce era listo. Jim lo había visto en el brillo de sus ojos, y en el tenor de sus palabras. Bruce era _demasiado_ listo.

La tentación de tocar la corona de cabellos castaños fue poderosa. Aun así, Jim empuñó sus manos para frenarse. "Encontraremos al responsable de esto, señor Pennyworth."

La desconfianza creció a escepticismo. "¿Eres nuevo, verdad?"

Jim se aguantó las ansías por girar sus ojos a los cielos. "Así es."

Pennyworth continuó sin mostrarse impresionado. Fue cáustico con su despedida. "Buena suerte, amigo."

Y se fueron. Bruce no volteó hacia atrás, pero Jim siguió su silueta hasta que ésta desapareció en los adentros del auto de Pennyworth.

Jim parpadeó, confundido, desorientado por la experiencia. El olor a tristeza del Beta no desapareció. Permaneció en las fosas nasales de Gordon durante el resto de la noche.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

…**¿FIN?**

**[+]+[+]**


	2. negro corazón

"**Te Encontré."**

**B. B. Asmodeus.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom: **Gotham (2014).

**Pareja:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne platónico.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Resumen:** (Alfa/Omega/Beta 'verse) Desde el momento en que Jim viró hacia sus espaldas, su destino estuvo marcado.

**Spoilers:** De episodios _1x01 y 1x02_. Mezclé explícitamente una escena del episodio en una versión de Omegaverse. Están advertidos.

**Extras:** Por _mucho_ tiempo he querido escribir sobre esta pareja. ¡Por fin se me ha cumplido! Son mi OTP de todo el universo de Batman. Esta nueva versión de la serie es totalmente adorable, no podía dejarlo así.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

_2._

**[+]+[+]**

"_Negro, negro corazón, desearía que me ofrecieras más."_

-David Usher.

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

El funeral fue incómodo, causándole una molesta comezón bajo su piel. Bruce era un monumento de amargura y a Jim le ardía su nariz, al olfatearlo. Cuando sus manos hicieron contacto, Jim se prometió no volver a hacerlo. No buscaría a Bruce Wayne jamás, ahora que el caso estaba cerrado. Sería su última interacción.

Pero, el caso resultó no estar tan cerrado, después de todo—Por lo menos, no para Jim. La fuerza de la gravedad los trajo de vuelta, reuniéndolos en la sala de la Mansión Wayne días después, aquellas pestañas rizadas persiguiendo a Jim a través de los centímetros separándolos.

Jim ofreció su placa, y nada más. Era lo único que podía dar.

Bruce Wayne aceptó sus palabras y su reformado juramento de encontrar a los culpables del asesinato de sus padres. Le dio de vuelta su placa, y se marchó, dejando a Jim confundido con sus propios sentimientos. Lo correcto estaba bien definido en él, Jim _sabía_ que no defraudar a Bruce era respaldado por las más rectas de las justicias. Sin embargo, el sentir el despertar de sus instintos frente al muchacho Beta, no podría considerarse tan correcto. La mirada acusadora del Sr. Pennyworth lo decía todo.

-"¿_Y qué piensa hacer con esto, Detective_?"- estaba escrito en las curvas de sus ojos y boca tiesa. "No juegue con él."

Jim dejó el sofá de un salto. "No lo estoy haciendo. Haré todo lo posible—"

"No me refiero a sus actos heroicos. Sino a sus feromonas volviéndose locas y apestando mi sala, Sr. Gordon."

Su rostro se llenó de calor en un instante. No había excusa. Sólo otro Alfa podía interpretar los mensajes hormonales de otro Alfa. Jim nunca había sido un Alfa estándar—demasiado suave, lo podrían considerar unos—pero hasta él estaba consciente que lo que su cuerpo estaba pidiendo, era considerado indecente. No tenía idea de qué decir, así que recurrió a extender sus brazos con desesperación. "¡Si usted no tiene idea, mucho menos yo! Esto nunca me había sucedido antes." Jim restregó sus parpados cansados, harto. "No necesita preocuparse, yo nunca—Nunca… Nuestra relación será estrictamente profesional."

Para su sorpresa, Pennyworth sonrió, mirando en la dirección que Bruce había trazado. Cuando se reencontró con Jim, complicidad abrillantaba su expresión. "No creo que esa decisión dependa ya de usted al cien por ciento, Detective."

Jim se tensó de pies a cabeza. "No." No, no, no, no. "Tengo una prometida. Nada sucederá." Sin olvidar que Bruce era menor de edad. Era posible que arreglos fueran acordados entre los padres de un omega y un alfa adulto, para el futuro, si es que sus naturalezas resultaban compatibles desde antes de lo anticipado. Una marca de esencia era perpetuada entre ambos y el compromiso los marcaba de por vida. Sin embargo, Jim ya había marcado a otra persona. Jim ya era de alguien más. Así que… "Nada sucederá."

Nada.

**[+]+[+]**

Dentro de poco, Jim se encontró tentado a volver a la Mansión Wayne. Y en invitación del mismo Alfred Pennyworth.

"¿Primero me dice que me aleje, y luego me pide que regrese a la boca del lobo?"

Alfred roló sus ojos en la mitad del precinto. "El chico lo respeta." Y eso fue suficiente. Cuando Jim mirara hacia el pasado, este sería el momento donde miraría marcada su perdición. Esta era prácticamente la bendición de Pennyworth.

Jim colocó sus manos en su cadera. Inspeccionó a Alfred de pies a cabeza. "Para alguien que me advirtió no jugar con el bienestar de su protegido, vaya que está jugando con fuego aquí. No puedo creer que piense que sea buena idea que visite a Bruce tan constantemente."

Fue entonces que Alfred le contó lo que Bruce había estado haciendo a escondidas. Los dibujos. Las velas. La obsesión. La insolación a la que Bruce se estaba sometiendo. Jim no tenía otra alternativa más que prestarle una visita. Su relación podía ser complicada, pero aun así, a Jim le importaba el joven más allá de lo profesional. Se identificaba con su ira.

"¿Té, entonces?" Alfred presionó, y Jim cedió sin más remedio. Té con Bruce, más bien se sentía como el primero paso hacia el Infierno, ¿pero qué más daba?

Como si la huella de Bárbara sobre su piel fuera la mejor de las garantías, justo antes de dirigirse a la Mansión, Jim decidió hacer escala en su departamento primero. Aunque sorprendida, su hermosa omega abrió sus piernas en el perfecto abrazo cuando su alfa lo pidió. Escondiendo sus risitas en el cuello de Jim, el dulce calor de Bárbara lo cubrió de inmortal ambrosía, la mesa del comedor rechinando debajo de ellos. Se repitió una y otra vez de que esta mujer era lo único que necesitaba. Reiteró su posesión con dígitos dejando moretones en aquella piel angelical. Se convenció, todo el camino hacia su éxtasis, que como Bárbara no habría otra persona dueña de su corazón, sus parpados cayendo con la fuerza de la adrenalina.

Después, Jim no tomó una ducha.

La esencia de Bárbara fue su escudo.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 02.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NdA:** Gracias a Aroa Nehring y a Honk por sus reviews. n.n


	3. dos

"**Te Encontré."**

**B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

**Pareja:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne platónico.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Resumen:** (Alfa/Omega/Beta 'verse) Desde el momento en que Jim viró hacia sus espaldas, su destino estuvo marcado.

**Continuidad:** Este capítulo se centra en el episodio 1x07 Penguin's Umbrella. Durante la visita de Gordon a la Mansión Wayne.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**_3._**

**[+]+[+]**

"_Ahora, somos dos."_

-Batman a Jim Gordon; _Batman Begins_.

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Fuerza.

De eso estaba hecho el detective James Gordon.

Estar cubierto en su abrazo—titubeante, pero firme a la vez—le regresó algo de estabilidad a las emociones de Bruce. Y no era de sorprenderse. Gordon siempre tenía ese efecto en él. Por más que el hombre se empeñara en tratarlo como un niño, el equilibrio entre los dos nunca se descompensaba. De una manera u otra, el detective siempre terminaba cediendo a las exigencias de Bruce, doblegándose hasta quedar a su nivel, para que pudieran interactuar como iguales.

Había muchas personas que se doblegaban ante Bruce—Si es que no el mundo entero—Pero, cuando Gordon lo hacía, la victoria era aún más dulce y enriquecedora.

Cuando sintió una mano del detective rozar parte de su bata de dormir por accidente, Bruce curveó su costado hacia aquellos dedos, buscando, anhelando por algo… todavía indescifrable. Todavía elusivo.

Bruce no quería saber nada de los detectives que se encontraban invadiendo su sala. Ellos no lograrían resolver el caso, les faltaba el impulso y la pasión que Gordon mostraba con cada de sus palabras. Podría ser que fueran "buenos detectives", pero no serían suficientes.

-_No puedes morir._ Bruce presionó su rostro en el pecho del hombre, respirando la esencia a antiséptico. Dios, ¿qué tan lastimado se encontraba el policía? -_No puedes morir_. Mucho menos cuando el culpable de todo esto era el mismo Bruce.

La batalla interior en el alfa pareció llegar a una decisión y Bruce la sintió corporalmente: una etérea presión de la mejilla de James sobre la corona de cabellos oscuros de Bruce. Una profunda inhalación. Como si quisiera guardar el recuerdo para sí—Como si imaginara que esta sería la última vez que ambos se verían, cara a cara.

Bruce sonrió. Se permitió relajarse cuando las feromonas del alfa lo envolvieron. Indudablemente, fue una reacción mandada por el instinto más que por la lógica. Gordon era cuidadoso. Siempre. Tan cuidadoso, que en ocasiones, Bruce lo detestaba por su control.

James no era el mismo de siempre en estos momentos, sin embargo. Olía a sangre, pólvora, y a caos. Estaba herido, e inestable emocionalmente. Cuando había recién aparecido, sus hondos ojos azules habían derramado una desesperación, a la que Bruce no había sabido cómo reaccionar en un inicio. Abrazarlo había parecido la única respuesta correcta. Abrazarlo, y retornarle algo del consuelo, que el alfa había dado desde el primer encuentro.

Cuando Gordon quiso comenzar a separarse, Bruce desenredó sus brazos hasta cierto punto, aunque no lo dejó ir del todo. Conforme las yemas de James descendieron por su espalda pequeña, electrones y protones hicieron recargas de energía entre los dos. El ambiente se volvió pesado. La vertebras de su columna parecieron estar siendo contadas cuidadosamente. Mesmerizado por el masaje no del todo intencionado, Bruce levantó su rostro hacia el causante…

Había muchas cosas sin decir plasmadas en el rostro de Gordon. No había filtros. No había cortinas. Sólo esa horrible _desesperación_, otra vez. Y a pesar de todo, James seguía siendo el más fuerte de los dos. El más resistente. A pesar de lo que el hombre estuviera deseando, su respeto por Bruce tenía dominancia.

Bruce relamió sus labios. Una decisión se cristalizó en su ser. Lo que siguió fue un atrevimiento, una violación de los límites que Gordon había establecido desde un inicio. A Bruce no le importó más.

Se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies, apoyándose en el pecho del alfa para llegar a su destino.

Besó la mejilla del otro hombre, sintiendo los inicios de vello facial raspando en su boca. Fue un gesto rápido, aparentemente inofensivo, pero adjuntado a un mensaje más poderoso. Un mensaje que cambió todo. Una decisión que rompió con los rodeos y las líneas invisibles separándolos.

Marcó a James Gordon como _suyo_, aceptando lo que las feromonas del Alfa habían estado pidiendo todo este tiempo. Porque sólo por ser un simple Beta, no quería decir que Bruce había sido inmune la química de sus fisiologías. "Ahora, tendrás que regresar." Le susurró, con el corazón en su garganta, temblando con el sentimiento tejido en su pecho.

Por un momento, los dedos de Gordon se apretaron dolorosamente alrededor de sus muñecas, sus intenciones de frenarlo, obvias. Fue demasiado tarde. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Un compromiso más grueso que la sangre había sido forjado entre ellos, en cuestión de cinco segundos.

Ahora, James estaba obligado a regresar vivo de su odisea. El alfa en él no lo dejaría hacer lo contrario. Regresar a tu Marcado sería un impulso omnipresente, jalándolo de regreso a los brazos de Bruce.

James no se mostró nada entusiasmado con la idea. Gruñendo—pupilas dilatadas, labios entreabiertos—el hombre tomó un paso gigante entre los dos, soltando a Bruce de sus muñecas. "¿Qué has hecho, Bruce?"

Levantando su mentón en abierto desafío. "Lo necesario."

El suspiro melodramático de Alfred fue la guinda del pastel. "Te lo advertí."

Incrédulo, Gordon acusó a Alfred con un dedo estirado y nada más. Parecía estar ahogándose con su propia saliva, mientras que las cejas alzadas de los detectives de atrás no necesitaban palabras. El hombre lucía perturbado, mientras que la mujer parecía estar encontrando la escena de lo más entretenida.

Bruce, inspirado por más valentía del momento, se abalanzó de nuevo hacia el alfa, tomando aquel rostro apuesto entre sus palmas. Atónito, James sólo pudo acrecentar sus ojos en reacción. Ahora que había sido Marcado, la esencia del detective estaba cambiando, suavizándose con melosidad, atrayendo a Bruce como abeja al panal. Bruce se preguntaba sobre lo que el detective debería de estar oliendo de su persona.

"Te lo he dicho una y otra vez: no soy un niño."

Pestañas rubias parpadearon aturdidas. Finalmente, de aquella garganta, un tortuoso gemido se liberó. Un sonido lastimoso que cubrió la totalidad de una palabra: "_Bruce_."

"Estoy al tanto de que se requiere un beso más de acuerdo a la ocasión, para ser completamente Marcado. Sé que mi experiencia en la etiqueta con Alfas puede ser poco satisfactoria ahora mismo…" Jim comenzó a girar su rostro en negación, pero Bruce se aferró a él, acercando su boca a su oído. "…pero para eso regresarás con vida, ¿de acuerdo? Para mostrarme_ cómo_ se debe de hacer."

James lo miró fijamente cuando sus rostros se alinearon de nuevo. Bruce no titubeó ante su atención. Ni parpadeó. Quería ser acreditado frente al hombre, tomado en serio. Había calor en las mejillas de ambos, y sus respiraciones se entrecortaban casi al unísono.

Todo el cuerpo de Gordon _tembló_ bajo sus manos. No obstante, Bruce fue ahora la fuente de fortaleza. Lo sujetó y no lo dejó derrumbarse.

A final de cuentas, James liberó su rostro lentamente, rozando una de las muñecas de Bruce por la silueta de sus delgados labios con propósito y ligera ternura. Otra Marca. Un comando de _Espera por mí_, que Bruce aceptó con una inclinación seria de su mentón.

Esperaría, porque no había otra forma. No era justo, pero era la realidad. Gordon tenía que ir a la guerra con la Mafia, y lo único que Bruce podía hacer era esperar por su regreso.

Esperar, hasta el día en el que Bruce pudiera ir al campo de batalla con él.


	4. perdido en ti

"**Te Encontré."**

**B. B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

**Pareja:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne UST. Olviden lo platónico.

**Rating:** Ejem. Mature para estar en lo seguro.

**Resumen: **(Alfa/Omega/Beta 'verse) Desde el momento en que Jim viró hacia sus espaldas, su destino estuvo marcado.

**Advertencias: ESTE CAPITULO ES INTENSO. **No hay nada de naturaleza sexual. Pero aun así, es _intenso_. ¡No sabía que eso era posible!

**Spoilers: **Este capítulo está situado después de lo eventos de 1x07, _Penguin's Umbrella. _

**Dedicatoria:** a mi FB-Wife Rosa Luz, ¡que ama esta pareja tanto como yo! ;)

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**4.**

**[+]+[+]**

"_Estoy demasiado perdida en ti_."

-Sugababes, "Too Lost in You."

[...Tema principal de este fic, definitivamente]

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Para cuando Jim volvió a sentir la tierra bajo sus pies, Falcone había ganado, sin tan siquiera entrar en juego.

Tenía a Bárbara, y Jim no permitiría que saliera lastimada. Era impensable.

Bullock no dejó de hacer rabietas aun después de ser liberados. Jim lo dejó ser, concentrándose en el cuerpo temblante de Bárbara mientras la dirigía hacia un taxi. Jim estaba tan conmocionado como ella, tan confundido y perdido. No acababa de comprender todos los cambios que se habían desarrollado desde el ataque a la Estación de Policía, y mucho menos podía todavía percatarse de los efectos que se aproximaban.

Una vez de regreso al Penthouse, Bárbara lo abrazó con desesperación, disculpándose y disculpándose. Rogando por absolución, cuando irónicamente, el que debía de rogar por perdón era otro.

Bruce. Jim miró las lágrimas no parar de derramarse en el rostro hermoso de su omega, pero todo lo que su sangre reclamaba era _Bruce-Bruce-Bruce_.

Eso era lo peor de todo.

"Tengo que salir un rato." Jim murmuró horas después, casi de madrugada, una vez que Bárbara estuvo instalada en la recámara, cada luz del apartamento encendida. Había tomado una ducha, y cambiado su atuendo de detective por su vieja ropa deportiva de la Academia.

Breve pánico brilló en la mirada de Bárbara al escucharlo, pero Jim utilizó su autoridad Alfa para detener cualquier tipo de protesta. Besó la nuca de cabellos dorados de la Omega en despedida, y con ello vino el primer paso a la ruina de su relación: La dulzura se había ido. Todo lo que Jim aspiró de la mujer, fue la esencia a cenizas.

Jim pausó el elevador, en cuanto se introdujo a él.

Se posó contra una de las paredes. Aventó dos puñetazos, un gemido de protesta explotando de su pecho. ¿Cómo había terminado en esta horrible posición? ¿Cómo había cambiado su mundo de manera tan rotunda?

Ya había comenzado. Su fisiología estaba dejando de responder a Bárbara, por más que su corazón todavía la amara.

Respirando hondo, Jim dejó su frente golpear la dureza de su jaula de metal.

-_Contrólate. Tomaste la decisión. Es tu propia culpa._

Podría ser que las agallas hubieran provenido de Bruce, pero Jim había sido el que había cerrado con broche de oro el asunto. Un beso en la mejilla había llevado a sus labios recorriendo la muñeca del Beta, y el proceso había sido hecho con ambos en sano juicio (sin tomar en cuenta las hormonas alborotadas, claro). Jim había sido débil ante lo que realmente deseaba, pero aun así, nadie más que él había aceptado la Marca. Nadie, más que él, había dicho "Al demonio el mundo, quiero _esto_" prosiguiendo a realizar una última locura.

Suponiendo que aquella sería su última noche con vida, Jim había querido ser egoísta.

Sin embargo, Bruce Wayne debía ser un profeta, puesto que el poder de su palabra lo había extraído de las quijadas de la Parca, sus deseos de traer a Gordon de vuelta a su puerta con vida, haciéndose una realidad.

No había llamado por adelantado, pero Alfred lo esperaba en la entrada de la mansión para cuando Jim se encontraba tambaleando en su dirección.

"Ah, tenga cuidado, Detective. Comenzaré a pensar que es una clase de superhéroe si sigue desafiando las probabilidades contra usted de forma tan increíble."

Jim no escondió su mohín de dolencia cuando pisó con demasiada fuerza un escalón. "No me _siento_ como superhéroe, Alfred."

"Ni hueles a uno." Fue como Alfred lo ayudó al recibidor. "Son casi las tres de la madrugada."

Jim no se disculpó. Estaba demasiado nervioso, demasiado consciente de la cueva del lobo al que se había metido. "¿Está despierto?"

Alfred tuvo el descaro de mirar a Jim con lástima. "Y esperando en su recámara."

Por supuesto. Jim asintió, lamentablemente sabiendo la localización del cuarto de Bruce. "Podrías decirle que estoy bien—"

"Oh, no. Ni siquiera lo pienses." La lengua de Alfred fue tan rápida y concisa como un látigo, llegando tan lejos como bloquearle la salida a Jim con un brazo. "ustedes dos tendieron su cama, ahora acuéstense en ella." Un parpadeo después, una mueca torció el rostro del hombre. "Um, lo siento, pobre elección de palabras—"

"Bastante pobre." Jim sacudió su cabeza, avergonzado por el bochorno calentando sus pómulos. ¡Santo Cielo! Con la palabra cama, todo en Jim se estremeció. "Pero, sé a qué te refieres." Comenzó su camino hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían al segundo piso, pero cuando se apoyó en el barandal, Jim pausó. "Deberías irte a dormir. Me encargaré de él."

"Sí. Me imagino que lo harás." Alfred alzó dos cejas junto con el nivel de sabiondez. Para su propia sorpresa, Jim terminó liberando una suave carcajada ante el indecoroso comentario. Alfred sonrió en reciproca picardía. "Es sólo un adolescente, James. Realmente, no hay nada que temer."

Jim volvió a asentir. Regresó a su tarea de subir las escaleras. Ambos mentían, ambos estaban bien enterados de que Bruce no era un adolescente ordinario, pero las intenciones de Alfred eran buenas, y Jim apreció sus intentos por tranquilizarlo. Ambos habían comenzado en tan malos términos, que resultaba impresionante ver que tan lejos habían llegado, hoy en día. Para ambos ser Alfas, se habían ajustado bastante bien. La curiosidad por saber si lo mismo hubiera sucedido con Thomas Wayne, despertó fugazmente por su mente. Ni siquiera sabía si el hombre había sido Alfa u otro Beta como Bruce, pues _tan_ herméticos eran los archivos de la familia Wayne.

A Jim… le hubiera gustado conocer al hombre. Aunque, las circunstancias seguramente hubieran sido muy diferentes…

… o tal vez, no. ¿Hubiera sucedido lo mismo, en el momento que Jim y Bruce hubieran cruzado miradas? ¿Gordon hubiera sido llamado hacia él, imbécil y atolondrado por sus profundos ojos cafés? ¿Hubiera sido jalado hacia el chico con una intensidad similar?

Thomas Wayne seguramente lo hubiera castrado a primera vista, entonces. Gordon dudaba que hubiera llegado a acercarse a Bruce. Y con justa razón.

La puerta de la recamara estaba semi-abierta, probablemente para el beneficio de Alfred y sus preocupaciones paternales. Para cuando Jim asomó su cabeza, era claro que Bruce estaba dibujando maniacamente otra vez. Sólo que ahora en el piso cerca de su cama, audífonos puestos y derramando sonido con el alto volumen. Jim no se molestó con tocar. Entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Era una… _enorme_ recámara. Digno de un Hotel _Cinco Estrellas_, aunque con más desorden púbero y el toque tenebroso que sólo Bruce podría ser capaz de agregar.

El movimiento en su periferia debió haber traicionado su presencia. Bruce volteó su cabecita despeinada y sus ojos se engrandecieron en cuanto reconoció a Jim parado, no muy lejos de él. De un solo brinco el chico se levantó del piso alfombrado. Vestía pijamas de lana, probablemente más caras que la renta del Penthouse de Bárbara, junto con calcetas negras. Lucía su edad. Lucía inocente. Rompible.

Jim inhaló.

Ante la potencia esencia de _Mío_, Jim momentáneamente, cerró sus ojos. –_No lo es. Bruce es todo menos rompible. Y no puedo decidir si eso es mejor._

Bruce estaba retirando sus audífonos para cuando Jim se reincorporó. El chico todavía no se había abalanchado contra él—Porque, por supuesto, Bruce no era normal. No era un niño normal, interesado en los hobbies de niños normales. Bruce estaba terroríficamente consciente de las reacciones de los que lo rodeaban. Observaba y analizaba primero, sus impulsos raramente ganándole a su razón.

Jim sonrió. Extendió sus brazos en muestra. "Estoy vivo."

Bruce lo miró de pies a cabeza, comprobando por su propia cuenta. Siguió sin moverse.

Estaba esperando por indicaciones, Jim se dio cuenta. Estaba esperando por lo que su Alfa pediría de él.

Sin aliento, Jim torció sus pies entre sí, torpemente tratando de quitarse un Nike con el otro. "Es tarde, Bruce. No deberías estar levantando."

"¿Podrías dormir, si estuvieras en mi lugar?"

¡Aja! Ahí iba uno. Sólo faltaba otro. "Sin llevar la contraria esta noche, Bruce. Normalmente… me gusta. Pero, _no_ esta noche."

Fue el turno de Bruce para sonreír. "¿En serio?"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Te gusta que te lleve la contraria?"

Jim se encogió de hombros. "Demándame. A diferencia de cualquier otro Alfa en la ciudad, yo si prefiero que mis parejas tengan voluntad propia."

Bruce bajó su atención a los pies de Jim. "Vas a caerte."

"Nah. Tengo bastante práctica." Dicho y hecho, a pesar del estado aletargado que lo comenzaba a invadir, Jim logró librarse del tenni restante. Estiró los dedos de sus pies. Sus calcetas eran de algodón económico, grises y gruesos. Y seguramente el triple de cálidos que los de Bruce. "¿Ves?"

Bruce no era tan fácilmente distraído. La afable curva permanecía en sus labios, pero la confusión dio lugar a un tema más oscuro. "¿Qué sucedió?"

Jim colocó un dedo en su boca, en una moción de silencio. "No. No esta noche, Bruce." Si dependiera de él, Bruce nunca lo sabría. Si estuviera a su alcance, lo continuaría protegiendo. "Métete a la cama, por favor." Si su tono bajó de tenor ante el comando, era demasiado tarde para retroceder. Tenía sus sentidos flechados en el Beta. No había marcha atrás.

Desde el primer encuentro en aquel callejón oscuro, Jim había estado luchando contra su naturaleza ferozmente. Estaba harto. Jim no era un santo, y había llegado a su límite.

Su sudadera hoodie fue descartada con movimientos poco coordinados, aventada hacia la silla del escritorio, tumbando dibujos en el proceso. Su pantalón suelto permaneció en su lugar. Bruce había abierto el gran montón de sabanas lujosas para cuando Jim había pateado los Nikes fuera del camino de la puerta. Cuando marchó hacia el lado opuesto de cama, ambos se miraron.

Inseguros.

Emocionados.

Jim apuntó hacia el lecho con su mentón. Bruce tragó saliva, antes de obedecer, sus rodillas escalando la cama. "… ¿Tienes miedo, Bruce?"

"¡No!" Bruce se giró hacia él, una mano clavada en el colchón por soporte. "Sé que no me lastimarás."

Jim resoplo incrédulo, sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior hasta sentir dolor. "No quiero hacerlo, ¿sabes? Nunca trataré de lastimarte intencionalmente, Bruce. Tienes que saberlo." Era su turno. El cuerpo esbelto del Beta estaba por completo en la cama, reclinada hacia él en perpetua espera. "Pero, muy probablemente, lo haré de una manera u otra." Una rodilla, luego otra. Si su pierna ardió en protesta por su herida, Jim lo soportó. Si había podido aguantar el enfrentamiento con Falcone, podía aguantar esto. "Soy un policía y el riego de que muera en cualquier momento será algo con lo que tendrás que lidiar todos los días. ¿Estás consciente de eso? Lo que sentiste hoy—tu primera noche en vela a causa mía—es tan sólo una prueba de lo que te espera a mi lado."

Bruce estaba recargado sobre su codo derecho. Cuando Jim se posicionó sobre su cuerpo de un repentino salto, su respiración se entrecortó con sorpresa, pero no retrocedió. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás paulatinamente, descendiendo al compás en el que Jim dejó caer su cuerpo. "Comprendo." Lo desafió con acero.

Sus brazos lucían monstruosos cuando éstos rodearon el cuerpo del Beta. Sus rodillas se engancharon alrededor las delgadas caderas a su disposición, y Bruce se mantuvo quieto. Increíblemente, sus cuerpos todavía no hacían contacto total. Faltaba un paso más.

"Necesito imprimir mi esencia en ti." Susurró, nariz a nariz. "Puede que sea incómodo, pero tengo que hacerlo. Te calmará… Nos calmará a ambos."

"Dime qué tengo que hacer."

Jim cerró sus ojos. Tragó saliva. "Estira tu cuello. Relájate."

Bruce cayó con la libertad de un muñeco, exponiéndose. Su cuello tenía lunares casi imperceptibles. Estaba tenso, al contrario de la anterior sugerencia. Jim no lo podía culpar.

Su rostro entero se aplastó contra el rincón de hueso y deliciosas palpitaciones. El cuello de Bruce era tan pequeño, que tan sólo la mitad de su cara podía encontrar asilo. James entremetió sus labios hacia dentro de su boca, no queriendo correr riesgos con la intensidad del momento. Por las mismas razones, mantuvo sus caderas lejos y separadas del ritual. Su nariz debía hacer todo el trabajo y nada más.

Ante la sensación de su mentón sin rasurar, Bruce generó un diminuto sonido. Casi un gemido vulnerable.

Jim recorrió su piel. Aspiró la fragancia de chabacanos y frotó su mejilla contra lo que Bruce ofrecía abiertamente. Estaba tan sometido en la acción, que cuando Bruce le hizo una temblorosa pregunta, le costó comprenderla.

"Ah… Puedo… ¿puedo tocarte?"

Jim talló una camino de su cuello hasta el ángulo suave de una mejilla de Bruce. "Cintura para arriba solamente."

Al instante, las manos del muchacho se anclaron a los bíceps de Gordon, enterrándose como si su vida dependiera de eso. "Hueles… tan bien—¿Es eso… normal?"

"Sí." El Alfa en el gruñó, sus fosas nasales jugueteando con un tierno lóbulo. "Feromonas." Sus hermosas pestañas habían caído también, su propia nariz curveándose hacia Jim. Las dos se encontraron, compartiendo un beso esquimal. Jim sonrió, no esperando que alguna manifestación de ternura se pudiera mezclar a estas alturas.

Ambos estaban jadeando indiscriminadamente.

"Quiero—Quiero marcarte también."

Demonios. Los brazos de Jim se doblaron. Su accidental caída fue recibida por los propios brazos espaguetis del Beta. "No será—Igual. No eres un Omega—"

"No importa."

"No dura—No durará. Tus feromonas no son muy fuertes. Eres muy joven todavía."

Bruce tuvo la fortaleza de separar su rostro lo suficiente para retarlo, cara a cara. "No importa."

Jim no estaba en posición para oponerse. Este era una estado completamente mortal para cualquier Alfa. Bruce todavía no lo sabía, pero en momentos tan íntimos como estos, podría pedirle a Jim el mundo, y el detective moriría tratando de hacerlo. "Sólo... haz lo que yo hago, entonces."

Fue algo rápido, un movimiento que apenas duró dos segundos, pero que hicieron que Jim se congelara con pánico: los ojos dilatados de Bruce bajaron hacia los labios de James, contemplándolos.

"No, Bruce." Todavía _no_. "Mi cuello. Ve a mi cuello." Y lo ofreció con urgencia, insistiendo con una mano sujetando la nuca del chico, dirigiéndolo a territorio seguro. Para su alivio, Bruce se acurrucó sin más pausas, su diminuto rostro siendo acogido con recelo. "Sí, justo así. Frota contra mi…"

Bruce lo hizo. Imitó los restriegues gatunos a la perfección, sus mechones haciendo cosquillas. Jim hizo puños de sus nudillos, la almohada sufriendo por ello. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Con Bárbara, el intercambio de feromonas nunca se había sentido de esta manera. Era demasiado agudo, penetrante. El alma de Jim amenazaba por separarse de su cuerpo, y sus más básicos deseos rugían por exteriorizarse. Bruce podría no ser un Omega, pero eso conllevaba muchas ventajas. Barbará ya hubiera estado rebajada a un costal de maullidos, su cuerpo derretido y pasivo ante las administraciones de su Alfa. Un Omega no peleaba, no tomaba iniciativa. El control siempre le había pertenecido a Jim, y a nadie más.

Con Bruce, un equilibrio se estaba haciendo presente.

Y Jim… estaba aprendiendo a apreciar el cambio de papeles.

Gimió con aprobación cuando sintió las manos de Bruce sujetarse de sus hombros vestidos, y ronroneó con permiso al aceptar los dedos exploradores de Bruce tocar su cabeza, analizando la contextura de su cabello. –_Puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana conmigo, Bruce. Y ni siquiera lo sabes._

James Gordon estaba arruinado. Lo supo en esa noche, postrado de rodillas sobre una cama desconocida, sumergido en el embrujo de un chiquillo inexperto, rodeado de un mundo que no era el suyo. Estaba arruinado, porque después de Bruce Wayne, no habría nadie más. Bárbara era superable, y para mañana sería un olvido.

-¿_Cómo llegamos aquí_? Jim susurró sin palabras, jalando de regreso el rostro enrojecido de Bruce. Había deseo marcado en el Beta, un deseo tan prematuro que ni el mismo Bruce comprendía su significado todavía. –_Vine a Gotham, y pareciera que estabas esperándome._

"Con esto será suficiente."

Bruce no lució convencido, pero asintió entre los desastrosos jadeos de su pecho. Jim tomó sus muñecas para quitarlas de su cuerpo, sus pulgares consolándolas con suaves caricias. Con sumo cuidado, Jim rotó al otro costado de la cama, dándole las espaldas al chico.

"¿Vas a irte?" Vino la asustada pregunta, Bruce levantándose de su lugar.

Jim miró su propio regazo, disimuladamente, escondiéndolo de la vista del muchacho. "Acuéstate, Bruce. Sólo iré al baño un momento."

"Oh." Y fue algo cómico como el chico se dejó caer de nuevo, tremendo alivio plasmando su ser. "Segunda puerta a la derecha. Tiene picaporte en forma de león."

Una sonrisa sencilla y cansada levantó las comisuras de Jim. Hasta las puertas tenían ego en esta mansión. "Trata de dormir. Regresaré pronto, ¿está bien?"

Y tomando un cojín para esconder su incómoda consecuencia personal, James hizo su cobarde huida.

-_Completamente arruinado_. James se repitió diez minutos después, frente al espejo del baño, su puño extrayendo el suspiro del nombre de Bruce. El sabor del Beta estaba guardado en sus sentidos, y con tan sólo recordar aquellos ojos oscuros persiguiendo la boca de Jim con anhelo… el éxtasis pulsó fuera de su ser.

Cuando regresó, Bruce estaba enroscado y muerto al mundo, por fin cediendo a las demandas de su biología. Jim se encargó de arroparlo por completo y de apagar las luces. Se acomodó en su lado de la cama, pero el sueño no llegó tan fácilmente.

Bárbara debía estar esperando por él, el Estrés Post-Traumático impidiéndole descansar.

Jim cerró sus ojos en la oscuridad, esperando por que el oprobio lo abatiera.

Nunca llegó.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 04.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NdA:** NO SÉ QUÉ DECIR. *se sumerge en agua fría junto con Jim*

¡Gracias por sus reviews, mgames, Lau Asakura, HoNk y Aroa Nehring! ¡Espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo!


	5. rechazando tu amor

"**Te Encontré."**

**B. B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

**Pareja:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne UST.

**Rating:** Dejémoslo en Teen.

**Resumen: **(Alfa/Omega/Beta 'verse) Desde el momento en que Jim viró hacia sus espaldas, su destino estuvo marcado.

**Spoilers: **Este capítulo está situado después de lo eventos de 1x07, y al inicio de 1x08.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**5.**

**[+]+[+]**

"_No puedo comprender_

_Porque mi corazón está tan roto, _

_rechazando tu amor."_

-Trading Yesterday.

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Las maldiciones de Alfred fue lo que lo despertó.

"¿Qué demonios?" El hombre renegaba, pateando los tennis de Jim. Ups. Tal vez no los había acomodado tan bien, como lo creído.

"Buenos días." Bostezó en saludo, tapando su rostro con su antebrazo cuando Alfred abrió las cortinas de la habitación. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Oh, wow. En serio lo hiciste, ¿huh? _Ugh_." El mayordomo tapó su boca en desagrado, actuando exageradamente su mal fortunio de inhalar la condensación de feromonas. "Por todos los demonios, Gordon."

"No es para tanto." Jim tuvo cuidado de no moverse demasiado, mientras abandonaba la cama. Durante la noche, el chico se había adherido a sus espaldas, acurrucado en su calor y esencia. Precavido a más no poder, Jim no se había atrevido a rodearlo en sus brazos, pero le había permitido la cercanía.

Echo un último vistazo a la figura reposando, una vez de pie. Una de sus manos se estiró cerca del hombro de Bruce. Lo acarició suavemente en despedida.

"¿Pesadillas?"

Jim frunció su ceño, volteando hacia la compañía. "No. Ninguna."

Después de abrir las ventanas de la recamara, Alfred se tomó un momento para suspirar en alivio. "No son frecuentes ya, pero de todas maneras, me preocupo… En ocasiones, regresan con venganza."

"Déjalo dormir un poco más." Recogiendo sus Nikes para colocárselos, Jim recordó a Bárbara y mucho más problemas, esperándolo en este día. "Está desvelado por mi culpa."

"No lo mimes." Alfred roló sus ojos, para luego aventarle su hoodie. "No te lo agradecerá, ¿sabes?"

James se encogió de hombros con neutralidad. Una parte de él siempre estaría predispuesto a consentir al Beta, y sinceramente no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran. Bruce tendría que acostumbrarse. Revisó su reloj, que había estado guardado en el bolsillo de su sudadera todo este tiempo. Era _tarde_. "Tengo que irme."

Alfred lo jaló de una manga camino a la puerta. "Ah, ¿qué debería decirle—?"

"Vendré en cuanto tenga una oportunidad, pero sinceramente, no tengo una hora segura para regresar. Bruce lo sabe—Lo siento, pero en verdad me tengo que ir." Su rodilla estaba quejándose por su mal cuidado en cada uno de sus pasos, pero Jim no tenía más remedio que correr. Todavía tenía que regresar al Penthouse a cambiarse, antes de dirigirse a la Estación.

Bruce sabía en lo que se había metido. El trabajo de Jim lo mantendría lejos por mucho tiempo.

El día terminó siendo tan estresante como lo había predicho. Jim estaba siendo rechazado por todos en la Estación, a excepción de Bullock y Essen, y su rodilla fue un dolor constante que sólo volvió a Gordon más irritable. Para cuando arribó al Penthouse, una Bárbara inconsciente y oliendo a whisky en el sofá, fue su grandioso recibimiento.

Después de acomodarla en la cama, lo único que quería era dormir, pero aun así, Jim se tomó un minuto para sentarse en la sala y tragarse dos tabletas de diclofenaco junto con un antiácido… y sólo respirar hondo. En silencio.

Abrió su celular, llamando a la Mansión.

"Alfred quiere mandarme a un Colegio." Fue como Bruce lo recibió, cuando Alfred los conectó. "Estoy en contra de la idea."

Jim alzó sus cejas. "Hola, Bruce."

"Lo siento. Pensé que apreciarías que me fuera directo al grano. Sé que éstas ocupado."

Chico listo. Jim sonrió, sintiendo los efectos del antiácido. "Estoy de acuerdo con Alfred. Necesitas estar alrededor de más personas de tu edad, Bruce."

Hasta acá, el giro de ojo fue palpable. "Es lo que Alfred dijo." Hubo una pausa donde ambos guardaron silencio, contentos con solo estar acompañándose. Jim dejó colgar su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá elegante de Bárbara. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Honestamente, no tan bien." Jim titubeó por un instante, para luego decidir ser honesto. ¿Qué más daba? "…Aunque, ¿ahora mismo? Está mejorando."

Bruce no lo había esperado, se notó por su tosido impresionado. "Oh. Me—Me alegro."

"Es tarde. Deberías irte a descansar. No estabas esperándome, ¿cierto?"

"¿Y si lo estaba?"

Jim apretó sus dedos alrededor del móvil. "No podré llamar siempre, Bruce. No es justo que estés esperando en vela. Tuvimos esa plática, ¿recuerdas? Tendrás que confiar en mí; en que regresaré."

Bruce se tomó un par de prolongados minutos, antes de responder con un suspiro vencido. "Lo sé."

"Haré todo lo posible por ir a almorzar con ustedes mañana, ¿está bien? Antes de que tengas que entrar a ese tal colegio… ¿Suena bien?"

"Sería agradable verte de nuevo." Fue la cortés respuesta, un intento obvio de parte del joven para calibrar sus emociones. Jim sabía que debía ser extrañado, necesitado, para cementar el nuevo lazo fisiológico entre los dos. Pero, ahora mismo, Jim tenía las manos atadas. "¿Estás durmiéndote?"

"Tal vez." Y un bostezo fue evidencia suficiente. "A la cama, Bruce. Prométeme."

"Sólo si tú me prometes que siempre serás cuidadoso, allá fuera."

Era un acuerdo justo, y sólo por eso, James repitió el compromiso. "Lo prometo."

Lamentablemente, almorzar con Bruce y Alfred se convirtió en un sueño, una fantasía. Entre las nuevas locuras que Gotham les aventaba en el rostro, y el desmorono emocional de Bárbara, James Gordon tuvo las manos llenas por el resto de la semana. Todo lo que Jim pudo ofrecer con el transcurso de los días, fueron llamadas esporádicas, y casi hechas a escondidas dentro del Penthouse, por miedo a que Bárbara lo detectara susurrando con culpa.

Bruce nunca se quejó por su ausencia en la Mansión. Pero, conforme los días se acercaron para su ingreso a aquel Colegio de Niños Ricos escogido por Alfred, el chico se mostró más cerrado emocionalmente. A Jim no le gustó, pero fue incapaz de evitarlo.

Incapaz y abrumado por el cuerpo encontrado en el muelle, y su necesidad por demostrarles a sus compañeros que Jim no necesitaba a nadie para hacer su trabajo.

No fue hasta que Bárbara le apuntó con un arma en el medio de la noche, que puso las cosas en perspectiva para Jim.

No estaba funcionando.

Lo que fuera que ella y Jim tuvieran ahora, era lo más incorrecto que podría existir entre los dos. Jim no la abrazaba como antes, no la consolaba con la misma ternura, y Bárbara lo notaba. Si la besaba, era en su frente y si las manos de la Omega intentaban escurrirse por su cuerpo, Jim las frenaba con excusas. Verla sosteniendo su arma, ebria, y rota, fue el balde de agua fría que el detective necesitó para admitir la dura derrota.

La mañana siguiente, Jim tomó el arma de emergencias para sí, y el periódico nuevo.

Tendría que buscar por un nuevo lugar para vivir.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Alfred se mostró genuinamente sorprendido por la visita de medio día del detective. "Miren lo que el gato trajo arrastrando."

"Supuse que llamar con anticipación solamente traería mala suerte." Jim retiró sus lentes de sol, haciendo danzar la caja de postres colgando de su dedo. "Traje donas."

Alfred no apreció la mala broma. "Es muy temprano para clichés." Cuando entraron al recibidor, Jim sintió el efecto al instante. Con tan sólo inhalar los adentros de la mansión, sus pupilas se dilataron. "Se lo advierto, detective. Está de mal humor hoy."

Y Bruce _lo estaba_.

Alfred llamó por él desde las escaleras, pero Bruce no los iluminó con su presencia hasta veinte minutos después. Para ese entonces, Alfred y Jim habían aniquilado las donas y sus respectivas tazas con café colombiano.

En cuanto Bruce entró a la sala, Alfred asimiló a un torbellino, apresurándose fuera de lugar para dejarlos solos, mientras sacudía migajas de su pantalones. "Sin negocios graciosos, doncellas. No me obliguen a ser chaperón. Se los _ruego_."

Bruce no estaba vistiendo su uniforme—Jim se sintió algo desilusionado. Había buscado el nombre del Colegio Preparatoriano por la red, y siempre había tenido una debilidad por ver a los chicos bien uniformados—Jim culpaba su herencia militar.

Gordon consideró buena señal que el muchacho escogiera sentarse en el mismo sillón que él estaba ocupando. Pero, no pasó mucho tiempo para que reconsiderara. Bruce estaba tenso, mirando hacia el frente con cierta aura fría y resentida.

Años de etiqueta bien-instruida en el muchacho también parecían ser parte de la razón tras la rectitud de su espalda. Jim estudió su perfil de reojo, sintiendo la incomodidad entre los espesándose. Sentados sobre el sofá, ambos separados por cinco centímetros que parecieron cinco metros, debían formar un cuadro de lo más extraño.

Esta era la primera ocasión que Bruce mostraba enojo directamente en su dirección. Inclusive cuando habían sido sólo aliados en el caso de los Wayne, Bruce siempre había lucido con ganas de verlo.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día de escuela?"

"No quiero hablar a respecto."

Así de mal. "Lamento que no haya podido visitar antes—"

"¿Cuándo hablarás con ella?"

-_Ah_. _Aquí vamos_. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Sigues viviendo con la Srta. Kean, así que es seguro asumir que todavía no le has contado sobre mí. Así que mi pregunta es, ¿cuándo hablarás con ella?"

Jim frotó sus rodillas. No tenía planeado incluir a Bruce cuando el momento de hablar seriamente con Bárbara llegara. Sería cruel e innecesario. "Cuando el tiempo sea el correcto."

"¿Cuándo sabrás que es el momento correcto?"

"No me pidas especificaciones, Bruce. Bárbara está pasando por un momento difícil. Todavía está sufriendo estragos emocionales por el secuestro a manos de Falcone."

Bruce volteó hacia él, y directo en su cara, giró sus ojos. "Son excusas."

Lo eran, pero Jim haría esto a su manera. "Bárbara no es tu problema, Bruce. Yo lo manejaré. Lo que realmente importa es esto: confiarás en mí, ¿o no?"

"No es la falta de confianza el problema. Es tu sentimiento de fidelidad lo que me preocupa."

Jim frunció su ceño. "No soy esa clase de hombre—"

"—estás tratando de serle a fiel a ambos. _Sí_ eres esa clase de hombre."

Dios. Gordon talló su rostro. No era justo que Bruce fuera tan maduro. "Era mi _prometida_, Bruce. Dame un respiro, ¿quieres? Sólo porque… porque ahora, esté contigo, no significa que me ha dejado de importar el bienestar de Bárbara. Acéptalo. Supéralo." Para ablandar su reprimenda, Jim se atrevió a romper con los límites carnales que hasta ahora habían controlado sus interacciones. Con la mano que había tallado su rostro, Jim se acercó hacia la mano de Bruce, pálida por la falta de sol. Sus dedos eran demasiado largos y flacuchos. Jim los cubrió por completo.

Bruce fue un girasol, girando hacia Gordon en cuanto sintió el contacto. Cualquiera cosa que había estado a punto de reclamar, fue borrado de su pequeño cerebrito. Era la oportunidad que James había estado esperando.

"Porque, estoy contigo, Bruce. _Créeme_."

El mentón del joven tembló ligeramente. Sus rizados parpados bailaron con profunda impresión. Bajo las yemas de Jim, sus dedos espasmaron. Jim los presionó.

Finalmente, Bruce suspiró. "No me gusta que huelas a ella."

"Oh." Jim parpadeó. "No estoy acostándome con ella." Luego, quiso darse un manotazo él mismo. Bruce no necesitaba saber tanto detalle. Sin embargo, fue sólo así, con tan sólo escuchar esa indiscreción, que el peso invisible sobre el joven se relajó.

Oh.

Así que de eso, Bruce, había estado tan preocupado.

Los dedos de Bruce se incrustaron con los suyos. Sus miradas intercaladas al mismo son. Jim admiró los pómulos del chico, recordando la textura bajo su nariz, marcando los poros con sus feromonas…

No. Jim no tenía ningún plan de acostarse con Bárbara. Estaba cuidando de ella, porque el Alfa en él cargaba con la responsabilidad, y sus genes Gordon, lo demandaban. Había comenzado a buscar por un apartamento nuevo esta mañana, pero Bruce no tenía la necesidad de saberlo. Tenía que aprender a _verdaderamente_ confiar en Jim más allá del rol de amigo.

Porque, Jim _sabía_ dónde estaba su lugar.

Sin embargo, cualquier intento de ser duro con el Beta, se fue por el caño cuando escuchó lo que restaba por ser confesado.

"Tengo que compartirte con Gotham, y con ella. Tengo miedo que no quede nada para mí." El chico se encogió de hombros. "Sé que estás ocupado. Pero, sólo vienes a verme cuando hay problemas o tiene alguna pista sobre mis padres…"

Era un miedo razonable. Bruce ya había perdido bastante, y resultaba ridículo que a pesar de estar en una relación, ambos apenas se conocieran. Jim relamió sus labios mientras pensaba en una solución. Cielos, ambos estaban resultando bastante torpes en esto. "¿Alguna vez has tenido un picnic?"

Otro giro de ojos. "Claro que sí. Soy rico, no un ignorante." Pausó un momento "Mis padres y yo tuvimos unos cuantos picnics en pasados 4 de Julios. En los jardines. Alfred se encargaba de los fuegos artificiales."

Jim podía imaginarlo fácilmente en su mente. Picnics salidos de cuentos de hadas, donde todo había sido perfecto, límpido y encerrado dentro de una burbuja. "Nah. Estoy hablando de un _verdadero_ picnic. En el mundo exterior, donde te ensucias y le declaras guerra a las hormigas que tratan de robar tu emparedado. Picnics donde quedas quemado por el sol y con tierra bajo tus uñas."

"Alfred tendría un ataque si llegara a verme así."

Jim guiñó un ojo. "Es una cita, entonces."

La radiante sonrisa que recibió le dio fin a la atmósfera negativa que los había acompañado. Los dientes blancos de Bruce se mostraron en rara exposición. En cuanto menos se lo esperó, James estaba delineando una mejilla de Bruce con su mano libre. La piel era tan tersa como la recordaba.

Bruce se onduló hacia su caricia, recibiéndola con color en sus pómulos. Su propia mano se apresuró a tomar la de Gordon entre la suya, atrapándolo de la manera que le fuera posible.

_Te extrañaba_, fue lo que se dijeron con el meloso contacto, Alfa y Beta en perfecta sincronía. _Te extrañaba demasiado._

"Te guardé una dona." Jim apuntó con cabeza hacia la mesa de en medio, donde efectivamente, una dona de chocolate descansaba. "…Te _gustan_ las donas, ¿cierto?"

"Me gustaría decir que no, para sólo ver tu cara." Bruce dejó ir sus manos para ir en busca de su regalo, pero cuando regresó a su lado, el chico reacomodó su cabeza en el hombro del detective. "¿Quieres saber en verdad como estuvo mi primer día?" La mitad de la dona fue ofrecida con solidaridad, y Jim la aceptó. "Lo odié."

Jim asintió. "Lo sospechaba." Estiró su brazo sobre el respaldo para brindarles a ambos más espacio.

Una sonrisa a labio cerrado y envuelta con dulce chocolatado, se le fue dirigida. "Aunque… ¿ahora mismo? Está mejorando."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 05.**

**[+]+[+]**


	6. energía

"**Te Encontré."**

**B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

**Pareja:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne platónico.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Resumen:** (Alfa/Omega/Beta 'verse) Desde el momento en que Jim viró hacia sus espaldas, su destino estuvo marcado.

**Continuidad:** Este capítulo abarca eventos de 1x08 "The Mask."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

_**6.**_

**[+]+[+]**

"_Hay una energía _

_cuando me abrazas, _

_cuando me tocas, _

_es tan poderosa_."

-Major Lazer con Ellie Goulding.

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"No le digas."

Alfred torció su boca infelizmente. "No será necesario, el detective Gordon descubrirá lo que pasó, con tan solo verte."

"No le permitiré verme así."

Un resoplido incrédulo le hizo a Bruce sentirse ridículo con tan sólo escucharse a sí mismo. Eran bastante especiales las oportunidades para pasar tiempo con James, que honestamente, rechazar por voluntad propia su compañía, resultaba impensable. Bruce abrazó con más fuerza su mochila contra su pecho. Intentó de nuevo.

"Está abrumado con casos en la estación, de cualquier manera. Para el tiempo que se encuentre desocupado, los moretones ya habrán sanado."

Esta vez, Alfred sí giró sus ojos. "Por favor. Entonces, posee una anormal capacidad de regeneración, Maestro Bruce, porque hasta yo dudo que para mañana su piel haya vuelto a la normalidad."

"Es extremadamente dudoso que para _mañana_ su caso haya sido cerrado."

"Aun así, sabrá que algo malo sucedió. Está en su componente genético el poder detectarlo. Créame, soy un experto en el tema."

Bruce bajó la ventanilla del coche, en busca de aire fresco y un escape. "No veo porque sea necesario."

"Es algo que no puedes negarle a un Alfa, Bruce. Si su… Escogido… está bajo abuso emocional, físico, o ambos, debes dejarle que te provea de confort. Es conocimiento básico, ¿qué no te has puesto a leer al respecto?" Alfred se asomó por el lente retrovisor. "¿No te acuerdas ya de la primera vez que se conocieron?

El aire fresco no fue suficiente para calmar el tornado de calor que brotó de su pecho al comprender que desde entonces, James Gordon había sido atraído hacia él a un nivel tan intrínseco. Un niño desconocido para él, llorando por cosas rotas, y James se había apresurado a tratar de arreglarle todo. Bruce sintió su mirada humedecerse, pero culpó a las ráfagas frías de la ventana.

En aquel callejón, James había caminado hacia Bruce como un caballero de cuentos de hadas. Aun ensimismado con el dolor, los sentidos de Bruce habían sido cautivados a primera vista. La firmeza de su cuerpo había sido el asilo perfecto para su desmorono emocional. El tenor profundo de su voz había sido el ancla que había ayudado a Bruce a respirar de nuevo. De la voraz oscuridad, James Gordon lo había jalado hacia la luz, dándole esperanza para poder sobrevivir una día más. Justo en aquellos instantes, James se había convertido en todo lo que Bruce había podido necesitar. Y no había tenido idea, de si de tan siquiera lo volvería a ver…

Sin embargo, lo había vuelto a ver de nuevo. De día, con el filtro de la dura realidad haciendo todo más difícil. -¿_Siempre había sido tan apuesto_? Había sido la primera tontería cruzando la mente de Bruces al capturar la figura en gris y rubio de su caballero, durante el funeral de sus padres. -¿_Sus ojos siempre habían sido tan azules_?

Aunque habían creído que la justicia había sido servida con Pepper, tener a Gordon a su lado, probablemente había sido lo que había mantenido a Bruce de pie—junto con Alfred.

James tenía cierta presencia que le recordaba a su padre. O tal vez, James tenía ya esa naturaleza paternal desarrollada en sus abrazos. Tal vez, por ser Bruce tan joven, era inescapable que Gordon lo tratara con la posesividad de un Alfa progenitor. Cuando habían compartido donas y malas experiencias, el brazo siempre presente de James sobre sus hombros, le había recordado a Bruce de las raras veces que tenía a alguien tan cerca. Desde la muerte de sus padres, eran contadas las veces que dejaba que Alfred lo reconfortara.

Confort. Todo regresaba a esa palabra.

"No puedo verme tan débil frente a él, Alfred."

Alfred tardó en darle una respuesta. Porque al hombre le gustaba pensar muy bien antes de abrir la boca. "Amo Bruce, todos somos débiles. Somos humanos. Por eso nos necesitamos unos de los otros." La luz del semáforo cambió a rojo, y Alfred esperó. "Él también te necesitó, ¿recuerdas? La noche que acudió a nosotros, lastimado y siendo cazado. Vino a buscarte a _ti_, después de haber mandado a la Srta. Kean _lejos_ de Gotham."

Bruce… no lo había visto de esa forma.

Así de fácil, todas sus inseguridades respecto a la existencia a aquella mujer, se evaporaron. Alfred estaba sonriendo cuando Bruce levantó la mirada al espejo.

"Así está mejor. Mentón arriba, chico. Le ganaste. Desde el primer día, Gordon no tuvo escapatoria. Ahora dedícate a aprovecharlo, ¿quieres? Si el hombre quiere consentirte, sólo deja que el pobre bastardo lo haga."

Aun con las ganas de sonreír, el dolor de su quijada no dejaba que Bruce se olvidara de la cara del imbécil que había insultado a su madre. "Consentirme no arreglará mis problemas."

"Oh, no. Claro que no. Por eso, te enseñaré como arreglar esos problemas."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Al final del día, Bruce nunca hubiera pensado que darle un puñetazo a alguien con el reloj de su padre en sus nudillos fuera una solución adecuada. Pero, de cierta manera, era justo lo que Bruce había _querido_ hacer. Aquel breve, pero tan poderoso, momento de violencia fue darse un vistazo a sí mismo. A algo grotesco, pero latiente dentro de sí, que había ronroneando en deleite, al momento que había hecho contacto con el pómulo del mocoso.

"Nunca, _nunca_, vuelvas a hablar de mi madre." Y Bruce había querido agregar: _O te haré añicos._

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

James estaba esperándolos dentro de su auto, para cuando Alfred los condujo de vuelta a la Mansión. Por primera vez en sus interacciones, Bruce fue el primero en terminar con la distancia separándolos. James estaba por cerrar la puerta del conductor, todavía con el alcance de su trabajo pesando en su rostro, completamente desprevenido ante el recibiendo efusivo que el Beta le tenía preparado.

"¡Oh!" Una risa sorprendida sopló de la boca del detective, sus brazos acomodándose alrededor de Bruce, cuando éste brincó encima de su torso. "Hola, tú."

Sólo en puntillas, podía Bruce alcanzar el pecho de James. Era un poco humillante, pero Bruce tenía como consuelo que pronto crecería hasta alcanzar al hombre. "Me dijiste que podía hacer esto."

El pecho bajo su rostro, vibró con humor. "Sí, Bruce. Tiene mi permiso para taclearme cuando quieras."

Sonriendo, Bruce apretó sus brazos. No duraría mucho. James nunca duraba mucho tiempo en su presencia. Gotham siempre terminaba llevándoselo antes de que Bruce pudiera llenar su cuota.

Tan súbitamente como había corrido a sus brazos, Bruce se separó de Gordon, sólo sus manos conectadas a las franjas del saco formal. James miró los moretones de inmediato.

Con sus nudillos, el hombre levantó el mentón de Bruce, examinando. "¿Qué sucedió?"

La Navaja de Occam a veces, era la mejor táctica. "Tuve mi primera pelea."

"Uf." Jim optó por el lado cómico, haciendo una mueca de asombro. "Luces orgulloso, así que asumiré que ganaste la contienda." Bruce no había esperado el suave recorrido que el pulgar de James haría sobre el labio inferior. Así como no había esperado la intensa—desnuda—atención del detective sobre su persona.

Bruce, completamente embelesado por el grueso telón de feromonas que los aprisionó, apenas pudo asentir en respuesta.

James inclinó su rostro hacia el suyo. "Bruce."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Podría secuestrarte por un rato?"

Cielos. Bruce relamió sus labios. "¿Se trata de nuestro cita pendiente?"

Dientes blancos se mostraron en breve mohín. "Aún no. Me temo que es algo más común y corriente. Necesito tu ojos clínico para algo."

Ciertamente, Bruce podía sentir los ojos clínicos de Alfred vigilándolos. "Claro. Puedo acompañarte, si necesitas de mi asistencia."

"Siempre tan formal." Con un apretón sobre su cuello, Gordon lo comenzó a guiar hasta la puerta del co-piloto, en el transcurso, aventándole a Alfred un apresurado "No tardaremos, lo prometo" al tutor.

"Sólo diversión con pantalones puestos, chicos."

Bruce cubrió su rostro con un mano en absoluta vergüenza. Cuando Jim se introdujo al auto, le jaló del brazo para destapar sus mejillas acaloradas, dándole un guiño como consuelo. "Alfred, probablemente, está divirtiéndose demasiado con esta situación."

Bruce se apresuró con el cinturón de seguridad.

James encendió el auto, y poco después, el radio. Bruce se tragó las ganas por pedir el noticiero local. Música jazz filtró la cabina, cuando el detective optó por utilizar el cd-player.

Hubo un silencio en la conversación hasta que el terreno de la mansión fue dejado atrás. Luego, Jim le echó un vistazo mientras conducía.

Lucía diferente y Bruce estaba intrigado por este cambio tan radical. James lucía más… libertino. Sus hombros eran un paquete relajado que estaban dando a entender, que Bruce podía disponer de sus contenidos en cuanto se le antojara. "Esta pelea tuya… ¿significa que esta será la última vez que te veré en uniforme?"

Definitivamente, libertino.

Primeramente, las palabras huyeron de la boca de Bruce.

Gordon estiró una mano especialmente para picotear la corbata que aun colgaba del pescuezo del chico. "Tienes sangre allí. Dudo que escuelas prepotentes como la que Alfred haya escogido, vayan a dejar pasar pleitos mezquinos como estos."

Si Bruce infló su pecho para alargar el contacto, nadie lo mencionó. "No hay nada en el reglamento que indique que el uniforme tenga que ser retornado." Bruce había planeado quemarlo al llegar a casa. –_Supongo, que un cambio de planes tendrá que ser considerado._

"Oh." Fue todo lo que Gordon agregó. Cuando fue el turo de Bruce por contemplarlo directamente, el Alfa se concentró hacia donde iba con más ímpetu. "Eso es… bueno."

Bruce sonrió en complicidad. "¿Lo es?"

Llegaron al semáforo. Jim se tomó un momento, antes de torcer su cabeza hacia el Beta. Fue resoluto en su dictamen. "Lo es."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

El retrete estaba tapado.

Bruce tapó su nariz al salir del sanitario. El cual era tan pequeño como la cocina integrada que el vendedor de bienes raíces intentaba meterle a Gordon.

"La renta es una ganga, si considera que está cerca del centro, detective."

Bruce se escurrió entre un indeciso James y el vendedor. "¿De qué servirá que esté cerca del centro, cuando no podrá dormir en ningún momento del día o de la noche?"

El vendedor le dedicó una expresión de descarte total. Sin embargo, el respalde que Gordon le dio al interrogatorio de Bruce, lo obligó a ponerle atención. "¿A qué—ejem, a qué te refieres? Tu padre—"

Fue entonces, que el apartamento fue arremetido con el ensordado ruido del metro, haciendo temblar la caja de zapatos. Lo que el hombre hubiera estado por inventar, murió en su boca junto con su venta.

Suspirando, Jim simplemente se dirigió a la salida, una vez que el metro terminó su recorrido de las seis de la tarde. Bruce ignoró la mirada asesina del vendedor, mientras siguió la figura decepcionada de su Alfa. Pausó en la puerta por un momento.

"Debería pensar seriamente en fumigar antes de intentar vender este lugar. Una cucaracha más en la alacena, y puede que se enfrente a una colonización si no actúa rápido."

"Es la última recomendación de Harvey que tomo en serio." James se quejó, esperando que Bruce se emparejara a su lado en las escaleras. "Creo que vi una rata pasar justo detrás mío. Aunque, sinceramente, estaba demasiado grande."

"Era una rata." Bruce asintió. "Una con excelente dieta."

La expresión de repugnancia total en James, lo hizo reír carcajadas. Se ganó un manotazo en su estómago por la broma.

"Bueno, graciosito. Esta fue la tercera. Será mejor que te lleve de regreso, si es que quieres alcanzar cena."

Bruce frunció ceño. "Todavía faltan dos locaciones más en tu lista." Y lo sabía, porque James le había cedido la lista de los potenciales apartamentos desde el inicio del tour. "Quiero ir contigo."

"Bruce—"

"No tengo escuela para la cual levantarme temprano mañana. Así que, ni lo pienses."

Jim roló sus ojos. "¿Y qué hay de la cena?"

Bruce se apresuró a la salida del edificio, en cuanto logró quitarle las llaves del auto al incauto alfa. "No sé tú, pero en verdad quisiera comer una enorme y grasienta hamburguesa." Una hamburguesa normal. No como los platillos gourmet que Alfred cocinaba. Quería comer lo que James comía de manera regular. Ser parte de su mundo un rato.

James intentó recuperar las llaves a la hora de abrir su puerta. Bruce se encargó de su propia puerta primero, para luego deslizarse por los asientos hasta el lado del conductor. Cuando Jim escuchó el candado ser liberado, no le quedó otra opción más que seguirle la corriente al Beta. "Lo bueno que todavía no sabes manejar."

Bruce insertó la llave correcta a la ignición. "Podrías enseñarme."

"Lo cual significa, que ni Alfred tiene prisa en hacerse cargo de la tarea."

Bruce intentó verse de lo más inocente. "No entiendo por qué no puede confiar en mí. Mi padre había pensado ideal comenzar las lecciones en mi siguiente cumpleaños."

Una interesante pauta se formó entonces. Era la primera ocasión que Bruce mencionaba a su padre de manera tan casual. James lució inseguro de cómo tomarlo. Encendió el motor. Luego, lo apagó de nuevo. Permaneció inmóvil por un momento.

"¿Deberíamos hablar de… ello?"

Bruce se deslizó hasta poder colocar su mentón sobre el hombro del detective. Lo meditó. "No."

"Sabes que… puedes hablar de ellos cuando quieras, ¿verdad?"

"Lo sé."

Parte del rostro de Gordon se tornó hacia su rostro. Bruce conoció nuevas líneas arrugando la frente del hombre desde este ángulo. Líneas, que simplemente agregaban más galanura, a un Alfa ya lleno de atributos magnéticos. Aquellos ojos. Bruce comenzaba a creer que aquellos ojos azules no eran normales.

"Es una buena señal, Bruce. Que puedas hablar de ellos."

Bruce observó los labios de James, moverse. Olió el viejo aliento a cafeína suspirarse contra su nariz. "¿Cuándo será el momento apropiado para que me beses?"

"Te he besado."

"No en la manera que importa."

En vez de huir, de acudir a la vieja táctica de retirada, Jim lo sorprendió al juntar sus frentes, inmerso en su intimidad, _alimentándose_ de ella, contiguo a Bruce. "Cada forma en la que te beso importa, Bruce."

Segundos posteriores, sus narices cumplieron la profecía implícita de las palabras del detective. Los tabiques se frotaron con afecto gatuno, presionando en un platónico acercamiento que secaron la boca de Bruce. Fue tortura, estar tan cerca de los labios de James… y no poder sentirlos sobre los propios, cumpliendo aquel genérico gesto que sus mismos padres, habían compartido frente a sus ojos. Con un gemido ahogado, Bruce se acogió en el cuello de hombre, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Su regazo pulsaba, despierto, _expectante_. Bruce se sintió abochornado. Ansioso. Emocionado.

Vulnerable.

James cubrió su nuca con sus dedos. Lo estrechó con la misma desesperación.

Entonces, las costillas de Bruce, gruñeron.

Y James Gordon explotó en risas.

"¿Tienes un tigre encerrado allí dentro?"

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Comieron hamburguesas, papas fritas y malteadas de chocolate. Jim pidió un trozo de pie de manzana para llevar, y ambos lo compartieron mientras se aventuraron a los siguientes apartamentos en renta.

"Tienen alberca." Gordon apuntó hacia la planta baja desde el cuarto piso del complejo. "Y se ve limpia."

"Tenemos una más grande en la mansión."

"Por supuesto que la tienes." Jim murmuró. "No veo ninguna rata hasta ahora. Punto a su favor."

El complejo tenía bastantes puntos a su favor. El edificio era uno de los más viejos en la parte norte de Gótica, pero eso no significaba que estuviera deshaciéndose. La señora Blake tenía el edificio en buenas condiciones—contaba con elevadores que en verdad sí funcionaban, agua caliente, lavandería, cable, y cuando por fin entraron al número 1515, Jim se encontró con una alfombra pulcra.

"¡Perdón por la tardanza, Detective Gordon! No podía encontrar las llaves." La señora Blake le sonrió con dientes aperlados y un encanto que le venía natural. Aunque mostraba ser mayor que Bárbara, la mujer todavía era una mata-corazones con su cabello negro y silueta delgada. Tenía enormes ojos azules, delineados como aquellas actrices de antaño. "Por suerte mi hijo parece tener mejor memoria que la mía. Um. Está la sala, la cocina integral a su derecha, en el pasillo está el baño… Y al fondo está la recámara." La mujer atravesó el área de la sala para irse directo al pasillo y abrir la puerta de la única recamara. Jim dejó que Bruce explorara la cocina y el baño, para entonces obedecerle a la dueña de la propiedad. El cuarto tenía un closet integrado y un pequeño balcón. "Tienes vista al parque Adams. Es un área saludable se lo aseguro, muy tranquila. Estoy segura que a su hijo le encantará pasar las tardes allí."

Jim respiró aire fresco del anochecer. "No es mi hijo."

Blake parpadeó. Muy probablemente, porque también era una Alfa, cierta ligera comprensión quiso colarse en sus facciones.

"Estamos en proceso de ser registrados…" Por Ley, tenía que ser aclarado el estatus de Bruce frente a otras figuras autoritarias. No podía dejar el engaño de que era su hijo permanecer, cuando las feromonas de ambos daban un mensaje más provocativo. "No sé si sería un problema para usted."

"Oh, para nada." Blake le dio otra sonrisa resplandeciente. "Entiendo que a veces, ¿cómo decirlo?… Bueno, el destino se nos adelanta, ¿huh? Es bastante común, detective, no luzca tan petrificado. Sólo le encargaría copias de sus documentos de Estatus, claro, y le aseguraré que tendría toda la discreción que merecen—Johnny, ¿qué haces aquí?"

Un niño de la edad de Bruce se asomó por la puerta de la recámara. "¡Olvidaste tu móvil y no deja de sonar!"

Dicho artefacto vibraba y cantaba una pegajosa canción pop. La señora Blake se apresuró a aceptar la llamada, saliendo de la recámara en el proceso.

"Hola. Jim Gordon." Jim le sonrió cuando notó a Johnny queriendo robar un vistazo de su pistola. Bruce escogió ese momento para unírseles. "Él es Bruce."

"John." Lado a lado, Johnny le llevaba a Bruce unos buenos cinco centímetros de estatura. Tenía cabello más oscuro que Bruce, y bastante largo, rozando sus hombros en lacias cortinas hippies. Le ofreció una mano a Bruce como saludo. "Eres un Beta."

Bruce levantó su mentón. "Así es."

"Pero tú eres un Alfa." El chico apuntó hacia Gordon. "¿Cómo funciona eso? Sólo Omegas se emparejan con Alfas, ¿no?"

Jim mordió su labio.

"Incorrecto. Está estadísticamente comprobado que un 60% de los Betas de la población mundial puede ser compatible con un Alfa. Es cuestión de las sustancias químicas dentro de nuestros cuerpos lo que hacen que te sientas atractivo a otra persona, no las perspectivas generales de la sociedad y sus consecuentes etiquetas."

Y luego, Jim tuvo que morder su labio más fuerte, para esconder su sonrisa. Cuando Bruce se movió a su lado, Jim colocó una mano en su espalda.

Johnny se encogió de hombros. "Huh. Interesante."

"Ningún animal rastrero a la vista." Bruce le informó seriamente. "Excepto por el gato de la vecina. Me dejó rascarle el lomo. Se llama Murray."

Jim sobó su nuca. Le dio una larga mirada a la recámara. Tendría que comprar muebles, comenzando con una cama. Bárbara se había quedado con todo. "No está tan lejos del precinto." Aunque sí de la Mansión Wayne. Jim miró a Johnny y luego a Bruce, quien ahora se asomaba al balcón. Entonces, la madre de John volvió, sonriendo en disculpa. "¿Tienen calefacción? El invierno ya viene, no quiero que él pase frío." Apuntó hacia Bruce discretamente con su mentón.

"Por supuesto." La mujer asintió. "Tenemos seguridad en la planta baja y medidas de Emergencia instaladas en cada uno de los apartamentos en caso de… bueno, _usted sabe_." Una mirada hacia su hijo, la frenó de continuar sobre crisis de Celos inesperados. "Ustedes dos no serían las únicas parejas viviendo en este edificio."

"Bruce sólo estaría visitando." Jim jaló al Beta con la sola mención de su nombre. "Pero frecuentemente estoy siendo llamado a la estación. En algún caso donde Bruce tendría que quedarse solo, me gustaría dejarlo en un lugar seguro. Con gente… de confianza."

"Comprendo perfectamente."

"Puedo venir a jugar con él."

Ambos adultos voltearon hacia John.

"Puedo traer mi X-Box." El chico continuó frescamente. "Bruce y yo podemos jugar hasta que usted regrese. Sabes jugar, ¿no?"

Toda la confianza con la que Bruce había expuesto sobre químicos internos se desvaneció ante una simple pregunta de Grand Theft Auto. "Um." Con ojos engrandecidos, Bruce negó con su cabeza. John volvió a encogerse de hombros.

"Podemos andar en patineta también."

Bruce no se mostró muy consolado con la segunda propuesta.

"John, deja de asustar a mis clientes, amor." Suavemente, la Sra. Blake empujó a su hijo fuera de la recámara. "Ve a empezar la cena, ¿quieres? Saca el pollo del congelador."

Sin embargo, Jim había escuchado suficiente. Les sonrió a madre e hijo. "Está bien. Lo tomo."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¿Qué es un X-Box?"

Jim rio ante el volante, estacionándose enfrente de la mansión. "Es una consola de videojuegos." Una pausa. "Por favor dime que has jugado videojuegos antes."

"…¿Si no lo he hecho?"

"Bueno, supongo que tendré que enseñarte." Jim apagó el motor. En la oscuridad, se tornó hacia el copiloto. Bruce soltó el cinturón de seguridad y no dudó en deslizarse hacia él. Ambos se miraron fijamente, la cabeza del chico acomodada en el brazo estirado del detective. De repente, los X-Boxs fueron irrelevantes. "Gracias por acompañarme hoy."

Bruce pareció armarse de valor para decir lo siguiente. "¿Sabes? Podrías… hospedarte en la mansión."

Jim hizo una mueca. "Mala idea. Sin olvidar, un golpe tremendo a mi ego."

"¿Por qué? Viviste en el departamento de la Srta. Kean."

"Bruce…" Gordon apretó su mano libre sobre el volante. "Exactamente por eso, no quiero caer en viejos hábitos. Siempre hubo un anti-balance entre Bárbara y yo respecto a nuestros ingresos. Quedarme con ella había sido considerado algo temporal, pero luego nuestra relación se volvió complicada… Cuando dejé su penthouse, prácticamente me fui con nada. No puedo… ser así de dependiente de nuevo. Mucho menos contigo. No sería correcto."

Bruce frunció su ceño por unos momentos, procesando sus palabras cuidadosamente. "Comprendo. Quieres que seamos iguales."

Jim sonrió. "Exacto."

Una ligera sonrisa se plasmó en respuesta al gesto del detective. Alfa y Beta prolongaron la despedida lo más que pudieron, sonriendo tontamente en la oscuridad del automóvil.

Alfred abrió la puerta principal, vistiendo su bata de dormir, y un par de cejas expectativas.

Bruce comenzó a retroceder en el asiento, pero en el último momento, Jim coló una mano a su nuca, inmovilizándolo con el intimo contacto. Bruce se pasmó, su ritmo de latidos acelerándose bajo las yemas de Gordon. Jim aplicó la presión perfecta para atraer el rostro del muchacho al suyo. Cuando sus labios se imprimieron en el pómulo derecho de Bruce, las feromonas se identificaron por la cabina.

Química en movimiento.

"Buenas noches, Bruce."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 06.**

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

**NdA:** ESTOY DE VUELTA, NO DESESPEREN. AMO ESTA PAREJA DEMASIADO COMO PARA ABANDONARLA. (Además, John Blake de _The Dark Knight Rises_ se coló por aquí porque en sí, el personaje me agradó. Fue la idea de hacerlo Robin lo que se me hizo una verdadera mierda de parte de Nolan).


	7. tortura

"**Te Encontré."**

**B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

**Pareja:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne platónico.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Resumen:** (Alfa/Omega/Beta 'verse) Desde el momento en que Jim viró hacia sus espaldas, su destino estuvo marcado.

**Continuidad:** Este capítulo está situado durante los eventos de 1x09 "Harvey Dent." Dun dun dun, _**Selina Kyle is in the house.**_

_**Nota extra: Estoy en proceso de hacerle fanmix a este fic, porque el Brim lo merece. ¡Así que espérenlo!**_

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

_**7.**_

**[+]+[+]**

"_Tortúrame, _

_con todo lo que he deseado_."

-Metric.

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¿Problemas con la novia?"

Jim forzó una sonrisa irónica. "Puedes apostarlo."

"Te dije que esas damas de alta sociedad te dejaban todo torcido por dentro."

-_Si tan sólo supieras cuánto_. Jim simuló ocuparse con los folders en su escritorio. Luego, mandó al diablo la cautela y decidió ser honesto. "Es mi culpa, no de Bárbara."

"¿Qué hiciste?"

Jim hizo una mueca. "Podía decirse que… fui infiel."

Harvey tuvo un momento de grandiosa sorpresa. "Oh, Jimbo. ¡Quién te viera! ¡Tienes la música por dentro!"

"No es como crees." Jim murmuró. "Conocí a mi verdadera persona Escogida."

Las cejas de Harvey danzaron. "Aun _peor_, entonces tu chica Bárbara fue sólo un calentador de colchón hasta que la persona legitima llegara."

Puesto de tal forma, Jim se sintió peor de lo que ya se había sentido con todo el asunto. "Cambiemos el tema, ¿quieres?" ¿Por qué había creído sabio hablar con Harvey al respecto?

"No, no, no. Vamos, Jim, escúpelo. No estoy juzgándote." _Sólo divirtiéndome a tus expensas_, fue implícitamente establecido. "¿Quién es la nueva chica? ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Es una de las trabajadoras de Fish?"

"No." La negación fue rotunda y vehemente. "_Dios_, no."

"Déjame adivinar. ¿Otra dama de la crema y nata? Tienes un tipo de gusto muy específico, Jim-bo."

"Podrías decirlo." Ahora que Jim lo pensaba, sí parecía tener una inclinación hacia la clase alta. Sacudió su cabeza. Al ver a Harvey tomar un trago de su café, decidió vengarse. "¿Y quién dijo que se trataba de una mujer?"

Café fue escupido por todas partes. Escuchar las quejas de Harvey y su lengua quemada le levantó el ánimo.

Descubrir que Bárbara había decidido dejarlo, mucho antes de que él mismo Jim tomara la iniciativa, había dejado sentimientos duales al respecto. Por una parte, Jim se sentía culpable por el desastre que se había formado, lleno de malentendidos y sabor amargo. Por otra…

…el alivio, era inescapable. James sabía que había esquivado una bala de épicas proporciones, en cuanto había levantado aquel sobre con su nombre trazado.

"¡Dunca, dunca, volvas a dacer leso!" Con la lengua salida, Bullock le amenazó con un dedo primero a Jim, y luego todos los detectives que habían presenciado el spray de cafeína. "¡Debedía ditarles el desto en sus cabedas, idiotas!"

Gordon se carcajeó junto con media estación.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Conocer a Selina Kyle fue nuevo. Refrescante. Bruce se moría de la curiosidad cada vez que la chica invadía la mansión, interrumpiendo su rutina con su actitud fría y múltiples muecas. Selina era todo lo contrario a sus compañeros de colegio. Todo lo contrario a lo que Bruce conocía.

Después de ser corrida del jardín durante su sesión de boxeo, Bruce le dio un derechazo a Alfred. "No seas grosero con ella, Alfred."

Alfred no estaba impresionado. "Oh, lo siento mucho, Amo Bruce. No me imaginé que usted se convertiría en el Fan #1 de la Señorita Kyle tan pronto."

Bruce no entendió el tono de voz de su amigo. "Es nuestra invitada."

"¿Y le gusta?"

Bruce miró al mayordomo con incredulidad. "¿Gustarme? Apenas la conozco."

"Sería de lo más natural. Y más a su edad."

"Me intriga." Bruce admitió, algo de calor corriendo a sus mejillas. "Más no la encuentro atractiva de la forma en la que estás insinuando." Sus guantes fueron bloqueados a la hora de contraatacar, y la frustración creció en Bruce. "A estas alturas ha quedado claro que sólo tengo ojos para una persona."

"Quizás no debería ser así. Ciertamente, Jim Gordon tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a gente diversa mientras crecía. Gente atractiva debió haber captado su atención, estoy seguro."

"No necesito que me lo recuerdes." Bruce respingó.

Alfred cesó en entero sus movimientos para demandar todo el esmero del muchacho. "Amo Bruce, sólo quiero aclararle que es _normal_ sentirse de esta forma. Aún es muy joven para lidiar en absolutos. No hay nada malo en _mirar_, es todo lo que digo. Ningún Alfa puede impedírtelo."

Bruce carraspeó su garganta. Aunque todavía no intuía el punto de esta conversación, Bruce hizo un esfuerzo por escuchar el consejo del mayordomo con la seriedad debida. Sin embargo, intentar comparar a James con Selina, fue totalmente ridículo. "Alfred, lo que él me hace sentir, nadie más podrá replicarlo." Se contuvo un momento. Mordió su labio. "Mi cuerpo, y mi mente, lo saben."

Su tutor se mostró agridulce con la noción. Lo contempló por unos minutos, antes de suspirar. "Ustedes dos son casos perdidos." El duelo fue reiniciado. "Justo como con Selina Kyle, apenas y conoce al detective Gordon, amo Bruce. Recuérdelo."

Bruce le pegó a Alfred en la cabeza con humor. -_Él tampoco me conoce todavía. No en totalidad._

La furia que Bruce guardaba era un secreto para James. La oscuridad, que a veces, lo consumía. El placer, que Bruce había obtenido de la violencia contra Elliot, no había sido compartido con el hombre aún. Bruce no sabía por qué resultaba difícil despegar la confesión de su pecho.

"¡Guardia arriba, hijo! ¡Oi! ¡Deje de fantasear con ricitos de oro!"

Bruce rio. "¿Crees que sabes mucho de chicas, Alfred?"

"¡Ciertamente más que usted!" Alfred evadió sus golpes con una sonrisa diabólica. "Chicas Bonitas y Detectives Galanes, todos significan una cosa: ¡problemas!"

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Problemática, definitivamente fue la primera conversación entre Selina y Bruce, una vez a solas en el estudio. Bruce dejó que la curiosidad controlara su gran boca, y sus tantas preguntas no fueron bienvenidas. Bien merecido quedó Bruce, al final de los latigazos verbales de Selina.

Para empeorar el asunto, Alfred estuvo allí para presenciar el momento incómodo. Mientras Selina corrió del estudio, sólo una palabra fue moldeada por la boca del mayordomo: _Problemas_.

La tercera era la vencida, era lo que decían. Bruce no se dio por vencido. Cuando descubrió a Selina queriendo huir por la ventana del estudio, intervino una vez más, jugando con fuego.

Selina tenía googles en su capucha. Bruce lo encontró de lo más peculiar.

"Eres callado al moverte."

Bruce lo tomó como un cumplido, y un paso en la dirección adecuada. "Tú también."

Ambos se sonrieron.

Con ese punto de partida, el tema de sus familias fue reabierto. La forma en la que Selina acogió el retrato de su madre, le llenó de calor a Bruce, recordándole que tan buena persona la mujer había sido. Selina le contó sobre su madre la actriz. Su madre, la agente secreto. Su madre, que algún día volvería por ella.

Bruce tuvo el presentimiento de que estaba siendo engañado, pero no presionó. Aceptó lo que la muchacha le dio.

Luego, el ambiente cambió.

Concluido el tema de sus padres, Selina sonrió con el filo gatuno que su sobrenombre representaba. "¿Alguna vez te ha besado una chica?"

El recuerdo fue instantáneo. Los labios de James sobre su mejilla, semanas atrás. La cercanía de la boca del hombre acariciando su cuello, marcándolo con su esencia… "No."

"¿Pero quisieras ser besado?"

-_Sí. Mil veces, sí._ El Beta anheló, mientras las alarmas se prendieron en Bruce. Tomado por sorpresa con sus propios sentimientos, Bruce endureció su estancia y sus defensas. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué preguntas?

Selina sólo continuó sonriendo. "Curiosidad."

Cuando Alfred entró al estudio, Bruce brincó de su asiento. Afortunadamente, esta vez, el hombre frenó su lengua perspicaz.

Aun horas después de sus estudios, Bruce no pudo deshacerse de las imágenes en su cabeza. Fue como si Selina hubiera abierto un baúl, y los contenidos se habían derramado por su mente. El olor de la colonia que James usaba se alucinó por sus narices. La sensación de la mínima barba raspando la piel de Bruce, le causó cosquillas fantasmas. James Gordon se apoderó de sus instintos, de la faceta Beta que Bruce apenas conocía.

Fue muy distractivo.

Bruce hizo todo lo posible por bloquear aquella parte de su biología. Pensar en James solía ser un arma de doble filo. Le traía dicha, y a la vez, una nostalgia que llevaba a irremediable frustración. La ausencia del detective, una vez registrada, _calaba_ hondo.

Meterse a la piscina de la mansión con su cronómetro, fue la solución más inmediata.

¿Y quién lo diría? También, bastante efectiva.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

"Si me golpeas, te dejaré besarme."

Bruce pestañeó. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en aquel maldito tema? "No quiero besarte."

Selina, por primera vez, lució con la guardia baja, al oírlo. "¿Por qué? Soy _besable_. ¿O no lleno tus estándares porque no soy niña rica?"

Bruce recapacitó rápido, queriendo evitar otra confrontación de mal sabor con Selina Kyle. "¡No lo digo para insultarte! Quise decir… Me gustaría ser besado, como lo preguntaste el otro día. Supongo que eres una chica con características físicas muy bonitas—"

"¿Supones?"

"Me gusta alguien más." Bruce finalmente escupió, su voz desentonada por la presión que sintió de parte de la chica. Respiró hondo, antes de proceder. "…Y me gustaría ser besado por esa persona. Nadie más."

"Cálmate, niño, tus feromonas están arruinando mi cena. Ya entendí, ya entendí." Selina sacudió su dona por todas partes. "Pffft. ¿'Ser besado'? ¡Eres toda una niña!" Entonces un postre salió volando, añadiéndose a la declaración.

Bruce actuó en automático. Arrojó su pan, sin pensarlo dos veces. "¡No soy una niña!"

"Suenas como a princesa de Disney. ¿Debería llamarte Blanca Nieves, de ahora en adelante?"

Una carcajada incrédula llevó a otro misil azucarado, y Selina se protegió detrás de un sillón. En segundos, la guerra se desató en el estudio, sus risas contagiándose mutuamente. Bruce no pudo recordar la última vez que había tenido esta clase de diversión. Se perdió en la experiencia.

En algún punto, Bruce registró por su periferia la figura de Alfred en el umbral, más la guerra de panecillos no fue interrumpida.

Bruce rio hasta que su estómago dolió.

"Podrías practicar." Selina dijo, una hora después, tirada en la alfombra y corta de aliento. "No quieres que tu primer beso apeste, ¿cierto?"

Bruce se apoyó en la mesa, todavía jadeando. "No creo que besar sea tan difícil. Miré a mis padres hacerlo todo el tiempo."

Selina roló sus ojos. "Aguafiestas. Allá tú, si quieres que tu beso con Gordon sea tan insípido como besar un poste."

Así de rápido, Bruce se endureció como tabla de surfeo. "¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cómo—?"

Selina no respondió de inmediato. Mientras más se trabó Bruce con su propia lengua, más larga se fue haciendo la endemoniada sonrisa de la chica. Finalmente, _Cat_ apuntó a su nariz. "Te tiene marcado, tonto. Es obvio. Lo supe desde que llegué a tu castillo. Gordon no bromea con sus instintos posesivos, ¿eh? Todo un macho Alfa, por más que se quiera hacer el Detective Samaritano."

"¿Qué podrías saber tú, de Alfas?"

Ante el repentino tono frío de Bruce, Selina se alzó en sus codos. "Bastante. Puesto que soy una."

Bruce frunció su ceño. "No puede ser posible, hubiera—"

"Probablemente no lo notaste porque no haz conocido Alfas del sexo opuesto hasta ahora. Tú nariz no sabe qué está oliendo." La chica se encogió de hombros. "Es de esperarse con los Betas."

De insultar a James, Selina pasó a insultar a Bruce, sin ninguna dificultad. A Bruce no le gustó sentirse tan fuera de control. ¿Por qué ni James, ni Alfred, le habían mencionado aquel detalle sobre la chica? "Sería imposible comparar un beso con James con un poste."

Selina se volvió a acostar. "¿Sigues con la idea de _esperar a ser besado_?"

"¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"¡No tienes que esperar, es a lo que me refiero! No tienes que ser tan pasivo. ¡No eres un Omega! Quieres un beso de tu Alfa, ¡tómalo!"

Bruce se retorció en la alfombra. No supo dónde colocar sus manos. "Es complicado. Mi edad… complica todo."

En eso, hasta Selina pareció tirar la toalla. "Supongo. Aunque, mientras no haya lengua y manoseo pesado, no estarían rompiendo la ley."

Interesante. "¿En serio?"

"Ajá. ¿Qué edad tienes? Trece todavía requiere un chaperón, pero a los catorce empieza a tener uno más libertad. A decir verdad, que Gordon sea tan viejo es un punto a favor, quieres decir que no se dejará llevar como adolescente hormonal. Tiene más control. ¡Sin olvidar que es un policía! Duh. Nadie querrá meterse con él, aun cuando sí estuviera desabrochándote—"

"Pronto cumpliré los catorce." Fue la débil interrupción que Bruce logró producir. Su cuerpo se encendió y todo se volvió más veces más embarazoso. "Así que, sin lengua, ¿y todo está bien?"

Cómplice, Selina asintió con dientes aperlados en su sonrisa. "Y no tienes que esperar a que él quiera una buena sesión de Re-Marcación, ¡tú puedes pedirla cuando te dé la gana!"

"¿Re-Marcación? ¿Te refieres a cuando compartimos… esencias?" Bruce tragó saliva con tan sólo recordar el evento. Había soñado con tener el peso del cuerpo de James de regreso, en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo, todo lo que Bruce obtenía al despertar de tales sueños, eran sábanas echadas a perder y muchas preguntas.

Deseaba una repetición. Ahora que Selina le daba luz a tales cláusulas, Bruce estaba seguro de que _necesitaba_ una repetición.

"Sería difícil de convencerlo. James siempre está preocupado de no abusar de los límites entre los dos. Es un hombre bastante escrupuloso."

"Un Alfa es un Alfa, niño." Selina enfatizó, levantándose de nuevo. Del piso recogió un pan, dándole una mordida poco higiénica. "Simplemente no estás usando los trucos correctos para tenerlo jadeando en la palma de tu mano."

Mecanismos en el cerebro de Bruce se activaron, la semilla de un plan comenzando a crecer. "¿Qué tipo de estrategia… propondrías entonces?"

En acto de frescura, Selina aspiró sobre sus uñas, para luego limpiarlas con la franela de su sudadera. "Mmm, para empezar…"

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Selina abrió la puerta de la mansión la mañana siguiente. Jim la empujó de inmediato, regresándola al lobby antes de que alguien la viera. "Ten más cuidado. Nadie puede saber que estás aquí."

"Relájate. Estamos en el medio de la nada. Una gigantesca, y _aburrida,_ nada."

Gordon optó por ignorarla. No podía tener a todos contentos, de todas formas. Selina podría estar aburrida todo lo que quisiera, pero por lo menos estaría _viva_. "¿Dónde está Alfred?"

"Entrenando al príncipe."

Jim torció su entrecejo. "…¿Entrenando? ¿De qué hablas?"

Selina alzó sus cejas. "¿No estás enterado? Bruce está aprendiendo a como noquear gente con guantes."

Fiel a su criptica línea, Selina lo llevó a los jardines justo a tiempo para presenciar a Bruce siendo tumbado al suelo por Pennyworth. Súbitamente, todo se volvió un tumulto confuso y violento.

Jim miró _rojo_. La cadena de eventos que se dispararon los siguientes momentos fue una detonación.

"¡Oi!"

"¡James!"

En un parpadeo, Jim estuvo encima de Alfred, sus nudillos alrededor de su cuello, apretando. Gruñendo.

"¡Estoy bien!" La voz de Bruce se filtró. "James, no estoy lastimado. Alfred está entrenándome, eso es todo. Mírame. _Mírame_, estoy _bien_."

Poco a poco, Jim hizo lo que el Bruce pidió. Poco a poco, el rojo se atenuó, y sólo café oscuro fue el color predominante. Sus dedos se aflojaron. Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, Alfred se sacudió del ataque sorpresivo, dejando a Gordon jadeante con adrenalina. Jim observó sus manos tiritar, todavía en el aire, y recordó el crujido de su puño al haber participado en el enfermizo Club de Pelea de Sionis.

"Demasiados Alfas en un sólo maldito lugar."

Al escuchar el acento escocés rezongar, Jim volvió a gruñir. Bruce se interpuso entre los dos Alfas, como si su pequeño cuerpo y pura determinación fueran a ser suficientes para detenerlos. En su intento por aplacar a Gordon, lo golpeó accidentalmente con su mano enguantada. Fue ridículamente gracioso, y Selina fue la única que no tuvo problemas con carcajearse con la situación.

"Déjenos solos." Bruce ordenó, inquebrantable. "Ahora."

Jim se dio la media vuelta. Respiró hondo, tratando de reenfocarse en lo que había estado a punto de suceder.

O más bien, en lo que _sí_ había sucedido.

Maldita sea.

Era el estrés de su trabajo. Era el estrés, y los estragos del caso con Dent y Lovecraft. Estaban tan cerca de resolver el asesinato de los Wayne… Desde aquel Club de Pelea, Gordon había dejado salir al Alfa por demasiado tiempo, y ahora era difícil ponerle la correa en el cuello.

"Le pedí a Alfred que me enseñara a pelear. No me lastimó. Estábamos practicando."

"¿Por qué querrías aprender a pelear, Bruce?"

"¿Qué hay de malo en querer defenderme?"

"Esto tiene que ver con tus padres." ¿Cuando no, los padres de Bruce regresaban de la tumba para atosigarlo? "No necesitas probarle nada a nadie."

"¡Quiero ser fuerte!"

James retornó su cuerpo a la dirección del Beta. El chico estaba enrojecido de su rostro del coraje. Intentaba en vano deshacerse de sus guantes de boxeo. "Ya eres fuerte, Bruce."

"¿Pero, soy despiadado?" Una risa sin humor bufó de la boca del joven.

En silencio, Jim se acercó. Acogió una mano de Bruce, comenzándola a desnudar del guante segundos posteriores.

Bruce clavó su mirada en él. "¿Qué hay de ti, Detective? ¿Eres lo suficientemente despiadado para sobrevivir Gotham?"

"Últimamente, he sido forzado a serlo." James prosiguió con el segundo guante. "Y lo he odiado, Bruce. Escúchame." Sus manos rodearon las muñecas del Beta, apretándolas. "Por eso me siento tan enojado. Porque cuando estoy en tu compañía no tengo ser algo que no quiero. Es el único momento de mi maldito día donde no tengo que—"

Palabras fallaron.

Ver a Bruce siendo golpeado por Alfred había encendido un switch en Jim. Completa desconfianza lo había nublado. Por aquel momento, el mundo había dejado de tener sentido. "No hay espacio entre nosotros dos para ser despiadados, Bruce." Aventó los guantes carmines a la mesa de verano. "¿Por qué no me pediste que te entrenara?"

"No cuentas con el tiempo."

"O no querías que me enterara."

Ah. Bruce ladeó su rostro en lado contrario. Culposo.

"¿Por qué te peleaste en tu colegio? Tampoco me contaste esa parte."

Bruce refunfuñó entre dientes. "¿Cuál es el punto de tu interrogatorio?"

"Porque estoy seguro que todo está conectado." Jim no era un detective por nada. Y con Bruce Wayne, no había vuelta de hoja con el mismo asunto. "Conectado a tu _ira_. Oh, por favor. No luzcas tan sorprendido—Que no te pregunte al respecto, no significa que no lo vea en tu cara todos los días. Dame más crédito."

Bruce no rehuyó de su elevado tono de voz. Escaló, junto con Jim. "¿Qué quieres de mí? No me disculparé por lo que siento."

Alfa y Beta se enfrentaron con equidad en sus convicciones, porque Bruce Wayne podía ser tan testarudo como Jim Gordon. Si alguna vez habría un momento donde sería comprobado que Bruce no era un sumiso Omega en busca de ser controlado, fue este momento.

Aquella testarudez volvía loco a Gordon. En más de un sentido.

El detective inhaló profundamente, antes de replicar. Gravitó, como siempre, al muchacho, sus manos plantándose en los hombros del Beta. "No te quiero… consumado. He visto a gente importante para mí ser devoradas por sus demonios personales, Bruce. No quiero añadirte a la lista." Bárbara se había derretido como cera frente a sus ojos, moldeándose en alguien totalmente desfigurado. Jim no había podido ayudarle.

En lugar de gritarle a Gordon un poco más, Bruce reaccionó con prematura suavidad. "He cambiado. Es inevitable." La sudadera del Beta estaba mojada con sudor, tan distintos a las camisetas bien abotonadas y caquis que solían ser la norma. "No puedes protegerme de todo. Por ello, he decidido aprender a protegerme a mí mismo. Ni tú, ni Alfred, pueden estar cada minuto de cada hora a mi lado. Me rehúso a ser inútil."

Era la verdad.

Bruce tenía más razones a favor, que en contra, para decidir cuidarse las espaldas de manera más eficaz. ¿Qué demonios estaba Jim pensando para intentar reprocharle? ¿Qué, exactamente, estaba _haciendo_? Bruce no era Bárbara. La demencia efímera de instintos posesivos perdió validez con cada segundo que transcurrió. Jim comenzó a sentirse como un tonto, entre más se alargó el silencio entre los dos.

Jim necesitó sentarse. El bajón de dopamina en su sistema lo mareó un poco. Fuera del estado Berserk, Gordon quedo exhausto. Bruce lo miró con preocupación, y no dudó en jalar una sillas del jardín para acomodarse frente a él. Las manos caídas del detective continuaron temblando.

"Me disculpo por… atacar Alfred." Claridad en su mente lo hizo sentirse avergonzado. "Dios. Simplemente… reaccioné. "

"Tal vez lo que Alfred dijo es cierto. Hay demasiados Alfas cerca de mí." Bruce levantó sus comisuras en una menguada sonrisa. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que la Srta. Kyle era una Alfa?"

Jim percibió su confusión colarse a su rostro. "No lo consideré importante. Lo… olvidé." Luego, alerta inmediata lo robusteció. "¿Por qué? ¿Selina te está afectado?"

"¡No!" En gesto recíproco al que Gordon había proveído, Bruce recogió una mano de Jim. La levantó lentamente para acostarla en la mesa. Sus dedos amasaron los nudillos, los cuales estaban hinchados por el previo enfrentamiento de anoche. "No está causando problemas. Cat es interesante."

Jim se tomó un momento para procesar tal descripción. Luego, resopló por su nariz. ¿Conque, _Cat_, huh?

"Es verdad." Bruce insistió, ojos en su tarea. "He estado aprendiendo de ella."

Oh dios. "¿Cómo qué?".

Bruce sonrió. "Bueno. Para empezar, se ha ofrecido en buena fe para ser sujeto de pruebas en mi beneficio."

"¿Qué clases de pruebas?"

Bruce prosiguió a masajear su otra mano, todavía sonriendo. "Expresó un preocupación sobre mi inexperiencia en ciertos… aspectos de mi relación con mi Alfa."

Por una larga pauta, Jim no estuvo seguro de cómo responder. Bruce elevó sus ojos, expectativo, pesado con su intensidad. "No sé si entiendo—"

"Cat piensa que si no practico, cuando llegue el momento de besarte, será horrible… Puede que haya incluido el calificativo insípido, en la conversación…"

Jim dejó su mentón colgar por un momento.

La cerró.

Parpadeó.

Pensó cuidadosamente en su réplica.

"Bueno." Jim rascó su mentón para disimilar la carcajada que quiso salirse. "Está equivocada." Gordon se encogió de hombros.

Bruce no lució apaciguado. "¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

"Porque me puedo basar en previas experiencias." Jim descendió su voz en tono más privado, enfrascando al Beta y a su persona en una burbuja incorpórea, en caso de que Selina estuviera espiándolos. "Sucederá, Bruce, ¿está bien? No lo presiones, y el momento vendrá por sí solo." Gordon se tomó una pausa. Pretendió remover hilos imaginarios de su chaqueta. "A menos que… tengas curiosidad, respecto a las chicas de tu edad. En ese caso—"

Bruce bufó. "Dije que ella se había _ofrecido_, no que yo hubiera _aceptado_ su ayuda."

-_Querías que enloqueciera de celos lo suficiente para ceder a tus caprichos_. Jim rodó sus ojos. "Pero querías ver mi reacción ante tal ofrenda."

El Beta tuvo el valor de lucir casi ofendido por ser atrapado en su propio jueguito. "Sólo quería hacer hincapié en el tema."

"Créeme, he notado el hincapié del asunto en las últimas tres visitas." Jim dijo con tono cáustico. Se acercó a Bruce a través de la mesa. Le indicó al Beta inclinar su oreja izquierda hacia su boca para poder susurrarle. "No necesitas práctica. Obtendrás _más_ que suficiente conmigo, cuando el tiempo sea el correcto."

Percibió al muchacho tragar saliva. Jim se aguantó su sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Y será todo, menos insípido."

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

**Fin de Parte 07.  
**

**[+][+][+]**


	8. enamoramiento

"**Te Encontré."**

**B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

**Pareja:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne. (He quitado el 'platónico', ¿ven?)

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Resumen:** (Alfa/Omega/Beta 'verse) Desde el momento en que Jim viró hacia sus espaldas, su destino estuvo marcado.

**Continuidad:** Este capítulo está situado durante los eventos de 1x10 "Lovecraft."

**Nota Especial:** Gracias a todas mis lectoras(es) por sus hermosos reviews. Este capítulo es un regalo para todos ustedes.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

_**8.**_

**[+]+[+]**

"_Esto se siente a estar enamorado_."

-Ed Sheeran.

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"No es Nygma, ¿verdad?"

"Ya dale un descanso." Jim rodó sus ojos.

"Digo, el tipo no es horripilante físicamente. Podría considerarse que tiene… una belleza rara. Su nariz de perico no asusta tanto mientras no le pegue la luz."

Jim alzó sus cejas. "Debería _tú_ invitarle un café."

"Oh, cierra la boca. Trato de ser un buen compañero, y tú te haces del rogar."

"¡No se trata de Ed, Harvey! Cielos. No es nadie de la estación, de hecho."

La mesera les trajo sus huevos fritos y bagels embarrados de mantequilla. Jim pidió por más café. Estuvo el proceso de levantar su tenedor, cuando otro brote de locura salió de Bullock.

"Dios mío. _Cobblepot_."

El tenedor descendió tristemente a la clara del huevo.

"¡Tiene sentido! Por eso no pudiste matarlo, ¿huh?" Bullock sonrió de oreja a oreja, creyéndose victorioso. "El hombre prácticamente te tira los calzones cada vez que nos topamos con él—"

Jim se ahogó con su porción de bagel.

"—está bastante safado de tornillos, pero supongo que es su lado Omega lo que te prendió el calentón."

Cuando el móvil de Gordon sonó, fue una bendición. Sin terminar de masticar, Jim ya estaba respondiendo.

"¡Vamos, apenas voy a empezar con mi huevos rancheros, Jimbo, baja eso!"

-_De todas formas. Mi desayuno ya estaba oficialmente arruinado_. "Gordon."

Era Alfred.

Su estómago se endureció al escuchar lo que Pennyworth le informó. Los inicios de su desayuno se atoraron en su garganta.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Resultaba tedioso que Selina Kyle le recalcara que tenía que superar la muerte de sus padres, justo cuando James había dicho lo mismo, días anteriores.

"Puede que tengas razón." Fue lo único que Bruce murmuró, después de la breve promesa de visitar el puente Midtown juntos, algún día.

Selina, tan naturalmente rotundo como le venía en gana, cambió el tema. "No me dijiste si nuestro plan funcionó, o no, el otro día. Sobre encelar a tu Detective Maravilla, ¿recuerdas? Como no regresaste como mapa lleno de chupetes, me imagino que Gordon siguió cuidando tu aburrida virtud."

Bruce no sabía cómo era posible seguir sintiendo escandalo frente a esta chica. "Estarías… en lo correcto."

Selina peló sus dientes. "¿Todavía no quieres practicar?"

"No, gracias." Bruce había pensado detenidamente en lo que Alfred le había insinuado durante sus prácticas. Había meditado sobre lo que Selina Kyle le provocaba experimentar, ansioso por no tener la guardia baja, cuando Cat lo emboscara con sus conversaciones descomedidas. Tales como esta. "Aunque no me malentiendas. Me gustaría besarte."

Fue épico, ver los ojos verdes de Cat temblar con pestañeos desorientados.

"Al inicio sentí atracción por ti, lo admito. A tu personalidad irreverente. Tras examinarlo con cuidado, llegué a la conclusión de que tu estatus de Alfa representa cierto dominio sobre mis gustos. Sin olvidar, que serías la primera chica con la que tengo contacto cercano, así que, comprendo que sería normal ser llamado por tu género. Sin embargo…" Bruce sonrió. "Entre más te conozco, más se disipa la atracción física a un vínculo platónico… y más real. Si en este momento quisiera besarte, sería más para averiguar tus verdaderos motivos detrás de tu insistente oferta, más que por atracción."

"¿Verdaderos motivos? En serio, ¿_quién_ habla así?"

"No puedo imaginar que me considerarías una pareja romántica adecuada, así que, ¿para qué querrías besarme?"

"Piensas demasiado, niño." Selina rodó sus ojos. "Sólo intento ser de ayuda. Ser 'agradable.'"

"No te creo en lo absoluto." Bruce se levantó de la silla, zapatos atados de nuevo. "Besarme sólo te llevaría a conflictos graves con James—es una ofensa grave contra otro Alfa. Eres más inteligente que eso." Al estar casi a nariz contra nariz, Bruce tragó saliva antes de continuar. "No eres una persona agradable. No quiero decir que seas mala, pero no eres el tipo de persona al que le importe mucho los demás. Juegas con las personas, más que ayudarlas." Como un gato que jugaba con su comida.

Bruce tuvo una excelente vista de las robustas mejillas de la chica, llenándose de color, y después supuso, de rabia. Por un momento, estuvo seguro de que sería abofeteado—o peor—pero lo único que ganó fue un siseo venenoso.

"Vete al demonio, huérfano. Escala el maldito puente tu solo."

Momentos posteriores, más que aprender a escalar un puente, Bruce Wayne se miró obligado a sobrevivir un ataque mortal, y a simplemente _correr-correr-correr-¡CORRA-AMO-BRUCE!_

Todo fue un caos.

Mientras huyeron del peligroso duelo entre Alfred y la extraña mujer, Bruce quiso repetidamente regresar a ayudar a su tutor. La razón le dictaba que el hombre sabía cuidarse solo, pero su corazón, y sus miedos por quedar absolutamente solo en este mundo, le tropezaban los pies…

"¡Te dijo que corrieras!" Selina le jaloneó física y verbalmente, una vez en el campo abierto de la Mansión, vulnerables a más ataques. La chica intentó someterlo a su influencia de Alfa con firmes comandos. "No les servirás de nada muerto, chiquillo."

Impredeciblemente, Bruce titubeó, un simple Beta resistiendo al imperativo biológico con su pura determinación.

Selina bufó, dándose por vencida. "Como quieras, entonces. ¡Quédate, yo me voy!"

-_No puedes_. Bruce parpadeó con súbita claridad. Selina Kyle era _clave_ para resolver el asesinato de sus padres. No podían perderla. Si Bruce no iba con ella—

Bruce corrió.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Los bosques detrás de la mansión _olían_ a temor.

El rastro de Selina era más fuerte, deleble, cuando Bruce apenas había dejado una impresión de esencia.

Jim plantó una brigada de policías en el bosque, la mitad de su cuerpo sintiéndose caliente, y la otra mitad, helada. Estuvo en pugna consigo mismo, su mente combatiendo con sus instintos.

Sin olvidar, la maldita y desquiciada, culpa.

Jim dio órdenes en modo maquinal a los oficiales. -_Bruce no es estúpido. Selina menos_. _Selina_ _sabe cómo sobrevivir._ Bruce tendría mejores posibilidades, si se mantenía cerca de la chica.

-_Posibilidades, ¿de qué?_ El Alfa rezongó. _-¿De sobrevivir una noche con la escoria de la ciudad?_

Gordon se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol. Clavó sus antebrazos en la corteza, agachando su frente en sus puños apretados. Cerrando sus ojos, Jim respiró hondo.

Tres partes de su ser estaban luchando por dominancia. Sólo una tenía que regir en esta búsqueda.

No podía permitir que su propia estupidez volviera a poner a Bruce en riesgo.

Jim tomó una decisión.

Entre ser Alfa, ser "James", y ser un Detective, Gordon escogió ser objetivo.

Cuando regresó a la mansión, su cabeza trabajó al mil. Buscó por Alfred hasta encontrarlo en el estudio. No pudo ver al hombre directo a la cara, mientras exigió por una descripción de la mujer que los había atacado.

"Pues, uh, la mujer estaba es sus treinta. Excelente contrincante, a decir verdad." Luego, Pennyworth ahuyentó al paramédico. "Quítate de encima, amigo, ¿quieres? Tengo cosas que hacer."

Jim tragó saliva. Despejó su mente. "Necesitamos concentrarnos en la mujer y sus secuaces. ¿Qué más puedes decirme de ella?"

Alfred fue mortal con su tono caustico. "Todos ellos eran _asesinos entrenados_. Suficiente información, ¿no crees?"

Mierda.

Pero Alfred apenas empezaba. "¡Y tu maldita chiquilla es la culpable de todo esto!"

"Todavía no estamos seguros de eso." La excusa fue débil hasta para sus oídos, pero Jim no tenía más que dar. Sin embargo, el peso de la responsabilidad que tenía con Selina Kyle fue insistente.

Harvey los interrumpió, aunque si de forma oportuna o no, todavía estaba por verse. "Jim." Al ser el centro de atención de ambos Alfa, el hombre rebajó sutilmente su sombrero en saludo. "Tú debes ser Alfred Pennyworth. Buen trabajo allá afuera, hombre."

"Ni tan bueno."

Harvey sonrió ante el sarcasmo, porque siempre respetaba una lengua plateada. Luego, para el mal presentimiento de Jim, Harvey alzo una fotografía de Selina. "Mira lo que encontramos en el cadáver del tipo. Nada de llaves o identificación. Nada, nadita."

Jim apretó sus labios. "Harvey…"

"No, no—Déjame terminar, Jimbo. ¡Conozco a esta mocosa! Fue secuestrada, lo recuerdo. Y ahora, la misma niña está siendo atacada… ¡¿por asesinos profesionales en la Mansión Wayne?!" Histeria era el estilo preferido de Bullock, y esta ocasión no fue distinta. Jim rodó sus ojos, antes de intentar aplacar el brazo bailarín de Harvey, foto en mano.

"¿Podrías calmarte? Dame eso—"

"¡Dime qué demonios está sucediendo, compadre!"

"¿No le has dicho nada, entonces?"

Al oír a Pennyworth, Bullock se congeló en pleno acto dramático. Su boca barbuda hizo una figura O, en repentina revelación. Jim frunció su ceño.

"Oh, _rayos_. ¿Es _él_? Por eso no querías decirme, Jim, ¿por qué se trata de un _Sugardaddy_?"

Horror engrandeció los ojos de Gordon. "¿De qué estás hablando? Ugh—Santo cielo, Harvey, ¿podrías olvidarte de esas bobas teorías por hoy? ¡Alfred no tiene nada qué ver!"

"¿En serio vas a negarlo? ¡Este lugar apesta a maldito Alfa! ¡Tienes la mansión orinada desde el estacionamiento!"

Jim frotó su rostro sonrojado. "Cierra. La. Boca. Ahora." De reojo, la sonrisa cómplice en la cara de Alfred empeoró la humillación. "Por favor."

"Créeme, amigo. No tengo gusto por los rubios. El Detective Gordon y yo no estamos juntando espadas de ningún tipo."

¿Qué este día no era suficientemente traumático? Gordon sacudió su cabeza, mirando el techo. "Selina Kyle estuvo en el callejón en la noche de los asesinatos de los Wayne, cabeza hueca."

La cara de Bullock demostró que hubiera preferido mil veces, haberse tratado de un amorío entre Alfas, que tener que lidiar con aquel caso.

"La chica miró la cara del asesino."

Bullock gimió. "Oh, por el amor de Dios, no me hagas esto."

"—Harver Dent en la oficina del fiscal está investigando a Dick Lovecraft. Cree que Lovecraft está conectado al asesinato. ¡No, Harvey, escucha! Dent dejó salir que había un testigo, para poder así asustarlo. Queríamos provocar que se revelara—"

"Wow, que grandioso plan. ¿Cómo les fue con él, huh? ¡Bravo!"

Jim había estado seguro que Selina estaría a salvo en la mansión. Había estado seguro de que Bruce no se miraría afectado por la investigación. Así lo confesó. Desafortunadamente, Alfred y Harvey hicieron un excelente trabajo de intentar arrancarle la cabeza. Jim fue acorralado con acusaciones en instantes.

"Sí, pues, ¡te equivocaste, tarado! ¿Cómo supieron que la chiquilla estaría aquí?"

"¿Por qué no me contaste de estas tonterías?"

"Porque hubieras intentado detenerme." Jim le gruñó a Harvey.

"¡Por supuesto, que hubiera intentado detenerte, maldito loco! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? El Caso Wayne está cerrado."

La última oración incendió a Jim con profunda ira. "¡Sabes _muy bien_, que el caso Wayne _no_ está cerrado!"

"¡No me digas qué es lo que sé, y lo que no sé!"

"¿Podrían _callarse_ los dos? ¡Pueden tener su discusión marital otro momento!" Alfred tiró de un hombro de Jim, refunfuñando con su propia influencia posesiva. "Por ahora, necesitamos encontrar al amo Bruce."

Jadeando, Jim asintió. Bruce.

Tenía que concentrarse en Bruce

Lamió sus labios.

No.

La cruz del asunto, era que Jim _no_ podía concentrarse en Bruce.

No podía mezclar sus sentimientos personales con su deber. Bruce podría nublar su mente en otras numerosas áreas, pero Jim no podía permitirle invadir los límites de su profesión. Por el bien de los dos.

Se concentró en Selina, dejando que Alfred se encargara de Bruce. Se enfocó en Lovecraft. Le rogó a Bullock por su ayuda para encontrarla. Comenzó a trabajar como si este caso no fuera excepcional.

Una vez en camino de regreso a Gotham, Gordon le retiró el bozal al Alfa.

Soltó al depredador.

No encontró a Lovecraft en ninguna parte.

Gordon recurrió a Dent.

Y entonces, quiso matarlo.

"¿No nombre en 'voz alta'? ¿Qué hay de susurros? Y no me mientas, Dent. Lo _sabré_." Los nudillos de Gordon se estrujaron con las ganas de rodear el cuello del abogado y _apretar_. Para evitar cometer el error más terrible de su vida, Gordon rodeó el área de la oficina como león enjaulado, nunca quitando su mirada de Dent.

Harvey se desmoronó ante el feroz gruñido del Alfa. Reveló que había dejado salir el nombre de Gordon por el bien de credibilidad.

"Demonios, así fue como averiguaron donde estaba Selina. Estoy sorprendido de que les haya tomado tanto tiempo encontrarla. ¡Este ataque se va a tu consciencia, Dent!"

"Whoa. Estipularé mea culpa, ¡de acuerdo! Pero, hay que mantener la calma. Baja tus feromonas, Gordon. Puedes patear mi trasero luego, pero primero encontremos a Lovecraft para convencerlo de que retire a los asesinos."

Fue en este punto, donde la desesperanza domó la fiereza del Alfa en Jim. Respiró hondo en repetidas cuentas para esclarecer sus sentidos. Sus hombros se deslindaron, y su voz se fragilizó. "No está en su casa, no está en su oficina. Pudo haber dejado Gotham, a estas alturas. Alguien puede estar escondiéndolo—"

"No nos adelantemos." Dent levantó una mano para cortar su pesimismo, mientras que con la otra, el joven buceó entre los papeles regados en su escritorio. "Aquí está. Lovecraft tiene un par de condominios que mantiene en nombre de su amante. Uno está en Stevensburgh y el otro, uh, en la parte norte de la ciudad."

La opresión en el pecho de Jim se aligeró. "Tomaré el norte de la ciudad, tú ve a Stevensburgh." Con tres pasos mesurados, Jim se acercó al escritorio. Conectó sus ojos con los de Dent, todavía atrapado entre el deseo de ahorcarlo y el agradecimiento por saber que Dent estaba respaldándolo. "Si algo les sucede a estos niños, Dent…"

No tuvo que terminar la frase. La culpa que distinguió en las facciones de Harvey sirvió de suficiente empatía y resonancia entre los dos.

No había otra opción: _tenían_ que salvar a Selina y a Bruce.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Bruce aprendió que el Humo no realizaba llamadas telefónicas—aunque sí podía brincar tejados decentemente, en su humilde opinión. Tan decentemente, que lograron impresionar a alguien como Selina.

Selina Kyle pasó a ser Cat, y lo sumergió en el inframundo que era Gotham, debajo de sus brillosos rascacielos.

"Mucho mejor." Cat aprobó del cambio de guardarropa al que Bruce se sometió, horas después. "Luces listo para patear trasero."

"¿En serio? No estoy seguro." La música era escandalosa. Entre cortinas de plástico, múltiples jóvenes fumaban, comían, y reían alrededor del refugio de Los Estrechos. Cuando Bruce miró a Cat abrazar a una niña pelirroja, Bruce la reconoció al instante.

"Eres la hija de Mario Pepper." Bruce habló sin pensar, lo cual llevó a una conversación bizarra entre los tres que dejó a Bruce desbalanceado y a Selina ansiosa por salir corriendo del lugar.

"Mmm. ¡Huele a caramelo!" Fue lo ultimo que Ivy les dijo durante su apresurada retirada.

"¿Por qué le temes tanto? Es sólo una niña."

"Porque _da miedo_. Sigue caminando."

Bruce miró sobre su hombro. "¿Huelo a caramelo?"

Selina le jaló una oreja. "¿Bromeas? Para cualquier Omega a la vista, debes oler a tiendas de golosinas, B. La envidia tiene sabor a tutsi-pop, al parecer."

Durante su aventura juntos, esta fue la primera ocasión que Bruce se permitió pensar en James. Había ofrecido resguardo en el departamento de éste, desde el comienzo, pero Selina había sido resoluta en lo contrario. Sin su guía, Bruce no se había sentido tan seguro en viajar solo hasta el área del centro. El magnetismo de Cat lo había atado hasta que otro plan terminara de formarse en la cabeza de Bruce.

Caramelo. James.

-_Debe estar tan preocupado_. Bruce mordió su labio. Caminaron de regreso a la noche fría, en busca de una fábrica y un tipo llamado Clyde. –_Espero que Alfred y él todavía no se hayan matado. _Bruce tenía fe_. _Ambos eran hombres testarudos, aunque bastante inteligentes. Resistentes.

Específicamente, Bruce se amarró a la última cualidad, pensando en Alfred. Alfred y James eran _resistentes_. Eran Alfas.

Lo encontrarían.

Y si no, Bruce lo encontraría a ellos.

Clyde, quien según Cat los ayudaría con un poco de dinero, terminó vendiéndolos al mejor postor: a la mujer de la que habían huido en primer lugar.

Clyde los encerró en una vieja bodega como ratones, pero ni Selina ni Bruce fueron tan fácilmente derrotados. Apilaron estantes desde el momento en que cerraron la puerta, comunicándose con tan sólo una mirada. La adrenalina experimentada durante su búsqueda por un salida junto con Selena, calentó la sangre de Bruce. Trabajar en equipo fue fenomenal, y entre más llevaron la delantera a los matones profesionales detrás de sus huesos, menos aprensivo Bruce se sintió. De extraña manera, Bruce no sintió miedo. Su mente estuvo clara, triunfante entre el caos y la situación tan peligrosa. Sus sentidos parecieron agudizarse, dándole información más nítida de lo normal.

Una vez fuera de la bodega, escondidos entre las sombras y la basura vieja de la fábrica, Bruce divisó la ventana, y pensó en Cat. Cat, la joven que en contra de todo sentido, se había convertido en una buena aliada. Una amiga.

Y era a su amiga a la que querían. Bruce tuvo que elegir rápido entre su propio beneficio o el de Selina…

…escogerse como carnada fue la única conclusión en la que pudo llegar.

Distantemente, sonidos de balazos llegaron a sus oídos mientras corría por la bodega, haciendo ruido para distraer a la Cazadora. Cuando fue descubierto, Bruce corrió por las escaleras, sólo para ser frenado abruptamente. En un parpadeo, la Cazadora estuvo encima de él, apuntándole con un arma.

Aun así, Bruce nunca temió.

"¿Dónde está tu noviecita?"

Bruce respingó entre dientes. De reojo, reconoció la silueta de Selina escabulléndose por la ventana. "No tengo la menor idea."

"No me obligues a lastimarte. Tú no eres parte del contrato."

Bruce no dudó su respuesta ni un segundo, cuando declaró un victorioso "Se ha ido."

En lugar de un balazo, la mujer de piel oscura bajó el arma, acercando su rostro hacia el suyo. Bruce tenía que admitir que la mujer era letal hasta en su hermosura. "Déjame darte un consejo, niño: nunca confundas valentía con sentido común."

Bruce tragó saliva.

Y la Cazadora fue silenciosa en su retirada, dejándolo intocable en las escaleras de metal.

El aroma vino a su nariz, primero que nada. Bruce aspiró y _Alfred-Alfred-Alfred_ se procesó en su mente, antes de tener la figura de su tutor apresurándose hacia la escaleras instantes después. Bruce se reincorporó lo más rápido que pudo, tartamudeando un torpe saludo en primera instancia.

"Que gracioso encontrarte aquí, Alfred."

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

Bruce trató de controlar la enorme sonrisa de alivio que quiso torcer su boca. Alfred lució sano y salvo. Era tan fuerte como Bruce había sospechado. La dicha fue sobrecogedora.

"Estoy bien." Bruce relamió sus labios, sintiendo los efectos de la adrenalina abandonarlo lentamente. Sus rodillas estaban comenzando a temblar. "¿Cómo estás tú?"

Alfred guardó su arma en su chaqueta, antes de acercársele. "En verdad me ha dado un susto, amo Bruce. Después de todo… si usted muere, ¿quién contrata a mayordomos hoy en día?"

Alfred compartía esencia con James. Bruce lo distinguió, desde antes de que los brazos del mayordomo lo rodearan y apretaran. Alfred olía a hogar, y representaba todo lo que Bruce había estado extrañando. Bruce quiso disculparse por no llamar, por no regresar—pero todo se atoró en su garganta, a final de cuentas.

Duraron en el abrazo hasta que sus costillas parecieron quejarse. Alfred fue el primero en alejarse, tomando un hombro del Beta con una mano. "Vamos ya, que tenemos una caravana en espera."

"Me pareció escuchar balazos hace un rato."

Con misterio inherente, Alfred sonrió, mientras bajaban las escaleras. "¿Qué se puede decir? Cuenta con más de un caballero en alto corcel, amo Bruce. Y todo apunta a que llegamos justo a tiempo."

Aunque Bruce había albergado la tonta noción, su corazón dio una voltereta ante la implicación en la mirada de Alfred. "¿_Llegamos_?"

Alfred continuó sonriendo, su mano viajando de su hombro hasta su espalda. Lo empujó los pasos restantes hacia la salida del taller que había servido de escondite, colocándolo frente a una heroica escena. Policías se encontraban arrestando a Clyde y a sus matones, dispersos por el área.

Los ojos de Bruce, sin embargo, sólo tuvieron enfoque en el detective que se encontraba esposando a un matón en especial.

Como si hubiera sentido la mirada de Bruce en sus espaldas, James Gordon torció su rostro en dirección del Beta.

"Me duele admitirlo, pero tuve ayuda en encontrarlo, amo Bruce. Asegúrese de decirles gracias a ellos también."

Por supuesto, que un guiño poco inocente, acompañó el consejo. Bruce trató de sonreírle a James a pesar de la distancia, pero no tuvo certeza de hacer un buen trabajo. Nervios lo invadieron, pero al mismo tiempo, la añoranza lo sostuvo de pie, aun cuando se sentía exhausto.

-_Sabía que me encontrarían_. Bruce parpadeó para ahuyentar la humedad súbita en sus globos oculares. –_Tuve razón._

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Salvarle el pellejo a Harvey de un sólo disparo fue lo más satisfactorio que Jim había sentido en todo el maldito día.

La cara de Bullock lo dijo todo: _Algo premenstruales, ¿eh, Jimbo?_

Jim guardó su arma de mala gana, regresando la mueca con otra elocuente: _¿Ves a Alfred?_

Los refuerzos arribaron. Harvey rodó sus ojos al oír las sirenas. "Más vale tarde que temprano, se dice de GCPD."

La confesión salió de Jim sin procesarla primero. "Lovecraft está muerto."

Harvey hizo una mueca de entre _Te lo dije_, y _Aw, eso apesta_. James la odió. Se ocupó con sacar sus esposas y levantar uno de los cuerpos tumbados, aprovechándose de su estado semi-inconsciente.

"Eso pasa por juntarte con esas comadrejas de la oficina del fiscal. No dejes que ese copete bien peinado de Dent te vuelva a engañar."

Gordon casi extrajo sangre de su lengua al morderla. Giró su cuerpo hacia su compañero—pero el tenso "Ahora no, Harvey" se congeló en su garganta.

Dos esencias, muy bien conocidas, se registraron por su nariz.

GraciasADiosGraciasADios—Fue lo primero que Jim procesó, al divisar a Bruce a lado de Alfred, ambos saliendo campantemente de uno de los talleres de mala muerte. En automático, Jim le ordenó otro oficial encargarse de su criminal esposado para llevarlo a la patrulla, sintiendo alivio, expiación—GraciasADiosGraciasADios.

El asesinato de Lovecraft y embrollo el uso de su arma para la realización del crimen, perdió mortalidad, ante la reafirmación de que Bruce estaba ileso, justo frente a sus ojos. Gordon caminó hacia la rampa que lo llevaría a la ubicación del Beta de manera más eficaz.

Alfred tuvo la sana noción de quitarse de su camino. Eran mínimas las personas presentes, ya con todos los arrestados siendo jalados a las patrullas. Harvey se encontraba hablando por teléfono, cabizbajo, ignorante a que la respuesta que había estado buscando, se estaba presentando en sus narices…

Bruce vestía ropa ajena. Ropa que no hedía a su Alfa.

El Beta lo esperaba con mentón en alto, aunque con manos incómodas en sus giros de muñecas. El mero _deseo_ se escurría por sus facciones.

Deseando por Jim.

Jim no dijo una palabra hasta que las puntas de sus zapatos tocaran las de los Converse del muchacho. Energía crujió entre los dos, imitando aquel primer encuentro en un oscuro callejón. Había sido otra noche como ésta, apestosa a emociones fuertes.

Bruce estiró su cuello hacia arriba, al percibir el rostro de Jim acercarse al suyo, esperando aún por una reacción verbal.

Jim agachó su mentón para rozar el lóbulo del chico. "Bruce, ¿recuerdas lo que dije sobre el momento oportuno?"

-_Mío_. El Alfa rumió, sus puños anclándose en las delgadas caderas Bruce para no dejar escapatoria. –_Mío_. Gimió, al ver la sorpresa en el rostro pecoso del muchacho. –_Mío_. Suspiró en aprobación, cuando las manos de Bruce se posaron sobre el pecho de Gordon, retornando la necesidad de reunión física entre los dos.

"Sí. Lo recuerdo."

Jim entreabrió sus labios, el susurro inminente de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, matando toda clase de inocencia. Jim sabía lo que quería. Y aun mejor, sabía lo que _Bruce_ quería. Razones para prologar este momento, simplemente ya no hubo. "Cierra tus ojos."

Los párpados de Bruce obedecieron a su comando. Jim admiró la dulce disposición del Beta, toda suya para explotar.

Ambos emitieron un sonido fracturado en el momento que sus labios hicieron contacto. Bruce cimbró sus manos junto con la corbata y el saco inferior de Jim, representando la convulsión que sus labios no pronunciaron. Sus labios fueron suaves. Jim los humedeció con los suyos, estrechándolos con experiencia. Mientras Bruce fue estático, Jim hizo todo el movimiento, buscando y encontrando el mejor ángulo para afianzar el beso, ante la diferencia de alturas.

Sus feromonas se asentaron. Reacciones químicas desencadenaron la chispa de una pasión a la que Jim se había estado negando reconocer como palpable. El Alfa ronroneó en placer, y Bruce indicó estar ronroneando junto con él.

"No—no." El Beta murmuró, cuando Jim se desvió de su boca a su mejilla.

"Tienes que respirar." Jim aplastó su mohín de humor contra el cuello de Bruce, inhalando profundamente. "Yo tengo que respirar, Bruce."

Bruce chilló, disconforme. "¿Es… totalmente… necesario?" Su pequeña nariz buscó por la de Gordon, para su suerte teniendo atine en encontrar la boca de Jim en secunda ocasión.

Jim transformó su contacto a un abrazo de cuerpo completo. Con las solapas de su chamarra de invierno, Gordon cubrió la espalda del muchacho, protegiéndolo en todos los aspectos. No preguntó por Selina. No preguntó qué había sucedido.

En cambio, la cuestión que resaltó por sobre todas la demás, fue un murmullo de "¿Listo para regresar a casa?" frente contra frente, labios separados por el vapor de sus alientos.

Por esta noche, el declive del mentón de Bruce en afirmación, fue lo único que tuvo importancia para Jim Gordon.

Gotham, Dent y Lovecraft podían irse al diablo, hasta mañana.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 8.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NdA: EL PRIMER BESO. ME VOY AL INFIERNO Y NO ME IMPORTA.**

**NdA #2: **Ejem, ya tenemos fanmix de este fic, lo publiqué en Archive Of Our Own: h. t. t. p. ( : ) (/) (/) archive. of. our. own. (/) works (/) 4890601 sólo retiren los paréntesis, los puntos de "http" y "archive of our own", y los espacios de la url. Comenten, por favor, si les gustó la obra, así COMO EL BESO.

**NdA #3: **Si creen que el romanticismo había terminado, están equivocados. Todavía hay más el siguiente capítulo antes de pasar a los eventos de 1x11. GORDON PASARÁ LA NOCHE EN LA MANSIÓN OMGGGGG.


	9. amor

"**Te Encontré."**

**B.B. Asmodeus.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

**Pareja:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne. (He quitado el 'platónico', ¿ven?)

**Rating:** La verdad, ya no sé. Lo dejo en Mature.

**Resumen:** (Alfa/Omega/Beta 'verse) Desde el momento en que Jim viró hacia sus espaldas, su destino estuvo marcado.

**Continuidad:** Este capítulo está situado DESPUÉS de los eventos de 1x10 "Lovecraft."

**Nota Especial:** Gracias a todas mis lectoras(es) por sus hermosos reviews. ESTA MALDITA PAREJA, DEMONIOS. ACABO DE TERMINAR TODOS LOS EPISODIOS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA HASTA AHORA. OMG. LOS FEELINGS. FUCK.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

_**9.**_

**[+]+[+]**

"_El amor corre la sangre y te recorre_

_Y te abandona al dolor_

_Revive sombras y nada a él sobrevive_

_No deja rastro ni olor."_

-Miguel Bosé, _Encanto_.

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Bruce estaba hambriento al llegar a la Mansión. Alfred preparó una sencilla cena de emparedado de pavo, y los tres ocupantes de la cocina se devoraron cada migaja con un vaso de leche fría.

Alfred y James apenas cruzaron palabras, ambas bocas ocupadas, cabezas estando en otro plano.

Entre medio de los dos, Bruce no escondió su sonrisa confortable, demasiado cansado para iniciar conversación por su cuenta.

"¿Le preparo un baño antes de acostarse, amo Bruce?"

Bruce negó con su cabeza. "Tomaré una ducha rápida, Alfred, no necesitas preparar nada. Deberías irte directo a descansar."

Alfred enfocó su vista en el detective sentado frente a él. "Asumo que planea pasar la noche aquí."

James lamió rastros de leche de su boca. "Dormiré en el sofá."

Alfred tomó eso como señal para concluir su cena. Sus servilletas aplastadas en bolitas fueron acomodadas en su plato vacío. "Sacaré unas sábanas y una almohada decente, entonces."

James quiso protestar, pero Alfred fue rápido en su escape de la cocina. Al quedarse a solas, Alfa y Beta compartieron un vistazo.

"¿Estarás en problemas por lo sucedido hoy?"

El detective apretó sus labios juntos. Luego, suspiró. "Lovecraft fue asesinado por las misma mujer que atacó a Alfred. Traté de detenerla, pero, Alfred no bromeaba sobre sus habilidades. Caí inconsciente en plena pelea. Cuando desperté, descubrí el cuerpo de Lovecraft en la tina con una bala en el cráneo. Fue asesinado con mi propia arma."

Bruce frunció su ceño. "¿Te harán responsable?"

"No lo sabemos todavía. No tendría sentido, considerando el caso que Dent y yo estábamos armando en su contra." James se levantó de la mesa, colocando su mano en el hombro del muchacho. "No entremos en pánico, Bruce."

"Dejé escapar a Selina." Bruce murmuró, culpa comenzando a invadirlo. "Sin ella, tu caso—"

"La encontraremos de nuevo." James llevó el plato de Bruce consigo, dispuesto a no dejarle los trastes sucios a Alfred. El detective retiró su chaqueta y su corbata. Bruce lo observó desabotonar sus mangas, para entonces levantarlas hasta la altura de sus codos. "Conociéndola, ella nos encontrará primero."

Bruce concordaba con esa observación. Nada era típico con Cat. "No quiero que duermas en el sofá."

Se escuchó el agua correr. "Ah. ¿Qué… qué es lo qué quieres, Bruce?"

Bruce abrió su boca. La cerró. Suspiró. Se puso de pie lentamente. Cuando metió la silla de regreso a su lugar correcto, se sujetó del respaldo. "Estar cerca de ti… es en lo único en lo que puedo pensar."

Los platos siendo acomodados hicieron suaves clicks. Aun dándole la espalda, James replicó en igual intensidad. "Ve a ducharte."

"Pero—"

"Esperaré por ti en tu habitación."

Fue probablemente la ducha más corta en la vida de Bruce.

Las ropas por las que Selina había pagado, terminaron dobladas en una silla del baño. El jabón neutro limpió rastros de Alfas y Omegas ajenos de su cuerpo, haciendo de su persona un lienzo en blanco.

Al salir de la ducha, Alfred había dejado sus pijamas en la tapa del retrete, tan sutil como siempre. Bruce las reconoció como el regalo de Navidad de su madre del año pasado. Bruce acarició el material, esperando por aquel impulso de querer quemarlas—pero este nunca llegó. La insolación, y coraje no aparecieron. Recordó a su madre con tristeza, no con aquella necesidad de iniciar violencia para sentirse mejor.

Entró a su alcoba, mientras seguía frotando su cabeza con una toalla.

James estaba retirando su arma de su sujetador, dejándola descansar en el colchón de una de las sillas, junto con su saco de vestir.

"¿Me enseñarías el funcionamiento de un arma?"

Con media corbata siendo jalada de su pescuezo, James le aventó un vistazo suspicaz. "Usar un arma no es como el boxeo, Bruce."

"Lo sé. Las odio." Bruce extendió su toalla en el respaldo de la silla ocupada por el detective y sus pertenencias. "Pero, por segunda vez en mi vida, tuve un arma siendo apuntada frente a mi cara. Y por _segunda_ vez, no tuve idea de qué hacer para defenderme."

"No hay defensa para un arma." James tomó asiento en la cama. "Cuando hay un gatillo de por medio, te das por vencido, Bruce. Nunca te creas a prueba de balas."

"Tú pareces serlo." Bruce murmuró, recordando la noche que Gordon había llegado a la mansión por la madrugada, acompañado de dos detectives extraños. Había sido la noche que había cambiado todo. "Si sé cómo funciona, puedo saber cómo reaccionar. Como protegerme."

"¿Me estás preguntando porque crees que me enojaré, cómo con el caso del boxeo?"

Bruce sonrió. Jim rodó sus ojos, la mitad superior de su camisa de vestir ya desabotonada.

"De acuerdo. Te enseñaré."

Fue inescapable acercarse al Alfa para auxiliarlo en la labor de desabotonarlo. Jim pausó un instante, dedos tropezándose con los del Beta. Sentir el pecho del hombre elevarse fue intoxicante. Jim accedió, tragando saliva, descansando sus palmas en la cama. Bruce se acomodó en el medio de las piernas del detective. El capullo de feromonas que lo cubrió, lo amansó. Lo tranquilizó.

Uno, dos, tres botones…

Al llegar al regazo, Jim jaló el resto de la camisa fuera del pantalón. Bruce plantó sus manos en el pecho cubierto por camiseta interior mientras James desabrochaba su cinturón.

"¿Huelo a caramelo?"

James torció su nariz. "Más bien a champú caro." Cuando el hombre jugueteó con los cabellos húmedos del Beta hasta pararlos en un mohawk, Bruce tuvo que detener su tarea de desvestir al Alfa, para re-peinarse. James aprovechó la distracción del chico para ponerse de pie y dejar sus pantalones caer. Sus bóxer grises eran ajustados, casi pintados a sus muslos—Bruce desvió su mirada, aclarando su garganta.

"Mientras viajaba con Selina, nos topamos con varios Omegas… uno de ellos mencionó que olía a caramelo. ¿Huelo de esa forma para todos ellos?"

James se encogió de hombros. "Depende de la perspectiva de cada quien." Un botín fue pateado. Luego el otro. James retiró sus calcetas y las metió dentro de sus botines. No hubo escapatoria entonces. Bruce fue servido con el espectáculo entero en el que consistía el cuerpo de James Gordon: sus piernas eran compactas, bien definidas con musculo. Tenían vello rubio cubriéndolas, y estaban pálidas por la falta de sol. La pierna derecha tenia cicatrices de bala. Había moretones en ciertos puntos de sus muslos. Una rodilla estaba _purpura_. "Bárbara siempre olió a cigarrillos para mí." Al regresar a la cama, los brazos de Gordon se ajustaron en la cintura de Bruce, _atrayéndolo_, cuando todo lo que había hecho últimamente, había consistido en mantener a Bruce lejos de su persona. "Mi madre olía a detergente, y mi hermano a cuero de carro nuevo."

Era la segunda ocasión en la que Bruce conocía más de la familia del Alfa. Estuvo intrigado, al instante. "Mis padres fueron Betas de ambos lados del árbol genealógico. Mi padre venía de una familia de sangre pura. Aunque… un día… en forma privada, claro, puesto no hablábamos mucho del tema… mi madre me confesó que habían emergido Omegas de su parte, en generaciones pasadas."

James parpadeó con interés. "Eso significa… que podrías tener rasgos genéticos de Omega durmientes, Bruce."

Bruce no había meditado sobre el asunto hasta ahora. "Piensas que mi herencia podría explicar la atracción de una Alfa hacia alguien como yo."

"Difícilmente sería la _única_ razón. Aunque, apuesto que ha tenido que ver con nuestra compatibilidad."

Bruce delineó las contusiones adornando la garganta del Alfa con las yemas de sus dedos. Recordó lo dicho sobre el enfrentamiento de James con la _Cazadora_. Los brazos de James se tensaron.

Ambos se observaron detenidamente, en _impasse_.

Con los dedos de su mano izquierda, James acarició la frente de Bruce, llevándose dos fragmentos de mechón con ellos. Fue un gesto lento, vacío de malicia, parecido a las obras tiernas de Martha Wayne, cuando la mujer le había deseado Buenas Noches.

Gordon fue la calma, cuando antes había sido un torbellino. Los calibró hasta un estado sereno. Esperó, hasta que ambos estuvieron listos para lo que se aproximaba.

"Ven aquí." Las palabras fueron seguidas por un jalón. Del jalón, vino otro encuentro de sus bocas. De la sorpresa, Bruce resopló por sus narices. Se sujetó de los hombros de James en cuanto sintió su cuerpo siendo alzado al regazo del detective.

Bruce presionó cuando la boca de James hizo lo mismo. Quiso aprender cuando era adecuado girar su nariz del camino, y cuando era adecuado poder respirar. Su lengua se secó con ansiedad. Su pecho no sabía si detenerse o acelerarse. Sus ojos se abrieron y cerraron en intervalos, todavía confundidos con la etiqueta. El rostro de Jim era borroso, sus manos, firmes, dándole soporte a la espalda del chico.

"Relájate." Vino otro susurro divertido del Alfa. "Estamos practicando, ¿recuerdas?"

Bruce gimió. "Necesito…"

"Shhh. Lo sé, Bruce." La forma con la que James alargó sus besos por su cuello y mentón fue totalmente descarrilada a la aplicada a sus labios. Con la clavícula de Bruce, el Alfa se permitió lamer y morder y _succionar_—los meros sonidos de ello le trajo color a toda la cara de Bruce. Sus entrañas se retorcieron con dolor, incomodidad—pero también con un tipo de _placer_ que Bruce no había conocido antes en su vida. Fuego corrió por sus venas.

Ímpetu.

Bruce recorrió las sienes doradas de James con sus dedos, permitiéndose caer en la tentación de peinarlas. Le gustaba que el cabello del Alfa estuviera creciendo. Era suave, diferente al de Selina en textura y tono.

James era Fuerte.

Cálido.

_Pesado_, cuando su peso acorraló a Bruce en la cama.

Su pecho fue acero caliente para las manos de Bruce. Acarició sus pectorales por debajo de su camisa interior con emoción, embriagado con este nuevo sentido de rebelión.

Jim no lo detuvo.

La espalda del policía era dura, perfecta para que los dedos del Beta se anclaran. En instinto, ambos frotaron sus rostros entre sí, jadeando. Jim lo besaba cuando Bruce no tenía oportunidad de responder, atontado con las feromonas. El Alfa sonreía al aprovecharse, al robar besos pequeños justo frente a sus ojos, mientras Bruce se comportaba como pez fuera de la pecera.

"Eres todo mío, ¿cierto?" Se le murmuró en algún momento, una nota ronca vibrando en su lóbulo. "¿Eh, Bruce? ¿Eres mío?"

Que hombre tan más cruel. ¡Bruce no podía despegar su lengua de su paladar para replicar, y James lo sabía! "Grrrm."

"Quiero tocarte también…" Prosiguieron más murmullos oscuros. "Tu _piel_. ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo tocarte, Bruce?"

Era tan intenso el sentimiento de gritar SÍ, que los ojos de Bruce se llenaron de agua cristalina. Sólo pudo asentir, y respirar hondo en preparación.

Su camisón de dormir fue partido, los botones cediendo a las maniobras del Alfa. La camisa blanca sin mangas de Jim sufrió el mismo destino, siendo descartada a los pies de la cama junto con la seda grisácea de Bruce.

Se abrazaron reciamente.

Jim lo ciñó con su pecho y sus brazos, y Bruce se agarró a su cuerpo en mismo arrebato. En el proceso, la piel descubierta de ambos se conoció por primera vez.

Bruce nunca había sido estrechado… así. Había sido consentido por gente que lo amaba, desde que tenía razón—Martha, Thomas, Alfred—pero ningún gesto de cariño, jamás, se podía comparar con este potente sentimiento de estar _rodeado completamente._

James lo marcó con su respiración, con sus feromonas, y con su sudor. Fue radicalmente diferente a la primera vez que habían hecho esto. La mente de Bruce se bloqueó por un largo rato, sumergida al igual que su cuerpo, en la experiencia de _sólo estar con su Alfa._

Cuando volvió en sí, se percató de estar tendido sobre su costado, agazapado en el pecho de Jim.

"Como la noche."

Bruce estiró sus piernas. Las descubrió envueltas en cobijo. Una de ellas se encontró con la rodilla de James bajo las sábanas. "¿Mm?"

La mano de Jim no dejó de sujetar la nuca del Beta. "Para mí, hueles a la noche. A ese momento entre la madrugada y el alba, cuando la brisa de los muelles se mete a la ciudad."

Bruce hizo una mueca. "No suena a una fragancia de la cual presumir."

Jim bufó. "No le hagas el feo tan rápido. Es uno de mis rasgos favoritos de Gotham. Es el momento… cuando la ciudad está despertando."

Bruce se percató de estar temblando tenuemente y no podía controlarse. Jim frotó sus brazos en ayuda, haciendo suaves _Shhhs_ que lo hicieron sentir aún más expuesto (—Normalmente, Bruce no era fanático de sentirse de tal forma, pero con James haría una excepción, sólo porque era James).

No hablaron más, por otro largo rato. Cuando la respiración de Gordon se alentó, señalando su profunda caída al cansancio, Bruce aprovechó para huir al baño.

Después, se colocó su camisón y agregó su bata de dormir antes de salir de la suite. Sediento, su caminó morfó hacia la cocina. Sentía que no había tomado agua por años.

El estudio estaba acompañado por la almohada y la cobija que Alfred había colocado en el sofá. Bruce se sentó, el vaso con agua todavía en su mano derecha. De reojo, detectó una mancha oscura formándose en su muñeca.

"Tu seguridad todavía apesta."

Agua se tiró por la alfombra, con el brinco que Bruce pegó. Giró hacia las ventanas. La silueta de Cat fue distinguible.

Cualquier cosa que había estado a punto de salir de la boca de la chica, fue interrumpida por una enorme mueca de lengua de fuera. La chica tapó su nariz, mientras que unas carcajadas ahogadas salieron de su pecho. "¡Whoa! ¿Te has visto en un espejo?"

Bruce tragó saliva. "No." Había orinado con las luces apagadas. No quería admitirlo, pero tenía miedo de verse. Podía _sentir_ las marcas en su piel, respirando casi con vida propia. Por ahora, eso era suficiente.

"Luces como la combinación de un mapa y un queso cheddar, sólo para que estés advertido." Cat se dio la vuelta para abrir aún más las ventanas. "Por fin desvirgando, ¿eh?"

Bruce no tenía palabras. Se dejó caer en el sofá. Tapó su rostro con la almohada abandonada. Gimió abochornado.

"Honestamente, con ese semental que es Gordon, me sorprende que aun puedas caminar—"

"No entiendo a qué te refieres." No era estrictamente cierto, pero cualquier suciedad que Selina estuviera imaginado, NO era cierto. Bruce destapó su rostro. "Y respecto a mi seguridad, ya no estoy siendo cazado, así que no veo el problema." Respiró hondo. Sacudió sus pijamas de suciedad imaginaria. "No esperaba verte de nuevo."

Selina no se acercó. Rodeó el sofá hasta una distancia considerada. "No nos despedimos."

"No, no lo hicimos."

Selina tomó una estatuilla con dedos escurridizos. Fingió examinarla. "No quería que pensaras que era una grosera. Pero, perdón por interrumpir tu noche salvaje. Puedes regresar con el detective allá arriba, si quieres."

"Estoy bien aquí." Pensar en regresar le causó momentáneo pánico. Y Bruce no comprendió muy bien porqué. Por fuera, su cuerpo estaba congelado, asustado por la intensidad de sensaciones que James le provocaba. Por dentro ardía, sin embargo, dictando que volverían al abrazo del Alfa de inmediato. "Necesito estar a solas un momento. James no despertará, estaba exhausto."

Selina alzó sus cejas. "Gallina."

"Cállate."

La chica no tomó ofensa. "Oye, no te culpo. He oído que tener un Alfa como pareja es…" Cat se encogió de hombros, en vez de elaborar.

"¿Es _qué_?"

"¡Nada, cielos! Relájate. Sólo que somos algo posesivos, ¿de acuerdo? Eso ha dañado nuestra reputación. Ahora que los Omegas quieren ser otro tipo de feministas, se quejan de que no los dejamos respirar, bla bla bla."

Bruce frunció su ceño. "No soy un Omega."

"Peor aún." Selina caminó a la chimenea todavía encendida. Puso sus manos cerca del fuego. "Los Betas no tienen el mismo apego a sus Alfas. De cierta forma, hay más libertad para que nos dejen. No hay obligación biológica de quedarse y aguantarnos."

"Eso es cruel." Bruce se abrazó a sí mismo. "Aunque supongo que si dejan a un Alfa, entonces no hubo amor verdadero en el asunto."

"¿Y ahora sabes mucho del tema?" Sonriendo pícaramente, Selina se tornó hacia el Beta. "¿Amas mucho a tu querido, y apuesto, Detective Gordon?"

"_Eres todo mío, ¿cierto?" _Bruce sintió escalofríos con el recuerdo. "No lo sé. Nunca he estado enamorado. Sé que la magnitud de mis sentimientos es bastante significante, pero todavía no—"

"Ay, niño. Es una sencilla pregunta. Sí o no." Rodando sus ojos, Selina se colocó su gorro de regreso a su cabeza. "Cuando amas a alguien, lo _sabes_."

"No es tan simple—"

"¡Lo es! ¿Qué mosca te picó ahora? Por semanas te escuché declarar que no había otra persona que te interesara más que tu perfecto Alfa, ¿y ahora estás contradiciéndote?"

Bruce se levantó del sofá de repente. No le dio oportunidad a Cat de escabullirse. Camino ágilmente hacia la chica que siempre lo hacía explotar con frustración, y en cuestión de segundos, su boca estaba contra la de ella.

El contacto no duró ni un parpadeo. Selina lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Harás que me maten, lunático!"

Jadeando con sobresalto, Bruce parpadeó. Lamió sus labios en consideración. "No sentí nada."

Selina limpiaba su boca con sus mangas sucias. "¡Agh! No me hagas sentir tan especial."

Bruce sonrió. "_Eres_ especial, Selina Kyle."

Selina le golpeó en el estómago, sacándole un poco de aliento. "Eso es por no pedir permiso, idiota."

"Uf, lo siento—"

"Espero que ahora sepas lo qué quieres, al menos." La chica esperó a que Bruce se recuperara para entonces sacar una bolsa de papel de sus bolsillos. "Ten."

Bruce la tomó. Cuando miró sus contenidos—un reloj, un bolígrafo, entre otros objetos de valor—Bruce intentó regresársela. "Quédate con ellos, las necesitarás más que yo."

"Nah. Hay que mantener la honestidad entre nosotros." Un pausa. Después Selina sacó otro tesoro de su chaqueta con frescura. "Me quedaré con esto, de todas formas."

Era una antigua cartera de plata con grabados. Bruce se acercó para verla de cerca. Volvió a sonreír, cuando Selina tomó cinco pasos hacia atrás, en inmediata retirada. "¿No crees que estás exagerando? James no es tan incivilizado como para decapitarte sólo por compartir espacio conmigo."

"Baja tus sumos, Blanca Nieves. No es eso…" Cat suspiró. "Lamento que tengas que oírlo de mí, pero es hora que lo sepas…" Selina tapó su nariz, y con voz gangosa declaró una verdad universal: "A-PES-TAS A PO-LI-CÍ-A."

Cuando Cat se desvaneció en la noche, Bruce se disolvió en una risilla más ligera. De nuevo a solas, el chico resintió el frio de la noche. Cerró las ventanas y apagó la chimenea.

James no estaba tan dormido como lo creído. El hombre esperó a que Bruce se reacomodara en la cama con sus espaldas contra el pecho del Alfa, para gruñir en su cuello. "Si ronco, este es el momento para decirme."

Bruce lentamente se dio la vuelta. James tenía sus ojos semi-abiertos. "No roncas."

Gordon lo rodeó con su brazo. Un bostezo prosiguió. "Pensé que te había ahuyentado."

Bruce cerró sus ojos, pensando en que la simetría parecía adecuada: que Bruce dejara su habitación tras un fenómeno tan íntimo, cuando Jim había hecho lo mismo la primera noche pasada en la Mansión. Ambos huían por diferentes razones (o tal vez, por las mismas) pero tarde o temprano, James y Bruce terminaban gravitando de regreso.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Pensé que íbamos al aeropuerto."

Alfred rodó sus ojos por el retrovisor. "Por favor, como si se fueras a ir sin despedirse." El mayordomo se estacionó en el área de los habitantes de los departamentos donde James residía. Bruce no esperó a que el auto terminara de apagarse, para saltar fuera.

"Amo, Bruce, ¿podría esperar un minuto? Tenemos suficiente tiempo para tomar nuestro vuelo—¡Oi, tenemos que tocar el buzzer primero!"

"Tengo llaves." Bruce abrió la puerta principal del lobby, ignorando a Alfred y sus dedos estirados en la dirección del buzzer. El elevador estaba en proceso de cerrarse. Bruce grito un "¡Esperen!" que surgió efecto. "Oh. Eres tú."

Johnny sonrió. "Un simple _Hey_ también funciona."

"Gracias, joven." Alfred refunfuñó, apenas cabiendo en la pequeña cabina de metal. "¿Se conocen?"

"John Blake es el hijo de la dueña de este edificio. John, él es Alfred, mi tutor."

Blake quiso estirar su mano en saludo, pero terminó dándole un codazo al mayordomo. "Ups, lo siento—"

"No, no, descuida, mucho gusto—"

PING.

Bruce se apresuró por el pasillo que lo llevaría al departamento de James, sin prestarles más atención. Cuando arribó, no necesitó utilizar sus llaves de nuevo, puesto que la puerta estaba semi-abierta.

El departamento tenía más muebles. Un sofá reclinable que había visto mejores días, alojaba un par de sacos y unas cajas de comida china. "¿James?"

"¡Aquí!"

La recámara. La cual, ahora tenía una cama real. James estaba sentado en ella, aparentemente esperando por él.

"Alfred me llevará a Suiza por unas semanas."

James asintió. "Lo sé. Me llamó para saber si podía traerte a verme. Suena divertido. Te ayudará a distraerte."

Bruce se acercó al Alfa con un mal presentimiento. Gordon no estaba vestido para el trabajo. Notó una mochila a los pies del detective, y dentro de ella, Bruce distinguió un uniforme policiaco. "¿Qué sucedió con el caso? ¿Fuiste exonerado de alguna culpa por la muerte de Lovecraft?"

James hizo una mueca. "Castigado, más bien. Fui transferido de la Estación a otro puesto."

Bruce se sentó a su lado. "¿A dónde?"

Gordon pausó. Se tornó hacia Bruce con una pequeña sonrisa. "No te preocupes por eso. Estaré bien. No terminaré encerrado y eso es lo que cuenta."

Bruce no aceptó el abrazo que Jim quiso iniciar. "No me trates como niño. Sabes que lo odio."

"No eres un niño, lo sé. Pero tampoco un adulto, Bruce." Cuando Bruce siguió sin cooperar, el Alfa suspiró. "Al Manicomio Arkham. Seré guardia de seguridad."

Bruce comprendía que James había bajado de rango considerablemente, al escuchar el título de su nuevo puesto. Su enojo se amortiguó. "Mi padre era creyendo del dicho _Las cosas pasan por alguna razón_. Quizás estarás trabajando en el Asilo porque hay gente que necesita tu ayuda."

Jim frunció su ceño. "No lo había visto de esa forma."

Bruce sobó sus propias rodillas. "No soy bueno en… dar confort… a otros. Espero que esta perspectiva te ayude."

El Alfa se tomó un momento para pensar en lo dicho. Bruce quiso creer que las líneas de expresión del hombre se habían suavizado un poco con sus palabras. "Es sólo que… Detesto seguir fallándote, Bruce."

"No lo estás haciendo."

Ambos unieron miradas.

Un tipo de entendimiento que iba más allá de palabras traspasó entre los dos. Jim tomó un pómulo de Bruce en su mano, así como su aliento, con el beso que selló el intercambio.

"Me gustaría darte algo." Bruce susurró, cuando sus bocas partieron unos centímetros. No le dio oportunidad a Jim de preguntar. Desnudó su muñeca izquierda, safando el pesado reloj plateado, sin problemas. Tomó la muñeca de Gordon rápidamente, ensamblando el reloj en un santiamén. "Le perteneció a mi padre."

Los ojos de James se agigantaron. "No, Bruce—"

"Tú tienes tu forma de asegurarte de que nadie me toque, me tienes marcado de una forma en la que yo no puedo marcarte a ti, y no es justo." El Beta enfatizó, apretando la mano del rubio. "Dijiste que querías que fuéramos iguales. Tienes que aceptar este regalo, o estarías comiéndote tus palabras." El intercambiar pertenencias especiales era una tradición popular entre parejas Alfas/Omegas; tenía el propósito de llevar siempre contigo algo con la esencia de tu pareja, para que los otros lo supieran y respetaran tu estatus.

Bruce quería adaptarse a tal tradición. Quizás su esencia no era lo suficientemente fuerte como la de un Omega, pero al ser algo tan preciado para Bruce, seguramente cumpliría con la meta de recordarle a James Gordon de que alguien _ya_ estaba esperándolo… de que ya estaba Marcado por alguien más, ¿no?

Jim examinó el reloj con desconfianza, como si el espíritu de Thomas Wayne fuera a salir del objeto para ahorcarlo. Sin embargo, cuando regresó su atención al muchacho, lució resignado. "Lo cuidaré por ti hasta que crezcas y puedas usarlo tú. Ése es el trato."

Presumido con su victoria, Bruce sonrió. Juguetón, acercó su rostro al cuello de Gordon para susurrarle. "Porque eres mío, ¿cierto?" Disfrutó el escalofrío que le provocó al Alfa.

"Juegas sucio." Gordon exclamó sorprendido, tragando saliva. "Temo que he creado a un monstruo."

"¡Amo Bruce, quince minutos! ¡Por favor, oh por favor, no me haga meterme a esa pocilga de hormonas por usted!"

Bruce se levantó. Despedirse de James era más fácil si se procedía con velocidad. Postergar lo inevitable sólo los dejaba más infelices. "Me debe una cita, detective."

Jim apuntó hacia su mochila. "Ya no soy detective—"

"Entonces, tendrá que arreglar ese detalle lo más pronto posible, ¿no es así?"

"Umh."

"Porque sólo saldría en citas con detectives con problemas de actitud, aires de héroe, y excelente cabello." El Beta se detuvo en el umbral de la recámara, siendo débil, queriendo robar un último vistazo de Gordon para el viaje. "Soy Bruce Wayne, después de todo. Ruego que no me obligue a bajar mis estándares, _oficial_."

"Un monstruo." James rezongó, mientras dio un gesto afirmativo con su mentón. "Definitivamente, un monstruo."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 9.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NdA: SIENTO MUCHO LA ESPERA. No me permití escribir hasta terminar lo que tenemos hasta ahora de la segunda temporada. Estoy pensando seriamente en cómo seguir con la trama, si dejarle hasta la temporada 1 solamente, o continuarle hasta la 2. (A decir verdad, ya lo había decidido porque la trama personal de Bruce sólo se está complicando más y el ángulo Jim/Lee me irrita) pero ya que he visto los momentos tan interesantes, dulces y super-lindos entre Jim y Bruce en la temporada 2, me temo que ya me arruiné ese plan. Lo que me gustó de esta temporada es que tan rápido David Mazouz creció. Ya no me siento tan culpable, xD. Entre más maduro, oscuro y con crecimiento personal paralelo a James, mejor. Es lo que me mantiene con este fic, el saber que esto es tan sólo el inicio. Mujeres y niñitas, pueden ir y venir entre el Brim, pero una vez que Batman aparece, todas las demás relaciones de Jim se arruinan—porque Gordon simplemente ya está casado con el trabajo (Batman). No hay espacio para más. Con Bruce, el asunto es más complicado, pero aun así, Batman no es Batman sin su Comisionado. Esta pareja va más allá de todo, es arraigada de los comics, películas, lo que quieras. **

**Dejen me calmo, diablos. Es que amo esta pareja, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando Lee le dice a James "Estás enfermo. Miras un abismo y tienes que aventarte a él." Por un largo momento fue Alfred al que escuché, regañando a un futuro Bruce cuando éste ande todo jodido por sus BatAventuras. Las psiques entre Jim y Bruce son tan parecidas que me dan escalofríos. Ambos son obsesivos, con problemas de ira, y comprendo que por ahora, Bruce y James se llegan a repelar por esta misma razón. Pero es el hecho de que en el **_**futuro**_**, estas características sólo los unirán como compañeros, lo que da esa sensación de Wooooooooow. Fucking epic, bro'.**

**This fucking show, man. Estoy tan feliz que le hayan hecho su serie a James Fucking Gordon. Life's good.**

**Me voy a escribir más joterías de estas dulzuras, porque todavía me falta lidiar con la trama del Ogro. Si alguien tiene ideas, las escucharé con gusto.**

**Peace out. **


	10. lección aprendida

"**Te Encontré."**

**B.B. Asmodeus.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

**Pareja:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne. (He quitado el 'platónico', ¿ven?)

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Resumen:** (Alfa/Omega/Beta 'verse) Desde el momento en que Jim viró hacia sus espaldas, su destino estuvo marcado.

**Continuidad:** Este capítulo está situado durante los eventos de 1x11, 1x12, 1x13, y 1x14.

**Nota Especial:** DESDE AHORA, PIDO DISCULPAS. *huye*

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

_**10.**_

**[+]+[+]**

"_Preferiría fallar por mi propia cuenta, y aprender la lección_

_Que seguirte,_

_mientras tú te quemas."_

-Seinabo Say, _Easy_.

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Váyanse a un hotel."

Jim sonrió apenado ante el consejo de mal gusto del loco en la camilla. La Dr. Thompkins, sin embargo, pareció tomar la broma como una invitación. El arqueo de una de sus cejas mostró interés, y las feromonas dulces que invadieron la enfermería, dieron una señal bastante obvia.

Jim carraspeó su garganta. Automáticamente, su mirada se posó en su reloj de muñeca.

Thompkins suspiró. "Bueno. No puedes culpar a una chica por intentarlo."

-_Y a mí no pueden culparme por mirar_. James pensó cínicamente. En otras circunstancias, Thompkins sería candidata perfecta para colocar su interés. Era la antítesis de Bárbara, pero con el magnetismo suficiente para atraer a James a su órbita.

Más adelante, durante la investigación de los ataques a los pacientes que se desenvolvió en el asilo, James descubriría que además de inteligente, bella y testaruda, Leslie también era una mujer valiente, con un código al igual que él. Mientras el trabajo en el asilo era algo denigrante, con la solidaridad de la mujer dentro del desastre que tenía en sus manos, coexistir en un lugar tan ruin, valió más la pena. Se convirtieron en aliados en cuestión de horas.

Y como buenos aliados, compartir almuerzos, se volvió pronto en algo cotidiano. No fue hasta su segundo desayuno juntos, sin embargo, cuando el elefante invisible entre los dos hizo estampida metafórica.

"Santo Cielos, Gordon." Lee tiró su sándwich a su plató incompleto. "¿Estás tomando algo?"

James dejó de mandarle miradas asesinas a la mantequilla desabrida de su bagel, para sólo cambiarlas por unas de confusión. "¿Eh?"

Lee lo miró, suspicaz. "Estás alborotando personas hasta con tu _transpiración_."

Gordon siguió sin comprender. Lee roló sus ojos.

"Tus feromonas están inquietas. Si no estás tomando algo—que por tu cara boba, concluiré una negativa—dentro de poco, tus feromonas estarán gritando por consuelo del cuerpo caliente más cercano y compatible a ti."

El sabor de la mantequilla empeoró en su paladar. "¿Qué demonios, Lee?"

La mujer extrajo una lámina plateada de su bata. La deslizó por la mesa hasta Gordon. "Toma dos antes de dormir. Te tranquilizarán."

Avergonzado, Jim no esperó hasta la noche. Rompió la lámina y extrajo dos pastillas. "Lo siento. Soy nuevo en todo esto de… Lo siento."

"No te preocupes. Tu cuerpo estaba simplemente buscando por control ante la interacción con tantos Omegas y Alfas en un sólo lugar. Es normal."

"Pensé que estos episodios ya no serían posibles." Ni con Bárbara había tenido episodios de ansiedad por separación. James había trabajado horas sin parar lejos de ella, y su fisiología nunca lo había resentido.

Lee le dio un sorbo a su té. "¿Porque estás emparejado? Mmm. Depende. Si la compatibilidad biológica entre una pareja Alfa/Omega es suficientemente madura, ya no se tendrían que preocupar por sentir ansiedad al estar separados. Sin embargo... no todos los casos tienen una relación química así de estable."

Ah. Jim lamió sus labios. Dio un largo trago a su botella de agua, meditando la explicación de la doctora. "Esto irá para largo, entonces."

Lee se enganchó a lo dicho como pescado en el anzuelo. "¿Por qué?" Jim apenas abría su boca para intentar responder, para cuando Lee ya estaba nariz a nariz con él. "Jim, sabes que si una relación no está funcionando no tienes que forzarla, aun cuando ésta sea perfecta en el sentido de la compatibilidad biológica. Hay componentes _psicológicos_, primero que todo. La sexualidad es un proceso mental y emocional, no sólo el resultado de lo que tu amigo de allá abajo piense—"

"Leslie." Gruñir fue instintivo. "Estaré bien. Gracias por preocuparte."

Aun con Gordon poniéndose de pie para continuar con sus interrogatorios, Lee no dio por vencida. "Tu hipersensibilidad puede ser un síntoma de algo más serio."

"Te veo después." Gordon depositó la botella de plástico en la basura, deseando tener algo más pesado para aventar.

Los interrogatorios de aquella tarde, fueron un fracaso.

Debido a la distancia del distrito a la ciudad, Jim había optado por hospedarse en los dormitorios del asilo. Dormir, sin embargo, era una misión olímpicamente difícil. Esa noche, James hizo una centena de lagartijas para cansarse física y mentalmente. Aun así, bloquear los gemidos y alaridos incoherentes de los pacientes, fue imposible.

No podía esperar más para encontrar una manera de salir de aquel agujero de mierda.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Durante la tercera ronda de interrogatorios, Bullock decidió unirse a la diversión. Mientras Lunático #32 dejaba el cuarto de limpieza/sala de interrogación improvisada, el hombre no pudo resistir comentar en la nueva amistad que Gordon se había ganado durante su estancia. "Esa Doctora no te quita la vista de encima, Jimbo."

Estar con Harvey había alegrado su día. Y estar de buen humor solía aflojar la lengua de James. "Está esperando a que le diga que estoy en una relación disfuncional para brincarme encima."

Harvey reventó en carcajadas. "¿Y qué acaso no lo estás? Por lo que he visto, no estás recibiendo mucha acción, últimamente."

"Eres un cerdo."

"¡Hablo en serio! Dices que tienes un galán esperando por ti, pero no veo los resultados por ninguna parte, amigo. Estoy comenzando a creer que este sujeto es pigmento de tu imaginación." James fingió estar leyendo algo muy importante en sus notas. Harvey le bajó el volumen a su show hilarante. "Tal vez si estuvieras dispuesto a compartirme los detalles de tu conquista, en vez de actuar con tanto misterio…"

James escribió "pedir más pastillas a Lee" en el borde su clipboard. Apretó sus labios juntos por un momento. Respiró hondo. Luego, porque realmente necesitaba tener a alguien para hablar del asunto, bajó la guardia. "Harvey. Eres uno de los mejores detectives que conozco… Así que, encuentro difícil de creer, que a estas alturas todavía no lo hayas averiguado."

Gordon giró su rostro hacia su amigo. Bullock levantó su sombrero para intercalar miradas. Por un momento, no hubo delate de lo que su amigo estaba pensando. James sintió la anticipación en la boca de su estómago.

Bullock suspiró. Se quitó la fedora para aventarla a la mesa de interrogatorio. "Caramba. Es realidad esperaba estar equivocado."

Jim resopló por sus narices. Un peso menos, se retiró de sus hombros.

Hubo otra pausa, una que Harvey pareció necesitar, para coleccionar agallas. "Jim. Wayne es un _niño_."

"Estoy bien enterado, sí."

"Oye, no empieces a torcer tu boquita de pichel. ¡Tú y él son de dos mundos, es todo lo que digo! Además, la última vez que chequé, el niño era un Beta. ¿Qué demonios pasó?"

¿Cómo explicarlo? James se encogió de hombros. "Nada especial. Simplemente… lo encontré. Y todo cambió."

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Esperar, esperar, y esperar hasta que Wayne crezca, para entonces ver sí el príncipe decide sentar cabeza con un detective pobretón como tú?" Bullock nunca se molestaba con usar anestesia. Esta ocasión no fue distinta. "Un Beta no está obligado a quedarse, ¿sabes? Si el chico crece y cambia de parecer, él puede seguir con su vida como si nada. Pero, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por una posibilidad?"

"Harvey—"

"No, seamos honestos, Jim. Nosotros estamos envejeciendo, mientras ellos apenas están conociendo más allá de sus narices. Los relojes biológicos están bastante desequilibrados entre ustedes. Ese hecho, viejo, tendrá un precio alto en tu cordura."

-_Ya lo estoy pagando_. James tragó saliva, su garganta tan seca como el desierto. Detenerse, aquella noche, había sido lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer en su vida. Gordon no estaba seguro que sí sería capaz de seguir colocando barreras entre Bruce y lo que Gordon _necesitaba_. "No lo sé, Harvey. Estoy haciendo… lo mejor que puedo. No tengo una maldita bola de cristal. No sé qué sucederá."

"Pues deberías pensarlo." Bullock sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos, mandando al carajo los letreros de _No Fumar_. "Con un demonio, Jimbo, tú eres el adulto."

Jim achicó sus ojos, sintiendo una jaqueca nacer en sus sienes. "¿Ya terminaste?"

"Cuando estés azul de las pelotas, y roto del corazón, me recordarás, amigo mío. Me recordarás."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Parecería difícil de creer, pero a pesar del escape de Grubber y Danzing del manicomio, Gordon y Lee encontraron un momento después del caos para tener la conversación tan esperada.

"Debo pedirte una disculpa." Lee fue la valiente en entablar el tema, pasándole un vaso con café mientras esperaban en el pasillo de la enfermería por un reporte de la morgue. Jim le hizo espacio en la banca para compartirla juntos. A pesar del peligro que habían enfrentado, Lee lució impecable. "No debí… Dios… _acosarte_ de esa manera. En el momento no me percaté, pero tus feromonas…"

"Lo sé." Si la fisiología de Jim era la excusa con la que Lee quería lidiar, Jim lo respetaría. Sólo quería que el aire incómodo desapareciera entre los dos.

"Tu estrés me transmitió señales muy fuertes." Avergonzada, Lee rio nerviosamente. "¡Actué justo como los locos que están internados! En realidad… lo siento, James. No quisiera que mi actitud afectara nuestra amistad."

Gordon golpeó su hombro con el de la mujer. "Olvídalo ya."

Lee se tomó un momento para reincorporarse. "James, no tienes idea… cuando hice mi internado en el hospital, _no tienes idea_ de los casos que tuve que enfrentar: violencia doméstica. Matrimonios disfuncionales, donde las víctimas se rehusaban a acusar a sus Alfas, simplemente porque… tenían miedo a ser abandonadas y estigmatizadas. Jovencitas Omegas sometiéndose a embarazos no deseados, para satisfacer el viejo estatus social. Y aunque fue raro, también tuve oportunidad de conocer a Alfas con serias alteraciones psicológicas debido a matrimonios concebidos de Celos mal manejados. Pensé en todo eso cuando percibí tu ansia… y llegué a las conclusiones equivocadas." Lee sonrió cuando sintió la mano de James apretar su rodilla. "Ofrecerte apoyo fue natural. No lo pensé dos veces. No es habitual percibir un Alfa en necesidad de su Omega de manera tan potente. Comúnmente, es al revés."

Jim mordió su labio inferior. Allí iban sus feromonas, traicionándolo de nuevo. Por más que Gordon quisiera actuar estoico, las sustancias químicas de su cuerpo daban señales de neón de su patético dilema. "Nada con Bruce ha sido habitual."

Lee acomodó un largo mechón detrás de su oreja, ladeando su rostro para prestarle mejor atención. James estudió las facciones de la doctora antes de elaborar. "Me enloquece… Pero, ¿sabes? Estoy comenzando a ver que sí todo fuera fácil con él, no me interesaría en primer lugar."

Lee rodó sus ojos. "Algunas personas definirían esto como masoquismo."

Jim sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Es lo que sigo escuchando."

Por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, Leslie se ablandó, de semblante, así como de lenguaje corporal. Un poco de su firmeza flaqueó. "Nada que valga la pena es fácil de conseguir en la vida." La mujer tomó la mano de Jim, todavía descansando en su rodilla. Sus uñas pintadas de púrpura acariciaron la cara del reloj en consideración. "No huele a un Omega. Hay una marca, pero muy leve. Por eso tuve dificultad para reconocerla en un principio." Thompkins retorció su nariz. "Y tu ciclo está aproximándose. ¿Qué planeas hacer?"

James sintió su rostro llenarse de calor. Había estado tan distraído con su trabajo, y los ataques en Arkham, que fácilmente había puesto en segundo plano los síntomas de la fiebre reproductiva. Tragó saliva. "Tomar muchas pastillas."

"No es saludable."

"No puedo lidiar con un ciclo en estos momentos—"

"Vamos, Jim. Aun faltándole los elementos convencionales de un Omega a tu… Bruce… hay múltiples opciones para facilitar el coito—"

Jim saltó del banco. _Coito. _El universo tenía un _enfermo_ sentido del humor_. _"Pastillas. Fin de la conversación."

Leslie resopló por sus narices. "Que maduro de tu parte. Jim Gordon el rebelde, ¿asustado de una palabrita?"

"No es eso—Mira—Bruce se encuentra fuera del país. No tiene sentido tan siquiera hablar del tema, en serio." Frotando su nuca, James evitó la mirada del a doctora. ¡Y mirar nomas! ¡Los reportes de la morgue nunca habían tenido tan atinada llegada! Al ver su afortunada vía de escape a la conversación, Lee se puso de pie para dejarlo con el médico forense. Sin embargo, justo al rozar con su amigo, James le jaló de la manga suavemente. "Oye… Me darás la receta, ¿verdad?"

Se ganó un manotazo.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Bruce regresó a Gotham.

Y Jim Gordon era detective de nuevo.

"Felicidades." Bruce apretó el teléfono móvil a su mejillas, nervioso y emocionado simultáneamente. "Sabía que lo lograrías."

De la otra línea, James se escuchaba ocupado. Voces de fondo demandaban su atención ("¡Detective Gordon, mire estas huellas!" "¡Gordon, tenemos una pista!) pero aun así, Bruce detectó un alivio gemelo al propio, al por fin saber que Bruce estaba de regreso en la ciudad. "¿Te divertiste?"

"Eso creo. Suiza es fría."

Una risa cálida. "Tengo que irme—Quisiera asegurarte que te veré esta noche, pero ya estoy prometido para una larga noche de vigilancia."

"Entiendo." Si Bruce había tenido expectativas, pretendió que éstas no habían caído. "Sólo quería avisarte de mi regreso."

"Te juro, Bruce, tan pronto tenga oportunidad..."

"De acuerdo."

James cortó la llamada. Bruce guardó su móvil en su bolsillo, su humor cambiando drásticamente. Evadiendo la mirada de Alfred, Bruce se asomó por la ventana del auto.

Y divisó a Ivy Pepper entrando a un callejón justo frente a sus ojos.

"Alfred. Detén el auto."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

La prescripción de Lee indicaba dos tabletas cada 24hrs.

Jim tomó cuatro.

Se enjuagó su rostro con agua tibia, sintiendo que estaba lavándose con vapor en vez de agua.

La fiebre estaba bajo control por el momento, sin embargo, los sentidos de Jim estaban pagando por la medicación. Su motricidad estaba alentada. Sus reflejos estaban cegados con una nube de somnolencia. Tenía dos días con estreñimiento.

Bruce no estaba aceptando sus llamadas.

James no entendía que _diablos_ había pasado en el transcurso de los tres últimos días para que Bruce cambiara de actitud tan rotundamente. Cuando había intentado ponerse en contacto, Alfred había tenido las mil y una excusas para retenerlo. "Está bajo mucha presión ahora mismo con sus estudios. ¡No te necesito aquí para que lo distraigas con tus ojos bonitos, Gordon! ¡Llama mañana, depredador!" Hasta el tono de broma del mayordomo había sonado forzado para sus oídos.

Algo estaba sucediendo.

James se miró en el espejo. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. La hipersensibilidad de su piel le estaba dificultando durar largos periodos de tiempo en su ropa formal. Sus feromonas comenzaban a afectar hasta a Bullock, quien siempre tenía una invitación al strip-bar más cercano en la punta de su lengua ("Tarde o temprano, ¡tienes que liberar al Kraken, Jimbo!"_)_.

No encontraría lo que necesitaba en clubes de mala muerte, claro. Ambos lo sabían, pero se escondían detrás del intento de humor. Así que…

Jim siguió retacándose de píldoras.

Aprovechando el momento libre para escaparse del lio con el asesino serial en turno, Gordon manejó en dirección de la Mansión sin avisar. Quería respuestas, _ahora_.

Cuando Alfred abrió la puerta, el hombre lució resignado. Y molesto.

"Estudio." Le apuntó con el mentón desde el vestíbulo.

Jim tuvo un mal presentimiento. Con frente en alto se dirigió al corazón de la Mansión, seguido por los pasos del otro Alfa. El ambiente era tenso, y sólo empeoró cuando Gordon entró al estudio. Bruce tenía en sus manos el retrato hablado del asesino de sus padres que Selina había descrito. Al verlo entrar, el muchacho liberó una salada—_ComoelMarSíBruce_—fragancia de reconocimiento, dándole la bienvenida a su Alfa como un capullo dilatándose.

"Sé que estás ocupado." -_Pero no lo estabas_. Jim gruñó mentalmente. Se encogió de hombros. "Sólo quería… ver como estabas."

Bruce vestía una expresión bastante complicada. Su mirada brillaba con emoción, pero su boca era de piedra. Afortunadamente para ambos, Bruce siempre tenía la tendencia a ir al grano de las cosas. "Selina Kyle mintió."

Jim se sintió tan perturbado por la historia de Bruce, que no estuvo seguro de cuándo su trasero decidió tomar asiento. Escuchó las palabras de Bruce, monótonas y carentes de furor. Comprendió lo que las palabras significaron. Selina había mentido. No había visto la cara del asesino. A la chica sólo le había importado salvar su pellejo. La única testigo ocular que tenían era un fiasco.

"Podría estar retractándose porque tiene miedo. Sería lógico, después de lo que sucedió."

"No." Bruce colocó distancia entre ambos, hombros tensos y puños cerrados. "Selina no es del tipo de personas que se asustan fácilmente. Le creo, cuando dice que no miró al asesino."

James talló su rostro. "Bruce. Esto es desafortunado, sí. Pero no significa que tengamos que comenzar desde cero. Alguien mandó asesinos profesionales tras ella. Únicamente una persona culpable haría eso—"

"Como sea el caso. Ya no necesitas preocuparte por este conflicto, Detective."

Jim no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. "Esta no es la hora para darse por vencidos, Bruce." Se levantó del sofá para extender una mano hacia el chico. Bruce tomó un par de pasos hacia atrás, insistiendo en mantener lejos de su alcance. Alfred era un espectador lúgubre al lado de la chimenea.

Aquella arrogancia que el apellido Wayne conllevaba por naturaleza, relució en las siguientes palabras del heredero. "No estoy dándome por vencido."

"No entiendo—"

"Meses atrás prometiste que encontrarías al asesino de mis padres. En todo este tiempo, sólo has podido encontrar a un testigo y terminó siendo una mentirosa—"

"Una investigación de este calibre requiere tiempo—"

"Y lo comprendo, pero no es mi deseo mantenerte unido a mí por un juramento que no podrás cumplir."

Frío absoluto caló desde las entrañas de Gordon. Se extendió en segundos por todo su cuerpo. "Bruce…"

Finalmente, por un instante, la máscara sufrió fisuras notables en la compostura del muchacho. Cuando Gordon lo persiguió, esta vez no huyó. Su quijada tembló antes de proseguir con su cruel discurso.

"Te libero de tu juramento hacia mí. Me haré cargo de mi propia investigación, de ahora en adelante."

"Es demasiado peligroso—"

"Entonces siéntete aliviado de ya no tener que preocuparte por mí."

"¿Quieres controlar hasta eso?" Jim resopló por sus narices. "Madura, Bruce. No funciona de esa forma. Duda de mis habilidades todo lo que quieras, pero no trates de mandarme sobre cómo me debo sentir." Cuando el muchacho agachó su rostro, Jim aprovechó para tomarlo de uno de sus codos. "¿Qué quieres ganar de todo esto? ¿Qué significa realmente…?"

Bruce supo qué estaba preguntando. No se necesitó detalles. Cuando Bruce levantó su rostro, Jim estuvo seguro de lo que saldría de la boca del muchacho, sin necesitar escucharlo.

"Necesito tiempo."

…_no está obligado a quedarse, ¿sabes? Si el chico crece y cambia de parecer, él puede seguir con su vida como si nada. Pero, ¿qué hay de ti?_

Jim se sintió mareado, por la voz de Bullock y a su vez por el mortal regreso de la fiebre latente en sus venas. Dejó ir a Bruce, retrocediendo. Bruce tomó la acción como respuesta suficiente a su suave ruego. Sin más, dio media vuelta y salió del estudio.

_¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por una posibilidad?"_

-_Lo estaba_. Eso era lo peor. Que Jim había estado dispuesto a apostarlo todo por Bruce.

"Hablaré con él." Vagamente, Jim sintió a Alfred tomándolo del hombre. Lo escuchó aspirar profundamente para luego maldecir. "Demonios, hombre. ¿Estás en tu _maldito_ ciclo?"

Jim se quitó de encima las manos de Pennyworth. Quería largarse de la Mansión lo más pronto posible. "Estoy bien."

"Hablaré con él, lo juro. Necesita procesar todo esto que ha sucedido—"

Alfred lo persiguió hasta el vestíbulo. Jim trató de bloquear su verborrea. En un último acto desesperado, Alfred lo bloqueó camino a la puerta del conductor. "¡Quería verte, con un demonio! Estaba… feliz. No planeó hacerte esto, Gordon. El chico simplemente está… _reaccionando _en estos momentos, pero no quiere lastimarte. Esa chiquilla le hizo trizas la mente."

Gordon asintió en automático. Retiró la mano del mayordomo de la puerta, desesperado por recuperar control de su respiración. "Pues dile que me llame cuando recoja las trizas y las vuelva a pegar. Mientras tanto…" El auto arrancó con un satisfactorio estallido del motor. Muy a fuerzas, Alfred le dio espacio para maniobrar fuera del estacionamiento. "…tengo trabajo que hacer."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 10.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NdA:** ¡Oh, pero que delicia ha sido toda esta segunda temporada! Tantos momentos épicos, así como conmovedores. Nom nom nom.


	11. fluyendo

"**Te Encontré."**

**B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

**Pareja:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne.

**Rating:** Adult, para estar en lo seguro.

**Resumen:** (Alfa/Omega/Beta 'verse) Desde el momento en que Jim viró hacia sus espaldas, su destino estuvo marcado.

**Continuidad:** Sin spoilers. Sigue inmediatamente donde se quedó el capítulo anterior.

**Nota Especial:** Recién me entero que Bruce tiene catorce, no trece. Así que… Sorry, Not Sorry. xD Usagi ya era una Sailor Scout a esa edad, queriendo acción con un Mamo-Bruto de 100 años. Sí, esa es mi excusa.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

_**11.**_

**[+]+[+]**

_Creo que te he inhalado_

_Puedo sentirte detrás de mis ojos_

_Te has metido en mi sangre_

_Puedo sentirte fluyendo dentro de mí._

-Stateless, "Bloodstream."

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

En el pasado, Jim había sobrevivido ciclos anteriores siendo soltero perfectamente bien, y esta ocasión, no tenía que ser diferente.

"Sólo serán un par de días, lo prometo."

Essan fue comprensión total del otro lado del teléfono. "Tómate el tiempo que necesites, Jim. No te preocupes. Para eso son las incapacidades especiales. Tienes derecho a diez días—"

"No tardaré tanto." Jim conocía su cuerpo. Sabía que con tan poco tiempo faltante para llegar a la cumbre de su fiebre, no necesitaría alargar su tortura a otros ocho días. Jim no era ningún jovenzuelo, después de todo. A su edad, su cuerpo no tendría la misma estamina de sus días universitarios.

Bullock escogió ese momento para llegar a la habitación del Motel. Presumió su bolsa de la farmacia con una sonrisa picarona.

"No olvides mandar a Bullock de regreso, Gordon."

"_Claro_ que no lo olvidaré, Cap." James enfatizó con dientes apretados. Cortó la llamaba. No se movió de la cama. No lo consideró seguro. "Por favor no me digas que compraste ese dildo en forma de—"

"Oh, por favor. No lo desperdiciaría en tus gustos tan vainilla, hombre. Nah, en lugar de eso, te traje… Mmm, veamos… ¡Oh, sí! No hay diversión sin lubricante—"

"¿Sabor cereza?" Jim atrapó la botella con una mueca.

"Baby wipes con aloe vera, claro, hay que cuidar tu dulce piel—"

"Ya puedes marcharte, ¿sabes? Yo puedo desempacar el resto—"

"¡De cuerdo, de acuerdo, dejaré de bromear! Dios. Para ser unas vacaciones de puro placer, vaya que luces como si estuviera en la perrera."

"¿Compraste agua, por el amor de Dios? ¿Comida? Ya sabes, ¿lo básico para la supervivencia?"

Harvey roló sus ojos. Arrojó la bolsa de papel a la cama, dejando que Jim descubriera el resto de los contenidos. "Tu refrigerador está lleno, hombre. Beneficios del paquete especial que tu Seguro Social cubre en tu situación." En efecto, al abrir el mini-refrigerador, Harvey chifló. "Okay, me asiento algo envidioso en este momento. Lo admito."

James no tenía apetito para nada más que pan tostado y agua. El refrigerador podría tener caviar, y aun así, Gordon no estaría interesado. Su estómago no lo soportaría.

"¿Llamaste a Lee?"

"Sip. Dijo que pasaría a checarte más tarde."

Gordon refunfuñó. "Entonces, llámala de nuevo para decirle que no es necesario. Sólo quiero más pastillas."

Bullock suspiró. Se auto invitó una cerveza. "Jimmy, vamos. Aquí está la vida, aventándote un hueso."

Jim no quería discutir sobre el asunto. Tapó su rostro con su antebrazo. Escuchó a Harvey emitir sonidos de frustración.

"Bien, bien. Sólo decía. Hablaré con ella. Pero no prometo nada, la chica es muy persistente."

Jim le enseñó un pulgar-arriba como signo de gracias y adiós. Momentos después, se escuchó la puerta de la habitación, cerrarse. Jim se levantó de la cama para colocar el seguro y la cadena. Checó su celular. Tenía cinco llamadas perdidas. James reconoció el número de la Mansión Wayne.

James apagó el teléfono.

Comenzó a desnudarse, paulatinamente.

Bárbara había ayudado durante un par de sus ciclos. James cerró sus ojos. Buscó los recuerdos.

Bárbara siempre había estado lista para él. Siempre había estado empapada para sus dedos. Siempre había sido bastante aventurera. James la había admirado por ello, hasta que había sucedido lo de Falcone. Dios, cuanto había Jim extrañado el fuego de Bárbara…

Bárbara era, y siempre sería, una criatura intrínsecamente sensual. Felina en algunos aspectos. Inolvidablemente, flexible. Imaginativa.

Postrado sobre la cama en rodillas, James jadeó al ritmo de sus caderas, masajeando su miembro erecto. Sus dedos no necesitaron del lubricante para facilitar la sensibilidad, puesto que la pre-eyaculación superaba los niveles normales. Todo su ser era un alambre de violín en busca de partirse en dos, harto de la maldita y endemoniada espera—

—Jim evocó el sabor de Bárbara, el jugo que su núcleo había escurrido en su lengua en sinnúmero de ocasiones. Recordó el último celo que habían compartido juntos, la cabeza de Jim entre las piernas de Bárbara en pleno comedor, la mesa rechinando con los fuertes espasmos corporales de la Omega. Jim le había hecho el amor con su boca toda la primera noche del Celo. Había venerado el sabor, había amado los aruños de Bárbara sobre sus hombros. Había adorado hacerla gemir…

Dada la oportunidad, Jim _amaría_ hacer gemir a Bruce. Lo castigaría por toda esta frustración y sensación de desamparo que tenía que vivir por su _maldita_ culpa. Lo tumbaría en la próxima superficie plana, abriría sus mejillas, y lo comería por _completo_ hasta que Bruce estuviera pidiendo por expiación.

"Sí." Jim sollozó, mitad en la realidad, y mitad en la tierra de las fantasías. "…Sí." Débil en su deseo verdadero. Fuerte, en el poder que lo invadió durante ese último punto de quiebre. "Bruce."

Bruce.

Su nudo se inflamó. Semilla expulsó fuera de su miembro.

Bruce amaba estar en control, pero amaría más perderlo, a manos de Jim Gordon.

James se tiró boca abajo en el colchón. Masticó las sabanas, ante la oleada orgásmica que incendió sus nervios. Gimoteó. Golpeó el colchón con un puño.

Bruce era fuerte de la manera que Bárbara nunca había sido. Aunque a Jim le gustara proteger, siempre encontraría más atractivo la autosuficiencia de una persona. Por si fuera poco, Bruce era valiente y tan sólo se trataba de un adolescente; Bárbara era una cobarde. Una cobarde que había huido ante el primer problema. Lo había traicionado con Ramírez, sin pensarlo dos veces…

Bruce iba tras lo que él quería, honesto. Había sido claro en sus intenciones.

Había ido tras Jim, y no había descansado hasta tenerlo.

-¿_Y para qué?_ El Alfa reprochó repentinamente, atacando donde más dolía. -¿_De qué servició corretearte tanto, si ahora no está aquí? Nos traicionó también._

Mierda.

Todo con Bruce estaba probando ser difícil, duro, conflictivo, y hasta doloroso.

Jim gimió. Golpeó de nuevo el colchón.

Su nudo permaneció inflamado. La fiebre no se debilitó, aun después de su orgasmo.

En ese momento, en ese preludio donde Jim yació solo en la cama de motel, la mitad de su ser incoherente en los gruñidos de Alfa retumbando por dentro, se sintió completamente solo.

Y aunque Bruce y Bárbara fueran dos personas totalmente diferentes, simbolizando dos esquemas de sentimientos notablemente distintos, Gordon los _aborreció_ a ambos.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Algo tarde para visitas, detective Bullock, ¿no cree?"

"Abre cancha, Señor Mayordomo Ninja." Harvey aprovechó la somnolencia del Alfa para forzar su entrada por el umbral. Desde el vestíbulo, reconoció restos de la esencia de Jim en la mansión. Harvey siguió la peste similar a Hansel y Gretel, recogiendo migajas hasta el precio mayor. "¿Está despierto el Príncipe del castillo?"

"Estás loco que te permitiré molestar al amo Bruce a estas horas de la noche."

"¡Por todos los cielos, apenas son las diez de la noche! Pensé que ustedes los ricos y privilegiados tenían un estilo de vida más sazonado."

Alfred lo persiguió hasta las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, jalándolo de un hombro en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. "Baja la voz, ¿quieres? Este no uno de tus cabarets a los que estás acostumbrado—"

Harvey no pudo más. Se giró hacia Alfred con voz dura, y un lenguaje corporal usado normalmente para sospechosos difíciles de romper. "Tú sabes perfectamente por qué estoy aquí, Pennyworth."

Alfred se calló por un momento de gloria, afectado. Harvey lo observó retorcerse con bien olida culpa por unos momentos. Luego, el otro Alfa intentó reincorporarse, defensas levantándose con la longitud de la muralla china. "He intentado comunicarme con el detective Gordon en múltiples ocasiones para saber cómo se encuentra. No he tenido mucho éxito."

Harvey rio sarcástico. "Oh, sí. Jim está genial."

Alfred lo sorprendió con más culpa en su expresión facial. El hombre parecía tener corazón, después de todo. "He… intentado de hablar con él. Lo juro. Pero, el amo Bruce—"

"Necesita sacar su cabeza de su trasero." Harvey dijo, solemne. "Ahora mismo."

El mayordomo suspiró. "No entiendes—"

"Tienes razón. No entiendo. No entiendo _cómo_ el chiquillo de Wayne logró tener a Jim comiendo de su mano, considerando la falta de beneficios. ¿Qué sé yo? A lo mejor lo tiene embrujado. Pero hay _reglas_. Hay _responsabilidades_. Y desde mi punto de vista, Wayne no está cumpliendo con su parte."

Alfred sacudió su cabeza. "¿Qué esperas que haga el muchacho bajo estas circunstancias? ¡Es una locura! ¡Gordon tiene que hacerse cargo de su condición por su cuenta!"

"Oye. Tampoco soy un pervertido, Pennyworth. Pero, eso no exonera al chico de no estar allí. Ya sabes, ¡con maldito apoyo moral!"

"Apoyo moral es lo último en la cabeza de Gordon ahora mismo. Si Amo Bruce toma una paso en el departamento del hombre, será devorado vivo—"

"Jim no es un animal. Y ha aguantado todo este patético tiempo sin acción, eso demuestra que Jim es alguien verdaderamente decente. Además, está bajo medicamento. El hombre sólo necesita—"

"¡Bruce no puede darle lo que necesita!"

La explosión de la frase hizo eco en el oscuro pasillo. Alfred estaba resoplando posteriormente a su descarga de emociones, dándole la espalda a las escaleras. Harvey simpatizó con las canas verdes que el tutor debería de estar cosechando, justo en estos minutos, gracias a la sabiduría de Thomas y Martha Wayne de heredarle a su pequeño demonio, sin embargo…

Sin embargo.

Harvey levantó su vista. Se había percatado de la nueva adición al alegato desde que había avanzado a la parte baja de las escaleras. Había sido cómplice a la secreta presencia, con tal de que el mocoso escuchara lo que Harvey tuviera que decir.

"Mira." Alfred parpadeó cuando Harvey se dirigió a las alturas. "Me enteré sobre ese desastre con Selina Kyle. Estás haciendo rabieta porque la vida no es justa, y muy posiblemente Gotham nunca te vaya a dar justicia. Eso es bueno, vete acostumbrando. Pero, ¿adivina qué? El caso de tus padres es _una_ cosa. ¿Jim? Tu rela—Bueno, lo que tengas con Jim, es _otra_. No puedes mezclarlas. No puedes."

Alfred pareció resignado al divisar la figura descendiente de Wayne. Toda la batalla se escurrió de su persona. Le cedió las riendas a Harvey con una encogida de hombros.

Bruce Wayne no vestía pijamas caras. No lucía impecable con sus baños de burbujas y ropa elegante de niño presumido. Con toda la gloria de un adolescente empedernido en su propio sufrimiento y pasión por llevar la contraria, Wayne se presentó en el primer piso con ojeras profundas, cabello desalineado, y una nube de feromonas de Alfa marcándolo de pies a cabeza.

"Detective Bullock." El Beta saludó en fría cordialidad. Su ropa deportiva apestaba a sudor. Y a enojo. "Le aseguro, no estaba enterado del estado en el que el Detective Gordon se encontraba."

Harvey esperó. Alfred indicó hacer lo mismo. Wayne miró a ambos con ceño fruncido. Prosiguió.

"Concuerdo con Alfred. No estoy seguro de qué uso pueda ser."

Harvey bufó por su boca, rodando sus ojos. Antes de que el pecho de Alfred se inflara como paloma al tener su opinión reforzada, Bullock se abalanzó a Wayne. Lo tomó de los hombros. "Jesús, María y José, ¿hablas en serio?" No lo sacudió, pero fue un impulso difícil de resistir. "Wayne. Decide ahora lo qué quieres, porque si en verdad te estás arrepintiendo… Dilo ya, para acabar con la miseria del hombre. Dios sabe que hay otros peces en el mar que Jim puede pescar ahora mismo, en lugar de estar esperándote."

Para su sorpresa, Bruce empujó a Bullock con fuerza. ¡Tan flaquillo que aparentaba ser! "No estoy… Es sólo que…" El chico talló su rostro. Tomó un respiro para centrarse. Harvey levantó sus manos para indicar paz entre los dos. Alfred murmuró algo sobre hacer café, y los dejó solos.

Wayne se perdió en su cabecita por un momento. Bullock aprovechó para echarle un verdadero crítico al muchacho. Objetivamente, el chico no era feo. En unos cuantos años, se parecería a su padre. Era todo lo contrario a Bárbara. Ni un centímetro de piel bronceada, ni escote de supermodelo, ni mucho menos un par de largas piernas. En su opinión, Wayne en realdad necesitaba algo de Vitamina D.

El teléfono de Bullock vibró. Lo sacó de su bolsillo.

Lee Thompkins.

Perfecto. La mujer debería estar en camino en ver a Jim. A como iban las cosas aquí, Harvey había hecho correcto al poner en marcha el Plan B. James se lo agradecería a la larga. Dejó que la llamaba se fuera a buzón.

Regresó a su atención al Beta, su boca abierta para darle conclusión a esta triste novela de Jane Austen—

"¿Podría darme un aventón?"

Harvey contestó en automático. "Ah. Claro." Luego, la información se filtró correctamente a su cerebro. "Espera. ¿Qué?"

Wayne ya estaba regresando al vestíbulo, tomando su abrigo del colgador. "No obligaré a Alfred a revestirse, necesita descansar. Así como no me obligaré a un viaje de auto con sus miradas desaprobadoras. Así que… ¿podría llevarme al departamento de James, detective Bullock?"

Bullock miró la dirección en la que se había ido Pennyworth. Hizo toda la trayectoria de regreso hacia donde Wayne aguardaba.

Bueno, _esto_, Bullock no lo había visto venir.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Jim estaba saliendo de una ducha cuando escuchó un toquido en la puerta.

Lee.

Jim gruñó. Ese mentiroso de Bullock. Honestamente, no quería abrir la puerta, pero necesitaba de más pastillas.

"¿Jim?"

Demonios.

Se enrolló en una toalla del motel de la cintura para abajo. Descalzo, se acercó a la puerta con cautela. "Estoy bien, Lee. No tenías que venir hasta acá."

"Estaba preocupada, cabeza dura. ¿Podrías abrir? Tengo las manos llenas."

Jim titubeó. Presionó su frente en la puerta, respirando hondo. Leslie estaba ansiosa. "No es buena idea."

"Mira, no sé qué estás pensando, pero te recomiendo sacar tu mente de las alcantarillas. Traigo conmigo algo que te puede ayudar, Jim. ¡Abre la maldita puerta, porque está bastante pesado!"

-_Sí, ma'am_. Ante mujeres mandonas, James tenía cierta predisposición a obedecerlas. Su madre lo había entrenado bien. Retiró la cadena y el seguro de la puerta. Abrió con pesadez.

En sus brazos, una impaciente Lee cargaba un tanque de oxígeno y un bolso de papel de supermercado. Jim ofreció su ayuda, pero Leslie se introdujo a la habitación por impulso propio. En la mesa del mini-comedor, la mujer descargó sus artefactos milagrosos.

Incómodo al instante, Jim se abrazó a sí mismo. Permaneció cerca de la puerta. "Puedo respirar todavía, Lee."

La doctora rodó sus ojos. "¿Puedes respirar feromonas sintéticas que calmarán tus síntomas a un 30%?" Al ver la seguramente estupefacta cara de James, la mujer sonrió. "Eso pensé. " De la bolsa, Thompkins extrajo los conductos transparentes para conectarlos al tanque, y la posterior máscara que fue descubierta. "Vamos, entre más rápido empecemos, más rápido te sentirás mejor."

James endureció su lenguaje corporal. "Enséñame a utilizarlo. Después te puedes ir."

Lee suspiró. "Jim—"

"Hablo en serio." El Alfa escupió con la boca de Gordon. "Agradezco tu ayuda. Pero, tienes que irte."

Leslie conectó el tanque. Lo pareció calibrar por unos momentos. Luego le dio instrucciones a Jim en acento monótono. James se acercó en beneficio del aprendizaje, asintiendo cuando fue conveniente, aunque su atención no estaba al cien. Hubo un momento (inevitable) donde Leslie estuvo cerca de Jim, donde centímetros condensaron la distancia que los separaba. James la olfateó, y el Alfa ronroneó la esencia de _Beta_ con nostalgia.

No fue inesperado cuando Jim sintió la mano de Lee sobre la suya, ciñendo sus dedos con los suyos.

"No puedo darte más pastillas, Jim. Es peligroso después de la gran cantidad que ya has ingerido en las últimas 24hrs. El tanque ayudará, sin embargo. Te traje sueros. Vitaminas." La mano lo soltó. Jim la sintió alejarse. "Buena suerte."

Aquel suave susurro logró expresar más de lo que Jim quiso detectar.

Después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Jim ignoró el tanque. Se dirigió directo a la cama, aventándose boca abajo. Cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose tan cansando, que cuando su cuerpo se lo pidió, se dejó caer en el abismo oscuro detrás de sus párpados. La fiebre lo despertaría, cuando su cuerpo lo demandara.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

La fiebre, efectivamente, fue lo que lo despertó tiempo después.

La fiebre y dedos tangibles, acariciando los pocos cabellos largos de Jim. El Alfa volvió dormir un rato más.

Cuando James abrió sus ojos, primero creyó estar alucinando. Luego, inhaló.

No era una alucinación. Su nariz _nunca_ podría ser engañada.

Bruce se encontraba dormido en posición paralela a la suya. Estaba cubierto con su abrigo de cashmire, uno de sus brazos todavía extendido para seguir el contacto con el antebrazo de Jim. Al auto examinarse, James se dio cuenta de que había sido cubierto en igual manera con las sabanas del motel.

Atolondrado, Jim se semi-levantó para explorar sus alrededores.

En el comedor, Bullock roncaba, rostro tapado con su sombrero. Sus piernas se encontraban extendidas en otra de las sillas. Jim no localizó la presencia de nadie más.

Cuando regresó mirada a la cama, Bruce lo esperaba, ojos azabaches entre-abiertos.

"Oye." Gordon susurró. "Vuelve a dormir. Es tarde." No preguntó los por qués, ni los cómos.

Bruce jaló del abrigo para intentar cubrirse mejor. "Hace frío."

Era verdad. El termostato del motel no parecía funcionar tan bien como lo cobrado. "Ven aquí." Jim no se preocupó por las reacciones de su cuerpo en ese momento. Quiso abrazar a Bruce y lo hizo. Lo acomodó de forma que el chico se pudiera acurrucar en su pecho, interponiendo una almohada entre sus regazos como protección.

Donde las palmas de Bruce acariciaron lánguidamente, Jim sintió frescura en su piel desnuda. Escalofríos. Aun acostado, sus rodillas temblaron junto con su respiración.

Jim cerró sus puños. -_No toques._

Sobrepasando las almohadas entre sus cuerpos, la pierna de Bruce se atrevió a cruzar fronteras, enganchándose con las de Jim. Las sabanas que cubrían a Gordon fueron una pequeña merced.

"¿Qué haces?" Jim murmuró. Endureció sus brazos, creando una jaula para el Beta.

Bruce levantó su rostro. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Sus feromonas, despiertas. Respondiendo. "¿Te está ayudando a sentirte mejor?"

Oh, vaya que sí. Jim asintió.

Una esquina de los delgados labios de Bruce se elevaron en una sonrisa sutil. El Beta volvió a agachar su cabeza, continuando con su reposo. "Entonces, deja de quejarte."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Todavía no amanecía cuando Bruce despertó.

Por los sonidos de la regadera, James se encontraba en la ducha.

Solo en la cama, Bruce rodó para mudarse al hueco dejado por el Alfa. Aspiró la ubicación. Restregó su rostro en la almohada desertada.

Del baño salió vapor, al momento de partirse la puerta. De reojo, Bruce observó el vapor llegar al techo de la habitación.

"Mandé a Bullock por café y donas."

"Un desayuno legítimamente balanceado." Bruce giró su rostro al lado opuesto. James caminaba hacia la cocina, envuelto en otra toalla esponjosa, muy similar a la que había estado vistiendo en la llegada de Bruce y Bullock. Estaba húmedo. Rojizo de su piel.

"Bueno, fue más una excusa para darle un descanso."

Bruce no podía apartar su vista de James. Lo siguió. Lo rastró con aguda dedicación. Y cuando el hombre se perdió momentáneamente, Bruce se levantó con agilidad de resorte metálico. "¿Qué haces hasta allá?"

Gordon tardó en responder. Se escucharon sonidos de gabinetes abriéndose y cerrándose. "Estoy deshaciéndome de algunas cosas que ya no necesitaré."

"¿Cómo las revistas pornográficas que Bullock compró para ti?"

"Santo cielo."

Riendo, Bruce se reacomodó en la cama. "Dijo que había sido una broma."

James reapareció. El tono rojizo predominaba en su rostro. "No viste nada, ¿entendido?"

Cuando el hombre no indicó intenciones de regresar a su lado, Bruce frunció su ceño. "¿Estarás lejos de mi hasta que el detective regrese?"

Una pausa. Una larga pausa.

Bruce suspiró. Se sentó. James se apoyaba con el respalda de una de las sillas del comedor, sólo observándolo. "Cuando Bullock regrese, te conducirá de regreso al Mansión."

"Que lastima. Apenas llegué—"

"Y te lo agradezco. Estaré bien—"

"¿Me lo _agradeces_?" Bruce parodió, siendo sarcástico y cruel a propósito. "Lo dices como si te hubiera hecho un _favor_."

"¿No lo fue? Corrígeme si me equivoco. Hace tres días no querías saber nada de mí."

Incendiado, Bruce se alzó de la cama. "Te pedí tiempo para pensar. Nada más."

"Dudo que tres días hayan sido suficientes. Si Bullock no hubiera ido a arrastrarte fuera de la Mansión—"

"¿Arrastrarme?" Bruce cerró sus puños. "Vine por mi propia voluntad. Vine, porque el detective Bullock fue honesto conmigo de la manera que tú eres incapaz."

"¿Disculpa?" El rostro de James se oscureció. El azul de sus ojos se volvió negro. "¿Es mi culpa?"

"En gran parte." Bruce empujó. Empujó y presionó, de repente harto de estar caminando en un campo minado con Jim Gordon. "Si me hubieras dicho desde el inicio lo que estaba sucediendo, nos hubiéramos ahorrado bastante sufrimiento. Pero, no, tenías que ser testarudo—"

"—¿_tú_ me estás regañando a mí por ser _testarudo_?"

"…porque en esa cabeza tuya tienes esta ridícula idea de que tienes que protegerme de todo lo que realmente importa!"

En un parpadeo, el Alfa estaba justo frente a Bruce, haciéndolo _tragar_ saliva. "¡_Tengo_ que protegerte, Bruce!"

"¡No cuando nos hace daño!" Bruce levantó su mentón, desafiante en igual medida. Nunca le había temido a James Gordon. No iba a empezar ahora. "Tengo responsabilidades, pero no me dejas tomarlas. Prefieres esconderte. Huir, para bloquearme de tu vida. Luego, tengo que enterarme por extraños de lo que estás necesitando de mí. ¡Lo odio! ¡Odio que eso haya sucedido! Odio que no me dejes…" Bruce se percató de estar jadeando. A estas alturas de su discurso, James lo miraba con mudo asombro, ojos agrandados. "…odio que no me dejes amarte."

Silencio. Bruce resopló. Bajó su mirada a la alfombra. Cuando se sintió recuperado por la revelación accidental, enfrentó a James de nuevo.

Con gran parte del enojo evaporizado, el Alfa aparentaba torpeza para lidiar con los recién dicho. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser azules.

"Bruce…"

"Especialmente." Bruce relamió sus labios. "Especialmente, cuando…"

"Bruce."

"Sé que tú… Estoy _seguro_ que sientes lo mismo. Y no es fácil para mi acoplarme a lo que sientes, lo sabes—¡Pero, demonios, he hecho un gran esfuerzo! Es difícil dejar que se acerquen a mí, pero por ti, me he esforzado en abrirme."

"Lo sé." Bruce estaba temblando. Lo notó cuando fue atraído al pecho de James.

"No soy un niño."

"Respira, vamos. Entiendo lo que estás diciendo."

Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, Bruce se ancló al Alfa con decisión. Se colgó del cuello ajeno, quedando peligrosamente de puntas. Se concentró en respirar. "…Me disculpo si te he lastimado."

"Dios, Bruce. Yo también."

"Yo… también te _deseo_, James."

Bruce percibió la enorme bocanada de aire que el Alfa tomó.

"Tengo sueños. Yo también te necesito en formas _similares_ a las que tú sientes. No estoy hecho de piedra."

"Demonios." James gruñó. "Hay leyes por una razón, Bruce. No puedo romperlas solo porque tú eres más maduro que la mayoría de los demás chicos."

"Sé que hay leyes, las he estado estudiando. Son tan antiguas que desde hace cuarenta años han necesitado de una urgente actualización. Tienen enormes agujeros porque sus cláusulas no son específicas, especialmente cuando se trata de parejas Alfa/Beta. Somos prácticamente invisibles."

"Eso no significa que podemos hacer lo que nos dé la gana."

Bruce enalteció su cabeza del hombro que lo alojaba. Buscó por la boca de James. "Podemos hacer nuestras propias reglas." Sus narices se encontraron. James intentó evitarlo. Bruce no le dejó escapatoria. Sus bocas se presionaron, porque era _ineludible_. Sin escapatoria entre sus cuerpos, Bruce sintió el miembro sensible del Alfa presionar contra su estómago. A partir de esa realización, parte de la cabeza de Bruce se entumeció. No supo qué hacer más que besar a James, hasta que sus pulmones se cansaran.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció al ser levantado por James en extraordinaria muestra de posesión. Bruce no tuvo alternativa más que rodear la cintura del Alfa con sus piernas. Quedó expuesto a su propia respuesta fisiológica, a su propio miembro en busca de contacto.

James lo postró en la cama. Apartó sus bocas. Ambos se contemplaron.

"Hay tantas cosas que deseo hacerte."

"¿Cuándo empezarás a hacerlas?"

Jim bufó por su nariz. "Eres incorregible." Lo besó en la frente. "Escucha, _cariño_. Cuando Bullock regrese, te irás con él. Sin discutir. Sin alegar. Porque es lo correcto."

Bruce suspiró.

"Después, me encargaré del resto de mi ciclo solo."

"Tengo que visitarte. Me preocuparé, de lo contrario."

"De acuerdo, una vez al día, hasta que me alivie. Luego…"

"¿Luego?"

Se besaron un poco más. Si un pie de Bruce logró ayudar en el desliz de la toalla que los separaba, Jim no tomó represalias.

Al desgajar el beso, Jim sostuvo su mentón. Su pulgar delineó el labio inferior de Bruce. "Luego…"

Luego…

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 11.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NdA: Why yes. I'm evil.**


	12. todo lo que tengo

"**Te Encontré."**

**B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

**Pareja:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne.

**Rating:** Teen.

**Resumen:** (Alfa/Omega/Beta 'verse) Desde el momento en que Jim viró hacia sus espaldas, su destino estuvo marcado.

**Continuidad:** Situado en los episodios 1x14 "The Fearsome Dr. Crane" y 1x15 "The Scarecrow", con algunas modificaciones de mi parte :)

**Nota Especial:** No soy doctora, ni científica, ni mucho menos, laboratorista. Sólo leí Wikipedia y me inventé todo un rollo sobre la fisiología de Alfas/Omegas/Betas en este universo. Si hay errores, lo siento, fueron hechos con mucho amor.

**[+]+[+]**

_**12.**_

**[+]+[+]**

_Nací sin este miedo,_

_pero ahora es todo lo que me queda._

-KONGO, "Come with me now."

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Apenas eran las 7:00 AM, y Jim ya sospechaba que hoy sería un día extraño.

"Llenen estas formas."

Jim tomó los dos clipboards con ojos escépticos. Las famosas formas eran de un dedo de grosor. Revisó la hora en su muñeca. Rodó sus ojos. "Creo que no estoy siendo claro. Tenemos una cita en diez minutos. Estas formas tomarán cien años."

La enfermera ensalzó una ceja detrás de sus lentes pasados de moda. Su horrenda boca roja se retorció con indignación.

"Lo que quiso decir, ma'dam, fue muchas gracias." Gordon sintió a Bruce tomar los clipboards de sus manos. Cuando Jim permaneció frente a la estación de las enfermeras holgazanas en pleno acto de fulminación por vía ocular, el chico regresó por él para tomarlo de su muñeca derecha.

Las sillas de plástico no lucían de confiar. Rechinaron cuando aceptaron el peso de Gordon. Tal vez, venir a Gotham General no había sido la opción más adecuada. "Eso no fue lo que quise decir."

Bruce gruñó tan malhumorado como Gordon, una vez a una distancia segura de las repercusiones de las enfermeras. "Imaginé que entre más prolongaras tus muestras de desaprobación, más tiempo desperdiciaríamos. Lo encuentro inaceptable porque he estado en ayunas por las ultimas 12hrs a causa de este estúpido test de sangre—"

"Y déjame adivinar. ¿Hambriento?"

"Correcto." El Beta fue toda formalidad y disciplina cuando se dirigió hacia Gordon por ayuda. "¿Qué es un periodo de Rutting?"

Aquí venia la destrucción total de la inocencia de Bruce Wayne. "Es lo que llaman oficialmente a los ciclos de los Alfas."

"Mm." Inafectado, Bruce prosiguió a tachar cuadritos y rellenar huecos de información. "Estas preguntas parecen estar pésimamente adaptadas."

James suspiró. "Son dirigidas a una pareja Alfa/Omega."

Por supuesto, Bruce no lució derrotado. "Contestaré lo que pueda."

El estómago de Jim protestó. Repasó las hojas con desdén. No tenía ganas de llenar ni la línea de su nombre. Su cabeza giraba con las advertencias de Essen sobre cuidarse las espaldas después del arresto de Flass. Dejó el clipboard en el asiento vacío de su costado.

"Estás actuando como un niño."

El detective bufó con su nariz. "Y tu actúas como un adulto. Sabes que me perturba."

Bruce iba en la cuarta hoja. "Contesta las preguntas, James."

_James_. Apenas notaba que Bruce tenía la predisposición de llamarlo así, más que el genérico _Jim_. Huh. Jim sonrió para sí. "De acuerdo. No te arrastraré en mi plan de venganza contra la burocracia."

Contestó especificaciones de su salud actual (aburrido), experiencias sexuales previas (¿por qué debería ser de su incumbencia?), existencia de alergias (regresaban a lo aburrido), presión alta y/o diabetes (aún no, pero con su trabajo, sería casi el destino de Jim). Descripciones breves de sus tres ciclos más recientes (¿en verdad querían detalles?).

Datos de su actual pareja. Jim apuntó. _Bruce Wayne. Beta. 14 años_.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, observó la pluma de Bruce caligrafiar. "¿Tienes un segundo nombre?"

"No. ¿Tú?"

"Worthington."

La pluma retrocedió dos páginas de su clipboard para añadir el nuevo detalle. James aprovechó para atravesar su pluma y apuntar él mismo su edad en el espacio correspondiente. _31_.

Dios. -_No, Jim. No entres a ese laberinto._

Prosiguió con su formulario.

Expectativas para el siguiente ciclo—Oh, tenían que estar burlándose. Duración estándar del nudo del Alfa en cuestión durante su ciclo—De acuerdo. Suficiente.

Jim le quitó el clipboard a Bruce antes de que pudiera llegar a la última hoja. El hospital no necesitaba saber tantos malditos detalles. "Que se consideren satisfechos con lo que ya tenemos. Vamos. No quiero que te desmayes del hambre."

La enfermera fue tan grotesca como la primera impresión. "El Doctor Brody los atenderá en veinte minutos."

"¿_Veinte_ minutos?"

La enfermera tuvo el descaro de encogerse de hombros. "Está retrasado. Es un hombre ocupado."

"Yo también soy un hombre ocupado." Gordon aventó las formas en el mostrador. "Al diablo con esto." James no sabía por qué no había pensado en Lee antes. Sacó su móvil de su abrigo, mientras empujaba a un frustrado Bruce fuera de la sala de espera. "¡No me mates todavía! Te prometo que tengo un plan."

Lee fue convencida de llegar tarde al asilo para poder asistirlos, con la promesa de ser recomendada para un puesto en GCPD, en cuanto uno estuviera disponible. James la citó en su departamento, y por veinte minutos más, James se auto felicitó por sus buenas ideas.

La gratificación fue corta, sin embargo, porque Leslie Thompkins entró a su departamento y estuvo _cara a cara_ con Bruce Wayne—¿_Y en qué demonios había estado pensando al hacer esto?_

Su último ciclo debía haberle quemado gran parte de sus neuronas. Porque, de repente, tener a Bruce y a Lee analizándose como dos depredadores en la sala de Gordon, estaba pronto probando que James era un retrasado mental.

"Necesitamos pruebas de sangre." Eso fue lo más estúpidamente obvio que James había planteado en mucho tiempo.

Lee no avanzó del vestíbulo. "Sí. Eso dijiste por teléfono. Van a registrarse en la Alcaldía como emparejados, ¿no es así?"

James ofreció ocuparse del abrigo de su amiga. Asintió como bobo. "Bruce, ella es la amiga que te mencioné. La Doctora Leslie Thompkins."

Bruce se levantó del sofá. Caminó hacia Lee, ya que la mujer parecía estar congelada. Estiró su mano cordialmente. "Encantado de conocerle. Bruce—"

"Wayne." Lee enfatizó. "Eres Bruce _Wayne_." Una risa nerviosa brotó de la mujer. Mientras James colgó el abrigo de la mujer, sintió dagas siendo lanzadas en su dirección por dos ojos azabaches. "Claro. Jim te ha mencionado, es sólo… Existen tantas personas con ese nombre en la ciudad, que uno no pensaría de a una que—"

"Se trataba de mí." Bruce sonrió. "Comprendo."

Gordon carraspeó su garganta. "¿Gustas algo? ¿Café?"

"Agua estaría bien." Con el ambiente un poco deshielado, Lee descargó su bolso, y su portafolio en la sala de Jim. "¿Quién irá primero?"

Bruce extendió su brazo, manga redoblada. Lee se mostró impresionada. James, por su parte, tomó asiento a lado de Bruce justo a tiempo para ver la jeringa clavada en la vena del muchacho. Hizo una mueca. Bruce lo miró de reojo.

"¿Un detective al que no le agrada ver sangre?"

"No me gustan las jeringas, mas bien."

Bruce esperó hasta que un algodón reemplazara la jeringa, para elaborar. "Ser hijo de científicos no dio espacio para temerle a cosas como estas."

Cielos. ¿Qué clase de infancia había tenido este niño? Cuando fue su turno, Jim pudo haber jurado ver satisfacción en el rostro de Lee. Oh, aquí venía el karma. "Bruce. ¿Distráeme?"

"¿Cómo?"

"No sé. ¿Por qué no me cuéntame por qué es necesario tomar nuestra sangre? Dijiste que has estado leyendo al respecto."

"Oh." El foco arriba de su cabecita, fue literalmente encendido. Bruce entró en Modo Maestro y no hubo vuelta atrás. "Bueno. El propósito principal del test, por supuesto, es validar nuestra compatibilidad. No estoy seguro si tienes conocimiento de cómo funciona nuestra sangre—"

"Asume que no."

"De acuerdo. La lista de funciones es extensa, pero la más pertinente a nuestro caso sería que nuestra sangre es usada para transportar mensajeros químicos, como nuestras hormonas, neurotransmisores, y más importante que todo, nuestras feromonas."

"Ya veo." Jim dobló su brazo en cuanto la aguja estuvo fuera de su piel. Lee guardó las muestras cuidadosamente, dejando de lado su sadismo para dejar brillar su profesionalismo.

"En resumen, examinarán nuestras muestras de sangre interactuar juntas."

Jim retornó a Bruce, al tenor _seguro_ de su voz. A la hipnotizadora forma en la que el muchacho narraba los hechos. "¿En serio?" Su acto de ingenuo fue tragado por Bruce, pero Jim miró a Lee sonreír con ternura ante sus interacciones, cómplice.

"Como ya debes saber, existen cuatro Grupos de Compatibilidad, los más dominantes siendo Alfa/Omega, Beta/Beta; y las considerabas raras, como Alfa/Alfa, Alfa/Beta y Omega/Beta. Nuestra sangre determinará el grupo al que pertenecemos de manera oficial ante la Ley. Sin embargo, lo que encuentro fascinante es el proceso en sí… ¿Sabías que nuestras sangres literalmente cambian color, cuando tú y yo estamos cerca?"

Durante su discurso, el Beta se había emocionado tanto que prácticamente estaba encima de Jim. "¿Cómo ahora?" El Alfa bromeó con un guiño.

Claro. El flirteo sobrepasó la cabeza de Bruce. "Entre Alfas y Omegas las hemoglobinas suelen reaccionar en tonos púrpuras, ¡o hasta azules! Intenté investigar sobre el comportamiento de las hemoglobinas de nuestro Grupo, pero no hay datos recientes y verdaderamente detallados, debido a nuestra rareza."

"Dorado."

Jim y Gordon viraron al frente.

Lee sonreía. En su regazo tenía una tableta portátil que aparentaba provenir del futuro. Era definitivamente un artefacto de alta tecnología. La pantalla se encontraba iluminada, reflejándose en los lentes que la doctora se había colocado durante la oratoria de Bruce. Al obtener la atención absoluta de la pareja, Leslie les compartió su hallazgo. Bruce se deslizó de inmediato a tomar la tableta entre sus manos. Jim se asomó por detrás de un hombro del Beta, curioso.

En la pantalla se visualizaba una imagen microscópica de lo que Jim asumió era la muestra de sangre de ambos, mezclada. Círculos semitransparentes, adjuntados entre sí, asimilaban cualquier otro resultado de laboratorio de ADN que Jim había revisado en sinfín de ocasiones.

Con excepción, que en la actual muestra, los círculos de glóbulos rojos, resplandecían en halos microscópicos. Halos _dorados_.

Jim sintió el piso desaparecer por debajo de sus pies.

Allí estaba la evidencia contundente del fenómeno que lo había unido a Bruce Wayne, desde el primer día.

"Se teoriza que es debido a que las hormonas de Alfa no pueden someter a las hormonas de un Beta como normalmente lo haría con un Omega. Las hormonas de un Beta pelean de vuelta en primera reacción. Intentan protegerse. Sin embargo, eventualmente, ambas hormonas se nivelan, se climatizan..."

James tragó saliva.

"…y se armonizan."

El sofisticado artefacto fue devuelto a la doctora por un solemne Bruce. "¿Todas las uniones del Grupo AB son doradas?"

"No en exactitud. Varían. Por más que el gobierno quiera controlar a la población con determinantes biológicos, la verdad es que nadie es igual. Habrá similitudes, sí, pero ninguna pareja jamás será idéntica a la última examinada. Ni siquiera las parejas Beta/Beta."

Bruce pareció sentirse en suficiente confianza con Lee para compartirle algo de su historia familiar que James ya había escuchado. "Mi padre provenía de una linaje absoluto de sangre Beta. Él no estaba particularmente impresionado, pero por siglos, las generaciones Wayne presumieron de ser puritanos. No permitían matrimonios entre Omegas o Alfas. Se casó con mi madre, parcialmente, porque mi madre venia de una familia con linaje similar. No quiso faltarle el respeto a la tradición de su familia."

Lee respiró hondo. Tras guardar sus herramientas de regreso a su maletín, miró a la pareja con cierto titubeo. "Ahora que lo mencionas… Creo que esta es mi señal para compartir algo que te parecerá interesante. Muy posiblemente no tienes idea, pero trabajé con tu madre mientras hacía mi internado, Bruce."

Jim no podía creer su suerte. Claro, que su primera amiga en mucho tiempo, había tenido roces con los malditos Waynes.

Bruce se puso de pie. "¿En verdad?"

"Sí. Fue su asistente en los laboratorios de una sus clínicas. Era una mujer tenaz. Le interesaba la genética, y por consecuencia, hubo un periodo donde su investigación la llevó a los Grupos AB, y a los más raros, como el Doble-O."

"¿Doble-O?"

"Omega/Omega."

Las cejas de James saltaron de su frente. "¿Existe un Grupo de dos Omegas? Creí que esa clase de emparejados… no sucedían. Biológicamente hablando."

Lee mostró su impecable dentadura en otro mohín de humor irónico. "Ya debes saber que nada es imposible en el nombre del amor, Jim." Al retornar a Bruce, algo de la dulzura se atenuó. "No quiero faltar al respeto al recuerdo de la mujer. Martha Kane contribuyó a muchas obras de caridad, así como a la fundación de tres de las Clínicas más fundamentales para la ciudad—"

"No lo tomaré a mal. Soy consciente de que mi madre no era perfecta."

Lee asintió. Suspiró. "A la Sra. Kane no le parecía justo el sistema. Tenía un punto de vista algo… revolucionario. Consideraba que la mera existencia de que tuvieras predisposición a ajustarte en un Grupo no debía obligarte por completo a pertenecer a él. Teorizaba que la presión social, junto con la ambiental, estaban influyendo fuertemente en el emparejamiento de Alfas con Omegas, y de Betas con Betas, más que la compatibilidad en sí, de las personas."

Oyendo aquello, James recordó el argumento que había surgido entre Lee y su persona. Todo apuntaba a que la mujer había sido inspirada por las investigaciones de Martha Wayne.

"Nunca supe al respecto." Bruce murmuró. "Mi madre solía ser introvertida en maneras que mi padre no."

Lee sonrió. "Ni siquiera nacías todavía. Estoy hablando de una época donde Martha todavía no conocía a tu padre." Su mirada se estancó en Jim, en un preludio que le dio mala espina. "Esto parecerá duro para ustedes, pero siento que deben saberlo. Martha… no sostenía al grupo Alfa en buena estima. Culpaba su interacción hormonal como un abuso ante los Betas y Omegas."

Una bomba tras otra. Jim apretó su quijada.

"Estaba en contra de su rol dominante sobre la sociedad. Pensaba que si se le tumbaba al Alfa de su trono, por así decirlo, se rompería la cadena de poder, y consecuentemente, un nuevo orden podría implementarse. Uno menos jerarquizado."

Conmocionado, Bruce dio vueltas en la sala. Afortunadamente, la sala de Jim no era tan grande como la de una mansión entera, y el chico no podría perderse de su vista. "¿Tiene alguna idea usted, de cómo mi madre creía que debía tumbarse el sistema actual?"

Lee se encogió de hombros. "No permanecí en la clínica lo suficiente para averiguarlo. Cuando concluí mi internado, Martha estaba trabajando en la idea de un suero que pudiera ser usado para inhibir la influencia de las feromonas Alfa. Pero, claro, sólo era un prototipo… Dudo que haya avanzado, sin embargo. Años pasaron, y nunca escuché desarrollo destacado de su teoría. Luego, se casó con tu padre…"

Jim rascó su nuca. Y el resto, como bien decían, había sido historia.

Bruce regresó al lado del Alfa con mentón en alto, y las ruedas de hámster rodando dentro de su cabeza. Jim no esperó el contacto físico que el muchacho entabló momentos después, tomando el brazo aun doblado de Gordon en sus manos. El Beta sobó el antebrazo en suave búsqueda de permiso. Entonces, Jim se percató de la tensión que había estado aplicado a su apéndice durante la revelación de Lee. Cuando el brazo fue abierto, el algodón estaba seco. Bruce se encargó de removerlo.

"Mi madre era descendiente de Omegas. Asumo que lo escondió de mi padre, tomando en cuenta que me lo confesó a manera de secreto. ¿Podría ser por qué sospechaba que yo hubiera heredado tal predisposición de manera durmiente en mi genética?"

"Quizás. Tal vez su investigación tomó otro rumbo al estar embarazada. A estas alturas, uno sólo puede especular. Los laboratorios KEAN fueron cerrados hace más de una década, y era mediante sus fondos que tu madre financiaba sus investigaciones."

Jim abrió su boca. "Alfred." No era detective por ocio. Jim consideró las variables, y rápidamente unió los posibles cabos sueltos. "Debió haber tenido fuertes sospechas de que Bruce sería perceptible a la influencia de Alfas. Probablemente por medio de la presencia de Alfred durante tu crecimiento. Es la única manera en la que puedo pensar que tu madre haya visto evidencia de tu vulnerabilidad."

"¿Vulnerabilidad? Alfred nunca me lastimaría."

"Me refería a otro tipo de vulnerabilidad, Bruce. Tu madre debió haberse percatado que un Alfa podía ofrecer confort a otros, sin connotaciones tan maquiavélicas. Piénsalo, al ver como tu padre y tú se acoplaban a la naturaleza de Alfred, quizás eso fue la que hizo pausar."

Bruce filtró la nueva teoría a su cerebro, pero lució bastante saturado. Se dirigió a Lee con una sonrisa algo plástica. "Así que, doctora Thompkins, el verdadero punto de esta conversación es que usted encuentra irónico, que el hijo de Martha Wayne esté ahora emparejado con un Alfa."

La mujer explotó en una sorpresiva risotada. El ambiente se aligeró considerablemente ante el dulce sonido. Leslie dio brindis con su vaso medio vacío. "Exactamente. Haz dado en el blanco, Bruce."

Jim sacudió su cabeza. Se arrepintió de ello, sentir su departamento girar fuera de su eje. "Creo que realmente necesito un grasiento omelette en este momento."

Lee reaccionó ante la sutil patada fuera de su hogar como una campeona. "Y yo tengo un trabajo al cual ir. Tengo un amigo en un laboratorio privado que sabe de discreción. ¿Te llamo cuando tengas los resultados?"

"Claro." Tras despedirse de Bruce, Jim la acompañó a la puerta. La ayudó a colocarse su abrigo. "Te debo una."

Leslie acomodó los mechones de su cabello de su cuello para colgarse su bolso médico. "Más que eso, me debes un trabajo, si mal no recuerdo."

James rio. "Como tu dijiste: te llamaré."

Una vez en el pasillo exterior, Lee se inclinó en el último momento para plantearle un beso en la mejilla. Los labios en su piel se prolongaron tres segundos más de lo que el gesto de despedida exigía. Jim aguantó su respiración. Huyó del mensaje que las feromonas de Leslie pudieron haberle informado. Al separarse al fin, Lee sonreía suavemente.

"Algunas cosas en la vida, merecen una despedida adecuada, Jim Gordon."

Jim comprendió. Lo entendió más que nunca, al tener todavía fresco en su memoria la despedida que le había dado al departamento de Bárbara la noche anterior. Inclinó su mentón en igual despedida. Tal vez en otra vida…

Cerró la puerta.

Se enfocó en el ahora.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Bruce Wayne estaba sentado frente a su escritorio.

Bruce Wayne.

Harvey roló sus ojos. "¡Jim, se te perdió algo!"

"James está en la oficina de la comisionada. Buenos días, detective Bullock."

El chiquillo estaba leyendo el periódico. El periódico. Y ni siquiera la sección de las caricaturas. "Señor Wayne. Estás lejos de su casa. Claro, por casa me refiero al parque nacional que tiene como hogar."

Wayne empujó un paquete de donas en su dirección sin despegar su mirada del periódico. "James pensó que le gustarían."

"Maldito." Jimbo sabía sus debilidades. "¿Ese café es para mí también?"

"Recién hecho."

De acuerdo. Harvey se permitiría ser comprado. Tomó asiento frente al escritorio de Gordon, aventando el folder de evidencia en su propio escritorio. "¿Tu guardaespaldas sabe que has sido secuestrado por Romeo?"

Había rastros de que Wayne había tenido que desayunar en la estación. El bote de basura compartido tenía paquetes desechables, así como servilletas y tenedores de plástico.

"¿Alfred? Sí, está enterado que me encuentro con el Detective Gordon."

"¿Primera cita?" Harvey bromeó.

Wayne se entiesó como hueso de pollo. Ah. ¿Problemas en el paraíso? "No estoy seguro si este desayuno… cuenta."

Harvey apuntó al bote. "Si no estás seguro, entonces no lo es. Niño, no dejes que Jim se ponga tacaño ahora. Demanda una cena decente que no provenga de platos desechables, buena música, y un final feliz—Oh, bueno, olvida la última parte. ¡Mi punto es que Jim tiene que aplicarse! Vamos, tú puedes estar nadando en dinero, pero _él_ es Alfa. Nos está dañando la reputación."

Wayne lució completamente embelesado con sus disparatadas. Jim lo iba a matar.

"Vamos, dime. ¿A dónde te gustaría que Jim te llevara? Y por favor, no digas Disneylandia."

"Me gusta ir al museo. Hace mucho tiempo que no asisto… Pero, me gusta."

Dios, este pobre niño. "Nah. Necesitas más Rock 'n Roll en tu vida. ¿Sabías que Jim perteneció a una banda cuando estaba en la secundaria?"

"¿En serio?"

"Sip. Estaba completamente ebrio cuando me lo dijo. Pero, una vez dicho a los oídos de Bullock, la verdad ya no puede ser negada."

"¿Una banda de Rock 'n Roll?"

"Creo que tocaba la guitarra o algo así. ¿El bajo? No sé, algo con cuerdas. O tal vez estaba a cargo de la batería y de allí se desarrollaron sus anormales brazos de mini-Hulk—"

Wayne estaba aguantando su risa, y Bullock supo por qué al sentir el palmazo de archivos golpeando su nuca. "Era el vocalista, idiota."

El Beta escupió sus risillas.

"¡Aún más humillante para ti!"

Jim estaba sacudiendo su cabeza. "_Algo con cuerdas_. Hazme el favor." Al ver a Wayne disfrutar del espectáculo, Bullock lo observó suavizarse como mantequilla. Era la primera ocasión que era testigo del trato de Gordon hacia el chico fuera de su papel de detective o Alfa febril medio-enloquecido. Gordon fue cuidadoso en no tocar a Wayne directamente. La clave estuvo en el mensaje de su lenguaje corporal. El hombre simplemente no podía evitar cubrir las espaldas del muchacho en simbolismo de protección. "¿Puedes creerlo? El payaso del Examinador Médico que tenemos concluyó que la muerte de mi última víctima fue suicidio."

Bullock le dio una mordida a su segunda dona. "Así que el pobre fulano era tan flexible que él mismo se encajó un picador de hielo en las espaldas, ¿huh? Olvídalo. Tenemos un caso nuevo. Necesito que me ayudes a revisar los reportes de la escena del crimen."

Gordon tomó el folder con la nueva evidencia del escritorio de Bullock. Leyó por un momento. "¿La víctima fue colgada del techo de un edificio atado a una silla?"

"Y el asesino fue lo suficiente considerado para subirlo de regreso al techo. ¿Por qué? Ni idea, pero Nygma dice que encontró un hoyo sospechoso en su abdomen en estado post-mordem."

Jim abrió su boca, pero entonces pareció recordar que tenían compañía. Para la sorpresa de Bullock las orejitas de Wayne estaban bastantes atentas. Huh. Puntos para él por no ser un miedoso.

Jim cerró el folder. Sus ojos azules brincaron entre Harvey y Wayne. "¿Podrías darnos…?"

"Oh, claro, córreme de mi propio lugar." Justo entonces, Harvey divisó una figura muy conocida hacer su entrada desde el piso inferior. Se levantó del escritorio, sacudiendo migajas. "Recuerda que hay ojos en todas partes, Jimbo." Dejó que los tórtolos tuvieran su melancólica despedida. Bajó al segundo piso con un cantoneo de sus caderas, porque _con un demonio_, estaba de buen humor.

Pennyworth olía a colonia de antaño. Bullock aspiró la esencia de limpieza. Orden. Fuerza. -_Demonios. Que ejemplar de Alfa, damas y caballeros._

"Alfred, no debiste haberte molestado. Con una llamada hubiera sido suficiente para prestarte una visita."

"Detective Bullock. Siento decepcionar, pero no vengo a buscar de su colorida compañía." Alfred buscaba a su pollito, tal mamá gallina. Harvey roló sus ojos. Tomó los hombros del mayordomo para girarlo en dirección opuesta a la de Jim. "¿A dónde me lleva?"

"¿Qué tal a practicar tu puntería? Lo necesitarás ahora que Jim hará un hombre honesto de tu protegido en el Registro Civil."

Alfred frotó su mentón, seriamente considerándolo. "No es tan mala idea, ahora que lo mencionas."

Harvey se carcajeó. Por eso le agradaba este Ninja-Mayordomo. "Estos dos están completamente chiflados, ¿eh?"

Pennyworth deliberadamente hurtó posesión del envase con café que Harvey tenía en su mano izquierda. Sus pulgares hicieron efímero contacto. Cuando el hombre tomó un sorbo lento, Harvey contó los segundos que duraron sus miradas entrecruzadas. "Ah." Alfred tuvo el descaro de lamer sus labios. "¿Qué se puede hacer? No hay mortal que sea cuerdo a todas horas."

Cuando el envase fue regresado, Harvey aceptó el reto no-verbal que Alfred había arrojado. Reemplazó la marca deleble de la boca del otro Alfa con la suya. Mordió el borde de styrofoam. "Puede ser. Aunque estos dos parecen estar en estado continuo."

"Ah. Aparte de locura, en su caso hay algo de plena estupidez y hormonas. No hay que olvidarlo."

Harvey hizo bailar sus cejas. "Bueno… Estupidez y hormonas puede ser una mezcla divertida."

Alfred lo contempló por un momento, una pequeña sonrisa enmarcando su rostro. "¿Listo, amo Bruce?" Sin siquiera voltear a sus espaldas, el hombre pareció tener radar interno cuando Wayne estaba cerca. "Espero hayan disfrutado sus aventuras, porque no te quiero ver rondando hasta el fin de semana. El chico está retrasado en sus estudios."

Jim fue una blanca paloma, aceptando las órdenes de Pennyworth con una dulce sonrisa. "Sí, señor." Wayne se limitó a sólo entre-girar sus ojos.

"Estaremos muy ocupados, de todas formas." Harvey abofeteó el pecho de su compañero. "Escena del crimen. Ahora."

Aun cuando el café fue extinguido media hora después, Harvey no se animó a tirar el envase. La marca de Pennyworth perduraría, porque era un Alfa de humor intenso. Algunos trofeos valían la pena guardarse.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Jim terminó ofreciéndole un trabajo a Lee más rápido de lo imaginado.

"Resulta ser que nuestro Examinador Médico ha estado robando partes de cuerpos. ¿Puedes creerlo?"

"Sólo en Gotham." Leslie estaba atrayendo atención en su ceñido vestido verde e inusuales rasgos atractivos. Jim podía _olfatear_ las mentes sucias a su alrededor. "Nuestro contrato ha sido consolidado entonces." De su portafolio, la mujer sacó otro sobre de plástico. Jim lo tenía en sus manos desde antes de que Lee hubiera logrado estirarlo en su dirección. "Tomé la libertad de realizar test independientes para evaluar otros aspectos, aparte de su compatibilidad."

"¿Cómo cuáles? ¿Qué encontraste?" Jim sacó los resultados. Intentó hacer sentido de ellos.

Lee se cruzó de brazos. "Ciertamente necesitas elevar tus niveles de hierro. Aparte de eso. Felicidades, tú y Bruce son compatibles a un 93.3%."

"Wow." Con Bárbara había sido certificado un 67% en compatibilidad, y la cifra entraba en el rango de lo normal. James silbó.

"Jim. Son sólo números. La verdadera compatibilidad se construye en forma más cualitativa, lo sabes. Y hablando de aspectos cualitativos…" Lee se acercó para extraer una hoja en especial del montón que Jim tenía en posición. "Revisa esta parte."

Jim obedeció. "Vaya."

"Hubiera jurado que los resultados darían todo lo contrario, pero no. Bruce no tiene rastros de gen Omega en su ADN."

"Sospecho que a pesar de esto, Martha Wayne seguirá revolcándose en su tumba."

Lee suspiró. "Me siento como una tonta ahora. Siento que no debí haberle mencionado sobre el trabajo de su madre al chico."

"No, hiciste bien. Conociéndolo, le has ahorrado gran tiempo de auto-obsesión. Es bueno… que Bruce descubra cómo eran en realidad sus padres y que cese de colocarlos en un pedestal sólo porque han fallecido." Fue el turno de Jim de suspirar. "Me hubieran odiado por completo, ¿verdad?"

Leslie apretó su hombro en solidaridad. "Es posible. Martha se hubiera asegurado de que Bruce hubiera estado fuera de tu alcance hasta su mayoría de edad. Sin embargo, no lo sé…" Lee le guiñó el ojo. "Algo me dice que ustedes dos se las hubieran ingeniado para cruzar caminos antes de tiempo. Por lo que me has dicho, posar ojos en el chico hubiera sido suficiente para desatar el infierno en sus sensibilidades parentales."

"Aun así." Tal vez, Jim no hubiera sido lo que los padres de Bruce habían esperado. Quizás, todo hubiera sido mil veces más complicado. Pero, aun así… "Me hubiera gustado conocerlos. Por lo menos a uno de ellos."

Tristeza invadió las facciones de Lee. "Todos hablan de Thomas Wayne y la gran pérdida que significó para la ciudad. Pero no hay ninguna mención de Martha. Lo encuentro increíblemente insultante. Fue al conocerla, que Thomas Wayne comenzó a involucrarse en trabajo de caridad. Aparentemente, ella fue la que provocó un impacto en el hombre mismo, para que después Thomas lo pagará en la ciudad."

Gordon había leído al respecto. Thomas Wayne había sido un chico malo en su juventud. Había malgastado su dinero en parrandas y malas inversiones, antes de sentar cabeza. Anteriormente, Gordon lo había achacado a prensa de mal gusto, pero al parecer, si habían tenido algo de verdad tales artículos.

Nunca se lo había confesado a Bruce, pero Jim siempre había sospechado que al que habían querido muerto aquella noche había sido su padre. Martha Wayne, muy posiblemente, había sido daño colateral.

Lee comenzó a recoger sus cosas. "En fin, necesito que escojas un día para aplicarte el resto de las pruebas."

Jim parpadeó. "¿Cuál resto de las pruebas?"

Leslie sonrió dulcemente. "Pruebas _psicológicas_. Son obligatorias por Ley al registrarse, Jim. Te lo dije antes, ser emparejado no sólo involucra un proceso biológico."

Jim hizo una mueca.

"No luzcas tan asustado, Macho. Bruce ya acordó cita conmigo sin peros o excusas. Aprende de él."

Oh Dios. Bruce. Pruebas psicológicas aplicadas a _Bruce Wayne_. Pero, que receta tan perfecta para el desastre.

"Espero que Alfred pueda lidiar con una ceremonia en Arkham." Sonriendo ante el peligro, Jim se resignó a su destino. "¿Qué te parece el siguiente martes?"

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Desde el descubrimiento de las mentiras de Selina, Bruce y Jim no habían discutido el asunto de la investigación del asesino de los Waynes. Tras ser cortado tan radicalmente del caso, Jim se sentía revocado del derecho de abrir el tema, y hasta ahora, Bruce no había dado pie a conversar sobre el asunto.

Era un contrato silencioso entre los dos. _No te metas en mi investigación, y yo no me meto en las tuyas_, parecía ser la única regla.

Estaba funcionando para ellos. Habian aspectos de sus vidas, que ninguna estaba listo o dispuesto a compartir. El trabajo de Jim era un pozo negro de cosas bizarras que nunca mostraría por voluntad propia a alguien tan joven como Bruce, (sentía vergüenza al tan siquiera considerar compartir sus tratos con Cobblepot). A contracara, a Bruce no le agradaba verse minimizado frente a Gordon al dejarle ver sus miedos. Jim sólo podía contar con ciertos indicios, cuando el chico tenía un _mal dia_—Ojos rojizos. Nudillos hinchados—Existían días donde Bruce no se permitía ser tocado por Gordon, y en momentos así, Jim tenía que ser creativo para distraer a Bruce de su comportamiento obsesivo.

Sin embargo, un tobillo torcido era nuevo en el repertorio.

"¿Qué te sucedió?"

Bruce estaba acostado en el estudio con su pierna izquierda apoyada en la mesa. "Me resbalé."

"¿Te resbalaste?"

"De un barranco."

Jim sobó su frente. Qué diablos. "¿Alfred te dejó resbalarte de un barranco?"

"Es tradición familiar." Alfred bromeó desde el umbral, manos detrás de su espalda. "Sólo se lo torció. Estará bien en un par de días, hombre. No entres en histerias."

"No es eso." Jim sonrió apenado. Ajustó su saco azul rey, recién comprado para la ocasión, con cierto decaimiento. "Es sólo que… tenía reservaciones."

El mentón de Bruce casi tocó el piso, y todas sus ilusiones sobre la tan esperada Primera Cita hicieron implosión en su cara de decepción. Alfred se disolvió en carcajadas.

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?"

"¡Era sorpresa!"

"Pero… ¡No puedo moverte!"

"Es lo que veo."

Aquí venían los pucheros. "Alfred, ¿por qué me permitiste ir a esa estúpida caminata?"

"Oh, no llores. El amanecer valió la pena. Deberías llevar a Gordon algún día." Alfred roló sus ojos cuando los pucheros rápidamente comenzaron a fusionarse a miradas desamparadas. "¡De acuerdo! Prepararé algo especial para compensar este fracaso. Gordon, hay récords de jazz en el baúl de caoba. Traeré algunas velas de la cocina." El hombre se acercó para susurrar lo último. "Cuida de él, ¿quieres?"

"De acuerdo." James sonrió, encanto encendido. Al estar a solas, James prosiguió a retirar su saco. "Luces muy apuesto en vendas."

Bruce rodó sus ojos. "No te burles de mí."

James tomó el mentón del joven para tornarlo lentamente en su dirección. Mientras distrajo a Bruce, aprovechó para escurrir su brazo libre por el respaldo del sofá. "No me estoy burlando. Sabes que no soy capaz. Soy un caballero."

Bingo. Bruce se sonrojó hasta las puntas de sus orejas. "Tú también luces… apuesto. Además, hueles muy bien."

Bruce olía a sal. _Lágrimas_. James cerró sus ojos, en efímero coraje. "Cuando mejores, haré reservaciones de nuevo. No te preocupes, Bruce." Besó la mejilla del Beta, _provocando_, porque la cita apenas comenzaba. "Iré por esos récords."

Además, difícilmente la comida de aquel restaurante francés que Essen había recomendado, podría rivalizar con la comida del mismo Alfred.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 11.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NdA: **Este capítulo transmite exactamente lo que siento por Martha Wayne. Todo el enfoque recae en Thomas en el show y en las películas de Nolan, pero a la que en realidad quisiera que exploraran es a la madre de Bruce (pero NO de la forma de Batman vs Superman, wacala). Wikipedia tiene muchas cosas interesantes que decir de ella.

No desesperen, las citas continuarán en el siguiente capítulo. Pista: Los Grayson Voladores.

Además, oigan… Bullock y Alfred sentado en un árbol dándose besitos. Aw. Son mi nuevo OTP.


	13. hechizo

"**Te Encontré."**

**B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

**Parejas:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne; insinuaciones de Alfred Pennyworth/Harvey Bullock. Y quizás más en el futuro.

**Rating:** Teen.

**Resumen:** (Alfa/Omega/Beta 'verse) Desde el momento en que Jim viró hacia sus espaldas, su destino estuvo marcado.

**Continuidad:** Situado antes y durante el episodio 1x16 "The Blind Teller." Cabe recalcar que he hecho cambios en el ritmo de los acontecimientos, por ejemplo, Bárbara conoce a Selina y a Ivy desde antes del episodio 1x16, y como voy a hacer mi propia versión de los hechos de los últimos episodios de la 1ra. Temporada (sip, muuuuuucho trabajo me espera, porque transcribir es aburrido pero la trama del Ogro TIENE que ser modificada con más Bruce/Jim), también he tomado libertad con los destinos de algunos de los personajes.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

_**13.**_

**[+]+[+]**

Te arrojé un hechizo,

porque eres mío.

-Nina Simone, "I put a spell on you."

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

_There's a __lull__ in my life_ estaba tocando de fondo. Bruce estaba riendo con tanta fuerza que parte del espagueti salía por su nariz, gracias a la última anécdota que Alfred había compartido con ellos. El vino tenía a Jim relajado, y la buena compañía, en un estado de perpetuo contento.

Aun con chaperón, Jim no podía decir que la cita improvisada estuviera yendo mal.

"Oi. Por ahí me dijeron que tiene talentos secretos aparte de ser un gran detective—"

"Oh, no, no, no." Jim sacudió su cabeza enfáticamente. "Nunca tomes a Bullock en serio, Alfred."

"Ah, vamos, sólo un canción. Una serenata, si quieres interpretarla de manera más adecuada a la ocasión."

"Bruce ya está sufriendo de un tobillo, no necesita que sus tímpanos sean reventados también."

Bruce se mostró interesado por la noción. "Pero, tenías una banda y todo."

"¡No significa que haya sido buena!" Gordon iba a matar a Harvey. Estaba por recitar más razones para advertir porque era mala idea oír a Jim cantar, cuando _I Put a Spell on You_ fue el siguiente track que recorrió la sala.

"Oooh." Alfred cerró sus ojos, como si hubiera sufrido de un golpe al pecho. "Esa sí trae buenos recuerdos."

Bruce alzó sus cejas. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por el calor de la chimenea y de tanto reírse. Desde su asiento en la silla de cuero, Jim elevó una mano, alcanzando un hombro para acariciar. Bruce se onduló en automático en su dirección, capturando los dedos de Jim entre su cuello y oreja.

Alfred se perdió en sus propios recuerdos, dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo del otro sofá. Su copa de vino giraba lentamente en su mano, casi vacía.

No había mucho que decir sobre el mensaje que conllevaba la voz de Nina Simone. Jim mordió su labio en picardía, disfrutando la ocurrencia que le llegó a la cabeza. "¿Cómo está tu tobillo?"

Bruce estiró su rostro sobre el respaldo para verlo mejor. "La hinchazón ha bajado considerablemente."

Mentiroso. Pero Gordon lo dejó pasar. Se deslizó de la silla con sigilo. Se arrodilló frente al muchacho. "Vamos."

El rostro se llenó de incógnita mientras Jim lo ayudó a ponerse de pie sobre sus pies con calcetines. Jim había pateado sus propios botines hacía un buen rato, así que la alfombra no emitió sonidos cuando ambos caminaron cerca de la chimenea. No fue hasta que Jim puso sus manos en la cintura del joven, que el Beta cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Jim nunca había aclamado ser gran bailarín.

No tuvo mucha importancia. La intención era estar cerca, sentir la intimidad de dos cuerpos apoyándose uno al otro.

"Sujétate de mí, para no colocar todo el peso en tu tobillo." Comenzó a mecer su cuerpo, sin necesidad de mover sus pies. Bruce estuvo tieso en el inicio. Sus manos echas puños se sintieron como garras sobre los pectorales de Jim.

Jim tomó un puño con su propia mano. Esperó con paciencia hasta que los dedos de Bruce se relajaran, entrelazando sus manos sobre su pecho. Con su mano libre, Jim empujó la espalda del chico, llenando los centímetros vacíos entre los dos.

De manera paulatina, Bruce se adoptó al sencillo baile, sus ondulaciones llevando el mismo ritmo que Gordon.

Jim dejó caer su frente en el hombro del Beta.

Aspiró.

Sal. Mar. Ozono.

Jim cerró sus ojos.

Bruce acomodó su cabeza en posición paralela. Jim podía sentir sus latidos acelerados.

93.3% de compatibilidad desglosada a este momento.

Resumida en el equilibrio de sus caderas, en sus respiraciones hondas… En la densa composición invisible de sus feromonas; en el aroma de salsa de tomate viniendo de Bruce; en la risilla no-muy-sobria de Jim cuando su pie se enredó con el de Bruce; en la testarudez de Bruce cuando el chico quiso seguir bailando hasta la siguiente canción, a pesar del dolor que estaba enmascarando.

Su química se dividió en múltiples pequeños detalles y gestos, y Jim se preguntó si su sangre terminaría tintándose dorada en totalidad… si _Bruce_ se esparciría por su sistema con la fuerza de una infección, reclamando a Jim a nivel absoluto.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Jim llegó al precinto con la sensación de estar desnudo.

Las miradas de los agentes se clavaron en su cuerpo como dagas. James alzó sus hombros. Caminó con propósito hasta su escritorio.

"Si no te gusta la atención, ¿para qué te esfuerzas tanto por resaltar, Jimbo?"

Jim lo tomó a broma. Sonrió a labio abierto.

Fue cuando tomó asiento, que prestó mayor atención a la cara de su compañero.

"Quieres la atención. Morirías si fueras ordinario." Harvey no tenía su sombrero puesto. Se miraba extrañamente vulnerable. En su brazo derecho tenia colgada la funda de su pistola. "Admítelo."

Jim tragó saliva, no gustándole el tono oscuro de su compañero. No había camaradería en la mirada de Bullock.

Música de cantina se mezcló fácilmente con la banda sonora de teléfonos y estática de los radios. La silla de Gordon fue volteada y Cobblepot tenía su aliento acariciando su rostro en segundos.

"A nuestro Jim le gusta vivir al filo." Oswald agregó su propia opinión a la conversación, siempre metiéndose donde no le llamaban. Jim giró su rostro en dirección opuesta a la expresión demente del hombre. El Pingüino lo siguió, susurrando en su oído con intimidad que se sentía incorrecta. "Canario dorado, te gusta volar, ¿no es así? ¿Crees volar, cuando yo no? Muy mal, si vuelas demasiado alto, te pondrían disparar."

Gordon lo empujó con todas su fuerzas. Aborrecía la atracción que Cobblepot obviamente sentía por él, y aborrecía _aún_ más, tener que necesitar de aquella atracción para manipular a Cobblepot por el bien común. Al levantarse de la silla, Jim se enfrentó a la cantina de Fish Mooney. Estaba repleto de gente. Sintiéndose asfixiado, Jim comenzó a abrirse camino a jalones. Divisó el escenario. Una mujer cantaba tonos melosos.

Bárbara.

Cuando jaló al siguiente hombro, el rostro de Leslie se reveló. La mujer sonrió con belleza. "Querías que te trepara en la camilla de la enfermería. Admítelo."

James se atragantó con su propia saliva. No podía negarlo. En este distorsionado estado de consciencia, Jim admitió fácilmente su anterior deseo de subir el vestido de Leslie, cuando se habían conocido. La hubiera tenido en todas las superficies. "Eres un hermoso trofeo, Lee." Fue lo que susurró, pensando en cómo hubiera su perfecta esposa. La perfecta madre de sus hijos. "Pero la verdadera razón que te deseo es porque me recuerdas a alguien más, sólo que en paquete más convencional."

Lee le arrojó una cachetada, cruel en su decepción. Tal y como Jim sabía que se comportaría en la vida real, si alguna vez escuchara su dura confesión.

Jim siguió acercándose al escenario.

Bárbara vestía de rojo, como una actriz de cine.

Jim tapó sus orejas. "No quiero oírte."

Bárbara siguió cantando sin sonido. Sus labios rojos se movían en capela muda.

Jim se dio la media vuelta. Hasta en sus sueños, no soportaba ver a Bárbara a la cara. Quería ahorcarla con sus propias manos.

Bruce Wayne le sonrió con tristeza, solo ahora, cuando antes había existido una multitud en la pista de baile. "Nunca me permitirás acercarme a ti, ¿verdad?"

Gordon caminó a él. Lo acogió en sus brazos, desafiando tal acusación con el lenguaje de su cuerpo.

"Te equivocas. _Todo_ lo que quiero… _todo_ el maldito tiempo… es estar contigo, Bruce."

Bruce estaba sonriendo cuando fue besado. Gordon lo levantó sobre una de la mesas, tirando el florero barato y el vidrio de las copas. Jim tomó una de las manos de Bruce para colocarla en el lado de su corazón. Luego, Jim la bajó a su regazo, a la evidencia cruda de lo que su corazón causaba, con el curso de su sangre caliente.

"Pero temo… temo que seas tú el que no soportará estar tan cerca de otra persona."

Bruce acarició su mejilla suavemente con su mano libre, beso terminado. "Déjala cantar. "

La voz de Bárbara se encendió enseguida.

"¿Me levantarás el vestido, James?" Bruce preguntó con intensidad, casi _ordenándole_, y haciendo eco a la confesión primitiva dirigida a Lee con anterioridad. Porque así era de perverso su subconsciente.

James sonrió, feral.

_BANG BANG._

Jim no sintió los disparos. Miró la sangre correr por su camiseta de botones, pero no sintió dolor. Cuando levantó la cabeza del pecho de Bruce, se encontró con la pistola de Cobblepot.

"Favor por favor, Jim."

_BANG._

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Jim despertó con un grito ahogado atorado en su garganta.

"¿Pesadilla?"

Bruce—el verdadero Bruce—estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la cama, su lámpara encendida y un libro en su regazo. Lucía consternado.

Jim sacudió su cabeza. "Sueño raro, más bien." Rayos, al recordar ciertas partes, se sintió avergonzado. Carraspeó su garganta. El sueño debía ser un rezago psicológico de su último celo, mezclado con el estrés de su trabajo, y aquel buen vino que Jim había disfrutado durante la cena. "Dime que no hablo dormido."

Bruce lo dejó sufrir en suspendo por un momento, diversión sutil en sus facciones. "No. No hablas dormido." El muchacho dejó su libro en la almohada. Se comenzó a acercar a Jim con cautela. "Pero, luces alterado. ¿De qué trató tu 'sueño raro'?"

Jim no consideró justo que Bruce inquiriera sobre algo tan personal, cuando el muchacho raramente devolvía el favor. Bruce era una caja fuerte cuando se trataba de sus propias pesadillas. Antes de que hicieran contacto, Jim se retiró de la cama. Sus músculos no se lo agradecieron. Recordó las últimas horas de la noche que lo habían traído a la habitación de Bruce.

Ah.

"Debería regresar a la sala."

Bruce difícilmente podía protestar o detenerlo, con su tobillo torcido. Cuando Jim lo había auxiliado a subir a su recámara, ambos habían pasado un rato conversando de los resultados de laboratorio, y en algún punto, Jim asumió que debió haberse quedado dormido todavía con su traje en la cama de Bruce.

"No tienes que regresar."

Jim acomodó sus pantalones para disimular las consecuencias del bizarro sueño. "Sí… tengo que."

Bruce suspiró. "De acuerdo. Tendré a Sun Tzu para hacerme compañía." El tomo de _El Arte de la Guerra_ fue recuperado por las manos del joven. "Alfred me hará un examen mañana temprano."

Jim ya no se sentía sorprendido por las preferencias de lectura del Beta, ni de lo que Alfred consideraba apropiado en el procedimiento de criar a un adolescente iracundo. "Necesitas más historietas cómicas en tu vida." Después de tomar su saco de una de las sillas de la habitación, se sintió lo suficiente controlado para acercársele a Bruce. Levantó el rostro del menor para besar su frente en despedida. "¿Quieres que te traiga algo antes de bajar?"

Bruce negó con su cabeza, ya de vuelta inmerso en los contenidos del libro. "Lleva más almohadas contigo. El sofá no es gentil con los cuellos."

Jim resopló por su nariz. "Te veo en la mañana."

No soñó por el resto de la noche.

Bruce no había mentido. El sofá no era gentil en los cuellos, para nada.

"Buenos días, Jim." Alfred le sonrió desde la estufa, a la mañana siguiente. "Te ves algo chueco desde aquí."

Jim leyó el vil "_Te lo dije"_ que brillaba de la mirada satisfecha de Wayne. Lo ignoró en favor de servirse algo de café. La escena doméstica en la cocina se sintió algo irreal, aunque a la vez, algo a lo que Jim se estaba habituando. "Buenos días." No le dio voz a sus quejas de dolor articular, con tal de no cederle la victoria a Bruce. "Huele bien."

Bruce le pasó el contenedor de leche, para servirla en su taza. "¿Ya no tuviste pesadillas?"

Gordon esperó a dar su primer trago y disfrutarlo. Luego, miró a Bruce por primera vez para guiñarle un ojo. "Te dije que no eran pesadillas."

"¿Qué es lo que lo diferencia a un sueño raro de una pesadilla?"

"Para empezar, que tú hayas aparecido en él."

"Por todo lo que es sagrado, ustedes dos, no empiecen. Es demasiado temprano." Alfred colocó dos platos de huevos fritos y salchicha asada frente a ambos, prosiguiendo con la amenaza mortal de la pala de cocina. "_Coman_. Y tome algo de jugo, amo Bruce. Le bajará la temperatura de su cara de bobo."

"No existe el respeto en este hogar." Bruce tuvo la audacia de murmurar. Jim mordió parte de su lengua en el intento de tragarse su risa.

Jim apenas estaba a la mitad de su platillo, cuando sintió su móvil comenzar a sonar. Suspiró. No tenía que revisar la pantalla para saber que era Bullock. "El deber llama."

Alfred asintió en empatía. Bruce tomó brevemente la mano de Jim, mientras el detective estaba en plena acción de abandonar el tenedor sobre la mesa. El gesto fue veloz, aunque pesado en significado. Jim no se despidió verbalmente, sólo con el roce de su pulgar sobre los nudillos del muchacho.

Después, salió de la Mansión para enfrentar un nuevo día.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Lee era de las primeras en llegar en el turno de la mañana en el precinto. Por ser nueva en el puesto no quería otra cosa, más que dar una excelente impresión. Al ver que Essen todavía no arribaba a la estación, Lee decidió esperar por Jim para darle su café de gracias-por-conseguirme-trabajo.

Fue por ello, que fue la primera en notar a la visitante en el escritorio del detective.

Era una mujer de cabello rubio. Se encontraba sentada en el escritorio, y esparcía total impaciencia por el lugar. En cuanto más se acercó Lee, más se percató de la belleza de la visitante. Lucia como modelo profesional, y su vestimenta era para envidiar.

"¿Puedo… ayudarte?"

La mujer rodó sus ojos en su dirección. Fue entonces que Leslie notó las ojeras, el maquillaje desalineado y el ligero olor a perfume. La mujer lucia como si hubiera salido de fiesta toda la noche.

"Estoy esperando por Jim Gordon. Este sigue siendo su escritorio, ¿no?"

Leslie procedió con cautela. "No debe tardar. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti mientras esperas? Aunque técnicamente, la sala de espera se encuentra—"

"Sé dónde está la maldita sala de espera." Otro entre-giro de ojos. "Pero yo no soy cualquier persona. Soy la prometida de Jim, puedo esperar por él, donde me dé la gana."

Leslie casi dejó caer el portavasos al piso. ¿_Prometida_? Leslie conocía los hechos suficiente como para estar segura de que aquello era una mentira. Abrió su boca, indecisa en cómo proceder, pero la mujer se movió rápido, plantándose en la cara de Lee en tres pasos de tacones de aguja.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así? ¿No me crees? Mi nombre es Bárbara Kean, la mitad del precinto sabe quién soy, batita blanca."

Omega.

Omega-omega-omega.

Leslie aspiró y se ahogó en feromonas descontroladas.

Omega en _celo_.

"Oye. Oye, lo siento. No fue mi intención marearte con mi peste." Algo de la dureza en la voz de la Srta. Kean se suavizó. "Pero, ahora ves por qué estoy aquí, ¿cierto? _Necesito_ ver a Jim."

"El Detective Gordon no puede ayudarte." Lee se arrepintió en el instante que las palabras salieron de su boca. Entre el ataque nebuloso de feromonas, sin embargo, Lee no pudo actuar al cien por ciento. A pesar de ser una Beta, sintió la _necesidad_ neta proviniendo de este roto ser, y de alguna manera quiso darle algo real, algo que la ayudaría a esclarecer su cabeza. "Que yo sepa, James Gordon recientemente se ha comprometido con otra persona."

Hielo endureció las exquisitas facciones de Kean. Sus feromonas perdieron su dulzura, amargándose en el súbito cambio de ánimo. "Así que, es verdad. Selina no mintió."

Lee no tenía idea de quien fuera Selina, pero asintió de todas formas. No se atrevió a agregar más detalles de la vida privada de Gordon. Ya había dicho más de la cuenta.

"¿Quién es?" Las manos de la Omega estaban temblando. Lee lo notó cuando Kean comenzó a jugar con sus mechones de cabello. "No, no importa. No importa quien sea, yo me ganaré a Jim de vuelta. Nunca me resistiría, nunca lo ha hecho cuando estoy así. Lo _ama_."

Leslie no dudaba del poder de seducción de la Omega, no cuando ella misma estaba siendo tan fuertemente afectada. La posibilidad de que Jim entrara a la estación y se encontrara con la Srta. Kean, tenía potencial de ser desastroso. ¿Qué tal si la mujer tenía la completa razón y lograba descarrilar a Gordon?

"Necesitas tranquilizarte. ¿Por qué no pasas a mi oficina para esperar por él? Tu celo apenas comienza, puedo recetarte represores para evitar incidentes peligrosos—ya sea aquí en la estación, tanto como allá afuera." Dejó su portavasos en el escritorio de Bullock, el más cercano, para atreverse a estirar una mano en la dirección de Bárbara. Sintió alivio al no ser rechazada. Kean permitió que Leslie la comenzara a guiar de regreso al primer piso. "Mi nombre es Leslie Thompkins. Puedes confiar en mí, soy doctora."

"Debes pensar que estoy loca." Bárbara dijo, veinte minutos después, recostada en la camilla del laboratorio forense, disfrutando del sedante que Lee había incluido imperceptiblemente en el coctel de supresores dado a la Omega por intravenosa. "Tal vez lo esté. Un poquito." Una risita salió de los labios todavía pintados de rosa. "Pero… es mi culpa. Lo lastimé. Yo fui quien lo alejé, y sé que debo ser yo la que le pida perdón. Sé que cree amar a otra mujer, pero no es verdad. Me extraña, es todo. Me necesita. Nos necesitamos. Somos perfectos cuando estamos juntos…" Eventualmente, entre sus murmullos guiados por su fiebre hormonal, Kean cayó dormida, dándole el merecido descanso que su fisiología pedía.

Lee la arropó con su abrigo, puesto que el laboratorio era frío por estar conectado a la morgue. Contempló a la Omega por un momento, para luego suspirar.

¿Qué demonios le había hecho Gordon a esta mujer?

Lee sacudió su cabeza. No. No podía tomar partidos en asuntos que no le incumbían. Era el celo lo que la trataba de seducir con el estado vulnerable de Kean. La Omega quería protección, que alguien tomara su palabra por sobre la de otros, por más ilógica que ésta fuera…

Jim Gordon las encontró así, con Lee acariciando una mano de Kean en gentil simpatía.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

Lee, hasta ahora, no había escuchado a Jim hablar con tanta frialdad. Cuando la doctora se tornó en su dirección, frunció su ceño en desaprobación. "Vino por ti."

"Y me imagino para qué." El cuerpo entero de Jim estaba endurecido. El detective no se atrevía a pasar más allá del umbral. "Necesita salir de aquí. Essen no estará contenta con la revolución de hormonas que Bárbara ha desatado en el precinto."

Lee caminó hacia Gordon, determinante. "Vino por ti." Repitió.

Jim intercaló sus miradas, e hizo el mismo énfasis con su respuesta. "No me importa."

"Llegó al precinto declarando que era tu prometida—"

Se ganó un bufido incrédulo. "¿Y le creíste?"

-_No te involucres, chica, no te involucres_. Lee suspiró, y mejor cambió de carril en la conversación. "Necesita ayuda, Jim. No puedo tenerla aquí, aparte de estar en principios de celo, no aparentaba estar en un adecuado estado emocional."

"Entonces, dásela." Fue entonces, que Jim se ablandó un poco. Sacó su móvil de su bolsillo para prestárselo a Lee. "Tengo el número de sus padres. Puedes llamarlos para que vengan por ella—O Montoya, cielos, no sé, si es que contesta."

"Mencionó a una tal Selina." Lee no esperó la sorpresa en la cara de Gordon. "¿Qué?"

"Dios las hace, y ellas se juntan. Increíble." Jim se talló su rostro en vez de responder con más claridad. Pareció meditar detenidamente las consecuencias de su siguiente decisión. Con una exhalación, Jim dirigió su mirada al cuerpo dormido. "¿Está sedada?"

"Sí, pero no durará más de 30 minutos. O quizás menos, por el acelerado metabolismo en el que se encuentra."

"La llevaré al penthouse."

Lee alzó su ceja al cambió de parecer. "¿Crees que es buena idea?"

"Pensé que _querías_ que me encargara con ella."

"Sí, sí, pero… su estado…"

Jim entendió al instante. "Dame algo de crédito, Lee. No voy a aprovecharme de ella."

"Me preocupa que más bien, la Srta. Kean se aproveche de ti. No la viste, Jim. Está… bastante desesperada."

Harvey Bullock escogió ese momento para unírseles. Sin embargo, el hombre sólo bastó con echar un vistazo al laboratorio para regresarse por donde había venido.

Con manos en la cintura, James le apuntó con el mentón hacia el cuerpo de Kean. "Escucha… Aprecio que te preocupes por mi virtud, pero he sido inmune a Bárbara por un largo tiempo. ¿Me ayudas a llevarla a mi auto?"

Fue interesante observar a Jim tomar el cuerpo de la Omega. La nariz del Alfa no respiró en instinto, sino que se retorció en manifestación de rechazo. No hubo pupilas dilatadas, o vasos sanguíneos anchándose para colorar las mejillas del hombre. Justo como lo declarado, Gordon no mostró síntomas físicos obvios de atracción y/o compatibilidad entre sus feromonas durante el proceso de cargar a la vulnerable Omega hasta su automóvil.

Kean no despertó. Cuando fue acomodada en el asiento trasero, se acurrucó en la esencia latente del Alfa. Sólo entonces, Jim se permitió un momento para ser dulce con ella, encargándose de cubrirla con el abrigo de Lee como si fuera una niña pequeña. Al abrir la puerta del piloto, Lee lo detuvo para entregarle una suscripción de supresores. Leslie supo distinguir la emoción en la cara fruncida del detective, pero no hizo comentario.

No esperó a ver el auto salir del estacionamiento para regresar al precinto. Lee se sintió renuente a ver la figura de Kean desaparecer a la distancia.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Selina estaba desayunando un corndog recién calentado en el microondas, cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada crujir con inminente entrada. La chica aspiró para evaluar el estado en el que Babs llegaría esta vez, pero al distinguir algo inesperado en la mezcla de feromonas, se apresuró a esconderse.

"—si soy tan asquerosa para tus sensibles sentidos, lárgate de aquí! ¡Por dios, Jim puedo abrir la maldita puerta yo misma!"

"Tranquilízate."

Gordon. Hasta que Babs se había salido con la suya. Aunque por el tono de voz del grandote, el romance no estaba en el aire. Selina se asomó justo para mirar a Bárbara echársele encima a Gordon en el vestíbulo, más furiosa que una hiena. Gordon la inmovilizó de las muñecas sin dificultad.

Ambos permanecieron en aquella posición de enfrentamiento por unos segundos, hasta que Bárbara rompió el silencio mórbido.

"¿Quién es? Por lo menos, eso me debes."

"¡No te debo nada!" Hasta Selina saltó del susto con el siguiente alarido del Alfa. "No recuerdo que tú hayas tenido la cortesía de avisarme de tu aventura con Montoya, tuvo que venir ella a decirme del desastre en el que te habías convertido para saber dónde demonios estabas, Bárbara. No seas hipócrita."

Claro. A Bárbara le importó poco el gran discurso. "Dime… Por favor, Jim. Te prometo que te dejaré en paz de ahora en adelante—Sólo necesito saber…"

Gordon la soltó lentamente para adentrarse más al penthouse. Fue seguido fielmente por Babs, tal perrito faldero. "Lo que necesitas es descansar. Podemos hablar cuando estés sobria y cuerda de nuevo."

"Es la doctora, ¿verdad? Olía a ti—"

"¡Porque trabajamos juntos, Bárbara! No metas a Thompkins en esto, no tiene nada que ver."

La respuesta pareció tranquilizar a la Omega. Selina distinguió el sonido de los resortes del sofá, indicando que ella, o ambos, se habían sentado.

"Aquí está la receta que Lee te hizo. Cúmplela. Y no vuelvas a salir al mundo exterior en este estado, es peligroso… No puedo seguir viniendo a tu auxilio, Bárbara. Ya no."

"¿Me odias?"

Un suspiro. "Siempre me importarás."

"Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Jim—"

Una pausa, luego Gordon pareció haber encontrado un corazón debajo de tanto traje y machismo Alfa. "No seas tan dura contigo misma. Ambos metimos la pata, Bar. No es todo culpa tuya. Simplemente… ya no íbamos a funcionar. "

Selina comenzó a escurrirse por la pared que separaba la sala del vestíbulo. Con el plan de regresar a la recamara de huéspedes para detener a Ivy de salir a interrumpir y arruinar su secreta estancia, Selina no prestó la gran atención a la discusión de los adultos. Que Bárbara entrara en celo complicaba las cosas. Selina no estaba hecha de piedra, y sus propias feromonas podrían ser afectadas.

Ivy todavía dormía. No estaría feliz cuando Selina le dijera del cabio de planes. Esperó un rato, queriendo que no anduvieran moros en la costa, antes de volver a aventurarse al vestíbulo. Esta ocasión, ya no se escuchaban voces. Selina caminó con cuidado, inhalando el ambiente. Sólo pudo detectar la abrumadora fragancia de feromonas de Omega.

Selina se asomó a la sala. Bárbara estaba dormida en el sofá. La chica aspiró en alivio. La costa estaba libre. Se dirigió a la cocina.

Y chocó directamente con el pecho de Jim Gordon.

"Mira a quien me encuentro."

"Suéltame." Selina jaló del brazo que Gordon tomó para frenar su escape de la cocina. El bruto la dejó ir tras un momento, y hasta lució divertido por haberla tomado desprevenida.

"¿Desde cuándo haz estado aquí?"

"No estoy allanando, si es lo que quieres saber. Bárbara me deja quedarme con ella."

"Así que ahora ustedes dos son mejores amigas, ¿huh? No sé si asustarme con la idea."

"¿Por qué? ¿Te han estado zumbando las orejas?"

El Alfa roló sus ojos. "¿Es lo que han estado haciendo juntas? ¿Compartiendo chismes?" El hombre se acercó al rostro de Selina para bajar de volumen de voz. "¿Qué le has dicho de Bruce?"

Oooh. Selina sonrió malévolamente. "Nada aún. Pero sí pregunta, soy un libro abierto."

"Claro. Tan abierto que le mentiste a la primera persona que te consideraba una amiga sobre algo tan crucial, como la identidad del asesino de sus padres."

"¡Oye!" Selina no pensó, _reaccionó_. Empujó a Gordon con todas sus fuerzas, sacada de sus casillas. "¡Por lo menos le dije la verdad! Hubiera sido peor que siguiera con el circo de ser testigo de algo que no vi frente a un juez y a miles de idiotas uniformados como tú. Le hice a un favor a Bruce, necesita aprender a no ser crédulo. ¡La vida en Gotham no es de color de rosa, como la vida en su estúpida mansión!"

"Cielos… de acuerdo, de acuerdo." Jim levantó sus manos para aplacarla. "No despiertes a Bárbara. Supongo que fue mejor que fueras sincera ahora, antes de ser acusada de perjurio." El detective checó su muñeca. Hizo una mueca al ver la hora. "Tengo que irme. Regresaré después para ver cómo sigue Bárbara." Le apuntó con un dedo en el pecho para verse más bravucón. "No dejes a tu nueva amiga hacer más estupideces."

Selina lo siguió hasta las puertas de entrada. "¡No soy su niñera!"

"Eres una Alfa." Fue el ronco consejo que Gordon gruñó en su dirección. "Haz algo útil con ello."

A Selina sólo le quedó gruñirle a las puertas en frustración.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¿Qué está _él_ haciendo aquí?"

"Ya te lo dije, Bruce. La madre de Johnny no pudo traerlo, así que para que no se desperdiciaría su boleto, le dije que Johnny podía acompañarnos."

"Mm."

"¿Vas a querer palomitas? Para hacer fila—"

"No. Las puedo comprar por mí mismo, gracias."

Jim miró al chico unírsele a John Blake en la fila por las palomitas, sin más. Escondió su sonrisa con su palma. Pobre Bruce. Sus citas seguían siendo invadidas. Sinceramente no había sido intención de Jim en un inicio invitar a Johnny al circo, pero cuando la Sra. Blake le había pedido de favor llevarlo en su lugar, Gordon difícilmente había podido negarse. Le debía mucho a la mujer.

Cuando los dos chicos volvieron, Johnny estaba riéndose de algo, mientras que Bruce caminaba en perpetua confusión.

"¿Listos?"

Bruce le cedió el paquete de papel relleno de palomitas calientes, el doble del tamaño del de Johnny. "Compartiremos."

Jim robó un par de palomitas, mientras comenzaron el camino al centro del asentamiento. Se colocó en medio de los dos jóvenes para tenerlos bien vigilados. "Es la primera vez que vengo a una función de circo."

"¿En serio?" Johnny le siguió la corriente. "Mi papá siempre me traía. Siempre quise dejar la escuela y unirme al circo. ¿No sería genial, Bruce? Ser entrenador de leones seguro suena más emocionante que estar en la clase de la Maestra Jones."

"No conozco a ninguna Maestra Jones. Alfred es mi tutor."

"¿Quién es Alfred?"

"Lo acabo de decir: mi tutor."

Alguien había pasado de demasiado tempo con Selina-bocona. "Alfred es el padre adoptivo de Bruce. Él se encarga de su educación."

"¿Así que no asistes a la escuela?"

"No."

En lugar de encontrar tal prospecto emocionante, Johnny se mostró escéptico. "Pero entonces, ¿cómo ves a tus amigos?"

Jim robó otro puño de palomitas. Esperó por la respuesta de Bruce, con el mismo interés que Johnny.

"Bueno." El Beta carraspeó su garganta. Cuando estiró su brazo para tomar palomitas, le sonrió a Jim con cierto aire cómplice. "Usualmente se escabullen por la ventana de mi estudio por las noches."

Gordon entendió la implicación, y no le sentó bien. "Selina no es amiga de nadie, Bruce." Pensar en Cat lo obligaba a recordar su reciente encuentro con Bárbara, y eso era lo último que Jim quería. "Los amigos no se dicen mentiras, ¿recuerdas?"

"Pff." Johnny resopló, escupiendo una palomita de maíz en el proceso. "Por favor, Detective Gordon. Todos los adultos mienten. Y siempre dicen que es para proteger los sentimientos de alguien más."

Y _aquí_ venía la culpa, junto con el insistente recuerdo de Bárbara.

Gordon no había hablado de lo sucedido con Bruce, a pesar de que ya había transcurrido una semana desde que había visto a Bárbara. Ni siquiera había regresado al penthouse, prefiriendo mandar a Lee a checar la salud de la Omega. Había sido cobarde de su parte, lo admitía, pero Jim estaba cansado de lidiar con Bárbara y sus histerias. Eran malos, el uno para el otro. Tóxicos…

Sintiendo la mirada de Bruce en su persona, Jim tragó saliva. "Que _algunas_ personas mientan no significa que esté correcto. Nadie aprecia que le mientan. Y cuando averiguamos la verdad, nos duele, ¿cierto? Las mentiras no pueden ser tan inofensivas si nos hieren."

Si tan sólo Gordon, pudiera seguir sus propios consejos, su vida sería más sencilla.

"Sí, sí, como sea." Johnny se adelantó entre la multitud para hacer fila en la entrada de la enorme carpa colorida.

"¿Estás intentando ayudarme a tener más amigos? ¿Por eso lo invitaste?"

Jim suspiró. Se tornó hacia Bruce algo fastidiado. "Johnny es un buen chico, Bruce. Por _eso_ lo traje con nosotros. Es tu asunto si quieres tener amigos de verdad, o no."

Bruce lució culpable en pocos minutos. "No es que no me agrade John. Es sólo… no entiendo ni la mitad de la referencias culturales que salen de su boca."

Gordon se ablandó con la confesión tan inocente. Ofreció su brazo para escoltar a Wayne a la función. "Entonces, pídele que te las explique. No sé burlará de ti." O eso esperaba Jim. Johnny no parecía ser de ese tipo de chico.

Una vez bien entrados en el segundo acto, los Grayson Voladores le hacían buen honor a su nombre.

Con cada acrobacia en los cielos, más colgaban las bocas de Bruce y Johnny. Fue hilarante observarlos. James les aventaba palomitas a la boca, para obligarlos a cerrar sus mandíbulas. El público estaba vuelto loco con el espectáculo, emitiendo los clásicos Ooooohs, y Aaaaaahs, así como tormentas de aplausos, cada vez que uno de los Grayson se salvaba de un cuello roto.

En un punto, Bruce estaba brincando de su asiento junto con Johnny para obtener una mejor vista, y Jim los dejó que se divirtieran. Ver a Bruce comportándose como un joven de su edad, disfrutando cosas _normales_, le dejó sin aliento. Definitivamente tendría que llevarlo a la feria en su próxima salida. Jim lo obligaría a subirse a todos los juegos mecánicos. Y esta vez serían sólo los dos. Comerían algodones de azúcar, churros, y muy probablemente terminarían vomitando llegando a la mansión…

Jim estaba tan metido en su fantasía que requirió que Bruce jalara de su brazo para regresarlo a la realidad. Parpadeando, la mirada de Jim regresó a la arena. Miró un tumulto entre los Grayson y los payasos.

Jim suspiró. Volteó a ver a Bruce con resignación.

Bruce le sonrió, comprendiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

Jim descendió por las bancas, empujando a gente fuera de su camino.

"¡Policía de Gotham!" Gordon gritó una vez en la arena, levantando su placa. "¡Nadie se mueva!"

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 13.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NdA: **Así como acabo de terminar este capítulo, ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente porque ya estoy desesperada por llegar a los acontecimientos del Ogro. ¡Por favor, les pido paciencia! ¡Este fic no está, bajo ninguna circunstancia, abandonado!

¿Qué les pareció el giro que hice con la historia de Bárbara? En lo personal, no me agradó el personaje hasta que se volvió loca. Fue mucho más interesante. Pero me moría por escribir un enfrentamiento entre Jim y ella, bajo la trama de este fic. El detalle que Bárbara no sepa quién es la nueva pareja de Jim es importante, créanme. Hay una razón para tanto misterio. Bruce y Bárbara _tendrán_ su culminante encuentro, no desesperen. A su debido tiempo.

Ah, y las vibras Bárbara/Lee fueron totalmente accidentales. Lo juro, jiji.


	14. escena del crimen

"**Te Encontré."**

**B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

**Parejas:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne; insinuaciones de Alfred Pennyworth/Harvey Bullock. Y quizás más en el futuro.

**Rating:** Teen.

**Resumen:** (Alfa/Omega/Beta 'verse) Desde el momento en que Jim viró hacia sus espaldas, su destino estuvo marcado.

**Continuidad:** Situado _**durante**_ el episodio 1x16 "The Blind Teller."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

_**14.**_

**[+]+[+]**

"_Escena del crimen, amigo o enemigo_

_Yo tengo un cadáver por enterrar, _

_y tú tienes un cadáver en exhibición_."

-Placebo (_Scene of the Crime_.)

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Bruce ignoró el móvil de Jim en su bolsillo. No llamó por Alfred.

James estaba interrogando a uno de los payasos, mientras que los paramédicos se encargaban de sanar las heridas de dos de los artistas del circo, uno de ellos siendo del clan Grayson.

"Mira esto, Bruce. El domador de leones me autografió el brazo." John Blake se le acercó con dicho brazo extendido. Bruce dobló su ceño.

"¿Con marcador permanente?"

La alegría de Blake fue efímera, entonces. Al escucharlo, el chico comenzó a tallar de su antebrazo. La pintura no se movió. "Oh, no. Mi madre me matará."

"Aun así, es admirable que hayas obtenido el autógrafo." Al echar otro vistazo a las espaldas de James, Bruce aprovechó para seguir su plan. Se escurrió entre los personajes de circo y los oficiales que conducían los demás interrogatorios. Percibió a Blake, siguiéndolo.

"¡Te lo juro, Jonh Grayson, me vuelves a mirar de esa forma, te daré la bofetada de tu vida!"

Bruce se colocó entre medio de dos de las estrellas, una joven y un muchacho, con un objetivo en mente. "Hola, sólo quería felicitarlos en su espectáculo. La acrobacia hecha por su parte debería ser consideraba un arte."

John Grayson lo ignoró por completo.

"¡Me encantaría que lo intentaras, Mary!"

"¿No crees que lo haría?"

El paramédico los intentó tranquilizar, pero fue Blake el que pudo llamar la atención de ambos.

"Whoa, ¿cuál es el problema? Pensé que la vida en el circo sería más relajada."

"¡Los Graysons son unos arrogantes idiotas, ese es el problema!" La chica disparó, sin perder aliento. Vestía un atuendo de lentejuelas doradas y verdes. La hacia ver como un escarabajo.

Siguiendo la corriente, como si estuvieran leyendo un guion, Grayson tuvo que contribuir la línea de insultos. "Los Lloyd son unos borrachos irresponsables, querrás decir." John entonces volteó hacia Bruce con una mueca de pena. "Lo siento, chico. ¿Decías?"

Bruce no se molestó con seguir el acto de fanático. "Suena a una seria disputa de familias."

El muchacho tenía un parche en su frente. Y al parecer, todavía muchas ganas de desahogarse. "Los Grayson no se llevan bien con los Lloyd. Ha sido así por años."

"Casi tradición familiar."

"Ciertamente, me recuerdan a unos cuantos tíos que conozco." Johnny se ganó una sonrisa de parte del Señor Grayson. "¿Pelean así, todas las noches?"

"No." Con un resoplido, Grayson se levantó de la camilla. "Esta noche fue cortesía de su tío idiota."

"Sabes muy bien que debe ser culpa de Lila."

"Mary." Por primera vez, el Alfa en Grayson salió a relucir, mandando a callar a la joven con una mirada lóbrega. Mary no se dejó mandar tan fácilmente.

"¿Qué? Sabes que tengo razón."

"¿Lila, la bailarina de serpientes?"

Esta vez, hasta Bruce viró en la dirección de Blake, no sólo las estrellas de circo. El chico se encogió de hombros con la atención. "Miré el cartel afuera. ¿En verdad baila con serpientes?"

Bruce también recordó el cartel. Lo habían visto después de comprar las palomitas. ¿Así que, peleaban por una mujer? Bruce no pudo seguir con su interrogatorio, sin embargo, porque Jim Gordon estaba aproximándose a ellos. Bruce podía leer los signos de mal humor manifestándose en el Alfa.

"¿Qué siguen haciendo aquí? Pensé que Alfred ya se los había llevado."

Bruce y Blake compartieron una mirada culposa. Bruce no perdió de vista como Grayson y Lloyd se callaron, ante la llegada del detective.

"Sería imposible, puesto que no lo he llamado. La última vez que chequé, Alfred no leía mentes."

"_Bruce_."

"Johnny quería un autógrafo del domador de leones. Estaba esperando a que regresara."

Blake le enseñó su brazo en acto seguido, todavía bastante orgulloso de su logro. James inspeccionó la piel tatuada con creciente horror.

"Dime que no es marcador permanente."

"Uh… No es marcador permanente." Claro, Blake no utilizó ni una onza de credibilidad.

"¡Tu madre me cobrará el doble de alquiler por esto!"

"No puedo llamar a Alfred. Le di la noche libre." Bruce se acercó a Jim para devolverle su móvil. "Sería grosero de mi parte interrumpirle sus planes."

"¿Planes de qué?"

"No pregunté por especificaciones, pero lucía entusiasmado en salir de la mansión por esta noche."

"Además, queremos conocer a la _bailarina_ de _serpientes_." Blake seguía tallando su antebrazo, por más insustancial que fuera. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de James, Bruce tomó el mando de nuevo, recontando la información que habían recopilado de la pareja de artistas. Alejó a Gordon de los oídos entrometidos de Johnny, queriendo la atención del detective en su persona.

Cuando concluyó su informe, Jim alzó sus cejas. "¿Buscas quitarme el trabajo?"

Bruce sonrió. "Sólo facilitártelo. Noté que no estabas teniendo éxito con los demás testigos. Además, deja que esto pruebe de lo que soy capaz en una investigación." Era la primera ocasión que Bruce hacía referencia al trabajo que estaba realizando por su cuenta. Hubo un instante de tensión con el recordatorio de su último altercado, pero el mismo James la disipó con una risilla nerviosa.

"Bueno, considérame impresionado."

Con manos en la cintura, el torso de James osciló en su dirección. Bruce alcanzó por él, reacción en cadena a su cercanía, sujetándose a la corbata de franjas azules. James no lo tocó en ningún momento. "No pienses que no aprecio la ayuda. Si Alfred no puede venir por ti, puedo llamar a Bullock."

"No he mostrado ninguna inclinación por retirarme."

"Bruce, no puedes involucrarte más en un asunto policiaco."

"Blake estaría profundamente decepcionado si no lograra conocer a la bailarina de serpientes."

"Blake necesita ir a casa a lavarse el brazo con _cloro_."

"Propongo un trato."

James resopló por su nariz. "Oh. ¿También es negociador, Señor Wayne?"

"Si nos dejas acompañarte, estoy dispuesto a invitar a Johnny Blake a la mansión. A convivir con él en… actividades de acuerdo a mi edad. Jugaré con él al… X-Box." La palabra sonó foránea para su lengua, así como para su compresión, porque todavía no encontraba el chiste a estar sentado frente a una caja negra para ser hipnotizado por el televisor. Sin embargo, Bruce no mentía. No le emocionaba el hecho de tener a un extraño en su hogar, pero estaba dispuesto a satisfacerle estos caprichos a James Gordon. "Incluso, comenzaré a leer historietas cómicas."

La máscara estoica de James hizo su mejor esfuerzo por perdurar, por no flaquear. Bruce dudó un momento de la eficacia de su oferta.

Cuando el detective indicó llegar a una decisión, el único delate de su rendición se manifestó en un suave suspiro.

El tráiler de Lila se encontraba en la parte trasera del circo. El espacio entero estaba decorado de largos hilos de focos blancos. Olía a paja, excremento de animales, y a palomitas. Bruce y Blake caminaron detrás de Gordon como lo habían prometido, dejándose guiar por el domador de leones, quien además se trataba del jefe del Circo Haley. La prestigiosa serpiente de Lila se encontraba en una jaula de madera, acomodada fuera del tráiler.

Instantáneamente, Blake jaló a Bruce del hombro hacia la criatura.

"Ni se les ocurra tocarla—Ah. Hola, Policía de la Ciudad Gotham." La salida del tráiler de un muchacho de cabellos pelirrojos, interrumpió a James en pleno regaño. "¿Se encuentra Lila?"

"No está aquí. ¿Por qué la buscan?" El joven estaba en el proceso de abrigarse con un saco bromoso. Lucía exacerbado, si es que no algo asustado. Bruce pretendió estar entretenido con el anfibio, cuando en realidad, enfocó sus sentidos en la conversación. "¿Qué sucede?"

"¿En dónde está?"

"No lo sé. Se supone que debía regresar a casa ya hace rato."

"¿Eres un familiar?"

"Soy su hijo. Jerome."

"Jerome. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?"

"En la mañana. Estaba aquí cuando me fui a la biblioteca."

"Tranquilo, Jerome. El caballero sólo vino porque Owen y Al tuvieron otro pleito." Que el domador se interpusiera entre James y el joven Jerome, causó sospecha en Bruce, y sabía que los instintos del Alfa debían compartir su percepción. "Tu madre está bien. Se debió de haber ido de fiesta. Sabes como es."

Por culpa del enorme torso del Señor Haley, Bruce no podía observar la reacción de Jerome. Afortunadamente, el testigo fue vocal con su opinión completamente opuesta a lo que Haley quería imponer, recalcando que su madre nunca se iría sin su saco, su bolso, o su gorro.

"Oh, y mira a Sheba." Blake y Bruce se alejaron de la jaula al ver a Jerome acercárseles. Sheba, la serpiente, levantó su cabeza hacia la mano del muchacho como si fuera un gato, identificando su presencia. "Está angustiada. Sabes que algo anda mal."

"La serpiente ciertamente se ve agitada." James le siguió al corriente al chico, acercándose a Sheba él mismo. En consecuencia, se acercó a Bruce y a Blake para tomar a cada uno de un hombro.

El domador continuó mostrándose escéptico. "Señor. Ella es una mujer fiestera. Volverá en la mañana con su ropa interior en su bolsillo. Se lo aseguro."

El cuerpo de James se volvió rígido. Bruce sólo pudo teorizar que James no apreció la información tan cruda siendo compartida frente a su persona y frente a Blake. La voz dura con la que enfrentó a Haley, lo demostró.

"Sí, pero no se llevó su bolsillo esta vez, ¿cierto?" La mano en su hombro se apretó momentáneamente. Bruce observó a Haley alejarse. "¿Qué tan rápido se puede mover ese animal?"

Bruce volteó a ver James con curiosidad.

"Ah. A paso rápido. Son mucho más sorpresivos." Respondió Jerome.

James le echo un vistazo a Bruce, antes de proceder. Cuando lo hizo, Bruce se sintió sorprendido por sus métodos.

"Déjala salir."

Blake miró a James con estrellas en sus ojos. "¡Genial!" Bruce encontró su entusiasmo contagioso, y sonrió. Después de todo, estaban a punto de ver a una _serpiente en acción._

Jerome necesitó que le repitieran la orden. James fue firme con su comando de sacar a la criatura por segunda ocasión.

Minutos posteriores, mientras Jerome abría la jaula para cargar a la serpiente, James se tornó a Bruce en total seriedad. "Escúchenme, ustedes dos. En la primera señal de problemas, quiero que me prometan que se darán la media vuelta. Si les ordeno ir a esperar al automóvil, lo harán si objeciones, ¿entendido?"

A estas alturas, Blake sólo tenía ojos para la serpiente, así que la responsabilidad de acuñarse a los términos del Alfa recayó en Bruce.

"Prometido."

Así comenzó la persecución. James, Jerome, y Haley llevaron la delantera, siguiendo a Sheba a través del asentamiento, ritmo casi idéntico.

"¿Sabías que las serpientes huelen por la lengua?"

Bruce frunció su ceño. "Em. No."

Blake se había colocado su gorro de lana. Le quedaba grande, cubriendo sus cejas por completo. Aun así, nada amargaba el humor del chico. "Ajá. Además, sus oídos se encuentran dentro de su cabeza. Perturbador, ¿huh?"

"Es singular."

"Hay rumores de que ciertos tipos de anfibios son atraídos por la esencia de los Omega. Tal vez por eso—"

"Guarden silencio, allá atrás."

Blake roló sus ojos. "Cielos. ¿Cuál es su problema?"

"Está siendo profesional." Bruce defendió a James con tono curtido. "No puedes quejarte. Nos ha dejado acompañarlo, aun cuando no es parte de las reglas."

"Sólo porque le hiciste ojos bonitos."

Bruce sintió calor llenar su rostro. Cuando se tornó a Blake, el chico se rio de su expresión. "Es poco creíble que James encuentre 'ojos bonitos' como una razón válida para—"

"¡Sólo te tomaba el pelo, Bruce!" Blake golpeó su hombro con el de hombro. "Necesitas relajarte."

No era la primera vez, ni Bruce sospechaba que sería la última, que alguien le daba aquel inservible consejo. "Soy quien soy."

"Oye, no es mi intención ofenderte. Es sólo que…"

"No me conoces." Bruce pausó en la caminata. Detuvo a Blake para que hiciera lo mismo. Decidió ser claro desde este momento, para evitar más malentendidos. "Así que, apreciaría que guardaras tus prejuicios sobre mi persona por ahora. Cuando me hayas conocido, entonces comparte tu gran sabiduría. Aunque, estoy seguro que no me importaría de una manera u otra."

"Puntos extra, por sinceridad." Blake hizo una mueca. "Mira, Bruce, lo siento si puedo verme como un idiota insensible. Pero no puedes culparme. Hablar contigo es como caminar en un campo minado."

Lo que fuera que Bruce había pensado en agregar, se frenó en su mente y lengua. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Blake relamió sus labios. Obviamente estaba pensando dos veces antes de empeorar la situación. "He tratado de todo para romper el hielo, pero todo lo que sale de mi boca lo tomas a mal. Siempre estás a la defensiva—Lo cual apesta, porque realmente pienso que podríamos ser amigos." Con Bruce sólo mirándolo detenidamente, el chico comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus guantes. "Sólo falta que encontremos algo en común, ¿no crees?"

La revelación le llegó con claridad. Bruce liberó una exhalación que se convirtió en vapor, ante las bajas temperaturas.

Johnny Blake _no_ era Selina.

Desde un inicio, el cinismo de la chica había sido algo en lo que Bruce se podía identificar. Su punto de vista tan gris y realista de la vida, había sido un puente de compatibilidad para ambos, y era una conexión inexistente con Blake, haciendo más difícil sus interacciones.

Aunque a Alfred y a James les costara trabajo digerirlo, Bruce nunca sería normal. Nunca sería como sus ex-compañeros de colegio, con sus preocupaciones tan frívolas e insípidas. Bruce deseaba metas en su vida diaria que nunca irían acorde con lo convencional en jóvenes de su edad. Era un hecho.

Con eso claro, cabía decir que, a veces, Bruce… sí sentía soledad.

"Te debo una disculpa si he malinterpretado tus intentos de amistad como algo más siniestro, Johnny Blake. La última persona que consideré una amiga… Bueno, no resultó como yo lo esperaba. Muy posiblemente, estoy tratando de castigarte en lugar del verdadero culpable."

"Wow. Hablando de cosas que siguen apestando." Blake asintió. "De acuerdo. Perdonado. ¿Pero sabes? No deberías tomarlo tan duro. Las chicas pueden ser bastantes desalmadas."

Bruce evocó aquella noche donde había llorado frente a Alfred gracias a la falta de compasión de Cat. "Sí… Lo pueden ser."

"¡Oye, mira! ¡Parecen haber encontrado algo!"

Sheba se había dirigido a la parte trasera de un pickup cargado de paja. Al sentirlos correr hacia ellos, James los detuvo con un brazo extendido. Sheba se había introducido bajo la carpa blanca, cubriendo la caja del pickup.

"Atrás." James le ladró a Bruce, antes de él mismo, acercarse a destapar la carpa.

En primera, Bruce registró el gemido del joven Jerome. El muchacho cayó de rodillas, sujetando su rostro en incredulidad. El porqué de tal reacción fue claro cuando Blake trató cubrir los ojos de Bruce su mano, en un tonto método de sobreprotección.

No sirvió, de todas maneras. Este cadáver no había sido el primero que Bruce había visto con sus propios ojos.

Aunque James tuvo cuidado en no destapar el cuerpo inerte de Lila en su totalidad, Bruce sabía que la bailarina estaba muerta. Bruce reconoció el olor a sangre.

"Lo sabías." Gordon se convirtió en agresor con su mero tono de voz, dirigiéndose al señor Haley con hielo en sus facciones. "Sabías que ella estaba aquí."

Aunque el domador intentó negarse al principio, terminó confesando que había encontrado el cadáver horas atrás, más que no había tenido nada que ver con el asesinato en sí.

A su derecha, los gemidos de Jerome no paraban. Bruce empujó a Blake para quitárselo de encima. No se dio cuenta que estaban apretando un hombro del muchacho pelirrojo, hasta que miró aquellos ojos claros conectarse con los suyos.

"Siento tu perdida." Algo que se había escuchado tan estúpido para sus propios oídos, ahora resultaba claro su uso para Bruce. No era mucho consuelo, pero Bruce sentía fuertemente que tenía comunicarle la profunda empatía que circulaba por su ser, ante esta escena tan horrible.

Jerome tenía sus ojos rojos, más no estaba llorando abiertamente. Miró a Bruce por unos segundos con detenimiento. Lo que correspondió, ante las palabras del Beta, fue inesperado.

"Hueles a él."

Bruce desenganchó sus dedos del hombro de Jerome.

"Bruce." El gruñido de James lo cegó. No tuvo más tiempo para analizar el extraño comportamiento de Jerome. "Al automóvil. Ahora."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Después de ser guiado por Haley al lugar donde habían encontrado el cadáver de Lila, Jim se dedicó a llamar a Nygma, a Essen y a Thompkins para preparar al precinto del nuevo caso. Bullock no respondió a su móvil al primer intento, pero cuando eventualmente respondió con un cortante gruñido, su compañero aceptó dirigirse de inmediato a Los Estrechos para actuar de chofer.

Cuarenta minutos después, los cuales fueron consistidos en bajar de las colinas donde había estado el cadáver, y cubrir toda la hectárea del circo a pie, Jim regresó al estacionamiento del circo. Johnny Blake estaba jugando con una consola de videojuegos portátil en el asiento trasero de su auto. Por su parte, Bruce no estaba adentro del carro, sino sentado en el capó, manos enguantadas alrededor de un envase de polietileno.

Jim suspiró cansado, sin ganas de reprimir a Bruce por su rebeldía. Se colocó a su lado en el cofre.

"Es chocolate caliente." Bruce ofreció de su bebida. "El Sargento Gellar me lo regaló."

Jim había entrado en calor previamente con la exploración del terreno, pero aceptó de la bebida caliente por la falta de cafeína en su sistema. "Agh. Demasiado dulce."

"No llamaste a Alfred, ¿verdad?"

Jim roló sus ojos. "Llamé a Bullock. Los llevará a sus casas. Yo todavía no puedo marcharme de la escena del crimen." No había llamado a la madre de Johnny, por saber que la mujer estaba fuera de la ciudad por el fin de semana, pero había obligado al chico a mandarle un mensaje a la mujer para asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

Bruce asintió, contento con la idea de que Jim había respetado sus deseos.

"Bruce, ¿cómo te sientes?"

La cabeza del Beta se alzó. Aspiró, vapor mezclándose entre los dos. "James. ¿Es Jerome un Omega, un Alfa o un Beta? Tengo muchos problemas descifrando ese tipo de cosas."

Gordon frunció su ceño. Estiró su brazo izquierdo para rodear ligeramente la espalda del menor. "Es un Omega. Y también lo era su madre, según me informaron."

Bruce recargó sus espaldas en la compañía corporal que Gordon ofreció. "Interesante. Blake mencionó que a las serpientes les atrae las personas de ese género. ¿Crees que sea verdad?"

Jim rascó su nuca. "Bruce. Te pregunté cómo te sientes. Ver a Lila… No debí llevarte conmigo."

"Fue mi decisión. No puedes culparte." Bruce tenía su mirada clavada en la tapadera del chocolate caliente. Jim unió sus dedos a las dos manos enguantadas que estaban alrededor del envase, apretando los dígitos con los suyos, generando el triple de calor humano. "Estoy bien."

"Lamento que nuestra salida haya sido arruinada."

Finalmente, Bruce dejó de ver al vacío, para hacer de Jim su foco de atención. "Solamente podría considerarse arruinada, sino me besas en este momento."

Estaba volviéndose peligroso, este poder que Bruce tenía sobre Jim.

Porque en el pasado, Jim sabía que hubiera protestado, que hubiera colocado distancia inmediata y miles de excusas—pero no lo hizo, en esta ocasión. Tomó el mentón de Bruce y lamió los restos de chocolate de su boca. Por la temblorosa inhalación del Beta, Jim percibió que el chico no había esperado tan inmediata obediencia.

"Menos mal que ustedes dos están sacando lo mejor de esta noche, mientras yo sufro de un ataque de pánico."

Bruce mordió su labio superior cuando sintió a Jim querer separarse, emitiendo un sonido de protesta ante la interrupción. Jim gimió por la inyección de dolor nacida de la fuerte mordida. Presionó sus labios una vez más, recogiendo el labio inferior del Beta con los suyos. Con su mano, distrajo a Bruce, masajeando su cabellera hasta convencerlo de dejarlo ir. Posteriormente, Bruce hundió su rostro en la bufanda que adornaba el cuello del detective, escondiéndose del mala-cara de su tutor.

"Dijiste que no lo habías llamado." El adolescente se quejó.

"No lo hice." Jim recalcó, con una mirada fija en Alfred, quien estaba recargado en una de las patrullas. Harvey atendía unos reportes de una de las oficiales, no muy lejos de ellos. "Quizás te ha introducido un chip bajo tu piel, mientras no te dabas cuenta."

"Gotham es más pequeña de lo que crees." Bullock se les unió, sacando un portavasos de cuatro cafés de su auto. Le obsequió uno de ellos a Pennyworth. "Resulta que estaba disfrutando de un trago en el mismo lugar que Alfred revivía sus años de casanova. Cuando me llamaste, no dudé en pensar que sería más productivo traerlo conmigo."

Jim recordó el gruñido adormilado que lo había recibido ante su llamada. Bullock no había estado despierto. Estaba seguro de ello. Aceptó la dosis de cafeína con una mirada de desconfianza. Bruce se bajó del capó, resignado a que hora de irse a casa. "Alfred, toma mi auto. Necesito que lleves a Blake contigo."

Alfred atrapó sus llaves en el auto. Siguió sin acercársele. "¿Quién demonios es Blake?"

Bruce bostezó. Eso fue suficiente para alertar los instintos sobreprotectores de Pennyworth. El mayordomo se apresuró a pastorear al chico al asiento del copiloto. Como siempre, no se despidieron. A Bruce no le gustaban las despedidas.

Harvey lo ayudó a acarrear a todos los trabajadores del circo que necesitaban ser interrogados. Para cuando llegaron al precinto, ya había amanecido. Una sonriente Lee los esperaba, impresionada con los múltiples personajes disfrazados en leotardos que invadieron la estación.

"Veo que supiste aprovechar los boletos que te obsequié."

Jim roló sus ojos. Tras saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, prosiguió a encerrarse con Jerome Valeska.

El interrogatorio fue algo desconcertante. Especialmente cuando llegaron al tema de las relaciones amorosos de Lila.

"Sexo es una actividad humana saludable." Anunció Jerome, analítico. Frío.

"Sí, lo es." Jim respiró hondo. -_Una actividad tan humana, que la extraño_. "¿Tienes más familia?"

"El circo es mi familia."

El problema era que entre más conocía Jim la historia detrás de la riña familiar entre los Lloyd y los Grayson, más sentía lastima por los que Jerome consideraba familia. Todos tenían sus cabezas retacadas en sus traseros, peleando por un caballo hurtado desde la época de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Con las pruebas forenses de Nygma y de Lee, lograron armar una hora aproximada de muerte, sin embargo, al tener los sospechoso principales una buena coartada, Essen le ordenó soltar al resto de los artistas, y buscar por más posibilidades.

Para entonces, era mediodía, y Jim no había dormido. Nadie podía culparlo por creer que Bruce era una alucinación, al verlo en espera cerca de su escritorio.

Excepto que ninguna alucinación podría oler tan _bien_.

"Te miras exhausto."

"Necesito una siesta." Lee estaba con Bruce, y Jim notó que la doctora tenía un folder con documentos acostado en el escritorio. "O tal vez cinco."

"Como no veo la hora para salir de aquí, cité a Bruce en la estación para firmar el permiso de la evaluación psicométrica."

Jim no se molestó en preguntar si su firma era necesitada. Sacó una pluma del bolsillo interno de su saco y se postró frente a los documentos. "¿Dónde?"

"Línea punteada."

"¿Han descubierto la identidad del asesino?"

"Y yo aquí pensando que venías a verme." Jim bromeó. Cuando Bruce no le siguió la corriente, el detective roló sus ojos. "Todavía no."

"Pero, tienes dos sospechosos. ¿Los que están en las celdas?"

"No puedo compartir detalles de la investigación, Bruce." Después de sellar cuatro formas con su firma, Jim sintió que había sellado su alma, en igual mesura. "¿Algo más, Leslie?"

"¿Podríamos comenzar esta noche con la primera evaluación? Es una prueba sencilla, no toma más de una hora."

Jim miró a Bruce. Vestía uno de sus suéteres sin manga sobre su camiseta azul de manga larga, y caquis. Todo un gusano de biblioteca.

"No veo el problema." Bruce afirmó con confianza.

"Excelente. ¿Qué les parece a las seis en mi apartamento? Por la molestia, les cocinaré la cena." Cuando Lee sonreía, su nariz se arrugaba lindamente. Bruce se sonrojó ante la dulzura proviniendo de la figura femenina—De repente, Jim fue atacado con una feroz necesidad de estar a solas con el Beta, para hacerlo sonrojar por diferentes razones.

-_No, mala idea_. Jim culpaba a Jerome por esta nueva hambre. No había nada de _sano_ en atacar a Bruce, con un demonio.

"Disculpen." Una nueva voz los visitó en el segundo piso. Jim divisó a un anciano acompañado de un niño, unidos de las manos. "¿Estoy hablando con el Detective James Gordon?"

Paul Cícero sólo trajo charlatanería con él. Habló en acertijos en el nombre del más allá, y después se marchó tan misteriosamente como había aparecido. Leslie chocó cabezas con Jim a la hora de debatir el escepticismo del detective sobre lo sobrenatural. Cuando Bruce se mostró del lado de Gordon, la euforia de la mujer escaló.

"¡Son el uno para el otro, no cabe duda!"

"¿_El sirviente del diablo yace en el jardín de las hermanas de hierro_? ¡Hazme el favor! No crees que si pudieras mandar mensajes desde el otro lado, ¿no sería el nombre de tu asesino, y no un acertijo?"

"¿Quién puede saber por seguro cómo funciona?"

"Me gustaría pensar que este método de mensajería psíquica no se basa en favoritismo, y que podría ser aprovechado por todos."

Ante la sombría observación de Bruce Wayne, Thompkins cerró su pico, remordimiento comiendo su expresión. Jim torció sus labios en una mueca. Ciertamente, Paul Cícero no se había dirigido a Bruce ni una sola vez, durante el completo teatro montado por el anciano, mostrando que tan charlatán era. Si en verdad era un psíquico, ¿por qué no auxiliar a todos por igual a comunicarse con sus seres queridos? Otra razón por la que Jim nunca confiaría en tales medios anti ortodoxos para resolver un caso.

"Ya no voy a discutir contigo al respecto, Lee. Saco mi bandera blanca… Te vemos más tarde, ¿está bien?"

Lee asintió incómodamente, aunque se despidió de Bruce con una agridulce sonrisa.

"Debo irme, de igual forma." Bruce se disparó de la silla que había estado ocupando. A Jim no le gustó la expresión del Beta. Siempre era la misma, cuando se hablaba de sus padres. "Alfred está esperándome."

"Está…" Pero, Bruce no se molestó en ni siquiera darle un último vistazo antes de volar al primer piso, dejándolo completamente confundido. "…bien."

Típico.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Cuando Jim arribó al departamento de Lee a las 6:05 pm, Bruce ya se encontraba allí. El proceso de evaluación consistió en realizar unos cuantos dibujos y responder a preguntas involucrando el significado de tales dibujos. Jim y Bruce fueron separados en la cocina y en la sala, respectivamente.

Durante la evaluación, en lo personal, Jim encontró fatigoso hablar de su hogar, de lo que sus propios dibujos simbolizaban. Jim estaba seguro que su resentimiento contra su padre estaría marcado con luz de neón para los ojos especializados de Lee. Verlo morir frente a sus ojos en aquel accidente automovilístico, no había cambiado sus sentimientos. Jim siempre había tenido una preferencia por su madre, por la posición vulnerable que la mujer había representado con la continua ausencia de su padre.

Cielos.

Jim tan sólo podía imaginar cómo Bruce se sentía.

La cena de una hora después, por lo menos, valió la pena la experiencia.

"Está delicioso." Bruce fue el primero en darle cumplido al pollo rostizado. "Gracias, doctora Thompkins."

"Leslie." Lee insistió. "Es la receta de mi hermana… Oh dios mío… No lo había pensado…"

Jim peló sus ojos. "¿Qué pasa?"

Los ojos de Lee casi salieron de sus órbitas. "Nada malo. Es sólo que estaba pensando en mi hermana—es una excelente cocinera—y me vino de repente."

Jim tenía miedo de preguntar. Así que, no fue sorpresa que Bruce el que indagó. Lee explotó entonces, retornando a toda la locura de las hermanas de hierro, _y oh no, ¿esto de nuevo?_ Jim estaba a punto de dejar morir la cena, cubiertos abandonados en el comedor, excepto—

"Podría valer la pena ir a revisar el parque."

-_Traidor_. Jim volteó hacia Bruce, quien a pesar de su previa opinión polarizada, ahora se mostraba intrigado.

"Jim eres bastante arrogante en tu certeza. ¿Qué tal si esta es una forma de resolver el asesinato de la pobre mujer?"

"¡Los fantasmas no existen! Lee, eres una científica, ¿cómo puedes estar hablando en serio?"

"Exactamente porque no creo en la posibilidad de que los fantasmas existan, ¿no crees que sería bueno comprobárselo a la Srta. Leslie, al no encontrar evidencia valiosa en el parque?"

Ah. James no lo había visto de esa forma. "De acuerdo. Lee y yo iremos a checar el lugar mañana temprano."

Bruce frunció su ceño. Lee colocó sus manos en sus caderas, desafiándolo.

"¿Ahora? ¿Quieres ir justo ahora?"

"Es tan sólo a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí." Lee le habló condescendiente, como si Jim tuviera el CI de un niño de cuatro años.

"Está oscuro."

"Tengo linternas."

Jim sacó su mejor As. "Tengo que llevar a Bruce de regreso a la mansión. No puedo retrasarme jugando a Scooby-Doo contigo."

"Iré con usted." Bruce se levantó del comedor. "Si el detective Gordon no desea acompañarla, sería peligroso permitirle ir por su cuenta."

"Oh, vamos." Jim respingó. En balde. Sobre su cadáver, Bruce iría por su cuenta al puente Arkham, en medio de la maldita noche. "Más te vale servirme el pollo para llevar."

Cincuenta minutos después, hasta Lee se mostró desesperanzada en su aventura nocturna. Estaba increíblemente frio afuera. Los adultos tenían a Bruce hecho emparedado en medio de los dos, para mantenerlo caliente.

"Lo siento, chicos. Estoy comenzando a sentirme algo tonta. No tenemos idea de siquiera qué debemos buscar."

Jim, porque era un buen amigo y Lee había hecho pie de calabaza sólo para ellos, se mordió la lengua. Ya estaban aquí. No valía la pena quejarse.

"No te preocupes. Simplemente no hay qué hacer un hábito de estas salidas nocturnas."

"He estado aquí antes." Bruce tenía una linterna propia. Se separó de ellos para comenzar a caminar en la dirección del parque que se localizaba directamente debajo de la torre Betty. "Mientras Selina y yo buscábamos por un lugar seguro."

Buenos tiempos. Jim apresuró el paso para seguirlo de cerca, junto con Thompkins. Ayudó a Lee a caminar por sobre rocas traicioneras que se escondían debajo de las camas de hojas secas.

"Si alguien arrojara un cuchillo de un auto, caería aquí." Lee estaba jadeando para cuando los tres se juntaron de nuevo, los tres aluzando en tres diferentes direcciones. Jim fue quien se ganó la lotería. Divisó un hacha en el piso.

C. F. I. era la marca en el mango.

"¿Qué significan las iniciales?" Bruce quiso tocar el hacha, pero Jim no se lo permitió.

"El Club Fuego del Infierno." Jim trató de recordar todo lo que había aprendido sobre el caso, años atrás. Dios, había estado en la Academia. "Era una secta satánica. Cometieron varios rituales de asesinatos. Pero… no han sido activos desde hace una década, o más."

"Supongo que han regresado."

Jim no estaba convencido. Su mente comenzó a trabajar. Sacó su móvil de su abrigo, mientras señaló a los dos Betas con su mentón, que era hora de irse. "Sargento, necesito unidades móviles para recoger a algunas personas, pero escuche…" Lee rodeó los hombros de Bruce con su brazo, al comenzar a caminar de regreso. Verlos juntos de tal forma, le suavizó una cuerda anteriormente tiesa, en su pecho. "Éstas personas necesitan ser de manejo especial."

Jim no compartió sus sospechas hasta que regresaron al automóvil. Lee peleó por su propia hipótesis todo el camino al precinto, necia en su posición de que el escepticismo de Jim era algo negativo. Gordon estaba incendiado con sus ganas de vencer a Lee en este caso, que se le escapó de su cabeza el intentar convencer a Bruce de llevarlo a la mansión. Hubiera sido un desperdicio de saliva, de todas formas. Bruce estaba tan adherido al azuelo, como Thompkins.

"Podrías estar radicalmente equivocado." Lee intentó de convencerlo por millonésima ocasión, una vez que Jim consultó con el sargento la ubicación de Paul Cícero y Jerome.

Jim infló su pecho. Cayó en cuenta, que la presencia de Bruce lo estaba agitando, despertando fervor en él: Gordon quería _impresionarlo_, al comprobar que tenía la razón. Quería a Bruce como testigo de sus habilidades. "Podría estarlo. Pero no lo estoy."

"Suenas como un niño mimado."

Jim casi quería sacarle la lengua para colerizarla más. "¿Sabes qué? ¿Por qué no tomas a Bruce a la cabina de interrogatorio y averiguamos quién le debe a quién una disculpa, al terminar este fiasco?"

Leslie lo fulminó con una mirada, mentón levantado. "De acuerdo. Pero entraré contigo."

Nadie parpadeó cuando Bruce Wayne fue colado a la sala de interrogatorios, (y si fuera otro día con diferentes circunstancias, Jim _lloraría_ por la falta de inspección de tanto oficial policiaco alrededor). Después de instalar al Beta del otro lado del espejo de dos caras, Jim esperó a que Lee se re-incorporara a su lado, para entonces entrar juntos.

Paul Cícero estaba esperándolo en la mesa.

"Una disculpa por traerlo a la estación tan tarde, Señor Cícero."

"Buenas noches, Detective Gordon. Doctora Thompkins."

Lee no aprendía. Cayó por los trucos del anciano en cuestión de instantes. "¿Cómo supo que era—?"

"Reconoció tu perfume." Jim le gruñó, impaciencia con su constante credulidad. No queriendo distraerse, Gordon se enfocó en el testigo. Recontó los hechos que los había llevado a encontrar el hacha a los viejos oídos del psíquico, sentándose en la orilla del escritorio para acosar a Cícero tanto física, como verbalmente.

"Encontramos un hacha con símbolos satánicos en el puente de Arkham."

"Santo dios."

"¿Sabe lo que el hacha significa, Señor Cícero?

"Dígamelo."

"Significa que usted es cómplice de asesinato."

"Que dramático es usted, Detective. Yo simplemente pase el mensaje."

"Un mensaje del más allá. Lo cual no sucedió. Lo que significa que usted inventó el mensaje… Lo cual significa que usted mandó a alguien a plantar el hacha en ese lugar para que nosotros la encontráramos. Usted quería que pensáramos que habían sido los Satánicos los responsables de la muerte de Lila." Jim se permitió exhalar, probando la victoria a meros minutos. "Está protegiendo a alguien."

Cícero siguió con sus excusas. "Lila se comunicó conmigo. Eso fue todo."

Jim le señaló al Sargento que trajera a Jerome a la habitación.

Desde ahí, Gordon fue duro, imperdonable e incesante en su escrutamiento. "¿Tienes idea de por qué estás aquí?"

"¿Ha encontrado al asesino de mi madre?"

"_Tú_ asesinaste a tu madre, Jerome."

El ambiente cambió, a partir de aquella acusación.

"¿Yo?"

"La mataste en la colina y el Señor Cícero te dejó limpiarte de evidencia en su tráiler. Te ordenó que marcaras el hacha con las iniciales y la arrojaras del puente para confundir a la policía."

"Señor Gordon, eso es… absurdo y… y ofensivo."

Las feromonas de Jerome estaban cambiando, acertando por adelantado lo que Jim estaba acusando. "Pero, es la verdad." El Omega estaba _emocionado_ por estar siendo acorralado. "Lo que no sé, es por qué este hombre arriesgó tanto para ayudarte." Jim esperó, analizando a los cómplices detenidamente, antes de proseguir. "Creo que el Señor Cícero es tu padre."

La inevitable confrontación se desenvolvió frente a sus ojos y a los de Lee. Jerome estuvo renuente a creerlo al principio, pero en cuando la probabilidad de una prueba de parentesco fue insinuada, así como el odio de Cícero por las agujas, ya no hubo lugar para engaños. Cícero era el padre de Jerome.

Cuando Jerome comenzó a sollozar, Jim le echó un vistazo a Lee. La mujer estaba visiblemente perturbada. Jim quiso poder sentirse sorprendido, pero cuando del rostro húmedo de Jerome comenzaron a salir risillas diabólicas, lo único que evocó fue un sentido de victoria.

Lo sabía.

Jerome había estado actuando, todo este tiempo.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Lee estaba temblando cuando se escabulló de la sala de interrogatorio. Ignoró los llamados de Gordon. Necesitaba estar a solas.

"_Oh, ya sabe cómo son las mamás. Ella no dejaba de fastidiar."_

La madre de Lee había sido del tipo fastidiante, también. Siempre había reprimido a Leslie por su testarudez. Ella no había querido a Lee involucrada en el ámbito de la medicina forense porque había temido que Lee se tomara su competencia contra los Alfas, demasiado en serio.

"_Y de acuerdo, me decía a mí mismo, como quieras, mamá. Sé una mujerzuela. Sé una mujerzuela borracha, inclusive."_

Parecía ser, que su madre no había estado tan errada en su juicio.

"_Pero no seas una mujerzuela borracha fastidiosa. ¿Me entiende?"_

Lee llegó a los vestidores sin tener la intención. Una vez allí, la Beta se permitió dejar salir su frustración. Pateó uno de los casilleros de acero. Se arrepintió al instante, puesto que sus tacones no estaban hechos para defender sus dedos apropiadamente.

"_¡No vengas a gritarme para que lave los trastes sucios, cuando tú te has estado acostando con el payaso en el otro tráiler!"_

Era feo. El mundo en el que Jim Gordon habitaba, era extremadamente feo.

"_¿Me entiende?"_

Aunque, también era un mundo emocionante. Lee había visto el fondo del oscuro y profundo túnel, y encontró que no se sentía tan asustada. Sólo algo ignorante, y ligeramente humillada. Bruce Wayne, un joven de míseros catorce años, había mostrado más temple fría que la misma Lee. Apenas se podía creer.

Una vez más tranquilizada, Leslie estaba sobando su frente momentos después, una zapatilla quitada de su pie izquierdo. Fue sentada en silencio, en un lugar que apestaba a sudor masculino, que recibió la visita.

"Knock, knock."

No se trató de Gordon. Ni de Bruce.

Leslie levantó su mirada. Su primera reacción fue tragar saliva.

Como la puerta estaba abierta, Bárbara Kean había golpeado el vidrio de la ventanilla para llamar su atención. Al entrelazar miradas, la rubia le sonrió desde el umbral. Al avanzar en la sala, Leslie fue regalada de una tóxica pócima de perfume y feromonas. Con sus ojos, analizó el tono purpura del vestido corto de la Omega, no por primera vez, siendo frágil ante la belleza que Bárbara difundía.

"Un oficial me dijo que estabas aquí. Llamé a tu casa, pero no contestaste. Me imaginé que eras una adicta al trabajo."

"Bárbara, hola." Lee carraspeó su garganta. "Es tarde, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Pff. Apenas las diez." Bárbara bufó por su nariz. "Y me siento mucho mejor. No podía estar encerrada, ni un minuto más, en mi torre de marfil. No es mi naturaleza quedarme quieta como santa."

Leslie regresó la zapatilla a su pie. Entre menos lo esperó, tuvo a la Omega sentada frente a ella, en la banca paralela.

"Selina me dijo de tus visitas. No puedo decir que recuerde mucho de la fiebre, pero de todas formas, quería decirte… gracias. Tu medicamento ayudó." Entonces la mujer desenredó el abrigo que cargaba de su brazo. "Además, quería devolverte algo perdido."

Era el abrigo con la que Lee la había envuelto, ocho días atrás. El abrigo con el que Jim se la había llevado.

Jim.

Lee aceptó el abrigo. "No fue nada. Es mi deber ayudar cuando pueda." Se levantó en ligero pánico, recordando que Bruce estaba en las primicias. Bárbara sólo bastaría con _olerlo_, para averiguar la cruel realidad. Nadie estaría de humor para una confrontación de este tipo. "Luces lista para… tener algo de diversión."

Al ponerse de pie Lee, Bárbara lo hizo también. "Siempre reboto de vuelta, aunque toque fondo." Las sonrisas de Kean eran plásticas, sin imperfecciones. Si Lee no hubiera atestiguado el cuerpo roto con fiebre de la Omega, durante sus breves visitas médicas a su hogar, quizás la doctora se tragaría los bonitos espejismos que Kean vendía. "¿Se encuentra bien, Doc? Se mira algo pálida. ¿O es la iluminación barata de este lugar?"

"Estoy cansada. Estaba por irme a casa."

"Puedo darle un aventón."

Lee abrió su boca con la protesta lista, a medio camino de la puerta. "Es obvio que tienes planes, Bárbara."

"Tonterías." Kean se movió antes de que Lee la pudiera detener, saliendo por el pasillo sin pensar en posibles consecuencias. "¡Y aun teniéndolos, te invitaría un trago!"

El corazón de la estación tenía rastros de la esencia de Gordon, pero no resaltaba de ninguna manera. Lee no divisó ni al Alfa, ni a su Beta, mientras seguía a Kean a la salida. Su suspiro de alivio no fue liberado hasta estar en el área segura del estacionamiento. Bárbara tenía un auto en espera, con un chófer que probablemente era rentado por la noche.

"Después de usted." La rubia indicó, al abrir la puerta trasera más cercana.

Era una mala idea. Por su observación del comportamiento errático de la Omega, Leslie sabía que acercarse a Kean sólo podría quemarla. Sentía lástima por ella. Sentía culpa, además, por estar al tanto de la relación de Jim y Bruce, y tener que ocultarlo. Si Bárbara quería ser amistosa de verdad, estaba por ser decepcionada.

Las risas tétricas de Jerome hicieron eco en su cabeza. Leslie tenía la sospecha de que estaría escuchándolas toda la maldita noche.

Lee se subió al automóvil. Se deslizó hasta el siguiente asiento para permitir que Bárbara se le uniera. Vaciló por _un_ segundo, pero aquel segundo fue más que suficiente.

Se tornó a la expectante Omega. Miró, de nuevo, el fondo de un oscuro túnel.

No tuvo miedo.

"Un trago."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Llegaron a la mansión, pero nadie se bajó. Jim apagó el motor. Viró a su derecha, al perfil de Bruce, en el asiento opuesto.

"Haz estado callado."

Bruce respiró hondo. Cuando el brazo de Jim se estiró sobre el respaldo, no esperó por la reacción que desataría del muchacho. Un momento estaba pensando que Bruce estaba por dejarlo a solas, desubicado y confundido como a medio día, y el siguiente, tenía su boca siendo asaltada.

Jim rodeó la nuca del Beta, bufando en sorpresa. El beso fue rápido, sin embargo. Breve. Un torpe choque de sus bocas. Bruce se mostró anormalmente serio, cuando volvió a poner distancia entre los dos.

"Estaba pensando."

Jim se relamió los labios, todavía latentes con el beso. "¿En?"

"Cuando estabas en el interrogatorio, haciendo tu trabajo. Fuiste inspirador, de cierta manera."

El Alfa en su interior ronroneó. Jim sintió ruborizarse. "Bueno—"

"Tengo una junta con la mesa directiva de Industrias Wayne. Mañana."

De acalorado, el cuerpo de Jim pasó a helado.

No obstante, Bruce apenas comenzaba.

"He estado en espera por verlos por más de dos meses. Este el momento que he estado ansiando para pedirles explicaciones de sus variados proyectos poco éticos."

"Bruce—"

"Alfred se preocupa de que vayamos a terminar asesinados, y tirados en algún acantilado, pero yo sinceramente no creo que se atrevan a tocarme. Me hubieran asesinado en la misma noche que asaltaron a mis padres, si en verdad me quisieran eliminado. Estoy seguro de ello. De lo que no estoy seguro, es de si me darán respuestas."

"No lo harán." Jim gruñó, más conmocionado que enojado, por la forma que Bruce estaba comunicándole algo tan imperativo. "Estate preparado, Bruce. Es poco probable que ellos te vayan a otorgar lo que quieres."

"¡Tengo que intentarlo!" La voz del Beta subió de tenor. "James. No estoy poniéndote al tanto de lo que estoy haciendo para que retomes parte de mi investigación. Estoy diciéndote lo que voy a hacer… Porque tienes derecho a saberlo. En caso…"

Jim rodeó el rostro de Bruce con ambas palmas enguantadas. Hubo muchas cosas en la punta de su lengua. Una parte de él quiso gritarle a Bruce que era una estúpida idea enfrentarse a una mesa directiva de buitres por su cuenta. Otra quería asegurarle que todo estaría bien, que él mismo lo protegería de daño colateral…

Pero, por sobre todas las emociones fuertes que lo cubrieron, Jim tuvo la cabeza fría de saber lo que Bruce en verdad _debía_ escuchar.

"No pienses en ningún 'en caso', Bruce. Si vas a entrar a esa junta, no puedes darte ese lujo. Cualquier tipo de inseguridad que sientas, entiérralo ahora mismo en tu interior, porque en el momento que lo olfateen en ti, no te tomaran en serio."

Bruce exhaló. Asintió, solemne ante su consejo.

"Quiero ser valiente como tú."

"Lo eres." Jim respingó, un hueco de incertidumbre abriéndose en su pecho. "Lo has sido desde que posé mis ojos en ti."

A la fe desnuda del Alfa, Bruce no mostró oposición, como era de costumbre.

Quien sabe, tal vez por fin, el chico comenzaría a creer en lo que Gordon decía.

Quizás, Bruce pronto empezaría a _confiar_ en él.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Al día siguiente, ni Bruce ni Alfred habían sido arrojados en ningún acantilado—aún—y Jim estaba mirando fijamente un anillo de compromiso.

Según sus mismas palabras, Mary Lloyd y John Grayson habían brincado de la línea de enemigos a amantes reconciliados, una vez que había salido a la luz la traición de Jerome. A pesar de las tempranas horas de la mañana, la pareja casi reventaba de felicidad, vibrando con más vida que la mitad de los oficiales del precinto. Ambos le agradecieron a Gordon el haber resuelto el asesinato de Lila, y posteriormente se despidieron, el beso de Mary todavía endulzando la mejilla del detective.

Harvey los miró irse con una mueca de alergia a su efusivo cariño. Se había cortado su cabello, Jim notó. Estaba recién afeitado. Cuando se acercó a compartirle la carga de unos archivos, Jim olió jabón neutralizante de feromonas.

Interesante.

No fue hasta que Harvey comenzó a silbar, sentado frente a su compañero en su escritorio, que Jim ya no aguantó. "¿Por qué tan feliz?"

"¿Así te haces llamar detective? ¿Tú qué crees? Recién le atiné al Jackpot y con buena compañía, Jimbo, si entiendes a lo que me refieres." Harvey sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Siéntete libre de envidiarme."

Jim le mostró su dedo medio.

"Oh, pero que bravo."

"Ése es tu tipo, recién estoy descubriendo, los 'bravos'."

Los resoplidos de burla de Bullock, se convirtieron en un atragantón de bagel. Ojos engrandecidos dispararon su atención a su compañero, mirando a Jim con cierto pánico. Bullock intentó enunciar con coherencia, pero la harina endulzada del postre sólo le provocó toser.

"¡Ya te… dije… que no hicieras eso!"

Satisfecho, Jim dejó su escritorio para archivar los informes médicos de Nygma sobre el último caso, en la división de Thompkins. Se dirigió al laboratorio médico con un brinco ligero en su pisar.

No había nadie en la oficina.

Raro. Lee era de las puntuales. Jim revisó su reloj. Cerca de dos horas de retraso.

Sacó su móvil, preocupado. Tres timbres después, su llamada fue recibida.

"Buenooos díaaaas, si estás intentando comunicarte con la Sensual Doctora Leslie Thompkins, inténtalo más tarde, está muy ocupada recibiendo un baño de espuma—"

Jim cortó la llamada, cerrando el móvil en dos con un fuerte _**snap**_.

Necesitó de un momento para reincorporarse.

Había escuchado risillas de fondo. Las risas de Lee, para ser exactos, apuntando a que nada de naturaleza macabra le había sucedido. Leslie había estado _riendo_, mientras que Bárbara había decidido contestar el móvil de la doctora, escupiendo _tonterías_ con aquel coqueto tono de voz tan _familiar_ para Jim—Mierda.

Justo cuando Jim había pensado que sería un día tranquilo.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 14.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NdA: TAN TAN TAN TÁÁÁÁN.**

**Pobre Jim, todos están teniendo acción, menos él. LOL.**


	15. disección

"**Te Encontré."**

**B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

**Parejas:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne; Alfred Pennyworth/Harvey Bullock; Bárbara Kean/Leslie Thompkins. Y quizás más en el futuro.

**Rating:** Teen.

**Resumen:** (Alfa/Omega/Beta 'verse) Desde el momento en que Jim viró hacia sus espaldas, su destino estuvo marcado.

**Continuidad:** Situado _**antes**_ y _**durante**_ el episodio 1x17 "Red Hood."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**15.**

**[+]+[+]**

"_Hay un ruido de tambores dentro de mi cabeza,_

_comienza cuando tú estás alrededor."_

-Florence + The Machine ("Drumming Song").

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Lee presionó ON en la grabadora. Asignó en voz alta el número de sesión y el nombre completo de Bruce. Brincó directo al fuego con su primera pregunta.

"¿Por qué James Gordon, Bruce?"

Bruce lamió sus labios. "James Gordon… estuvo allí en el peor día de mi vida. Cuando lo conocí, fue como verme reflejado en un espejo. James ha sufrido la pérdida de un ser querido al igual que en mi caso. Me ayudó a no sentirte solo. Para ser claros, no puedo decir que en el momento haya contemplado más al respecto."

La Doctora Lee frunció el ceño. "¿No percibiste atracción ante sus feromonas?"

"No poseía, en aquel entonces, la experiencia para reconocer aquellas señales biológicas. Ahora sé que esa capacidad de sentirte… estable… es una cualidad de tener a un Alfa reconfortándote."

"¿Lo que dices es que no sentiste atracción por Jim Gordon, a primera vista?"

"No." Bruce curveó sus labios en una sonrisa breve. "Lo que estoy diciendo es que en primera etapa, lo que sentí por James fue basado en una idealización. Ningún tipo de feromonas causa ese efecto. Mi primera impresión del Alfa fue psicológica. Cubrió el rol de héroe cuando más lo necesitaba. Fue una mínima compensación por el padre que acababa de perder. Le permití acercarse a mí con ese papel, alguien paternal." Bruce nunca había compartido esta clase de introspección antes. Pero, había tenido tiempo para pensar detenidamente. Se había preparado para esta entrevista. "Lo primero que James hizo fue hacerme una arrebatada promesa. Creí en su palabra, incluso ante las bajas probabilidades de que se cumpliera justicia por el asesinato de mis padres."

Lee hizo anotaciones en su cuadernillo. Asintió, para señalarle por continuar.

"En el funeral, el idealismo todavía estaba allí, pero cuando me encontré con James por segunda ocasión, me sentí… atraído. Físicamente, atraído."

Leslie sonrió con tinte cómplice. "¿Que te gustó más de él?"

Bruce no titubeó. "Sus ojos."

Lentamente, el gesto de la doctora morfó a dirección solemne, de vuelta a un papel profesional. "¿Nunca te has sentido intimidado por su estatus?"

"No." Nunca. "Estoy consciente de que la personalidad de James se complementa con la violencia inherente de su profesión. En mi compañía, él prefiere un trato gentil, pero he tenido roces con sus caretas más duras. No tengo nada más que respeto por él. Por su… estatus."

"¿Estabas enterado de que Jim estaba involucrado con otra persona, cuando ustedes dos se conocieron?"

"Sí. Lo averigüé durante sus visitas. En ocasiones James no olía normal—lo que yo consideraba normal. Recuerdo que Alfred hizo comentarios sobre la Marca de Omega, y fue así que supe que James estaba comprometido. A su vez, aprendí que estaba percatándome de la funcionalidad de feromonas y la interacción de ellas entre James y mi persona."

"¿Te molestaba? ¿El aroma de Omega?"

"Sí." Bruce no parpadeó. Había aprendido a experimentar celos, gracias a Bárbara Kean.

"Lo pregunto de nuevo, entonces, Bruce. ¿Por qué James Gordon? ¿Meramente porque es alguien físicamente atractivo, y emocionalmente suplementario, a la ausencia de una figura paterna?"

Alfred había acertado en su visión preliminar de lo cortagarganta que sería la entrevista. Las defensas de Bruce se activaron. Rigidez llenó su porte. Respiró hondo en tres repeticiones, antes de responder.

"Nadie, nunca, podrá reemplazar la ausencia de mi padre." Al principio, había etiquetado varias características de James como paternales. Pero, muchos aspectos en la dinámica de los dos habían evolucionado a través de los últimos cuatro meses. "Cuando _Escogí_ a James Gordon, lo hice porque es un hombre valiente. Es pasional en lo cree, en lo que siente. Es uno de los pocos hombres honestos en esta ciudad, pero día a día paga duro por ello." En su mente evocó la noche en la que James había acudido a la Mansión para darle un supuesto último adiós. "Escogí a James para salvarle la vida. La noche cuando lo Marqué con un beso en la mejilla quería que regresara a mí. Porque sabía…" Su garganta estaba seca. Ni tragar saliva dio alivio. "Sabía que yo era quien James realmente deseaba. Usé ese poder contra él. Acerté en mi hipótesis. James regresó con vida esa misma noche. Los instintos de Alfa no le dejaron otra alternativa."

Hubo un momento de silencio. La doctora lo miraba de manera distinta, como si estuviera posando sus ojos en el Beta por primera ocasión. "Eres frío en la forma de expresarte, Bruce. Describes tus sentimientos con casi nulo impacto emocional, a pesar del tópico de conversación. ¿Te das cuentas?"

"Soy pasional con la que gente que lo despierta en mí." Bruce gruñó. "No es fácil para mi bajar mis defensas. Soy una persona privada."

"Dime. ¿James te hace experimentar pasión?"

Esta vez, Bruce se tomó un momento para abrir la botella de agua que había estado esperándolo desde el inicio de la entrevista. Dio dos tragos y medio. Cerró sus ojos.

"Me hace… perder control."

"Perder control no es experimentar pasión."

Bruce no tenía buenas connotaciones de lo que la palabra _pasión_ englobaba. Pasión venía del verbo en latín _patior_, que significaba sufrir. Bruce, a gran medida, era testigo del sufrimiento que James sentía cuando estaban juntos.

La doctora siguió observándolo con expectativa.

Bruce intentó de nuevo. Las palabras no salieron.

Thompkins escribió más notas. No ayudó a los nervios de Bruce. Después, le sonrió a Bruce en una manera que se suponía debía tranquilizar. No lo hizo.

"Creo que es suficiente por hoy, Bruce."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

En Halloween, los índices de locos de atar subían dramáticamente en Gotham.

Así como los niveles de estupidez.

El adolescente vestido de hombre lobo en sus manos fue arrojado a la celda con impaciencia. Gordon ignoró las quejas del apresado, negándole su derecho a una llamada por un rato más. Bien merecido lo tenía, por tirarle huevos a la casa de una anciana en silla de ruedas.

Bullock estaba alegando con Essen en su oficina. Jim masajeó sus sienes de tan sólo verlos.

"¿Otro arresto? ¡Te habías desocupado hace media hora!"

Inspirada por la festividad, Lee tenía un sombrero puntiagudo en su cabeza. Su bata blanca había sido reemplazada por una negra, y en su rostro estaba maquillado con una pequeña araña, atascada entre ir a su ojo o a su oreja. Sus labios eran exageradamente negros.

Jim emuló una sonrisa a lo mejor de sus ánimos. Hablar con Lee era un rito extraño desde _aquella_ llamada. Hasta ahora, el plan de Jim consistía en pretender que no había sucedido, y Lee se había mostrado feliz con seguirle la corriente.

"No hay descanso para los impíos." Ambos se intercalaron con el mismo objetivo en sus caminatas, llegando al segundo piso, y directo al debate entre Essen y Bullock.

"—sus huellas digitales estaban por todo el lugar! ¿Cómo no pueden dar la orden de saqueo?"

"El Juez se ha negado a darnos la luz verde por lo que se sucedió en tu otro caso—"

"El Juez no quiere trabajar el día de hoy, querrás decir. Está muy ocupado preparándose para la pomposa gala de esta noche."

Essan se encogió de hombros. No se molestó en negarlo. "Jim. ¿Sigues aquí?"

Jim frunció su ceño. "¿Sí?"

"Luces peor que los adolescentes que detuviste. ¡Te dije que tenía la noche libre!"

"Capitán, me necesitan—"

"En tus cinco sentidos. Luces como si estuvieras a punto de desmayarte del cansancio, Gordon. Es la última vez que lo diré: sal de aquí, duerme una noche completa y regresa cuando tengas un pulso de nuevo."

Jim abrió su boca, pero no se molestó en gastar saliva. Essen ya había cerrado la puerta en su cara, sólo aceptando a Lee en la oficina, junto a Harvey.

Bueno.

Y a ésas iban.

Miró su reloj. Era temprano, considerando que era Halloween.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, el complejo estaba invadido con niños disfrazados. Su nuevo vecino tenía una fiesta—lo cual, era toda una hazaña, porque hasta _ahora_ Jim se enteraba de tener un nuevo vecino. Se dio una larga ducha. Cuando se quedó dormido fue con la televisión en la mitad de un partido de béisbol, a las 6 y cuarto.

Despertó con el sonido de su móvil. Eran cerca de las 9:00 PM.

"¿Mm?"

"¿James?"

Jim gruñó adormilado. Permaneció acostado. "¿Truco o trato, Bruce?"

Una risa fue su recompensa. "¿Está tomando mientras trabaja, Detective Gordon?"

"Puedo expresar buen humor sin estar bajo la influencia."

"En ese caso… Trato. Tengo muchos dulces para negociar."

"Oh, no, señor. He negociado demasiado con usted, últimamente."

"¿Ni siquiera por un paquete de chocolates Lake Champlain?"

Jim no pudo evitarlo. Gimió. "Cielos, Bruce."

Otra risa. "¿Cuál es su última palabra, detective?"

Jim se imaginaba qué era lo que Bruce quería. Pero, levantarse para conducir hasta la Mansión Wayne resultaba demasiado trabajo. Lo expresó, tal cual. "Pero estás tan lejos, y yo tan cómodo en mi cama."

Hubo una pausa. Gordon escuchó música de fondo. Algo de viejo pop. ¿Estaba Bruce en una fiesta? "Por suerte, he encontrado una solución para ese problema."

Jim reconoció la canción. La tenía reproduciéndose ligeramente desde la fiesta de su nuevo vecino. Frunció el ceño.

Tocaron a su puerta.

Jim se sentó. No despegó el móvil de su oreja mientras se puso de pie. Sólo estaba vestido en un pantalón deportivo, y cuando abrió la puerta, los ojos de Bruce se fueron directo a su pecho desnudo. "¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?"

"Extrañamente, de parte de Alfred." Cerrando su móvil, Bruce se acercó. Ya no ocupaba ponerse de puntillas para besar la mejilla del Alfa. Jim aventó la puerta, apenas dándole importancia. Su cuerpo se electrocutó con tener a Bruce cerca. Fue anormal. Sus feromonas se volvieron locas, en instantes.

El paquete de chocolates fue arrojado al sofá. Bruce apenas tuvo tiempo de retirar su abrigo, antes de que su cuerpo entero fuera aplastado contra la pared.

"¿Qué…?" Su nariz fue directo al cuello del muchacho. Jim inhaló _exquisitez_. La sangre de su cuerpo comenzó a redirigirse a la parte de su anatomía más impertinente. Las manos de Bruce no ayudaron, acariciando los pectorales de Jim con interés científico. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Sólo…" Jadeando, Bruce arrastró su boca para hablarle a su oído. "…un experimento."

Con un gruñido, la mano de Jim encerró al Beta del cuello. Aplicando fuerza mesurada, alejó el rostro de Bruce hasta tenerlo clavado en la pared. "¿Tomaste algo? Esto no es normal… ¿Qué hiciste?"

Bruce enredó sus dedos junto con los suyos sobre su cuello. Los liberó con el mero contacto, llevándose la mano de Jim a su rostro. "Descúbrelo."

Jim lo besó. Lo besó sin una onza de autocontrol. Tuvo a Bruce en sus brazos, levantándolo, cargando su peso por entero. Lo escuchó emitir sonidos de sorpresa ante el asalto, ante las múltiples sensaciones que sus cuerpos estaban creando. Una mano de Jim se metió por debajo del suéter del muchacho.

Los rastros de la evidencia estaban en la _piel_ de Bruce. En el olor a sudor—en el olor a algo más. Algo amargo y oscuro. Jim gimoteó, cuando lo descifró. "¿Por qué, Bruce? ¿Por qué… me haces… esto?"

"Quería… Quería entender… ciertas maquinaciones… que conllevan a la pasión."

"Tu cuerpo indica entenderlo." Con las piernas de Bruce alrededor de la cintura del Alfa, había poco que ocultar. Jim encontró refugio en la clavícula ajena, mordiendo el hueso en castigo. Bruce saltó ante el estímulo. El choque inicial de feromonas estaba perdiendo efecto. Jim se aferró a la cuerda mental que lo llevaría de regreso a la cordura. "Escúchame. Vas a tomar una ducha, ¿entiendes?"

"¿Si no quiero?"

"Entonces yo mismo te arrojaré en la tina con agua fría. ¿Qué te apetece más?"

Con un suspiro, las piernas de Bruce se aflojaron. Jim le ayudó a aterrizar de regreso al piso. No había ni una parte del chico que no estuviera ruborizada. Estaba desfajado de su camiseta y suéter. Tenía saliva en toda su cara. Su cabello era un desastre. Jim resopló por su nariz.

Bruce arrugó su ceño. "¿Te estás burlando de mí?"

"Ducha." Jim ladró. Cuando miró a Bruce ajustado sus pantalones, no se frenó. "Puedes ocuparte de ese problemilla en el baño. Ya has dejado claro lo bien que puedes hacerlo, ¿no?"

Fue el turno de Bruce para resoplar por sus narices en acto satírico. "Seré increíblemente vocal al respecto."

"Perfecto. Pondré los Rolling Stones a todo volumen."

Bruce abortó su caminata hacia el baño. "¿Alguna probabilidad de que me acompañes?"

Por todos los cielos. El chico era un Doberman aferrado a su hueso "No, gracias. Tengo una cita con una caja de chocolates finos."

Cuando por fin escuchó la ducha correr, Jim se desmoronó en el piso, su espalda en contra la pared. Su mano atravesó el elástico de su pantaloncillo. Cerró sus ojos, imaginando a Bruce haciendo lo mismo—_tocándose_—pensando en Jim mientras se estimulaba.

Porque eso, era lo que el Beta había hecho.

Se había _masturbado_ con propósito, con la meta de dejar secar los rastros de la experiencia en su piel. Había _querido_ que Jim se enterara de lo que había hecho.

Faltaba poco. Muy poco, para que Jim se diera por vencido.

Bruce estaba acorralándolo.

El clímax no fue dulce. Fue intenso, al filo de lo doloroso. Una liberación que lo hizo flotar, despegarlo de la tierra firme, más que no lo dejó con ninguna sensación de plenitud.

Para cuando Bruce salió del baño, Jim había cambiado de ropa, y había tendido un cambio para el joven en el cesto del baño. Las pijamas le quedarían holgadas. No era problema de Jim. Bruce se lo había buscado.

En el televisor, Jim se había decidido por una transmisión de la vieja película _Psicosis_. Esperó a que Bruce se le uniera en la cama. Le ofreció un chocolate, oliendo sólo la esencia de jabón neutro viniendo del Beta.

"¿Lo comprendiste?"

Bruce mordió el postre en forma de esfera. Sólo Bruce podía lucir tan serio comiendo una golosina. "Sí. Ahora sí, me siento preparado."

Jim frunció su ceño, al no recibir más información. Sacudió su cabeza. "Eres tan raro."

No esperó a que Bruce tomara tanta ofensa, como para recibir un almohadazo. "¡Oye!"

"¡Y tú no tienes modales!"

Gordon sólo podía cubrir su rostro contra el ataque fulminante. "¡No dije que no me gustara!"

Bruce gruñó. "Eres totalmente frustrante, ¿lo sabes?" Cuando las almohadas fueron abandonadas como armas mortales, Jim rodó en la cama para acomodarse en la parte opuesta a la cabecera. "No es justo que uses tus flirteos para escapar de los conflictos." Bruce estaba bromeando, pero aun así, Jim tocó su pecho.

"Auch."

Bruce substrajo otro chocolate.

"Oye. ¡Esos son míos!"

"Regresa a reclamarlos, entonces."

Eventualmente, Jim lo hizo. Ambos miraron veinte minutos de la película en silencio, arrasando con las veinticuatro piezas de repostería gourmet. Con el transcurso de la película, la cabeza de Bruce fue encontrando su lugar en el pectoral de Gordon. El brazo del Alfa terminó estirando su brazo detrás de su nuca para darle espacio.

Cuando la escena de la tina del baño llegó a la pantalla, Bruce brincó al ver el ataque a Marion Crane. No escondió su rostro, sin embargo. Miró la secuencia de principio a fin.

"Nunca me contaste cómo terminaste aquí. ¿Algo sobre Alfred?"

Bruce movió su cabeza, mudando al pecho del Alfa para verlo mejor. "Él fue quien me trajo aquí. Me dijo que te habían ahuyentado de la estación. Que apreciarías la compañía."

"¿Cómo lo supo?" -_Oh, pero ya sabes cómo, ¿recuerdas?_ Jim rodó sus ojos para sí. Era peor de lo pensado, si Bullock no podía mantener su bocota cerrada. ¿Intercambiando chismes con Pennyworth? Eso era _bajo_.

"Estás sonriendo." Bruce frunció su entrecejo. "Y tú me llamas a mí, el raro."

"¿Te gustaría pasar la noche?"

El rostro de Bruce se iluminó por entero. Jim tuvo que besarlo.

Bruce se mostró sorprendido por el gesto. "Pensé…"

"¿Qué te castigaría con la ley del hielo? Debería de hacerlo." Jim pasó sus dedos por los cabellos mojados del chico. "Pero tengo que respetar tu forma de jugar. Ganaste esta partida limpiamente, Bruce." Porque, a final de cuentas, no era culpa de Bruce que Jim estuviera perdiendo inmunidad a la conexión biológica entre los dos. Lo que Bruce había llamado experimento, Jim lo llamaba resignación. El camino al infierno, creado por las mejores intenciones. "Tengo esta teoría."

"¿Sí?" Una pierna de Bruce se enredó con la suya.

"Creo que mantener mi distancia sólo empeora las cosas." Acarició la nuca del Beta suavemente. "No es tan diferente a lo que se llama síndrome de abstinencia, ¿sabes? Cada vez que te veo, el efecto… es peor que antes. Entre más lucho, más fuerte es el jalón a tu órbita cuando te vuelvo a ver. Lo que creía una estrategia infalible… no está funcionando."

Bruce tragó saliva. "Así es como me siento." Y Jim le creyó. La desesperación colándose por los ojos del Beta no podía ser un acto.

"Bruce." Jim lamió su boca. Bruce le hizo eco, inconsciente en la acción de sus propios labios. "No podemos perder la cabeza, de todas maneras."

"Sólo quiero estar cerca de ti." El Beta estuvo encima de Jim en un veloz movimiento de su esbelto cuerpo. "¿Por qué es tan incorrecto?"

Porque, eventualmente, llegarían a un punto donde sólo estar cerca no sería suficiente.

Jim jaló a Bruce en un abrazo. Besó su sien.

_Tic-Toc_, fue el mortal susurro del Alfa bajo sus costillas.

"Lo leí." Bruce susurró, cuando el momento de quietud se estiró en una laguna de camaradería en las que ambos se podían permitir bajar la guardia. "No soy un Omega, así que mi Marca no es fuerte, lo sé. Pero, encontré este tomo sobre hábitos pretéritos de las tribus Lenni-lenape que describían la funcionabilidad de una marca de fluidos, en vez de feromonas. Es bastante interesante. Así como, increíble en su efectividad, si tienes en cuenta que los datos pertenecen a investigaciones realizadas en el siglo XVII."

"Bruce, si haces esto de nuevo, convenceré a Alfred de mandarte a estudiar a uno de esos colegios que tanto aborreces."

"…Sólo quieres una excusa para verme en uniforme."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

En la segunda entrevista, Bruce tomó el mando. No dejó siquiera que Thompkins abriera su boca, antes de que Bruce respondiera a la incógnita que había concluido la sesión anterior.

"Siento pasión."

Esta vez, el fuego fue inherente a su timbre, humeando fuera de su garganta. Bruce no tuvo que forzar ni una sola palabra.

"Cuando estoy con James, me siento vivo. Me sentiría completamente entumecido, si no lo tuviera." Si no tuviera sus labios, sus manos, su voz, su olor—Bruce estaría vacío, frío. "James me hace experimentar pasión."

La doctora Lee se tomó un momento para procesarlo. Todavía no abría su portafolio. Bruce no le había dado oportunidad. "Parece que hice una fuerte impresión." La mujer sonrió. "No fue mi intención insultarte—"

"No. Querías ponerme a prueba."

Thompkin asintió. "El nivel de compatibilidad entre los dos tiene que tener sentido con sus estados mentales y emocionales. ¿Honestamente? Estoy de tu lado, Bruce. Pero tiene que quedar en record oficial la concordancia entre lo que piensas y lo que sientes. Por eso era importante presionarte hasta que manifestaras una respuesta de emoción autentica."

"Comprendo." Bruce sonrió. "Por favor dime que torturarás a James de esta misma forma."

La carcajada fue lo que ambos necesitaban para crear rapport. Fue lo que marcó una distinción entre la entrevista anterior, y la actual. "Oh, Bruce. Tómalo por hecho."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Nada como un asalto a un banco para mantener a Jim distraído y de vuelta a terreno familiar.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¿Por qué no confías en Bruce?"

Era la preguntaba equivocada. Jim estaba estresado. Lee no tenía derecho a cuestionar sus cimientos emocionales, sin siquiera darle una maldita advertencia. "¿A qué quieres llegar?"

La mujer frente a él no fue su amiga, ni su colega. Fue una mente fría. "Quiero llegar a respuestas honestas, para empezar—"

"Confío en Bruce. No estaría involucrado con alguien de quien desconfiara."

"Lo has hecho antes."

Jim colocó el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus muslos, sabiendo que estaba recurriendo a un lenguaje corporal ejecutado en interrogatorios. "Haz conocido a todos mis amantes del pasado, ¿o qué?"

"Durante tu ultimo celo, no confiaste en Bruce lo suficiente para compartir el fenómeno a su lado. Ni siquiera fuiste honesto con Bruce en lo que necesitabas emocionalmente de él. Alguien ajeno tuvo que intervenir para que ustedes dos confrontaran la situación."

"No confiaba en _mi_—"

"No confiaste en Bruce para ponerte en sus manos."

"No." Jim respiró hondo. "No confié en mi capacidad para detenerme."

"¿Acaso Bruce te ha pedido detenerte… alguna ocasión?"

Jim miró a Lee con incredulidad. "No necesita hacerlo. Es mi responsabilidad."

Lee frunció su ceño. "No, Jim. No lo es. Bruce tiene su propio juicio, y su propia capacidad de decir _No_, cuando él lo sienta requerido. Lo conoces mejor que yo, ¿es Bruce el tipo de persona que se deja manipular fácilmente?"

"No."

"¿Alguna vez ha expresado sentirse desvalorado con la manera en la que lo tratas?"

Jim tragó saliva. "_No_."

"¿Crees que de ser así, se quedaría con la boca cerrada?"

"Hay un desbalance de poder entre Bruce y yo, Lee. No puedes decir que Bruce no me seguiría la corriente cuando la influencia de un Alfa está de por medio. Bruce no tiene el mismo compromiso con el cumplimiento de las leyes al igual que yo. No está consciente de las consecuencias—"

"Mientes, Jim." El furor en la voz de Lee estuvo a la par con el Alfa. "Bruce es extremadamente inteligente, así como maduro, como para comprender las consecuencias legales de sus acciones. Tiene un compás moral. Sus facultades están intactas, y puede distinguir entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto." Entonces la mujer sacó un manojo de hojas unidas a un clip. Lo tiró a la mesa que los separaba. "Y no lo digo yo, lo dicen pruebas psicólogas estandarizadas. ¿Quieres datos duros para tu perspectiva policiaca? ¿Pruebas tangibles? Lee los resultados. Ve por ti mismo de lo que Bruce es capaz."

Jim no tomó la ofrenda. Bruce lo odiaría si Jim escogiera husmear los rayos-x de su psique, en lugar de averiguar lo que hacía a Bruce hacer tic por sí mismo. "¿Cuál es tú punto?"

"¿No has estado escuchando? No confías en Bruce lo suficiente para permitir intimidad entre los dos."

"_Intimidad_ implica un amplio rango de situaciones—"

"En este caso, me refiero a relaciones sexuales."

Jim ni siquiera se sintió sorprendido por el núcleo del asunto. Una parte de él, lo había visto venir. Le echó un vistazo a los documentos que Lee había tirado en la mesa. "Así que, está allí, ¿cierto? ¿Una clase de arma con la que Bruce ahora me podrá disparar y disparar hasta que acabe con mi cordura? No cambia nada, Lee, todavía estaría rompiendo la ley."

"No es ilegal darle a la persona que amas lo que necesita."

"Perfecto. Será mi defensa ante el tribunal."

"Puedes usarla, de hecho."

Jim gruñó. Apretó el puente de su nariz. "Sé que Bruce es un adolescente con hormonas. Sé que yo no ayudo para que las mantenga en calma. Pero esta situación no da para más."

"Jim. No es tan sencillo. No puedes encerrar esta situación en un plano de blanco y negro. La ley es flexible en casos similares al tuyo. La interacción hormonal de parejas compatibles, raramente se apega a las arcaicas regulaciones sobre el consentimiento sexual. Existen amparos, si puedes demostrar que la falta de consumación entre Bruce y tú persona está afectando la funcionalidad de ambos—"

"No lo está."

Lee no apreció ser interrumpida de nuevo. Hizo un puchero inconsciente que resaltó en sus labios rojos. Le levantó sus cejas a Jim como preguntándole _¿Ya terminaste de actuar inmaduro?_ "Hablo en serio."

"Al igual que yo."

"Tu último celo no fue un acontecimiento regular. ¿Vas a negar que no fue causado por el desbalance hormonal entre Bruce y tú?"

El móvil vibró dentro de los pantalones de Gordon. Existía un Dios, después de todo. Alfa y Beta sostuvieron miradas por un momento.

Luego, Jim sacó el teléfono. Miró el nombre de Bullock en la pantalla. "Tengo que responder."

Lee sabía que era una excusa para oír. Aun así, asintió.

Cinco minutos después, Jim estaba saliendo del edificio.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Encontraron al sospechoso dentro de un refrigerador, una vez que exploraron el taller Kleg's Moto. Esa misma tarde, hubo otro asalto.

"Y luego eran cuatro." Jim paró la grabación de seguridad del banco, tres horas después de dejar la escena del crimen.

"Gente va a andar rondando los bancos esperando por unos cuantos dólares de estos idiotas. Nunca vamos a atraparlos si nadie quiere que los atrapemos. Llámame chapado a la antigua, pero cuando los delincuentes son más populares que los policías—¡Eso es anarquía!" El periódico que Bullock sacudió en la cara de Jim durante su discurso agitado, fue arrojado al escritorio.

Tenía razón. Jim suspiró. "Piénsalo. Mientras exista alguien dispuesto a ponerse la capucha roja, esta pandilla durará para siempre."

"¡No tengo tiempo para su _para siempre_!"

Jim sonrió. "No que no aprecie la pasión, pero debo recalcar la anormalidad de tu indignación. ¿Qué te picó?"

Por la mueca sombría de Bullock, el pan danés que estaba devorando como cena, parecía ser el peor pan del mundo. "Nada. Sólo las consecuencias de mis propias estupideces. Debería tomar mi propio consejo de vez en cuando…" Bullock levantó sus lentes de su cara para usarlos sobre su cabeza. Ahora sentado, Harvey estaba gruñéndole a su desorden de informes.

Gordon cerró delicadamente el folder que tenía sobre su regazo. Esta era la hora en donde, como buen compañero, preguntaba qué demonios estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, el mismo Gordon aún se sentía dañado por su cita psiquiátrica con el mismo Satanás. Empezó lentamente. "Mmm."

"¡Quiso decir!" De acuerdo. Bullock no quería lento. "¡Sé perfectamente que el Kool-Aid que tú te tomas es el más demente—"

"¡Pero tenías que tener una probada!" Jim interceptó, en equitativa impaciencia. "¿Tenemos que hablar al respecto justo ahora?"

Para extraños, la conversación no parecería tener coherencia alguna. Tanto Jim como Harvey, así lo preferían.

"¿Sabes qué? Es tú culpa, nadie más que tú me ha arrastrado a convivir con tanto tipo de la alta sociedad—"

"Oh, dame un maldito respiro. No pediste mi consejo ni antes, durante o después. No me metas en el explosivo desenlace de tus malas ideas."

El pecho de Bullock se infló como paloma ofendida. Lo que dijo Gordon, caló hondo. Hubo una pausa de incómodo silencio entre medio de su escritorio.

"Lo haces ver tan fácil, ¿sabes? Día y noche atrapas a los malos, te manchas las manos, y ves lo peor de la sociedad. Pero a pesar de estar mugroso por el trabajo, ese chiquillo te abre las puertas de su castillo como si llegaras en corcel blanco como la nieve. Así no funciona… Por lo menos, así no es como se supone que debería funcionar."

Jim suspiró. _Bullock_ estaba acudiendo a _metáforas_. En verdad debió arder, lo que fuera que Alfred le había hecho. "Tu primer error fue asumir que Bruce y Alfred viven a nuestro nivel. No lo hacen."

Los ojos de Harvey se intercalaron con los suyos, cautelosos. Era la primera vez que lo ponían en voz alta y clara. Bullock no preguntó desde cuando lo había averiguado, ni cómo.

"Pensé…" Jim carraspeó su garganta. Hablar de las conquistas de su compañero, no era de sus pasatiempos favoritos. No obstante, Bullock era su hermano. "Pensé que todo iba bien con ustedes dos. ¿Qué pasó?"

Harvey tardó tanto en responder, que Jim pensó que ya cambiarían el tema. "El Factor Ex, mi amigo. Teníamos planes. Luego, me habla diez minutos antes para cancelar, pero se oye raro. Decidí tomar una hoja de tu libro y visitar el lado más verde de las Mansiones. ¿Y adivina qué? Tenía compañía."

"¿Qué clase… de compañía?"

"¡La clase que involucra limpiar profundamente las muelas de otro fulano con tu lengua! Dios, ¿tú qué crees?"

Jim frunció el ceño. Eso no sonaba digno de Alfred. El hombre era de todo, menos descuidado. O cruel. "¿Pero cómo te diste cuenta?"

Bullock se encogió de hombros. "Puede, o no, que haya visto la ilícita escena por la ventana mientras me estacionaba."

"¿Estabas _espiándolo_?"

"¡Nadie contestaba la puerta! Soy un detective, hombre. ¡Tenía que investigar!"

Gordon necesitaba café. Pronto. "¿Así que no hablaste con él directamente? Sólo huiste con tu ego herido, en vez de comportarte como un adulto."

"¿Qué hay que hablar?" Las defensas se levantaron. Bullock ya estaba colocándose la chaqueta de cuero y el sombrero. "Seamos honestos. Me hizo un favor. No es como si fuera algo serio. No estábamos tomándonos de la mano en Gotham Park y comiendo helado. Y hablando de cosas que no son azucaradas y cursis como esta conversación, vayamos por un maldito café—"

Gordon le bloqueó la huida con su cuerpo. No articuló palabra en primera estancia, pensando en lo que debería agregar, antes de dejarle a Bullock desechar todo el asunto. No se sintió correcto. "Habla con él."

Harvey alzó sus cejas. "No pregunté antes. ¿Cómo te fue con la Doctora Thompkins?"

Jim gruñó. "Vamos por ese café."

"Así de bien, ¿huh?"

Una hora después, estaban de regreso en el precinto atendiendo al Señor Chaing. Su mutua miseria personal pareció resaltar el pensamiento rápido de ambos detectives, encontrando el mejor antídoto al trabajar juntos con ingenio agudo y buena intuición. Desde el momento que tuvieron identificado a Clyde Destro, las piezas de dominó fueron cayendo.

Fue después de dejar libre a Clyde para que sirviera de anzuelo, que Jim decidió agarrar camino al laboratorio forense.

Lee estaba de espaldas, acomodando tubos diminutos en el congelador. Jim hizo ruido con sus pasos, para avisar su presencia. La mujer rotó hacia él, atareada.

"¿Jim? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Estás durmiendo con mi ex."

La boca de Lee se abrió en total shock.

"Me molesta. Me molesta… mucho." El Factor Ex, Harvey lo había llamado. Que acertado. "En primera, porque es así como Bárbara me lastimó la última vez. En segunda, no puedo evitarlo, pero una parte de mi siente celos al respecto."

"No es cómo lo imaginas."

Jim levantó la mano para frenarla. No quería detalles. "Hasta ahora, puedo decir que sólo me he enamorado de tres personas en mi vida. Me iba a _casar_ con ella, Lee. No es cualquier persona—Nunca lo será. Bárbara es un maldito fantasma que siempre estará allí. Si tengo reservas sobre _confiar_ en Bruce, tengo buena razón para ello."

El foco encima de la cabeza de Lee fue casi visible cuando se encendió con Eureka. Leslie era extremadamente lista. En un parpadeo fue como si estuvieran de regreso en el departamento de la doctora, sesión todavía en proceso. "¿Cuál es tu miedo? ¿Qué crees que sería lo peor que Bruce te podría hacer?"

-_Preferir sus secretos, que a todo lo demás_. "Supongo que no importa, ¿cierto? Tengo que superarlo, de una forma u otra. Lo haré, Lee. Pero tienes que dejarme asimilarlo. Bruce tiene que dejarme asimilarlo. No intenten acorralarme. No les gustará el resultado."

Se dio media vuelta sin darle oportunidad a Lee de armar un nuevo argumento. Sólo quería dejar claro lo que sabía. Estaba hastiado de caminar por campos minados. No jugaría al gato y al rato con Bárbara, si ésas eran sus intenciones. Ya tenía bastante en su propio plato.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Le hicieron plantón a Destro casi la noche completa. Entre las 3:15 AM y 4:49 AM Jim había sido débil y había contando su traumática experiencia con su sesión con Lee, y el efecto de las malévolas trampas de Bruce Wayne sobre su libido. Sirvió bastante para mantener a Bullock despierto.

"Dios mío, Jim, eres patético."

Jim rodó sus ojos.

"Si quieres mi consejo—"

"De hecho—"

"¡Sólo dale al mocoso lo que quiere!"

"Excelente consejo. Gracias."

"Hablo en serio. No te entiendo. ¿Con quién quieres quedar bien? Tengo de buena fuente que a estas alturas, a Pennyworth le vale un rabo de conejo la castidad del niñito. Su peste hormonal lo está volviendo loco. ¿Sus padres? Seis metros bajo tierra. ¿La ley? Por favor. Se trata de Bruce Wayne, se podría casar con un chimpancé, y los tabloides le aplaudirían. Nah… Algo pasa aquí. Se trata de ti. Y no me des esa cortina de psico-habladurías."

Jim quería sacar su cabeza, y aplastarla en la nieve helada de afuera. "Cielo santo, Harvey. ¿Tienes que ser tan vulgar al respecto?"

"Quieres ceder."

Jim tragó saliva.

"Cada maldito día."

Harvey produjo un sonido de victoria. "Si tú no le das lo que quiere, lo va a buscar en alguien más. Quizás alguien con rizos rubios y fetiche por el cuero. ¿Qué acaso Wayne no se hizo muy amigo de Selina?"

"Ahora, sólo intentas agraviarme."

"Fuiste un adolescente, Jim. Sabes que tengo razón."

Si Selina fuera a… Jim la destruiría. No podía siquiera pensar en la noción. "Ahí viene nuestro hombre."

Ebrio, pero seguía con vida. El robusto hombre venía bamboleándose por la calle de enfrente. Por si fuera poco, Clyde tenía una lata de cerveza cubierta en bolsa de papel en su mano. Como si necesitara más alcohol en su sistema. Lo observaron subir al tercer piso del complejo de apartamentos. Quinces minutos después, se escucharon disparos. Bullock y Gordon entraron en acción.

Destro estaba en el piso con una herida de bala en el costado. Estaba consciente y quejándose por una ambulancia. La rutina de policía malo no le sirvió a Harvey para sacarle los nombres que integraban la pandilla de asaltantes, pero la curiosidad de Jim sí. Con las cartas de rechazo de múltiples préstamos, Jim unió los cabos sobre el móvil de los asaltos: venganza.

"Banco de Préstamos Internacionales de Ciudad Gotham. ¿Este es su próximo objetivo?"

"¿Dónde está mi ambulancia?" Gruñó Destro, malhumorado. Fue la respuesta que necesitaron.

A las 8:00 AM en punto, GCPD tenía rodeado el lugar, así como a los tres integrantes restantes de la pandilla Red Hood. Se abrió fuego inevitablemente. Arrogante en su creencia de que sería inmortal con la capucha puesta, el nuevo líder los enfrentó con una escopeta. Cuando se le acabó la munición, el tonto quiso usar una pistola que había tenido escondida en sus pantalones.

Era sólo un chico. Un chico tonto y desesperado. Un chico que no le dejó opción a Jim más que dispararle a muerte.

Al despojarlo de la afamada capucha roja, Jim sintió sólo frustración. Intercambió una mirada con Harvey.

"Necesito un pan danés." Bullock masculló.

El celular de Jim lo distrajo de la anticlimática conclusión. Lo sacó sin checar el ID. "¿Sí?"

Era Bruce.

"¿Cual hospital?"

Bruce citó el nombre del hospital con voz temblorosa.

"Está bien. Voy en camino. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Estoy ileso." La llamada fue desconectaba segundos después. Jim cazó el rastro de Bullock de regreso al auto. Se metió al asiento del pasajero.

"Olvida el pan danés. Alfred está en el hospital."

Obtuvo más de lo esperado. Bullock se llenó de tensión. "¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"

"Lo apuñalaron. Alguien intentó robar la Mansión. No estoy seguro. Presiona el acelerador con todo lo que tienes."

El pavimento quedó marcado con las huellas de las llantas en su salida precipitada.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 15.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**(¡) NdA (¡):**

Por si no quedo claro, el Ex que Bullock menciona se trata de Reginald Payne. ¡Alfred tiene muchas explicaciones que dar al respecto!


	16. herido de guerra

"**Te Encontré."**

**B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

**Parejas:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne; Alfred Pennyworth/Harvey Bullock; Bárbara Kean/Leslie Thompkins. Y quizás más en el futuro.

**Rating:** ADULT. PR0N. LEMON. COMO QUIERAS LLAMARLO.

**Resumen:** (Alfa/Omega/Beta 'verse) Desde el momento en que Jim viró hacia sus espaldas, su destino estuvo marcado.

**Continuidad:** Situado _**antes**_ y _**durante**_ el episodio 1x18 "Everyone Has a Cobblepot."

**[+]+[+]**

**16.**

**[+]+[+]**

"_No hay ni un corazón _

_que no venga herido de guerra."_

-Miguel Bosé, (No hay ni un corazón que valga la pena).

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Eres la última persona que esperaba ver en esta pocilga, en un viernes por la noche."

Bullock le colocó una botella de cerveza sobre la barra. Alfred la aceptó con una expresión de sorpresa. El hombre estaba fuera de uniforme, por así decirlo. Aunque el hombre parecía ser incapaz de separarse de un traje, por lo menos sólo un suéter oscuro acompañaba el saco de sastre. Nada de chalecos. Nada de relojes de cadena. "El Mayordomo" estaba en descanso.

Aun así, Pennyworth resaltaba como un pulgar hinchado en el bar irlandés.

Al primer trago de la cerveza, Alfred hizo una mueca. "Comienzo a ver por qué, con esta orina de gato que llaman cerveza."

"Bienvenido al mundo de los bajos estándares. Así que, Brillante Penny, ¿trabajo o placer?"

Alfred le llamó al cantinero. Pidió dos Ginness—lo más caro de la carta.

"Obviamente, placer. Gordon se ha encargado de aliviarme del primero por esta noche."

Oh, sí. Cita en el circo. "¿Qué no estaba yo invitando los tragos?" A pesar de su reniego, no dudó en abandonar su botella de Samuel Adams.

Alfred chocó sus botellas juntas. "Puedes encargarte de la siguiente ronda, si tu orgullo lo demanda."

Así comenzó, entonces. La siguiente ronda la pagó Bullock, junto con el taxi que pidieron media hora después.

Tiempo, no era algo al que ninguno de ellos les gustaba gastar. Las intenciones habían estado desde el inicio. Sus feromonas eran compatibles, sus motivaciones claras—¿Para qué fingir lo contrario, si ambos tenían la oportunidad de sacarle provecho a la noche libre?

"Santo Cielo, no te andas con juegos." Bullock apenas tenía cerrada la puerta de su apartamento, y las manos de Alfred estaban por todas partes. Lo primero que Harvey hizo fue deshacerse del saco—quería desordenar al hombre.

Alfred lo besó con las armas bien puestas. Fue una colisión de fuego. Sus feromonas se expandieron.

Ambos lucharon por control—_Claro_ que lo hicieron. Alfred mordió la clavícula de Harvey, cuando su ingle fue apretada por una mano hambrienta. Harvey pellizcó un pezón en cuanto pudo deshacerse del estúpido y presuntuoso suéter. Ni siquiera llegaron a la recamara, para cuando ambos tenían sus manos en sus erecciones.

"Sólo—déjame." Era raro que Bullock sintiera su lengua atascada. Pero, con un demonio, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había excitado así. Compatibilidad entre Alfas no era usual. "Quiero tocarte, hombre. ¡Déjame!"

Para su sorpresa, Alfred se lo permitió. Al acostase en el sofá, el Alfa dejó que Bullock se encargara de desvestirlo. "No eres lo que…"

"¿Mmm?"

Alfred jadeaba. No terminó su oración. Miraba a Bullock con conflicto. Harvey lamió un camino del ombligo que desnudó, de regreso al pezón del otro Alfa. El gemido que vibró en consecuencia lo hizo gruñir. Los dedos hundiéndose en su cabello, lo hizo ronronear.

"…Harv'."

Scottie había abierto sus piernas en este preciso lugar. Bullock la había deseado, en su momento. Pero, ni aquel encuentro se podía comparar a lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. La carne de Pennyworth estaba cubierta en cicatrices. Estaba en mejor forma que el mismo Harvey, y olía a pólvora. A algo peligroso. Cuando las piernas de Alfred se anclaron en las caderas de Bullock, fue una victoria.

"Tienes la idea adecuada." Harvey tenía en posesión la erección de Alfred para convencerlo mejor. La masajeó con cruel lentitud, acostumbrándose a la textura. Con sus pies, Alfred estaba empujándole los bóxers lejos de la curva de su trasero.

"Ha pasado… un largo tiempo." Ojos cerrados, boca hinchada. Así, se extrajo la confesión. "Sí. Más abajo, en el nudo—Oh. ¡Oh, sí!" Alfred onduló su cuerpo por entero en dirección de Harvey, jalando el rostro del detective para besarlo otra vez. Su lengua era diabólica. Harvey se distrajo tanto que dejó sin atención el miembro goteando en su cargo.

"De acuerdo." Bullock dijo entre besos. "A la próxima." No tenía lo necesario para tomar a Alfred de la manera que quería. No había planeado por esto. "No duraré—Mierda. Quiero probarlo—Espera."

Fue el turno de Alfred para gruñir incomprensiblemente. Intentó recuperar la boca de Harvey, pero los planes habían cambiado. Harvey se deslizó por aquel torso en dirección inversa, ahora con el nudo del Alfa siendo el objetivo. El contacto de su boca con el pilar de carne pulsante, tuvo a Alfred tirando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

Harvey succionó la hinchazón de glándulas en la base del pene. Alfred eyaculó al roce de sus dedos, su nudo engrandeciéndose en el proceso. Bullock continuó estimulando de base a punta, amando los gemidos fervorosos rompiéndose de aquella maldita perfecta compostura… Sólo un mismo Alfa podía conocer pequeños sucios secretos como este, y sólo Harvey sabría que en tan poco tiempo tuvo a Pennyworth desecho, en este viejo sofá.

Harvey concluyó con una nalgada en el trasero de Alfred. "Mi turno."

Alfred destapó su rostro parcialmente con su antebrazo. "¿Podrías esperar… hasta que mi corazón… deje querer salirse de mi boca?"

"No tienes que moverte." Bullock no necesitaría mucho, a estas alturas. Una brisa de la ventana y adiós mundo cruel. Terminó de desvestirse de sus bóxers y de su wife-beater. "De hecho… Quédate justo así."

Harvey no tenía un cuerpo moldeado con el mismo régimen británico que su amante. Estaba en forma gracias a su trabajo, pero su estómago blando dejaba ver que su dieta diaria no era muy balanceada. Harvey no tenía ningún problema con su autoimagen. No necesitaba haber salido de una portada de revista para hacer sentir bien a sus parejas. Le gustó que Alfred no le prestara importancia, de igual forma. Sus pupilas dilatadas siguieron los movimientos de su puño con hambre vivaz. El deseo en su mirada no buscó por perfección.

Su propio nudo se hinchó. Harvey no cesó de masturbarse, apreciando la vista que tenía frente a él. "Ow, demonios." Pre-eyaculación explotó de su miembro directo al abdomen de Alfred, quien sonrió. "Definitivamente… habrá una próxima vez."

Alfred se elevó del sofá, sin aviso, rompiendo el anterior mandato. En completo silencio, el hombre se dirigió al regazo de Harvey con su propia boca. Introdujo su erección por entero en boca, retirando la mano de Harvey con un manotazo. Bullock embistió una, dos, tres veces—Y el show terminó. Rodó sus ojos en blanco y expulsó su semilla en la garganta del otro Alfa.

Fue un contrato firmado, desde entonces.

La próxima vez, vino más rápido de lo previsto. Si los dos conspiraron para que Wayne fuera mandado a torturar al pobre Jimbo en la lejanía del centro de Gotham, ninguno de los dos sintió remordimiento.

"Harvey." Fue lo que Alfred repitió una y otra vez, su cuerpo entero apoyado sobre su costado izquierdo. "Te cortaré el pito si no te apresuras."

"¿Es lo que me gano por ser considerado?" Bullock buscó por un beso, pero Alfred se lo negó. Harvey besó un hombro con extra-baba sólo para causar que Alfred se retorciera. "…Estás angosto." Y en posesión de uno de los mejores traseros en existencia. Harvey tijereó el canal entre aquel par de nalgas, encontrando oro entre sus exploraciones cuando Alfred gimió_. _

_-Hola, próstata, vieja amiga_.

"Voltéate."

Alfred hizo lo contrario a lo que Bullock pidió. Rodó su cuerpo hasta quedar boca abajo, colocándose una almohada debajo de sus caderas. No era la vista que Bullock había querido, pero no podía quejarse. Ahora sí estaban preparados. Bullock abrió el paquete de condón. Vació más lube en sus dedos, y procedió verse desaparecer lentamente en el cuerpo de Pennyworth.

"Dios." El anillo del meñique de Pennyworth brilló con la luz de la lámpara, cuando dicha mano buscó ciegamente por alguna parte corporal de su compañero. Harvey la tomó entre la suya, acomodándola en su propia cadera izquierda. "Sigue… Sigue."

"Oh, me gusta ese tipo de voz tuyo. Cuando según tú, quieres mandar, pero… en verdad estás rogándome." Dio la primera embestida por énfasis. El gemido de Alfred fue inédito. Harvey salió hasta la raíz y volvió a entrar, de golpe. Su barriga hizo choque escandaloso con el trasero del otro Alfa, y la cama no fue inmune al movimiento continuo sobre sus resortes. Harvey fue embistiendo en ritmo creciente, logrando acceso cada vez más fino y fluido. "Santo cielo."

Alfred levantó sus caderas en respuesta. "Sabrás cuando realmente esté rogándote." Quiso emparejarse a las embestidas de Harvey, pero fue inmovilizado.

"No." El Alfa en Harvey gruñó. Se deshizo de la almohada bajo el regazo de Alfred antes de proseguir. "Ven aquí." Jaló a Alfred hasta tenerlo de rodillas, y con su espalda enteramente adherida a su torso. Mantenerse en balance implicó que los brazos de Bullock lo rodearan. El ángulo hizo cambios maravillosos. Los jadeos de Harvey acariciaron el lóbulo del otro hombre. Sus cuerpos rebotaron obscenamente, ahora conectados en las embestidas y la banda sonora que estas implicaban.

Alfred enredó su mano en el cuello de Harvey. El hombre siseó entre dientes. Harvey hundió sus fosas nasales en su nuca. Respiró hondo.

El olor de Pennyworth era delicioso. Su piel era la peor arma que el hombre podría manejar.

Harvey lamió hectáreas de ella. Mordió un hombro. Succionó futuros moretones sin

coordinación, queriendo dejar su marca donde pudiera. No quería que a Alfred se le olvidara, ni un segundo, de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lo que el Alfa escogiera callar a la luz del día, su propio cuerpo lo delataría.

Y vaya, que había mucho que Alfred escogía callar.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Actualidad.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Wayne estaba embarrando sus mocos encima de Gordon, para cuando Bullock estuvo listo para entrar a la habitación de hospital.

Había tubos por todos lados. El rostro de Alfred apenas era visible.

Estaba tan quieto y pálido, que parecía cadáver. Bullock salió de la habitación de nuevo.

Acoso la estación de enfermeras hasta que le llamaron al doctor encargado del caso. Bullock le extrajo el estatus del paciente. Alfred había sido apuñalado en el esternón con un arma blanca. Había rasgado el intestino grueso, pero tras la cirugía, habían detenido la hemorragia interna. Ningún otro órgano vital había sido tocado.

Según el doc, Pennyworth había corrido con suerte.

Bullock no creía en suerte. En su opinión, si Alfred estaba vivo, es porque se lo habían permitido.

Regresó a la habitación con café para los adultos, y bagels para los hambrientos. Wayne había dejado de llorar, por lo menos. Estaba adherido a Jim de pies a cabeza, ambos sentados en el sofá para los visitantes. Con su cabeza en el hombro del Alfa, y sus brazos intercalados al torso de éste, Wayne lució dolorosamente joven.

"Acabo de charlar con el doctor. Está fuera de peligro, chico." Bullock esparció la cafeína y el azúcar por doquier. A Bruce le brillaron los ojitos con las buenas noticias, pero ni siquiera levantó su rostro—estaba sumergido en el confort de feromonas. Jim lo tenía en completo estado de placidez. "Es cuestión que despierte de la anestesia para saber qué demonios sucedió."

"Gracias, Harvey." Jim murmuró, mientras tomaba el café del portavasos. "¿Has hablado con Essen?"

"La llamé. Tenemos que darle el informe de lo sucedió en el banco para mañana. Quería que regresáramos a la estación ASAP pero le dije… que estabas indispuesto."

Bruce no comió. Siguió mirando, perdido, el espacio. Sus dedos jugueteaban con el anillo de Alfred. La mano de Jim seguía sobando la nuca del muchacho, y parecía que lo tenía hipnotizado.

No había otro lugar para sentarse. Bullock se movió al lado opuesto de la cama, mirando el perfil de Alfred.

Debajo del olor del antiséptico, las feromonas del otro Alfa le saludaron. Reconocieron la presencia de Bullock, aun cuando su dueño no podía.

Diablos.

"Fue alguien que conocía. Apuñar a alguien requiere estar cerca." ¿Y cuándo Alfred, dejaba que se le acercara un completo extraño sin primero romperle el cuello?

"Sirvieron juntos en la Fuerza Británica Aérea."

Cuando el murmullo salió de la boca de Wayne, tanto Gordon como Bullock necesitaron un momento para asegurarse de que la revelación había sido real. Jim se quedó inmóvil, sólo compartiendo una mirada con su compañero.

"¿Lo viste?"

"No fue un intento de robo—O eso creo. No sé qué sucedió. Sólo entré al estudio y Alfred estaba tirado en el suelo, sangrando."

"Pero, viste su cara, ¿cierto?"

"Pasó la noche en la Mansión, claro que vi su rostro." El chico se retiró del abrazo de su Alfa para acercarse al barandal de la camilla. Miró a su mayordomo con detenimiento. "Alfred no querría que les contara más. Eran buenos amigos."

"Buenos amigos no te apuñalan en el torso como despedida." Harvey gruñó. Le hizo cara a Bruce por sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Alfred, también apoderándose de un barandal.

"Somos los policías, Wayne, tienes que darnos toda la información, si quieres que atrapemos a este tipo."

"Harvey." Detrás del Beta, Jim Gordon se levantó en la personificación de luz roja. Cubrió las espaldas de Wayne en protección instintiva. "Esperemos a que Alfred despierte, ¿de acuerdo?" _No presiones_, fue lo no articulado, aunque gestionado con cejas rubias.

Bullock rodó sus ojos. "Como sea." Salió de la habitación con humo saliendo de sus orejas. No llegó lejos. Jim gritó su nombre en el pasillo para frenarlo.

"¿Podrías calmarte?"

Harvey dio reversa. "Tu noviecito podía hacer un retrato hablado del atacante mientras Alfred despierta. Esperar, es desperdiciar tiempo. ¡Lo sabes, Jim! Si tan sólo hablaras con el chico—"

"Es el tipo que viste, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que fue el ex de Alfred quien lo apuñaló?"

"No pienso, estoy _seguro_."

Gordon lo tomó del hombro. "Si es así, dudo que Alfred vaya a querer levantar cargos. Oíste a Bruce, sirvieron juntos en la Fuerza. Esa clase de amigos no se traicionan fácilmente. Son leales hasta la médula. Por lo menos, es la clase amigo que Alfred es. Querrá hacerse cargo del asunto por su cuenta."

"No después de que me oiga." Bullock tumbó la mano de Jim con su brazo. "Escucha. Tengo que tomar una siesta, al menos. No dormimos en toda la noche."

Jim suspiró, pero lo dejó ir. "Te llamo en cuanto despierte."

Excepto que Bullock no tuvo tempo para ninguna siesta. Harvey tenía a dos policías de pacotilla en espera de regreso en su departamento—lacayos de Loeb. Lo que tenían en mente mantuvo a Bullock ocupado hasta la noche. Para cuando revisó su móvil de nuevo, tenía 9 llamadas perdidas y tres mensajes de texto sin leer.

Bullock se sentó a oscuras en su Dodge afuera de su apartamento por un rato, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer en la oficina del Comisionado. Jim perdería la chaveta cuando se enterara. Essen le aplicaría la ley del hielo por un largo tiempo, y cada vez que Harvey le viera la cara a Flass, querría meterle un derechazo. La pelea que Harvey había traído consigo desde que había visto a Alfred postrado en la cama, se le había succionado. Ahora, se sintió exhausto.

Regresó al hospital.

Para su sorpresa, el sabueso de Wayne no estaba en la habitación. Bullock se asomó con cautela. La televisión estaba encendida en lo alto de la pared, con un noticiero.

"Vas a pasar, ¿o qué?"

El alivio que Harvey sintió al escuchar ese malhumorado reproche, le aligeró el paso. Entró por entero, quitándose el sombrero en el proceso. "De vuelta a tu dulce personalidad."

Los ojos plateados de Alfred estaban semi-abiertos. La morfina estaba dando beneficios inesperados, porque la sonrisa que el Alfa le lanzó, fue algo completamente nuevo. "Luces como me siento, Harv'."

Bullock no pudo más. Se dejó caer sobre el pie de la camilla. "Nos diste un buen susto."

"Lo sé. No fue mi intención."

Hubo una pausa, donde ambos sólo se miraron. Bullock terminó suspirando. "No nos dirás quién te atacó, ¿cierto?"

Pennyworth frunció su ceño. "El Detective Gordon ya tuvo su turno al respecto."

Harvey rodó sus ojos. "En verdad envidio a ese bastardo. Casi te mata y deja a Wayne huérfano de nuevo, y ya puedo ver que una parte de ti lo ha perdonado. Debe ser, en verdad, un tipo especial en tu agenda."

Alfred no se molestó en seguir farsas. "_Especial_, no es el adjetivo que estoy pensando, ahora mismo."

"Es el que se 'escapó', lo más seguro. He tenido esa clase de Exes."

Los ojos de Pennyworth se abrieron en totalidad, al escucharlo. Bullock tuvo la satisfacción de ver culpa en la carota del Alfa. "Harv—"

"Nah, espera. Esta es la parte donde te aconsejo que lo mandes al carajo, porque puedes encontrarte a alguien mucho mejor. Más apuesto, seguro que sí."

"¿Oh? ¿Y dentro de los nominados como Alguien Mejor, podría encontrar tu nombre?"

Bullock hizo una mueca. "No exactamente." Recordar su reunión con Loeb hizo hincapié en el punto a tratar. Bullock no se consideraba un superhéroe. Sólo intentaba sobrevivir. Era todo lo que podía ofrecer. Jim era el héroe con su historia de amor con el Príncipe de Gotham, no él. "Pero, puedes considerarme como alguien a quien en verdad le gusta estar en tu compañía… Y si no he apuñalado a Jim en un mal día hasta ahora, puedes considerarme alguien en quien confiar."

El silencio que prosiguió se sintió pesado sobre los hombros de Bullock. Alfred lo miraba con una amplia gama de sentimientos, Harvey no quería descifrarla. Quería una respuesta clara. Esperó hasta que sonido volviera a emitirse de la garganta ronca del paciente.

"No eres lo que… esperaba."

Harvey sonrió. "Ya lo dijiste antes." O aquello, había sido lo que Alfred había querido decir, en su primera noche juntos.

"Yo… disfruto tu compañía, en similar forma, Harvey."

"Genial." Era todo lo que Bullock necesitaba escuchar. Ahora, sería el turno de Alfred para decidir que quería sacar, de su tiempo juntos. "Tengo que irme. ¿Tiene idea de cuándo te darán de alta?"

"Tan pronto como mis rodillas dejen de temblar como gelatina. Preferiría recuperarme en mi hogar con el amo Bruce."

Y hablando del diablo mismo, el chico escogió ese momento para entrar. Bullock apostaba a que el mocoso había estado espiándolos. "Detective Bullock, hola."

Harvey apretó un hombro del niño en saludo. Se colocó de vuelta su sombrero. "Bueno, si necesitan un aventón a la mansión cuando quieras salir de aquí, pueden llamarme—"

"Oh, sí, lo haremos." Wayne se apresuró a prometer, interrumpiendo lo que Alfred hubiera formular. El endemoniado joven estaba sonriendo. "Mientras tanto, por favor, cuídense, usted y James."

-_Nunca lo hacemos_. Harvey confesó en su cabeza. -_Por eso nos metemos en tantos embrollos._

Al siguiente día, Jim Gordon estaba rabiando por todo el precinto. El cerdo de Arnold Flass había sido reinstituido como agente de policía y era gracias a la confesión falsa que Loeb le había obligado a Harvey a realizar. Jim se comportó como un maníaco, y un completo idiota. Huyó a las faldas de Harvey Dent después de confrontarlo, y todo el día Bullock los miró entrar y salir de la estación como gallinas sin cabeza.

Bruce Wayne, cumplió con su promesa, sin embargo. A las 3:00 en punto, llamó a Bullock para avisar que Alfred había sido dado de alta.

"Si se encuentra ocupado—"

"Estoy allí en diez minutos."

Al llegar, Bullock no perdió de vista la silueta de Selina Kyle merodeando por el lobby. Hizo una nota en su cabeza. Esa chica no representaba nada bueno. Cuando llegó a la habitación de hospital, Alfred estaba vestido y en silla de ruedas. Estaba quejándose de la falta de aceite de las llantas.

Y siguió quejándose de miles de tonterías, una vez en el asiento trasero de su Dodge. Bruce y Bullock compartieron miradas todo el camino a la Mansión. Ni comprándole un falafel ayudó su humor negro.

Subirlo al elevador en silla de ruedas fue una hazaña. Gracias a Dios, tenían un maldito elevador.

No fue hasta que depositaron a Pennyworth en su cama, que Harvey tuvo suficiente. "Cielos, Alf, ya cierra el pico, o te apuñalo yo mismo otra vez."

Alfred resopló por su nariz. "¿Qué pasó con tu discurso romántico sobre confianza?"

"No cubre a ancianos quejumbrosos. Wayne, es todo tuyo. Tengo el sexto sentido de que Jimbo está cometiendo una estupidez."

Fue el turno del Beta para resoplar en risillas. "No me deje detenerle, entonces."

Siguió el rastro de Gordon hasta el barrio chino. Que constara, que Jim no podía decir que Bullock no tenía atine en sus llegadas. Lo rescató junto con Dent de un grupo de chinos furiosos revoloteando cuchillos de carnicero por los aires.

El día sólo empeoró.

Dentro de poco tiempo, ambos compañeros se encontraron frente a Oswald Cobblepot. Harvey recordó como había pensado que Jim había estado revolcándose con el tipo, y su estómago se revolvió un poco. Ciertamente, que el caso no fuera así, no era por falta de deseo del lado del Omega frente a ellos. Las feromonas del Pingüino parecían suspirar risueñas ante la presencia de Jim Gordon. Cobblepot nunca había escondido su deseo impecable por el Alfa, importándole poco que se tratara de un policía.

"¿Si se dan cuenta de lo que me están pidiendo? Si Don Falcone está trabajando con el Comisionado Loeb para mantener este bagaje de secretos escondido y yo les ayudar a descubrirlos, yo estaría traicionando a mi patrón."

"Así es."

"Si lo llegar a averiguar, Falcone estaría muy, pero muy enojado."

Bullock roló sus ojos. Poco le importaba al pájaro traicionar a su Jefe, si Jim estaba de por medio. "Suficiente con el suspenso. ¿Vas a ayudarnos o no?"

"Digamos que hipotéticamente pudiera ayudarlos. ¿Qué me ganaría?" Claro, Cobblepot estaba directamente a Gordon. ¿_Qué me darías_? Fue lo que realmente preguntó.

Jim, usualmente, era un maestro en manipular las hormonas del mafioso. Lo trataba como basura cuando no lo necesitaba, y el Pingüino regresaba por más. Cuando Jim, de hecho, lo necesitaba, sólo faltaba una mirada y una oleada de feromonas para tenerlo a su merced. Esta ocasión, sin embargo, lo tomó demasiado lejos.

"Te debería un favor."

Pareció la llegada de la Navidad para el Pingüino. "¿Sin hacer preguntas a la hora de recolectar?"

"Jim." Bullock tuvo que gruñir con advertencia. Loeb no lo valía.

"Así es."

Bullock roló sus ojos. Idiota.

"Si te ayudo a encontrar el lugar donde Loeb guarda sus secretos, me dejas diez minutos con la evidencia. Y puedo tomar lo que quiera para mí."

"No es buena idea." Bullock renegó, de nueva cuenta.

"Cinco minutos. Y no tomas nada que tenga que ver con policías."

"¿Estoy hablándole a la pared? Maldita sea, Jim."

Cobblepot estaba extasiado, por supuesto. "¿Cinco minutos con los secretos de Falcone y un favor proveniente de Jim Gordon? ¡Hecho! ¿Quién está listo para un viaje en carretera?"

Tres horas después, estaban siendo disparados con escopetas por parte de dos ancianos en una granja de las lejanías de la ciudad. Bullock se sintió dentro una película Slasher de mal gusto, y al encontrar a Miriam Loeb en el ático, la sensación no lo dejó. La mujer rubia estaba loca de atar. Bullock y Gordon tomaron té imaginario con ella, y en recompensa, secretos comenzaron a aflorar, lentamente.

Habían encontrado al Cobblepot del Comisionado.

Mientras Gordon se encargó de presumirle su victoria a Loeb, Bullock se mantuvo al margen. No quiso involucrarse con este nuevo desastre. Sabía que Loeb encontraría una manera de cobrárselas. El juego de poderes entre Gordon y esa escoria, apenas comenzaría.

A la mañana siguiente, Loeb estaba anunciando su apoyo para que Gordon fuera el nuevo Presidente del Sindicato de Policías. Jim sonrió para las cámaras, siendo una criatura completamente diferente a todo lo que Bullock había visto antes. Nunca había olido al Alfa emanando tanto _poderío_ sobre su persona y sobre los demás. Las feromonas de Gordon apestaron el precinto en segundos con el neto sabor del Poder.

"Es un nuevo día para GCPD." Arrogancia absoluta se desprendió de la perfecta imagen adonis de su compañero. Los reporteros se atascaron de ella.

Bullock se escondió en el cuarto de los casilleros. Gordon lo encontró allí, media hora después. Su acto estaba mayormente caído, pero la arrogancia todavía brotada del hombre.

"Perdón por perderme tu gran momento." Mintió, para darle una lección al rubio. "Seguro atraparé el siguiente fruto de tus hazañas."

"Este es tu archivo." Jim le puso en sus narices un folder. "Es todo lo que Loeb tenía en reserva sobre tu carrera."

Jim volvió a ser sólo Jim, en ese momento. El serio, demasiado preocupón, de Jimbo, dándole absolución a los pecados de Bullock, aun cuando su amigo no lo había pedido. Harvey sintió un nudo en su garganta, pero se forzó a hablar.

"Siempre odié esta foto."

Jim asintió. Comenzó su retirada.

Bullock no había acabado. "Sabes. Te dices a ti mismo, 'Sólo haré esta pequeña maldad, y todas las cosas buenas que haré después lo compensarán.' Pero, así no funciona. Esa maldad se queda para siempre. Cobblepot te pedirá ese favor, tarde o temprano, Jim."

Había miedo en sus ojos. Jim no lo pudo ocultar. Quizás por eso, el hombre huyó del cuarto de inmediato.

Miedo a fallar, era algo que Jim difícilmente podía encarar.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Te vi, ¿sabes?"

Alfred levantó su mirada del tablero de damas chinas. Bullock no regresó el favor, observando su copa de vino con una ligera mueca. No era fan del vino tinto.

"Me estás viendo, justo ahora. ¿Qué marca la diferencia?"

"Te vi besándolo. Abrazándolo. Se notaba que en verdad lo habías extrañado."

Alfred no sentía que tuviera que darle explicaciones a alguien como Harvey Bullock. Reg era más importante—tenía mayor peso sobre Harvey—en la gran escala de las cosas. Por lo menos, lo había sido hasta en el momento que había decidido apuñalarlo, el maldito hijo de puta.

Aun así, con toda la racionalización que se armó en su cabeza, Alfred escupió lo menos esperado. "Lo siento." Sería ridículo negar lo que había sucedido. Alfred no sentía vergüenza al respecto. Había estado feliz de ver a Reg de nuevo. Habían pasado tantos años… "Si lo hice. Extrañarlo."

"Usó eso contra ti."

El recordatorio hizo arder su herida. "¿Cuál es tu punto?"

Harvey levantó su mirada, finalmente. "Si se lo permites, lo volverá a usar contra ti. No necesito conocerlo para saber que es un cobarde. No quería matarte, pero sabe cómo darte en tu talón de Aquiles. Dices que tú te encargarás de encontrarlo, pero, ¿qué harás entonces cuando lo tengas frente a ti? No lo matarás."

Alfred le rompería la nariz, para empezar. "Quiero saber por qué."

"Ya sabes por qué."

Alfred gruñó.

"Se robó archivos de la colección de Wayne. Lo oí quejarse con Selina Kyle al respecto en el hospital. Tu amigo militar fue contratado para infiltrarlos a ustedes dos, y robar información. ¿Tienes idea para quién? _Eso_ es lo que deberías preguntarte."

Por supuesto. Sin morfina en su sistema, Alfred tuvo la revelación atrasada cristalizarse en su cerebro. La junta con la mesa directiva de Industrias Wayne. Tenía que ser. "¿Selina Kyle?"

Bullock asintió. Movió su ficha roja. "Hay que tener un ojo sobre el chico. Con esa chica, parece que juntas a Problemas y Catástrofe."

"Dímelo a mí." Si Alfred ya lo había descifrado, amo Bruce ya había llegado a la misma deducción. El joven se culparía por lo sucedido, en típico martirismo. "No dormí con él, ¿sabes?"

Ojos verdes se reconectaron con los suyos.

"Sólo fue… un deseo por cercanía. Reg y yo… nunca fuimos, exactamente… La guerra nos acercaba en las trincheras, cierto, pero no tanto afuera de ellas. De vuelta en el mundo real, siempre fuimos sólo buenos amigos." Reg había regresado a las mujeres en cuanto había tenido la oportunidad. Lo que fuera que Alfred hubiera podido sentir por el Omega fuera de uniforme, no había tenido importancia. Aquella noche lloviosa de su reencuentro, Reg había estado bañado en _necesidad-vulnerabilidad-añoranza-tristeza_ y Alfred no había podido evitar ofrecer confort. Lo que fuera que Bullock pensaba que había visto, era una escena distorsionada.

Harvey esperó a que Alfred moviera su ficha. "Todavía quisiera patearlo en la ingle, de todas formas."

Calor ajeno al de la chimenea, brotó por el rostro de Alfred. "Tonto."

"Bueno, a este tonto se le ha ocurrido una magnífica idea." El detective dejó la copa, el tablero y el cuidado por el espacio personal de lado, para atosigar a Alfred. "Involucra a mi haciendo todo el trabajo, y tú sólo disfrutando del fruto de mi labor."

Alfred abrió su boca, pero sus palabras se regresaron a su garganta al ver Harvey hincarse frente a él.

En verdad, esperaba que amo Bruce tuviera puestos audífonos.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 16.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**(¡) NdA (¡):**

Lo sé. No hagan pucheros porque no fue THE SEX de Jim/Bruce. Ya falta poco para llegar a eso. ¡Lo juro! ¡Dejen reviews!


	17. alguien como tú

"**Te Encontré."**

**B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

**Parejas:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne; Alfred Pennyworth/Harvey Bullock; Bárbara Kean/Leslie Thompkins.

**Rating:** Sólo diré... **¡SAQUEN LA CHAMPAÑA!**

**Resumen:** (Alfa/Omega/Beta 'verse) Desde el momento en que Jim viró hacia sus espaldas, su destino estuvo marcado.

**Continuidad:** Situado durante los episodios 1x19 "_Beasts of Prey_", y 1x20 "_Under the Knife_". (YESSSS, YA CASI TERMINÓ LA TEMPORADA 1).

**Notas extras:** Recomiendo volver a ver el episodio 1x19. Me ayudó bastante, en especial en la escena que Jim se le echa encima al Comisionado Loeb. ¡Todo un fucking Alfa! Además, les refrescaría detalles sobre la trama del Ogro que son clave para compenetrarse con esta parte del fic.

**[+]+[+]**

**17.**

**[+]+[+]**

_"Venderé mi alma por algo puro y verdadero._

_Alguien como tú."_

_-Garbage (#1 CRUSH)._

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Lista." Bárbara le sonrió desde sus espaldas. El zipper del vestido de Lee estaba, efectivamente, cerrado. Fue curioso entonces, sentirse desnuda frente al espejo. Cuando percibió a la rubia correr sus manos de más por los glúteos de la doctora, Leslie le dio un pellizco ligero.

"No empieces. Tengo que estar a tiempo."

"Llamaré al chofer—"

"Pediré un taxi. Gracias."

Bárbara estaba vistiendo solamente un camisón de franela. Sus largas piernas doradas se pasearon por la recámara en naturalidad absoluta. Leslie, no por primera ocasión, estuvo estupefacta ante la inherente sensualidad que se expedía de la Omega. Cuando Bárbara se estiró para abrir una ventana, los tirantes de su tanga alcanzaron a verse. La mujer se estaba preparando para su cigarrillo matutino.

Con una mueca, Leslie terminó de recoger su portafolio y su bolso de mano. Bárbara sabía de su odio por el olor.

La Srta. Kyle no estaba por ningún lado, para cuando Leslie pidió por el taxi. Robó una manzana de la cocina y se dispuso a colocarse su abrigo en el lobby.

"Yo te llevo."

Leslie volteó hacia la dirección de la voz. Bárbara la sorprendió con su apariencia. El camisón había sido reemplazado por unos jeans ajustados, botas de motociclista, y un suéter de lana. Sus mechones estaban sueltos, y su rostro relucía al natural.

"Debiste quedarte en cama." Leslie rio suavemente ante los impulsos nobles de la chica. "Apenas dormimos tres horas, en toda la noche."

"No sería justo. Yo fui la que te convenció de ir a bailar en pleno miércoles." Del armario, Bárbara sacó una chaqueta de cuero. Del bolsillo de éste, extrajo un manojo de llaves. Las hizo sonar con una sonrisilla que implicaba problemas. "¿Recuerdas al sujeto de anoche, el que no se callaba sobre su Lamborghini de colección?"

"¡Eres incorregible!"

La Omega le retiró el portafolio para cargarlo ella misma. Con tan sólo volver a tenerla cerca, Lee fue hipnotizada con su aroma. El olor a nicotina no le molestó tanto, como lo había pensado. "Antes que empieces con tus sermones, lo llamaré más tarde para regresárselo."

"¿Más tarde?"

Bárbara rodó sus ojos. "Después de acabarme el tanque de gasolina, por supuesto."

Leslie se sintió como una niña, una vez en el asiento del pasajero. Gracias a Cielo, no se trató de uno de los modelos futurísticos de puertas diagonales. "Por favor, respeta los señalamientos de aquí hasta la estación de policía."

"Aguafiestas." Con lentes de aviador colocados en su petite rostro, la rubia encendió el motor. "Oooh, escucha como ronronea, nena."

Leslie explotó en risitas. -_Incorregible_, volvió a pensar. "Nunca cambies, Barb."

La sonrisa que la Omega le envió estuvo envuelta en sentimiento más genuino. Con Lee, se estaba volviendo habitual. Bárbara estaba dejando de modelar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, ante la presencia de su amiga. Caretas estaban desvaneciendo, poco a poco. Conmovía a Lee, percatarse de ello. Significaba que Barb confiaba en ella. "¿Te imaginas la cara de Jim, si nos viera llegar? Siempre tuvo un fetiche por los clásicos."

Leslie escogió ver la ventanilla. "Ah. La verdad sale, al fin."

"¡Oh, vamos, sólo bromeaba! No hago esto para seguir acosándolo. Puede irse al cuerno, por lo que a mí me concierna."

Lee no le creyó. Esperó a que estuvieran a dos cuadras de la estación, para abordar un asunto que había estado posponiendo. "Jim cree que estamos… teniendo una aventura, o algo así."

"Bueno, cada día a tu lado es una aventura, linda."

"No estoy bromeando."

Bárbara frenó en una luz roja. Fue un milagro. "¿A quién le importa lo que piense? Deja que su paranoia lo vuelva loco. Típico." La chica jugueteó con los controles del radio. Fue un acto, sin embargo. Música nunca fue reproducida. "¿Te molesta?"

"¿Mm?"

"¿Te molesta que piense eso?"

"No me dejó explicarle. No he hablado a solas con él últimamente, pero estoy dispuesta a dejar en claro las cosas, en cuanto tengamos oportunidad. Trabajo con él." Lee suspiró. "No quiero sentirme incómoda en mi propio trabajo. Además, Jim es mi amigo. No quiero malentendidos."

La luz cambió a verde. Bárbara se mantuvo en silencio el resto de la trayectoria. Los intentos de Lee por iniciar conversación fueron ignorados a partir de ese momento. Sólo le quedó a la Beta esperar que Bárbara superara su berrinche, para el final del día.

Salió del Lamborghini, apresurada. Se despidió de Kean con un meneo de su mano. De nuevo, fue ignorada. El arranque con el que Bárbara salió del estacionamiento, dejó en claro el disturbio de sentimientos que la impulsaban.

Esto, era a lo que Lee no podía acostumbrarse.

Bárbara Kean era mercurio líquido. Estaba de buen humor un minuto, rabiosa al siguiente. Persistía en convencerla a salidas de diversión, y daba patadas hasta que Lee cediera. Era comportamiento inmaduro. Frustrante.

Leslie suspiró, una vez en su oficina. Se sentó en la banca metálica, estómago en nudos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Silencio.

Bárbara era inestable. Un imán del desorden. Lee se regía del análisis y pensamiento, mientras que Kean era una mezcla de emoción y acción.

Bárbara coqueteaba. Leslie no podía tomar en serio sus líneas pícaras. Eran amigas. En contra de preconcepciones tradicionales de sus temperamentos, claro, pero lo eran.

El problema era…

"No." Lee se levantó. Fue a descolgar su bata blanca. "No abras la caja de Pandora."

Se puso a trabajar.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¡Jim, del otro lado!"

Gordon corrió por el lado sur del edificio a toda velocidad. El sospechoso trató de evitarlo tumbando bicicletas y un bote de basura por la acera. Gordon se salvó por un pelo de ser derrumbado por el bote de basura, y brincó sobre las bicicletas tiradas con buenos reflejos. Chao Ling se dirigió al callejón de la calle 10, ciego con la desesperación.

Jim sonrió victorioso. Ese movimiento, era lo que había estado esperando.

Cuando se puso a la par, Chao Ling estaba intentando escalar la barrera de malla metálica que lo llevaría a la parte trasera del restaurante de comida rápida de la otra calle.

"¡Alto! ¡Policía de Gotham!"

Del otro lado, empujando la puerta trasera del restaurante, Bullock salió con su arma lista y apuntándole a Ling. "¡Abajo, Ling, antes de que te hagas un nuevo agujero con las púas!"

Jim rodó sus ojos. "Baja de la acera lentamente, Ling, o te dispararé."

Ling tuvo la cabeza fría de darse por vencido. Dejó que Jim lo esposará, y fue llevado al auto de Harvey con constantes demandas por un abogado.

"Ah." Bullock se le unió en el asiento del pasajero, trece minutos después, con placida apertura. "Nada como una buena persecución para abrir el apetito."

"Dímelo a mí." El estómago de Jim gruñó con la mera idea del almuerzo. "Los dejaré en la estación."

"¡Áh, áh!" Bullock levantó su dedo. "No tan rápido, vaquero. ¿Qué hay del resto? Yo también necesito ser alimentado."

"Cómprate una hamburguesa." Jim le dijo dulcemente. "Tengo una cita."

"Dudo que Wayne quiera dejar a solas a su mayordomo para salir contigo, por lo cual me atreveré a adivinar que están planeado una velada _dentro_ de puertas. Lo que me lleva una espectacular idea—"

"Que nadie te pidió—"

"¿Qué tal si tú te encargas del Grinch junior, mientras yo me encargo del Grinch adulto? ¡Todos ganamos!"

"Uno de los dos tiene que quedarse en el precinto para registrar a Ling en las celdas."

Bullock se encogió de hombros. "Pff. Le diré a Gonzales que lo haga por nosotros. Me debe una."

Jim cambió tácticas. "Harvey, si no te conociera, pensaría que estás en el camino de sentar cabeza."

"Oh sí, mi difunta madre estaría orgullosa del caballero inglés que me llevará al altar. Deja de pensar en excusas y muévete. No estaba bromeando, me muero de hambre."

Jim suspiró. Mientras esperaba a que Bullock transportara a Ling al precinto, llamó a la Mansión para avisarle a Bruce que iban en camino. Con sólo escuchar la voz de Bruce diciéndole que estaba haciendo emparedados, la inclusión forzada de Bullock tuvo menos importancia.

Camino a los ejidos Wayne, comenzó a llover.

"No puedo esperar a que llegue el verano, hombre. Mi cadera duele con este frío."

A Jim le agradaba la lluvia. "Compórtate mientras estés allí, ¿quieres?"

"No sé a qué quieres aludir. Siempre me porto bien."

Bruce los estaba esperando en la puerta de la Mansión, viendo los chorros de agua que corrían por la arquitectura del edificio, creando cascadas por los tejados. Jim y Bullock tuvieron que correr al lobby, usando sus chaquetas para protegerse. Bruce salió corriendo cuando Jim sacudió su chaqueta mojada en su dirección, logrando la meta de escucharlo reír. No se molestó en despedirse de Bullock. Siguió el rastro de Bruce a la cocina, y dejó que Bullock fuera en busca de sus propios objetivos.

"Huele bien."

Bruce rodó sus ojos. "Son emparedados fríos."

El comedor estaba listo para que sólo tomaran asiento. Bruce tenía hasta el café cubano que había hecho de Jim un adicto, listo para servir.

"Leí el periódico esta mañana." Bruce escogió agua mineral, sentando frente a Jim. "Felicidades."

"Gracias." Jim sonrió, intoxicado. Su nueva posición, la actual compañía, la adrenalina de la previa persecución—todo contribuyó que Jim se sintiera más alto que un rascacielos. "Por la buena compañía y la comida, también."

Bruce se sonrojó. Justo como Jim lo había querido. Debajo de la mesa, sus botines rozaron con los zapatos del detective. "¿Qué hace exactamente un presidente del sindicato de policías?"

"Depende en el presidente. ¿Cómo está Alfred?"

Bruce tartamudeó. "Más—más quejumbroso de lo que esperaba."

Jim enredó un pie del Beta entre sus tobillos. "Hablé con Bullock. Prometió mantener el volumen abajo, de ahora en adelante."

Bruce sopló, caustico, por su nariz. Dio la primera mordida a su emparedado. Jim le siguió ejemplo. Después del periodo obligatorio de masticadas, el chico siguió con la conversación. "Corté el pan demasiado grueso."

Jim mintió como profesional. "Están bien tal cual, Bruce. No te preocupes." Esperó hasta que terminaran la mayoría de su almuerzo, antes de abordar su siguiente preocupación. "Respecto a lo sucedido con Alfred, ¿cómo te sientes tú?"

Bruce frunció su ceño. "Estoy en perfecta salud."

Jim limpió mostaza de sus labios con la servilleta. "¿Qué tal tu estado mental? ¿Alguna idea loca formándose por allí?"

"Muchas. Tendrás que ser más específico."

"Respetamos la decisión de Alfred de ir tras su atacante por su cuenta. Pero, eso no te incluye, Bruce. Lo que sea que Alfred tenga planeado, no puedes involucrarte. Es demasiado peligroso, y no es tú pelea."

Si Jim se había estado preparando para una contienda, no fue lo que obtuvo. Bruce contempló su plato, como si éste fuera lo más fascinante del universo y luego, simplemente, se encogió de hombros. "De acuerdo."

Jim esperó un momento más. Nop, ninguna bomba les cayó encima. Prosiguió con el postre, arroz con leche. Decidió ser optimista. "No fue tu culpa. Sólo quiero que lo sepas, Bruce." Bullock había compartido su hipótesis referente al atacante. El objetivo había sido robar documentos de la investigación de Bruce. Jim no se metería más de lo que lo llamaban, hasta que fuera obligado. Pero, eso no le restaba sentir preocupación.

"Lo sé." El Beta se levantó para llevar su plato al lavaplatos. Cuando regresó tenía su propia porción de arroz con leche. "Es comprado, por cierto. No quieras darme un cumplido caballeroso sobre el buen sabor." Bruce le sonrió en cambio de atmosfera. Jim le robó una cucharada de su plato en respuesta. "¡Oye!"

Con la cuchara metida en su boca, Jim hizo su escape de los manotazos del Beta para transportar su propio platillo al sink. Abrió la llave del agua—

—y escuchó estruendos viviendo por encima de su cabeza. Una serie de sonidos delatadores se unieron, minutos después.

Jim clavó sus ojos en el techo. Definitivamente, no se trataba de la lluvia de afuera. Cuando volteó a ver a Bruce, quien permanecía sentado en el comedor, el adolescente estaba haciendo muecas agrías.

Jim mordió su labio. Esperó a que los sonidos se atenuaran. No lo hicieron. Sólo empeoraron. Se sostuvo del azulejo que adornaba sink. Ante un escandaloso gruñido, sus cejas se alzaron, impresionadas con los pulmones de Pennyworth.

El primer brote de risas lo tomó desprevenido.

"¡No es gracioso!"

Las risas evolucionaron a carcajadas. Jim se desmoronó por completo. Era definitivamente, gracioso. Así como, completamente ridículo. Regresó a lado de Bruce con ligereza en su corazón.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?" Bruce lo miró como si estuviera loco. Probablemente porque Jim no dejaba de reírse por entero, mientras acababa con la distancia entre los dos.

"Es como una maldita señal." Jim levantó el cuerpo del Beta de la silla. Desprendió una cortina gruesa de feromonas por toda la cocina, sintiendo completa paz con su actual decisión. La boca de Bruce se abrió instantáneamente, pupilas dilatadas. Jim lo besó, tomando la curva superior de los labios del Beta con su propia boca. "¿Bruce?"

El Beta rodeó el cuello de Jim con sus brazos. "¿Sí?"

"Vamos a dar un paseo."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Gordon estaba trotando. No había otra manera de describirlo. Caminó por la estación envigorizado. Sus músculos estaban relajados, su mente completamente limpia y afilada. El Alfa estaba jadeando por más en su interior, impaciente por terminar el día para regresar con Bruce. Jim lo aplacó con la promesa _Pronto_. Tenía que ser suficiente, por ahora.

Estaba por subir a su escritorio cuando un oficial lo interceptó. "Detective Gordon, Len Moore."

"Oficial, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?" A través del barandal, le apretó la mano a Moore. Era un Beta regular.

"Es un hombre con una peculiar reputación."

"¿Ah sí?"

"Claro. Un detective de Gotham que, de hecho, cierra sus casos."

Alguien estaba intentando coquetear. "Bueno… Lo intento."

"Uh, es por eso que estoy aquí, a decir verdad."

Mala señal. "¿Oh?"

"Mire, hace unas semanas, asistí a una escena de homicidio. El nombre de la víctima era Grace Fairchild. Encontraron su cuerpo por el río, apuñalada, y los detectives que tomaron el caso no pudieron resolverlo y lo dejaron inconcluso." Le pasó el folder con la descripción de la víctima, pero Jim titubeó en aceptarlo.

"Siento escucharlo. Sucede."

"Me preguntaba… si usted podría encargarse del caso, ahora."

Jim suspiró. "Mira, Len. Tengo mis manos llenas."

"La familia de la víctima merece justicia."

"Sí, claro, pero—"

"Su asesino merece pagar por lo que hizo. Este caso… fue horrendo."

Jim endureció su postura. "Todos los casos son horrendos. Dime. ¿Cuál es tu verdadero ángulo?"

Len se mostró ofendido. "No tengo ángulos. Mis motivaciones son sinceras. Detective Gordon, escuche… Nosotros, los oficiales más jóvenes, hemos estado al tanto de lo que usted ha logrado. Ha podido limpiar Gotham y el departamento de policía de la ciudad. Quiero ser parte de estos cambios, y traerle este caso es mi manera de contribuir."

Jim analizó al oficial de pies a cabeza, pero no encontró algo fuera de orden. "Le daré un vistazo." Estaba de excelente humor, después de todo. Aceptó el folder. Len le sonrió en despedida.

"¿Cómo encontraste tu camino de regreso?" Jim le picó la cresta a Harvey, en cuanto estuvieron compartiendo espacio de trabajo.

"Oh, ha, ha. Miren quién se cree todo un comediante. Ciertamente, no lo encontré gracias a ti."

"¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que me quedara a escuchar tu sinfonía? No gracias."

Bullock destapó su rostro del periódico. Jim se sentó en su cubículo, ojos en las fotos de la víctima. Podía sentir a Harvey haciendo inventario de su persona.

Esperó.

"Pues que me parta un rayo." Bullock exclamó finalmente, completa revelación iluminando su rostro. "Saquen la champaña, que el día por fin ha llegado: Wayne ha sido desvirginado."

"No seas vulgar." Jim advirtió en voz baja. "Pero… si quieres verlo en el contexto del viejo testamento, sí."

La boca de Bullock colgó. "Tú, pequeño diablo… ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?"

"No te incumbe."

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Esto un acontecimiento importante! Tanto esperar, y soportar a Wayne y a ti haciéndose ojitos—"

"De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo? Después de almorzar. ¿Dónde? En tu carro. Así que, no te convendría usarlo hasta que lo mande lavar." _Si_ lo mandaba lavar. Jim no quería deshacerse del olor todavía. "¿Contento?"

"Te odio tanto. ¿En _mi_ auto, Jim? ¿En serio?"

Jim se levantó de su asiento. "Nah. Me amas." Le mandó un guiño a su compañero. "Busca a Ed, ¿quieres? Lo necesito."

Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba a Lee. La echaba de menos. Posiblemente le debía una botella de vino, por demasiadas razones que Jim no quería listar, por miedo a que le faltaran dedos. "¿Ocupada?"

Lee dejó de escribir en su clipboard, al escucharlo. "¡Jim!" Como la mayoría de sus sonrisas, esta fue honesta. Luego, en tres exactos segundos, las mejillas de la mujer resaltaron en una sonrisa más predominante. "¡_Oooh_, Jim!"

Calor invadió su rostro. Lee sonó orgullosa. Jim aclaró su garganta. "¿Tan obvio es?"

"Claro que sí." La mujer se carcajeó. "¡Estás brillando!"

"Son las endorfinas, nada más." Jim le estiró el folder. "Me preguntaba si estabas libre, necesito tu ayuda."

"¿Caso nuevo?"

"La víctima, Grace Fairchild, fue encontrada hace dos semanas. Fue reportada como desaparecida hace cuatro meses. La última persona en escuchar de ella, fue su madre. Le dijo que estaba tomando un trago en un bar de South Village."

"¿South Village? Es mi vecindario."

"Exacto. Esperaba que supieras detalles del área que los otros policías no pudieron encontrar. No hay pistas, ni testigos." Jim estaba comenzando a ver por qué el caso había sido abandonado.

Lee revisó los documentos con detenimiento. Al ver las fotos de cuerpo, la mujer se mostró inquietada. "Este tipo es un monstruo."

Jim asintió.

"Ahora que lo dices. Están de moda estos establecimientos que funcionan con doble cara. Por ejemplo, entrar a una tienda de lavandería pero al atravesarlo encuentras que es un bar en realidad. Sería fácil de pasar de vista, si no eres del vecindario. ¿Te ayuda? La víctima pudo haber ido a uno de estos lugares."

"Lo checaré." Al tener el folder de regreso, Jim se tragó su orgullo. "Gracias, Lee."

La tregua flotó entre los dos. La Doctora asintió. Jim dudaba que la mujer supiera que olía a Omega.

Dejó el laboratorio. No era de su incumbencia.

Tenía a un compañero que convencer para tomar el caso.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Alfred entró a la sala con suspicacia. Se dirigió directo a la caja de metal descansando en el escritorio. Escuchó pasos y giró precipitadamente, escondiendo la pistola a sus espaldas.

Amo Bruce lució sorprendido de verlo de pie. "Alfred."

"Me estaba preguntando donde se había metido." El chico estaba tieso en el umbral, ojos hinchados como un venado frente a una camioneta. "¿Se encuentra bien, Amo Bruce?"

"¡Por—Por supuesto!"

Alarmas se prendieron en la mente del mayordomo. Tomó un paso hacia el Beta, y sus presentimientos fueron justificados al ver al chico retroceder, en igual medida. "Cambiaste tu ropa. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Se mojó con la lluvia?"

"No—¡Sí! Sí, eso fue lo que sucedió. ¿A dónde te diriges?

"A la ciudad." Alfred suspiró. "Si conozco a Reggie, probablemente se encuentra borracho y en camino a un estado peor. Probablemente, lo encontraré en una galería disparándose el brazo a lo loco."

"Alfred, no puedes ir."

"No hay otra opción." Alfred rumió. El estudio giró fuera de su eje por un momento, pero el Alfa sacudió su cabeza para reafirmarse. "Reggie sólo se quedará en la ciudad por unos días. Si no lo busco ahora, lo perderé."

El Beta se insertó al estudio con más seguridad. Sus hombros en alto, al igual que su mentón, encajaron con la espantosa peste a feromonas que lo marcaban. No era la usual mezcla. Esta marca era profunda, hacia arder su nariz—Oh.

Oh, Dios mío.

"Supongo que la venganza es dulce." Alfred gruñó entre dientes. ¡Ese mal nacido de Gordon! ¿Cuándo demonios había tenido la oportunidad de hacer de las suyas con el Amo Bruce? "Por lo menos dígame que lo trato bien—"

"No estamos hablando de mí, Alfred. Si piensas salir a buscar a Payne, iré contigo."

Dolor estaba emanando de su esternón. Diablos. Culpaba a Bullock por esto. "Si usted cree por un minuto que estaré dispuesto..." Cuando su mano se introdujo a su chaleco, se sintió húmeda. Estaba completamente roja, cuando Alfred la examinó. "Oh, cielos." Las puntadas. Se habían desprendido.

Aunque asustado por la sangre, el joven Beta lo ayudó a sentarse en el sofá. "Llamaré al Doctor Donald. Espera aquí."

Alfred aprovechó la cercanía para tomar un brazo del joven. "Dígamelo, amo Bruce. Dígame que Gordon fue… bueno con usted. Que fue una buena experiencia." Las primeras veces siempre solían ser funestas. Más valía que Jim Gordon hubiera tratado a este joven con respeto y gentileza. "Asegúreme que no tengo que ir por la escopeta."

Cuando su protegido sonrió, Alfred tuvo su respuesta. "James fue… más que bueno, Alfred. Ahora déjame ir al teléfono, ¿de acuerdo? No te muevas."

Alfred se recostó. Se sintió mareado por la pérdida de sangre y el cansancio. Para su suerte, no tenía a nadie más que culpar que a su propio cerebro-de-abajo, por las consecuencias.

Maldito Bullock.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Después de visitar el bar en el que Grace había sido vista por última ocasión, Jim se sintió más seguro que nunca de que tenía que resolver el caso. El reporte de Lee sólo sirvió para asegurárselo. El cuerpo de la víctima había sido preservado por meses, cierto, pero Jim no creía que la chica hubiera huido por su cuenta. Así, se lo dijo a Bullock y a Lee.

"Fairchild tenía un trabajo, una hipoteca. Hasta llamó a su madre el día de su desaparición. No. Alguien la secuestró. Y ese alguien la mantuvo cautivo por meses hasta que se sintió listo para matarla. Lo sé." Ver el cadáver de la víctima le recordó a Bruce. Grace había sido tan joven al morir. Incuso ahora, lucía tenebrosamente bonita en su estado post-mortem.

Esta era la clase de actos grotescos, de los que Jim deseaba protegerlo.

"No me gusta este caso." Bullock se quejó, no por primera vez. "Algo huele mal."

"Siempre lo dices."

"Y siempre tengo la razón."

"Concéntrate, ¿quieres?" Jim masajeó su frente. ¿A dónde se habían ido las endorfinas? No había duda que cualquier clase de bendición en esta vida, siempre era breve. "Te necesito conmigo, Harvey. Algo falta."

"Esperemos que Ed encuentre algo útil." Su compañero se aplastó en su escritorio con lentes ya puestos, y manos dándole vueltas a las mismas fotografías de la escena del crimen.

Jim lo observó con agradecimiento.

Al final, Harvey estuvo en lo correcto. La pieza de evidencia faltante del caso fue lo que necesitaron para tener el panorama completo: una fotocopia de un corazón roto.

"¡Te lo advertí! ¡Pero no, tenías que seguir presionando y quemarnos a los dos!"

"¿De qué diablos hablas?" Desde que Bullock puso los ojos en la fotocopia, había palidecido considerablemente.

"Este sujeto." Harvey hizo énfasis con la hoja de evidencia, sacudiéndola con coraje. "No es su primer rodeo, Jim. Este tipo… es un asesino serial."

Mierda.

"¡Sí, exacto! ¡Luce asustado! Esto es serio." Bullock prosiguió a jalarlo del brazo, dejando a Nygma detrás de ellos. "Aquí no." Jim fue casi arrastrado hasta el primer piso, directo al basurero que tenían de bodega de evidencias.

"De acuerdo, ya suéltame." Jim gruñó en cuanto estuvieron en lo profundo de la bodega. "¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo sabes que se trata de un asesino serial?"

"El asesino…" Bullock rascó su nuca un momento. "Secuestra a muchachas jóvenes y atractivas y suele mantenerlas en cautiverio por un largo tiempo, a veces por meses. Luego, riega los cuerpos alrededor de la ciudad."

Jim sintió su corazón acelerarse. "¿Cuantas mujeres ha matado?"

"Una docena." Harvey suspiró. "O más. Cada vez que asesina, deja una de estas ridículas cartas en la escena del crimen. Es como su tarjeta de presentación."

"¿Quién demonios es?"

"Nadie lo sabe. Lo que tenemos de perfil criminal habla de que es alguien apuesto, rico, bien educado. Algunos oficiales lo llaman el asesino Don Juan. La mayoría lo llamamos El Ogro."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no había escuchado de este tipo hasta ahorita? ¿Por qué no es de conocimiento público?"

Harvey le dio la espalda, agarrándose de la malla de acero, como si el pasado lo estuviera hundiendo al piso. "Es el…" Un oficial se atravesó entre los dos. Harvey esperó que se largara, para continuar. "Es el pequeño sucio secreto de GCPD. Sólo un manojo de nosotros estamos enterados de este tipo, y puedes apostar que nadie de nosotros abriría la boca a la prensa."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque… El Ogro se venga de cualquier detective o policía que se atreva a investigarlo. Asesina a sus seres queridos. Por ello, este lunático nunca ha sido atrapado, Jim, porque nadie es lo suficiente estúpido como para querer llevarlo preso."

"Hasta que yo llegué."

"Bingo. Y bastante estúpido, diría yo." Jim rodó sus ojos. "Hablo en serio. ¿Cómo demonios llegaste a este caso?"

"Ya te dije. Un oficial me pidió que lo revisará."

"¿Quién? ¿Cuál de todos?"

Jim no respondió con palabras. Salió de la bodega como bala. Bullock se le pegó. Revisó el precinto de pies a cabeza, y no descansó hasta encontrar a Len Moore en los casilleros.

Bullock lo estampó contra la cabina de metal, desde que entraron. No requirió de mucho para hacerlo hablar.

Había sido Loeb. Le había tendido una trampa a Jim. Había obligado a Moore a actuar como fanático de Gordon, para así seducirlo para que tomara el caso. Jim, efectivamente, se había quemado, queriendo volar demasiado cerca del sol.

Sin rumbo fijo, Gordon salió de los casilleros. El mundo le dio vueltas. "Jim, escucha. Todavía estás a salvo."

"¿A salvo?" Incrédulo, Jim se congeló enfrente del área de las secretarias. "No estoy a salvo, Harvey. Podría tomar represalias contra mí—"

"Sólo si se entera de que estás investigándolo. Piénsalo. Haz revisado este caso de manera no-oficial. No hay prensa que te conecte a la investigación. Sólo haz hecho unas cuantas preguntas, ¡así que tienes que dejar este caso por la paz! No es hora de querer ser un héroe."

Jim sacudió su cabeza. Liberó el brazo que Bullock había tomado para arrinconarlo. "Si lo dejo ir, estaría dejando en libertad a un _asesino serial_. ¡La sangre de su próxima víctima estaría en mis manos!"

"Si no lo dejas ir, esa sangre podría pertenecerle a Bruce Wayne."

Fue un balde de agua fría.

"Y como son paquete completo, hasta Alfred estaría en la línea de fuego. Deja tu mugrosa ambición de lado, Jim. ¿No crees que tu noviecito ya ha tenido suficiente?"

"Déjame solo." Gordon siseó. Le dio la espalda a Bullock. Lo sintió retirarse.

Bruce.

Bruce, quien había gemido tan dulcemente en su oído, horas atrás. En sus brazos, Bruce se había sentido inmortal. En su abrazo, Jim había tenido la certeza de que nada lastimaría lo que era suyo.

La batería de su móvil se había descargado. Tomó el teléfono de la estación para intentar comunicarse a la Mansión. Nadie atendió. Jim llamó al móvil del Beta. Lo mandó a correo de voz. "Bruce. Llámame en cuanto puedas. No bromeo. Es urgente."

Distinguió el aroma a rata de alcantarilla, desde lo lejos. Jim colgó el teléfono y al mirar a Loeb descaradamente entrar a la estación, permitió que el Alfa entrara en estado Berserk.

"Tú, maldito hijo de puta." No tuvo consciencia de límites, al echársele encima al hombre. "¡Me tendiste una trampa!"

"Detective, no tengo idea a qué se—"

"No hables. Sólo escucha." Tomó a Loeb del abrigo. Cuando uno de los Capitanes quiso intervenir, Gordon lo empujó fácilmente de su camino. Con un sólo dedo amenazante y un oleaje de feromonas como advertencia, el Capitán comprendió que era mejor conservar su cabeza unida a su cuerpo. "Intenté trabajar contigo. Pero, haz cruzado la línea. ¿Quieres lastimar a la persona que amo? Perfecto. Ahora jugaremos de acuerdo a mis reglas. No más tratos. No más diplomacia. Encontraré al Ogro y lo pondré detrás de una maldita celda. Cuando haya terminado con él, será tu turno." Loeb estaba temblando. Siendo un Beta, la sabandija muy posiblemente nunca había enfrentado a un Alfa enfurecido y al punto de la locura. Que esa fuera otra valiosa lección. "Vendré tras de ti, Comisionado. Y te acabaré."

Lo dejó ir. Jim ignoró el público que había atraído.

Necesitaba encontrar a Bruce.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Reginald Payne era la tercera persona que Bruce había visto morir.

El camino de regreso a la mansión tomaría tiempo. Era tarde, y ya había anochecido. Había escuchado el mensaje de James, pero todavía no podía decidir si llamarlo sería lo acertado. James querría respuestas.

Un vándalo quiso atacarlo, mientras Bruce estaba distraído, seguramente interesado en el celular de Bruce.

"Aléjate de él." Selina apareció de la nada. Cuando la Alfa sacó una navaja, el muchacho no dio pelea y los dejó en paz. Selina lo tomó del brazo para guiarlo en dirección contraria a la que Bruce se había estado dirigiendo. "Vamos."

"¿Volviste?"

"Sí. Los policías ya están ahí."

"¿Y?"

"¿Y qué? ¿Qué crees? El tipo se cayó de una ventana del quinto piso. Está muerto."

Bruce gruñó. "¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Nos dijo lo que queríamos!" ¿Cómo le explicaría a Alfred que su amigo estaba muerto? ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a James? "Nos dijo sobre Bunderslaw. ¡No tenías que matarlo!"

"¡Sí, tenía que hacerlo! ¡Porque en el momento que nos fuéramos, el viejo le hubiera avisado a su jefe sobre nosotros! Quien trabaja para ti, por cierto. Su jefe es el que intentó matarme, quien intentó matar a tu mayordomo, y quien probablemente mandó matar a tus padres. Te salvé el pellejo."

El móvil estaba vibrando en la mano de Bruce. Era James, de nuevo. Tenía que contestar, o hasta Alfred entraría en pánico.

Selina se le acercó hasta estar nariz a nariz. "Además, tú también querías hacerlo. Pero, como todo el tiempo, te faltan las agallas." Sus ojos verdes bajaron hacia el móvil. "Contéstale a tu novio. Necesitarás un aventón de vuelta a tu castillo."

"¡Espera! Aún tenemos que averiguar quién es Bunderslaw y lo que quiere."

"Querrás decir, _tú_ tienes que averiguarlo."

"¿En verdad crees que esto se ha acabado? Bunderslaw vendrá tras de ti también."

Lo peor de todo, era que Bruce no mentía. Al involucrar a Selina, la había puesto en peligro.

"¿Qué sigue, entonces? ¿Mm?"

"Su caja fuerte."

"¿Qué?"

"Cada ejecutivo en las Industrias Wayne tiene una caja fuerte en su oficina. Cualquier secreto que tenga, allí estará guardado."

"¿De llave, o de combinación?"

"Llave. Mi padre tenía una."

"Lo más seguro es que la tenga consigo todo el tiempo. Encuentra una forma de acercarme a él, y se la robaré."

"¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿En verdad?"

"Como si tuviera otra opción. ¡Quiero vivir! Pero, escúchame bien. Lo que sucedió esta noche, no se lo dices a nadie, ¿queda claro? Ni a tu novio el Detective, ni a tu mayordomo. A nadie."

Bruce asintió. -_Por ahora_. Por ahora, lo mantendría en secreto. Para proteger a su amiga. "Encontraré una forma de acercarte a él." El móvil vibró, otra vez. Selina le levantó la mano ella misma.

"¡Contesta! ¡Comenzarán a tener sospechas!"

Bruce abrió el móvil. Estaba helado contra su oreja. "James."

"¿Bruce, dónde estás?"

El Beta no podía decir que tuviera una idea clara de su ubicación. Comenzó a ver sus alrededor. "Estoy en la ciudad."

"¿Por qué? ¿Con Alfred?"

"No, él se encuentra en la mansión. Rompió sus puntadas. Vine a la farmacia a buscarles más vendas y otras provisiones que nos faltan. Acabo de escuchar tu mensaje, lo siento por no responder antes—Me encontré con Selina y fuimos a comprar algo de comer."

"No te despegues de ella." Bruce frunció su ceño. "Dime exactamente dónde estás, e iré por ti."

"Estamos cerca del área de tu apartamento. Podemos encontrarnos allí—Pero, ¿qué sucede?"

"Por teléfono, no. Tomaré rumbo al apartamento, entonces. Apresúrate a llegar, ¿de acuerdo? Ten cuidado y no te despegues de Selina." La llamada se terminó.

"Eso fue extraño." Bruce murmuró. "Necesitamos un atajo. De vuelta a la calle 12." De la calle 12, el complejo de apartamentos quedaba a dos cuadras. Selina lo llevó a paso veloz por un atajo que involucró cruzar el puente sobre el río Lewis y el parque de Saint John. Les tomó treinta minutos llegar a la calle 12, y otros quince, para encontrar una farmacia, porque Bruce tenía que lucir convincente. A una cuadra de distancia, Bruce ya podía reconocer la silueta de Gordon esperando en el cofre de su automóvil. Apresuró el paso.

"Te veo luego." Selina se escabulló al siguiente callejón que tuvieron cerca.

"Gracias a Dios." Fue de lo primero que constó su recibimiento. Le siguió un abrazo lleno de calor corporal que Bruce tanto necesitaba. "Estás congelado."

El Beta restregó su rostro en el pecho de Gordon. "Estoy bien." Payne no lo estaba. Bruce hundió su rostro con más fuerza.

"Entremos." La orden no dejó espacio para debatir al respecto. Ambos se metieron al complejo, ansiosos de salir del frío. Gordon estuvo callado, para la sorpresa de Bruce. Ni una sola cuestión salió de su boca de camino al apartamento. Una vez dentro, Bruce se quitó su gorro, porque sabía que James encendería el termostato.

"¿Se encuentra bien Alfred?"

"Mandé a Harvey. Te llevaré a la mansión yo mismo, sólo… Sólo dame un momento, ¿sí?"

Bruce lo siguió a la recámara. Cuando el detective se dejó caer en la cama con sus brazos sobre sus piernas, Bruce se sintió intranquilo. "James. ¿Qué pasa?" Se sentó a su lado. Tocó su hombro.

El detective le relató los detalles del más reciente caso, que lo tenía perturbado. Contó sobre el asesino serial que procuraba a jovencitas hermosas. Bruce se olvidó de sus propios problemas, al ver—_al comprender_—la magnitud del trabajo del Alfa, y cómo éste debería desgastar a James.

"Dices que el Comisionado Loeb te dio el caso a propósito. ¿Por qué querría hacerlo con mala intención?"

"Loeb es un viejo corrupto que está metido con la Mafia, Bruce. Es responsable de muchas injusticias dentro del precinto. He estado encima de él, desde que me di cuenta de su trabajo sucio. Hace poco tiempo descubrí un secreto muy importante para él y utilicé esa información para presionarlo. Quise evitar que un ex-traficante de drogas se convirtiera en Presidente del Sindicato y ahora…"

Cuerdas invisibles aparentaron cortarse. James escondió su cabeza con sus palmas, cabizbajo. Bruce no supo cómo desenroscarlo de su estado.

"Ahora, quiere lastimarme."

"¿De qué manera?"

"El asesino del que hablo se encarga de asesinar a los seres queridos de cualquier policía que intente investigarlo. Ha sido así, como se ha librado de ser capturado en el pasado. Tengo dos opciones, o me doy por vencido como el resto y sigo con vida, consciente de haber dejado en libertad un asesino, o continuó con la investigación, y arriesgo a que alguien a quien amo, sea asesinado."

"Entonces, tú piensas…" Bruce tragó saliva. "¿Estás preocupado de que tu familia esté en peligro?"

Un bufido se manifestó del detective. La luz cálida de la recámara iluminó su perfil, cuando el hombre finalmente se tornó a Bruce. "Bruce, mi familia vive en Chicago. Creo que están más a salvo que yo."

Bruce parpadeó. Pensó en la persona más allegada a James, que viviera en la ciudad. "Estoy seguro que el Detective Bullock es más que capaz de cuidarse las espaldas."

"…He estado haciendo un peor trabajo de lo pensado, si no puedes ver por quién realmente estoy preocupado." El Alfa estiró su mano izquierda para tomar una de las manos enguantadas de Bruce.

"No debes preocuparte por mí." Al mismo tiempo que las palabras se expulsaban de sus labios, el cuerpo entero de Bruce se encendió con el mensaje, con la energía que corrió de los dedos de James, hasta el cuerpo entero de Bruce.

"Por supuesto que me preocuparé por ti." James refunfuñó.

"No puedes abandonar la investigación. Debes continuar."

"Tienes razón." James no dejaba de mirarlo con ojos tumultosos. "Por eso he pensado en qué sería bueno que Alfred y tú salieran de la ciudad, mientras yo me encargo de terminar el caso."

"No." Fue el turno de Bruce de rezongar. Se puso de pie, plantando su cuerpo frente a James, aprovechando la ventaja que tenía sobre sus alturas. James tuvo que estirar su cuello para conectar sus miradas. "_No_. Atraparás al asesino. Así es, cómo me mantendrás a salvo." Luego, frunció su ceño. "No que esté admitiendo que necesite salvación de algún tipo."

"Claro que no lo estás." James murmuró, una pizca de humor añadiéndose a su tono de voz. Ambos se contemplaron. Bruce sentía que había una barrera aun dividiéndolos. Quería tumbarla, iniciar cercanía entre sus cuerpos porque en verdad quería experimentar de nuevo aquella explosión de sensaciones—Bruce relamió sus labios, indeciso.

Solemne seriedad, regresó al porte de su Alfa. "Lo hago, ¿sabes? Amarte."

…Amor.

Nunca habían hablado de amor. Habían aludido con anterioridad a lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero aquella palabras, nunca había sido declaradas en explícito detalle.

Bruce no podía hablar. Y fue algo bueno, porque Gordon tenía más por decir.

"Tienes que estar enterado, que a estas alturas, hay poco en este mundo que no haría por ti. La mayoría del tiempo, me quita el sueño, el pensarlo."

"No te pediría que hicieras cosas nefastas en mi causa." Bruce masculló. "Te convertiría en alguien ajeno a la persona que yo realmente…" No podía decirlo. Todavía podía recordar la laguna de sangre saliendo de la cabeza de Payne. Se sentía sucio, tratar de hablar de _amor_.

James arrugó su ceño. "…Estás temblando."

"...No era mi intención lastimarlo." No. Oh, no. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Selina lo mataría! "Todo sucedió rápido, y no pude detenerlo." Justo, como _este preciso momento_, en pleno desenvolvimiento.

El Alfa sostuvo su mentón. "¿_Qué_ sucedió?"

Bruce cerró sus ojos. "Está muerto. Reginald Payne." No sollozó en explosiva manifestación, como lo había temido. No esperó sentir los brazos de James rodearlo, pero de todas formas, estuvo aliviado por ya no tener barreras. "No puedo decirte más."

"¿A qué te refieres conque está muerto? ¿Cómo?" Ante recibir el prometido voto de silencio, el hombre suspiró. "Maldición, Bruce. Sólo dime… Sólo dime que no fue por tu propia mano."

"¡No!" Gordon guardó silencio posteriormente, escogiendo no manifestar más preguntas. Dejó que Bruce se tranquilizara, murmurando cosas sin sentido para otorgarle confort. Fue una repetición de su encuentro en el hospital.

Bruce separó su cabeza del pecho del Alfa. Lástima de cualquier tipo, no quería. Su rostro rozó el de James, buscando por algo más. Percibió una inhalación súbita del hombre con el contacto. James ladeó su rostro—y de repente, estaban besándose. Bruce presionó contra James con todas sus fuerzas.

Gordon gimió. Se adueñó de la nuca del Beta, jalándolo para separar sus bocas. Ambos jadearon, conectaron miradas, compartieron feromonas. "Preguntaré después. Ahora, no. Pero preguntaré después, Bruce, y cuando lo haga, _serás_ honesto conmigo."

"Sí." Bruce jadeó.

El aliento de Bruce no tuvo chance de recuperarse.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**(…)**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Las cuatro ventanas del Diplomat de Harvey estaban empañadas. El ritmo de la lluvia golpeaba el automóvil de todos los ángulos, creando más sonido que la misma música del radio sintonizado.

Escalofríos continuos recorrían el cuerpo de Bruce. La piel de su espalda se erizaba bajo las yemas de Gordon. Ambos permanecían húmedos por el contacto de la lluvia. Jim lamió una gota en plena trayectoria, atrapándola en la clavícula frágil del Beta. No se conformó. Sus labios fueron deslizándose por el pecho, desabotonando unos cuantos botones de la camisa cerúlea.

Bruce rodeó su cuello sus palmas. Estaban heladas. Le causó chillar, al repentino contacto.

"Per-Perdón." Los nervios de Bruce eran evidentes, desde su voz hasta su postura tiesa. Jim sonrió para enmascarar los propios. Elevó su rostro hasta tenerlo al mismo nivel.

Redirigió las manos de Bruce a su cuello, tallándolas hasta que se sintieran cálidas, y más bienvenidas. "Descuida." Prosiguió al siguiente paso. Enredó una mano en los cabellos mojados y trajo la boca del chico directo a la suya.

Este beso fue diferente. En muchas formas, fue el primero.

Reglas se rompieron con el desliz de boca a boca, derribando todo aspecto platónico de sus interacciones. Jim lamió los labios a su merced, incesante, obligando al Beta a abrir su boca hasta que doliera, aunque Bruce no estuviera adiestrado a seguir esta clase de ritmo.

La camisa de vestir de Jim estaba empapada por la suma de distintos elementos—el calor producido por la pareja, la presión atmosférica, el material de los asientos, su propia transpiración. Jim sólo podía estar agradecido de haber removido su saco en el instante que se había metido al asiento trasero. Su corbata había sido aflojada por sus propias manos, junto a la mitad de sus botones, y había mandado sus zapatos y los de Bruce al piso, para mejor movilidad.

Si Bruce estaba acomodado sobre su regazo, justo ahora, era por su propia instrucción y consentimiento. No había vuelta atrás.

Paulatinamente, el chico fue transformándose en un cohete del Cuatro de Julio en sus brazos, hormonas pronto ganando la partida sobre neuronas. Entre menos esperado, Jim no podía mantenerlo quieto. Sus caderas cubiertas de caquis pistolearon en la dureza del estómago del detective, dando rienda suelta a lo que antes se había considerado prohibido.

Jim lo sintió cerca del abismo.

Cambió de planes. Jim rompió la serie de besos con un objetivo. Bruce no lo vio venir cuando su pequeño cuerpo fue girado para acostarlo en el asiento de cuero.

"James." Salió en quebradizo murmullo, confundido.

El Alfa fue engreído. -¿_Querías esto_?, gruñó la bestia. -_Bueno. Ahora, lo tendrás_.

Un segundo después, Jim estaba abriendo los pantalones caquis de un chiquillo billonario, en la parte trasera de un viejo Dodge del '87.

Jim vio la erección del Beta por primera vez en su vida. Entre la corona de vello púbico, el miembro resaltaba con urgente necesidad de atención. El puño de Jim lo acarició con gentileza.

Bruce gimoteó. Su cabeza golpeó el asiento en éxtasis. Su cuerpo entero se pandeó en la dirección del Alfa, actuando en danzas similares a las de un Omega en terrible necesidad. Dio patadas impaciente para ayudar a Gordon en deshacerse de los pantalones.

Jim inhaló sus esencias fusionadas, drogado. No hubo más barreras. Apretó el miembro de Bruce de la manera que a él mismo le gustaba. La textura, la forma, el olor, el sonido—El Alfa lo grabó todo para su recuerdo.

Luego, abrió sus propios pantalones, hasta desnudar su propia erección y sus glúteos. Los ojos de Bruce siguieron todo movimiento.

El par de pantalones volaron por alguna parte del asiento del chofer.

Entonces, justo en el empalme de su regazo con el de Bruce, Jim dejó de ser un hombre compasivo.

Encima del Beta, peló sus dientes con la exquisita fricción. Reacomodó las piernas del Beta para que éstas rodearan su cintura, y después, aquella _energía oscura y primitiva,_ que se había hospedado en su alma desde el día en que se habían conocido, explotó de su jaula.

El Dodge quejumbró con la intensidad de sus embestidas.

A nadie le importó un carajo, porque entre el medio de los terrenos silvestres de los jardines de los Wayne, sólo los fantasmas podrían delatarlos.

Las piernas de Bruce fueron dos extremidades convulsivas. Jim recogió sus manos con las suyas para paralizarlas. Clavó sus muñecas por encima de la cabeza del joven sin modo de escape, para garantizar que el contacto ocular nunca fuera perdido. Apoyando en sus codos, Jim cesó los besos, para dedicarse sólo a observar.

Los ojos de Bruce estuvieron fijos en él, boca colgando en O, cuando el orgasmo se culminó por todo su ser. Su rendición no fue sutil. Su cuerpecito giró con el suyo, adhiriéndose a la solidez física de Jim, durante un proceso totalmente emocional. El maullido que siguió, fue lo más roto que Jim había escuchado provenir del muchacho.

Líquido caliente, corrió por sus abdómenes.

"Bruce." Jim embistió con energía ilimitada, reforzado con la semilla ahora cubriendo su piel. Esta marca, sería definitiva. Aun con mil duchas, Jim llevaría este tatuaje de tinta dorada por la eternidad. La eyaculación del Alfa se expulsó desde su interior a la cruda materia de piel—sudor, poros, vellos, gemidos, dolor, placer, feromonas, gruñidos, sangre, saliva—BruceBruceBruceBruce.

"Déjame ir." Apenas escuchó la demanda, entre medio de la intensidad. "Quiero tocarte."

Increíblemente, las manos de Bruce _siguieron_ sintiéndose frías.

Esta vez, a Jim no le molestaron.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Actualidad**.

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Lee tenía llaves para el penthouse. Se permitió el paso. Lee no planeaba pasar la noche en el lugar, así que con su abrigo todavía puesto, la doctora se dirigió a la sala.

La chimenea estaba encendida.

Bárbara estaba acostada en el piso, sobre la alfombra. Había una botella de vino a su lado. Apestaba a cigarrillos.

"¿Dónde están?"

La Omega tenía un brazo tapando la mitad de su rostro. "¿Qué harías si te dijera que los quemé?"

En pánico, Lee se abalanzó a la chimenea. Bárbara se levantó de inmediato, antes de que llegara a su cometido.

"Relájate. Están ilesos."

"¡No me relajaré!" Eran raras las veces, que Lee perdía el temple. Pero, esta ocasión lo ameritaba. "¿Se sientes mejor, ahora? ¿Satisfecha?"

Bárbara, de hecho, no lucía mejor, ni extasiada con el producto de sus artimañas. "No lo hice por las razones que crees—"

"¡No me importa!" Lee divisó el folder grueso con los documentos en la mesa de estar, cínicamente abiertos, con todos sus contenidos desparramados. Lee gimió en humillación, ante su propia estupidez. ¿Cómo se había dejado ser tan ciega a las intenciones de Kean? Recogió los registros, las notas, observaciones, citas textuales de las entrevistas—"_James me hace sentir pasión_"—y los resultados de compatibilidad de sus dos pacientes más recientes. "Púdrete, Bárbara. Lo que hiciste es un delito."

Bárbara plantó sus manos sobre las de Leslie en la mesa. "Escúchame, lo siento. Bueno, no. ¡No, no lo siento, a decir verdad!" La mujer resopló con tono burlón. "¿De esto trataba todo el misterio? ¿Saber que Jim ahora prefiere niños colegiales? ¡No me causa ni una onza de sorpresa! Sí supieras de lo que Jim pedía disfrazarme—"

"¡Lo que hiciste estuvo _mal_, Bárbara! ¿No lo puedes ver?" Lee se libró de todo contacto con la rubia. "Es tu maldito problema, Bárbara. Eres egoísta, sólo te preocupan tus propias necesidades."

"No es cierto—"

"¿Oh, sí? Dime. Antes de decidir hurtar los expedientes de mis pacientes, ¿te pusiste a pensar en las consecuencias de tus acciones? ¿Pensaste en el tipo de problema que me meterías, al hacer esto? Haz roto la confiabilidad de mis pacientes con mis huellas dactilares. ¡Podría perder mi licencia!"

"¡Nadie tiene que saberlo!" Era raro. Bárbara no sonaba, ni olía, a un estado de ebriedad. Sonaba firme. Resoluta. "No diré _nada_ en lo absoluto, lo juro, Lee. Jim nunca se enterará."

"Pues, quizás debería." Leslie resopló por su nariz. "Me lo advirtió. Ahora entiendo su comportamiento, Dios. Acciones como éstas, es por qué te evita como si fueras veneno."

Los ojos claros de Bárbara se engrandecieron en shock. La bofetada que siguió retumbó por el pent-house. La mejilla de Lee ardió con el arremate.

"Lo hice porque necesitaba tener la certeza de que lo sentía por James, ya no significaba nada para mí."

Lee la miró directamente a la cara. Los ojos de la Omega se habían humedecido.

"Porque, verás, Lee… Tú eres, posiblemente, lo más real que he tenido a mi lado en casi toda mi vida. Creo que… eres mi primera amiga."

Leslie tragó saliva. –_No, no caigas._

Bárbara hizo puños con sus manos. Lee lo notó, al dejar caer su mirada. "Las amigas no se lastiman de esta forma."

"¡No lo sabía! ¿Cómo, cuando he aprendido todo lo contrario, durante los años? Créeme. ¿De lastimarte? De eso _sí_ me arrepiento. Te pido que me perdones, estoy diciendo la verdad."

"Me usaste." La traición se redujo a ese hecho. Mientras que Lee había creído que tenían una relación honesta, aquí estaba la cruel verdad: Bárbara la había usado, hasta esperar el momento adecuado para robar los expedientes de Jim Gordon y su Elegido de su portafolio. Nada había sido real. "Y sería una tonta si me atreviera a confiar en ti, de nuevo." Con el folder ya en orden, Leslie se enderezó para largarse.

No contó con Bárbara Kean atravesándose en su camino. "¿Estás celosa?"

Lee se congeló. "¿Qué—?"

"¿Estás celosa de Jim? Yo creo que lo estás."

"No tengo idea de que—"

"Puedes mentirte a ti misma todo lo que quieras, pero hemos bailando cuerpo a cuerpo toda la noche, Les. Tus feromonas no pueden ser enmascaradas. Me deseas… en una manera más 'amigable'" Barb hasta hizo señales de comillas con sus dedos, "que la tú estás pretendiendo."

Evocar la sensación de sus cuerpos presionándose al ritmo de la música, brotó en su mente. Era verdad. La atracción física había sido lo único transparente entre las dos, sólo porque era a base de instinto humano y fuera de control psicológico. Lee respiró hondo. Dio un paso adelante, retando a la Omega fuera de su camino.

"No importa. Puedes sentir atracción por alguien, y aun así, _odiarla_ al mismo tiempo." Era ridículo que a pesar de las circunstancias, Bárbara siguiera siendo la persona más bella en la que había posado sus sentidos. Leslie había fantaseado por semanas. Había disfrutado del juego entre las dos. Había cuidado a la mujer en su peor momento, levantándola de la demencia del celo, hasta un estado de óptima salud. Lee no podía creer, que así, se le estuvieran pagando sus buenas intenciones. "Gracias por la lección."

"Me dijiste esta mañana, _Nunca cambies_." Kean la miraba en añoranza. Ahora que todo estaba al descubierto, Lee podía nombrar la emoción en los ojos de la Omega. _Deseo_. "¡Pues, bueno, esta soy yo! Nunca te he mentido al respecto."

Leslie no sabía que responder. Se abrió camino al lobby conmocionada. Esta ocasión, Bárbara no le impidió la retirada, pero de todas formas, su voz la cazaría hasta la salida.

"O me quieres loca, o me quieres cuerda. No puedes tener las dos cosas, Doc."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 17.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NdA:**

No tienen idea de cuantas veces tuve que escribir, borrar, volver a escribir, editar, borrar, empezar de cero, volver a escribir, tomar café, no dormir—para sentirte satisfecha con el producto final. Por ello tardé en actualizar. ADEMÁS, ESTE CAPITULO ES EL DOBLE DE LARGO DEL TAMAÑO ESTÁNDAR. SÍ, DE NADA.

Aquí la tienen. La Desvirginación de Bruce Wayne. ¡Aleluya, cantaron las pelotas azules de Jim Gordon!

Otra cosa. Al principio odiaba a Bárbara. Pero en el momento que se volvió loca—o más honesta, como quieras verlo—me enamoré de ella. Así que, NO HATE ACCEPTED. Ella es quien es, y Lee es la que necesita dejar de ser tan crédula y manejable por todos. Es lo que me gusta de esta pareja, hay tanto potencial para balancearse juntas, y obligarse a madurar tanto una como la otra. ¿Qué hará Lee cuando sepa que Bárbara fue secuestrada por El Ogro? ¿Qué tan furioso estará Gordon, cuando sepa de su metida de pata?

Oh, el drama.

Dejen reviews, queridas y queridos, y los recompensaré con hermoso porno. Todavía falta tanto por enseñarle amo Bruce…


	18. máscaras

"**Te Encontré."**

**B.B. Asmodeus.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

**Parejas:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne; Alfred Pennyworth/Harvey Bullock; Bárbara Kean/Leslie Thompkins.

**Rating:** S de Sabroso.

**Resumen:** (Alfa/Omega/Beta 'verse) Desde el momento en que Jim viró hacia sus espaldas, su destino estuvo marcado.

**Continuidad:** Situado _**durante**_ el episodio _**1x20 "Under the Knife"**_ (YESSSS, YA CASI TERMINÓ LA TEMPORADA 1).

**[+]+[+]**

**18.**

**[+]+[+]**

_"Cara a cara, sin decir mentiras_

_Las máscaras que se retiran, sólo para revelar otro disfraz.__"_

_-_Siouxsie and The Banshees_ ("_Face to face.")

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

A finales de cuentas, fijarse en chicos buenos, era su problema.

O, en este caso, chicas buenas.

Bárbara siempre tendría un hueso suelto en su esqueleto por ojos gentiles y amantes de la justicia. Culpar a sus padres, fue instintivo. Siempre se habían encargado de moldearle un prototipo de marido que llenara más sus estándares, que los de la misma Bárbara.

Ese tenía que ser el problema. Bárbara no se molestó en colocar culpa en su persona.

El tipo del Lamborghini la había citado a las 8:00 PM en el Red Flamingo. Eran las 8:07 PM, y nada de él. Bárbara aspiró impaciente. Se había vestido para impresionar, para evitar que el fulano estuviera más ocupado fisgoneando sus piernas, que en quejarse por el hurto de su estúpido automóvil.

A las 8:12 PM, el centro de su frustración se presentó frente a ella con un trago. Bárbara aceptó la disculpa por lo que era, siguiendo el protocolo de miradas seductoras.

El hombre, para su sorpresa, aparecía más atractivo a sus ojos que hacía dos noches. Debió de haber estado más ebria de lo pensado.

"Hola." Su voz era rasposa. Era una pistola humeante, de pies a cabeza. Cabello brilloso, traje Armani, feromonas mezcladas con Emporio. Su piel era pálida, dándole cierto aire vampírico con el contraste de su cabello oscuro. "Espero hayas aprovechado los 496 caballos de fuerza."

Bárbara deslizó las llaves a través de la mesa. "Tómalo por hecho."

Tal vez, la noche no se desperdiciaría, después de todo.

Bárbara terminó llevándose al prototipo de Anne Rice al penthouse, porque, ¿por qué demonios, no? No quería estar sola y patética, en un viernes por la noche.

Al llegar al departamento, Bárbara verificó que Selina estuviera fuera. "Una compañera de cuarto. Va y viene."

El tipo—ni siquiera sabía su nombre—resopló por su nariz en indulgencia. Bárbara procedió a servir un escocés. El Tipo-Armani husmeó por la mesa y le preguntó sobre su invitación al Baile de Caridad Wayne. Bárbara reprodujo el viejo discurso que decía todos los años.

"¿Que no estás enterado de que soy un miembro de la sociedad élite? Voy cada año." El año pasado había asistido con Jim a regañadientes. Este año, se preguntaba si el cabeza-hueca se vendería a su nuevo dueño de la forma que nunca había hecho con ella. ¿Aparecería del brazo de Bruce Wayne, radiante como un penny? "Me toman fotografías en un bonito vestido y sonrío." Caminó hasta el hombre con mesura practicada. Le encajó el vaso de vidrio entre las costillas. Cuando Armani aceptó el trago, Bárbara destapó su vestido, en todo su esplendor.

Armani no pudo manejarlo. "¿No temes de mi presencia aquí?"

"¿Debería? ¿Eres peligroso?"

"No sé. ¿Llegará tu novio a casa pronto?"

Ugh. Bárbara no parpadeó, pero por dentro, comenzó a aburrirse. "Nunca dije que tuviera un novio." Se dio la vuelta para servirse su propio trago.

"Asumí—Una mujer tan hermosa como tú—"

"Asumiste que tenía un novio, y asumiste que sería del tipo de chica que le sería infiel. Bueno, no lo soy." -_Sí, sí, lo eres. Lo eres_. Le cantó un ruiseñor en su mente. "Y no tengo un novio. Un autobús me podría matar mañana, y a nadie le importaría." Terminando de servir su trago, se giró hacia su invitado. "¿Cambia las cosas para ti?"

"Sí. De hecho, sí."

Típico. Ahora, Bárbara sólo estuvo interesada en dejarle claro de lo que estaba hecha, para que saliera corriendo despavorido por su propia cuenta. "¿Lo hace más ilícito? ¿O este hecho haría menos probable que pudiéramos pasar la noche sin encariñarse, y seguir mañana como si nada? Porque es lo que sucederá. Una vez que conocieras a mi verdadero yo, saldrías gritando, como todos los demás."

Como Jim y Renné.

Como Leslie.

Recibió una respuesta estúpida, por supuesto. "Tengo que decir, que no eres lo que esperaba."

"Sorpresa." De repente, no quería nada con el hombre. "Puedes encontrar la salida por tu cuenta." Lo dejó allí.

Minutos después, escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Bárbara aventó el escocés a la chimenea.

Se colocó de vuelta su abrigo. Necesitaba culminar un pendiente que no la dejaba en paz. Antes de dar por terminado su fiasco con Leslie Thompkins, faltaba algo. Quería hacer una última cosita…

El precinto nunca dormía. Ni los ojos chismosos. Cuando Bárbara entró por el lugar, atrajo la atención de los sospechosos—_puercos_—de todo el tiempo. Cuando había estado saliendo con Jim, las miradas habían disminuido considerablemente, y Bárbara se había creído en los cielos, por el tipo de poder que el respeto a su Alfa, inspiraba.

Ahora… Ahora, Bárbara se alimentó del deseo ajeno.

El perfume de Leslie se metió a sus narices, apenas estuvo en el pasillo que conducía a su laboratorio. Bárbara se _humedeció_, nomás tuvo la certeza que la Doctora estaba cerca.

La puerta estaba semi-abierta. Le empujó con lenta apertura.

Leslie estaba colgando su bata. Todo apuntaba a que estaba por marcharse. Cuando se percató de Bárbara, se congeló en sorpresa.

Bárbara caminó directo hacia ella.

Había querido besar a Thompkins desde que la mujer se había subido a su auto, en su primera salida juntas. Era sexy. Era agradable. Era exótica. Era tan gentil, y en muchas maneras, todavía asquerosamente inocente—Bárbara nunca había probado inocencia de la boca de nadie.

-_Querido diario: Hoy besé un unicornio_. La boca de Les respondió de inmediato, emitiendo un gemido de sorpresa que fue exquisito. Su cabello era suave entre sus dedos. Su piel era tersa. Su cuerpo era fuerte, firme. Soportó el asalto completo de la Omega, sin problemas. Bárbara lamió pintura violeta de los anchos labios de cupido, hasta que le dieron acceso. Fue su turno de gemir. -_Y supo a gloria._

Se separó tan rápido, como había llegado. Observó la figura jadeante de la Beta.

Esperó.

Leslie se le abalanzó, atrapándola contra la mesa de examinación. Era dura. El impacto dolió. Bárbara sonrió entre besos enardecidos.

Sentir los brazos de Les rodeándola le dio aquella emoción que había estado buscando. Leslie olía apetecible. Era tan sólida. Inmovible. Como su _trasero_, pronto descubrió. Bárbara la apretó cada glúteo con una mano, ondulando su propio cuerpo contra el de Les.

La Doctora extendió su cuello, apenas sintió la boca de la Omega descender. Bárbara lamió un sendero hasta llegar a su clavícula. De ese punto, volvió a subir hasta tocar un lóbulo con su lengua. "Esto siempre será real entre nosotras. No podemos fingirlos."

Les la sorprendió. La Beta le jaló de los cabellos en signo de dominancia. "No hables."

Oooh. Bárbara asintió.

"Arrodíllate."

Las rodillas de Bárbara tocaron el piso frío, un segundo después. Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo del vestido de Leslie, levantando el material hasta que los ganchos de las medias negras fueran visibles. Manteniendo contacto ocular, la Omega desenganchó un ligero con sus dientes.

En respuesta, Leslie alzó una pierna, apoyándola en el cajón de uno de sus gabinetes metálicos. El mensaje fue claro.

Bárbara lamió la altura de un muslo; plantó una tenue mordida en el fémur a su disposición. En lugar de remover el calzón de encaje, escogió simplemente torcer el material frontal. Besó en adoración la vulva pulsante, agradecida por la ausencia de vello púbico.

Leslie resopló con aliento vidrioso. Sus manos se enterraron en los mechones sueltos de Bárbara, usando su cabeza cómo direccional para lo que deseaba. Los muslos de la Omega se apretaron, frotándose en reacción.

Introdujo dos dedos en la vagina—el cuerpo de Leslie tembló—los hizo danzar, mientras que succionó toda vitalidad de la rosada clítoris. Recordó a Jim de rodillas, haciendo lo mismo. Dios, al hombre le había encantado meter su cabeza entre las piernas de Bárbara—¿Qué diablos le había sucedido para cambiar de bando? Masajeó el cérvix con dígitos maliciosos, empeñándose en encontrar el punto G que sabía estaba por allí. Cuando lo halló, Leslie aplastó el rostro de la rubia con más ímpetu contra su regazo, al unísono que sus caderas ondularon en remate a la estimulación.

Cuando Bárbara pudo echar un vistazo a las alturas, gimió por sí sola con la imagen. Leslie, desolada en su placer, se quemaría en su memoria por siempre.

Extrajo un clímax, nada gentil. Fue dura con sus administraciones, y Leslie disfrutó de cada momento. De seguro, nunca lo había sentido antes—el ser usada, y no cuidada. Bárbara extrajo sus dedos. Los limpió con su propia lengua. Mientras Lee se perdía en sus espasmos, la Omega se levantó del suelo. No se molestó en arreglar de regreso las pantimedias, o el vestido.

Leslie se apoyó en la mesa, una vez que se percató que Bárbara había cambiado de posición.

"Huh." Bárbara abrió la puerta. "Tenías razón. Del odio al buen sexo, sólo hay un paso, al parecer."

Salió del laboratorio.

Estaba harta de ver espaldas alejándose de ella, por una vez tan siquiera, quería ser ella la que mostrara la propia, en despedida.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

El Detective frente a ellos no ocupó de mucha presión para alivianar su consciencia sobre los pecados del pasado. "Estaba investigando a Julie Kemble. Alguien me dijo que era una enfermera en una clínica privada del centro, entre la calle Grant y la 80va. Un lugar cosmético…"

Era todo lo que Jim necesitaba. Bullock le prometió al detective Willis que policías estarían a toda hora vigilando la seguridad de su hija.

Se dirigieron a la clínica en cuestión.

"Que tenebroso, ¿huh? Te hace preguntarte como se reconocían en el espejo, después." Harvey criticó, frente al panel de rostros de exhibición que decoraban el lobby de la clínica. Jim miró cada uno de los "Antes/Después", pero su cabeza no estaba siguiendo el intento de broma de su compañero.

"Relájate, Jim. Wayne estará bien. Tiene mejor seguridad que nosotros. Y Alfred no le quitará el ojo de encima."

"Si algo le llega a suceder, será mi culpa." Jim murmuró. No mencionó que Alfred seguía en recuperación y sería de poca ayuda en cualquier evento.

"No puedes hacerte responsable de las acciones de un psicópata."

"Claro que puedo." El Doctor en Jefe decidió ese momento para darles el recibimiento formal a la clínica.

En su opinión, no debió de haberse molestado, por lo poco útil que fue. El Doctor Cushman se rehusó a revelar el nombre del paciente que le había recomendado a Julie Kemble como enfermera, a menos que regresaran con una orden judicial. Jim ya estaba comunicándose a la oficina del Juez Harkness, desde antes de pisar la calle. No perdería tiempo en trivialidades.

"_Me especializo en senos de plástico, pero tengo ética profesional_. _Necesito una orden_. Por favor, que falsedad."

Jim cortó la llamada, satisfecho. "El Juez Harkness nos espera en diez minutos. Podemos alcanzarlo, antes de que se meta a sesión en la corte."

"Wow. Te mueves rápido cuando quieres."

Desde que había comenzado como detective, ciertos sentidos adicionales se habían desarrollado en Jim. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a agudizarlos, y a confiar en su instinto. Fue por eso, que cuando sintió los cabellos de su nuca erizarse, se detuvo en seco frente al callejón que estaban pasando. Harvey lo imitó, y ambos miraron en la profundidad.

Un carro negro estaba estacionado. Jim lo reconoció.

"Estaba frente al precinto." Era un modelo de colección. Identificable para alguien como él, quien compartía afición por los antiguos modelos.

"Jim, espera."

Jim lo ignoró. Camino hacia el callejón. Caminó, hasta que fue posible divisar un rostro detrás del volante. Lentes oscuros cubrían la mitad del rostro del misterioso conductor.

El motor se encendió, a la par de los focos frontales, y Jim estuvo seguro.

Este extraño, era el monstruo que buscaban.

La cizaña con la que quisieron arrollarlo—sin éxito—no dejó dudas al respecto.

El Ogro estaba vigilándolo. Justo como había vigilado las investigaciones previas.

Regresaron al precinto, al no haber alcanzado al Juez Harkness, después de todo. Jim, impaciente y frustrante, le relató lo sucedido a Essen. Su Capitana estaba impresionada, aunque algo temerosa—Jim lo olfateó. Todos estaban temerosos.

"Gordon, tienes una llamada. Dicen que es urgente." Bills, un oficial obeso y que servía como secretaria para cubrir sus turnos, le avisó en plena conversación. Jim, pensando de inmediato en Alfred, se apresuró a coger el teléfono. Lo consideró raro.

"Gordon." _¿Por qué no me llamas al móvil?_ estuvo en la punta de su lengua, pero entonces, escuchó una voz desconocida del otro lado de la bocina.

"Detective. No tuve oportunidad de saludarlo apropiadamente en el callejón."

El Alfa lo poseyó. "Escucha—"

"No tardaré. No se moleste en rastrear la llamada."

"Te daré la oportunidad de rendirte por tu cuenta." Jim gruñó. "Si me obligas a perseguirte, terminaré contigo."

"Algo me dice que ha comenzado a creerse su propia propaganda de prensa. 'El policía heroico que limpiará a Gotham.' 'La Estrella Naciente de GCPD.'"

"Te detendré a ti, eso sí te lo aseguro."

"No, Detective, no lo hará. Pero continúe por este camino, y asesinaré a una persona que usted ame. Esta es su única advertencia." La línea murió.

Jim, lentamente, regreso el teléfono a su lugar de origen.

"Oh, no." Harvey y Essen lo observaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, ambos vistiendo expresiones consternadas. "Dime que no era él."

"Está acostumbrado a intimidar a policías." No servía de nada entrar en más pánico. Jim estaba esperando el contacto. Se había preparado para ser el ojo del huracán. "Tenemos que demostrarle que no le tememos."

"¿Cómo lo logramos?" Essen demandó, más alterada de lo normal. "¿Cómo, Jim?"

Una hora después, Jim Gordon estaba frente al edificio del precinto en compañía de una docena de reporteros, encabezando los periódicos más importantes de la ciudad.

"Los he llamado hoy porque la gente de Gotham merecen saber que hay un asesino serial entre nosotros. Por años, mató con impunidad, ayudado por la cultura del silencio y el miedo inyectado en la policía. Eso termina hoy. Estaremos dando los nombres y fotografías de todas las víctimas de este asesino. Por favor, llamen por cualquier tipo de información que tengan." Flashes de cámaras bañaron su visión, los reporteros comiendo la historia con avidez. "Y para el hombre que cometió estos horribles crímenes, tus días de escondite han terminado. Te encontraré. Y no me detendré."

Después de terminar la transmisión con el noticiero, Gordon regresó a los escalones de piedra, necesitando un respiro. Lo que acababa de hacer, merecería un precio. Sólo esperaba que no involucrara—No. Jim no se permitió terminar el pensamiento.

Había hecho lo correcto.

Su móvil lo sacó de su incertidumbre. Con una mueca, contestó. "Gordon."

"Aquí estaba yo, apunto de llamarte para que evitaras al Amo Bruce de cometer una locura, cuando te veo en televisión, cometiendo una locura propia. Ustedes dos están hechos, el uno para el otro."

Bruce se escuchó de fondo. "¡Es para la caridad, Alfred!"

Jim rodó sus ojos. "¿Ahora qué?"

"Amo Bruce quiere asistir al Baile de Caridad de esta noche—"

"Absolutamente, no." Jim gruñó. "Pásamelo."

"No soy un prisionero." Fue el _Hola_ que Bruce que manejó. "Todavía tengo responsabilidades con la sociedad, James. Falté el año pasado, pero no puedo este año. Mi mamá se encargaba de organizar esta clase de eventos todo el tiempo. Sería una alta falta de respeto—"

"¿Me dejarás hablar?"

"—Y no estaré solo. He invitado a Selina para acompañarme."

"Bruce, Selina no podría protegerte de un asesino serial—"

"Tendré a mis guardaespaldas. A los cuales odio, pero que he aceptado sólo porque tú me lo pediste."

"Invita a Blake."

Hubo un momento de bendito silencio. Jim sonrió con la victoria.

"¿Perdón?"

"Invitas a Johnny Blake al baile con ustedes, o no vas a ninguna parte, y además, agrego patrullas policíacas a vigilar la mansión."

"Pero—"

"Lo prometiste. ¿Recuerdas? Este baile se trata de socializar, y tú me prometiste, si mal no recuerdo, que intentarías socializar con el chico. Esta es tu oportunidad de matar dos—o hasta tres—pájaros de un tiro. Ése es el trato. Tómalo o déjalo."

Un suspiro totalmente indignado, acarició su oreja.

Cuando Alfred volvió a la línea, interpretó la decisión de Bruce a su favor. "Esto sigue siendo una locura."

"Entre más te opongas, más se entercará. Sólo tienen que ser cuidadosos. Mantengamos la calma. Mi relación con Bruce no es pública, así que no hay material de la prensa que lo pueda unir a mí de manera obvia." O eso, esperaba. "Llámame en caso de cualquier cosa."

"Como si fuera a servir de algo. Mejor concéntrate en atrapar al bastardo."

Esperaron dos horas más, para que el Juez Harkness aprobara la orden de liberación de información confidencial. Harvey anotó los datos que el Doctor Cushman le otorgó por teléfono. "La chica muerta llegó a la clínica por la recomendación de la Dama Constance Van Groot.

"Van Groot." Jim saboreó el apellido. Era de dinero. "Esa familia es una de las más antiguas de la ciudad. Se concentraban en negocios de exportación, ¿no?"

"Bingo. Pensábamos que el Ogro podría ser rico. Puede ser que esta tal Constance haya tenido un hijo."

Tenían la dirección de Van Groot. No perdieron tiempo.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Bárbara dejó a Selina para que terminara de abrocharse los tacones, en cuanto escuchó que tocaban a la puerta del penthouse.

Cada paso que tomó sobre el piso encerado, pareció que partiría el edificio en dos. Cuando tuvo la manija de la puerta en su mano, Bárbara respiró hondo en preparación.

Abrió la puerta.

"Tengo que decirlo. Se siente bastante predestinado verlo por aquí, Sr. Wayne."

Del otro lado, Bruce Wayne había estado en pleno acto de estirar su brazo para saludarla formalmente. Al verla—al _reconocerla_—sin embargo, el brazo cayó.

"Selina no mencionó que vivía con usted."

"Bueno, sabemos que Selina puede ser algo… privada." Para tener catorce años, el joven relucía el esmoquin. Aun así, Bárbara no pudo verlo. Ese algo especial que debió de haber seducido a alguien como Jim. "Así que, dígame, ¿cómo quiere hacerlo? ¿Duelo de pistola al atardecer? ¿O lucha libre sobre lodo?"

Wayne metió sus manos a sus bolsillos con gracia. "Prefiero el ring."

"¡Uf!" Ahora, lo podía ver. Un poco. La chispa. "Debemos anotar día y hora para una cita, entonces." Estiró su mano, para dejar que sus uñas con manicure rozaran la solapa derecha del esmoquin. "No querríamos manchar de sangre su tuxedo recién comprado. Después de todo, tengo en evidencia, lo sucio que usted suele pelear. Necesitaremos un gran ring para cubrir en entero sus artimañas."

Wayne estaba Marcado, en más de una sola manera. La esencia de Jim era su colonia; su piel estaba tatuada—hematoma saliendo del collarín, torpemente disfrazado con maquillaje—al igual que su lenguaje corporal estaba contaminado. Los hombros endurecidos, el pecho erguido. El encuadre defensivo era similar al de Jim. Bárbara se preguntó que podía haber adoptado Jim del chico, a cambio.

"Señorita Kean." Wayne soportó la invasión de espacio personal con expresión facial impávida. "Desearía poder disculparme con usted de manera sincera—pero encuentro qué no soy capaz de lograrlo."

Bárbara alzó una ceja. "Por lo menos, usted es un joven honesto." -_Ya había comprado mi vestido, ¿sabes? Está colgado a lado del disfraz de colegiala que Jim me compró en nuestra primera noche de bruja. Me folló toda la noche, con sólo la falda cuadricular, puesta._ "No obstante, si fuera usted, me cuidaba del karma, Señor Wayne. He escuchado que es súbita y mortal con sus mordidas de trasero."

"Erróneamente se cree que el efecto del karma sería observable durante la trayectoria de vida actual. Incluso si tuviera una deuda de energía cósmica con el universo, que tuviera que pagar en mi siguiente reencarnación, honestamente dudo que mi relación con James contaría como tal." El Beta se encogió de hombros. "Aprecio la preocupación por mí 'trasero', de todas formas, Señorita Kean."

"Ah. Intelectualización de un conflicto. Freud estaría orgulloso." Bárbara sonrió. "También se trata de mi motto de vida preferido. Lo que sea que nos ayude a dormir por las noches, ¿cierto?"

"Créame." Fue el turno de Wayne de estirar sus labios en una sonrisa con filo de navaja. "Duermo perfectamente bien."

-_Oh, apuesto a qué sí._ Bárbara recorrió su dentadura con su lengua en gesto juvenil.

-_De rodillas, y no exactamente, para rezarle al Ángel de la Guardia._

"Mis pies duelen."

Bárbara rodó sus ojos. Se giró a sus espaldas. Selina lucía como una princesa, y Bárbara se tomó el crédito por la nueva criatura ahora caminando hacia ellos.

"Selina." El cambio fue drástico. Suavidad rebozó de Wayne cuando se dirigió a la chica, su frente estoico derritiéndose para dejar ver a un chiquillo ligeramente amigable. "Luces muy bien."

"Cállate." Selina balbució, en típico estilo. Sin embargo, Barbara notó el rubor intensificado en sus mejillas. El cumplido tuvo efectos.

"Bueno, pajaritos del amor, diviértanse." Bárbara ajustó la tiara por última ocasión antes de permitirle a Cat escabullirse de sus tendencias de mamá gallina. "Búscame en el baile, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡No vayas a tirar mi ropa a la basura!" Fue la despedida que recibió.

Bárbara aguardó hasta que la pareja estuviera en el pasillo, para replicar en falsa dulzura. "Sólo después de haberla calcinado."

Cerró la puerta en sus narices.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¿Y este, quién es?"

"Selina Kyle, te presento a Jonh Blake. John Blake, te presento a Selina Kyle."

El chico estiró su mano en su dirección, casi noqueando la nariz de Bruce en el proceso. Sus dedos capturaron las puntas de la mano de Selina a través del guante. Mostró una de las sonrisas más payasas que había visto en mucho tiempo.

"Hola. Johnny."

Corrección. Sonrisa payasa, y además, orejas de Dumbo. "Cat."

"Johnny es un amigo."

"Pensé que no sabías cómo conseguirte uno de esos."

"Oye. Vimos un cadáver, juntos. Eso te acerca a alguien." Johnny se encogió de hombros, juguetón, y totalmente ignorante del doble significado de lo que estaba diciendo.

Selina sonrió a fuerzas, escéptica. "No me digas." Le dio un codazo a Bruce, quien carraspeó su garganta.

"Johnny es vecino de James. Así nos conocimos."

"Le he estado enseñando a jugar Super Nintendo."

"Dudo que a Selina le interese—"

"¿Con qué lo has empezado? ¿Mortal Kombat o Super Mario Kart?" Selina descubrió un mini refrigerador dentro de la limosina. Sacó una botella en forma redonda que aparentaba ser jugo de mandarina. "No me digas que lo haz traumado con esos ñoños juegos de rol de magos y dragones."

La cara de ofensa de Wayne no dejó en duda lo acertado de sus miedos.

Dumbo en Tuxedo—O Johnny—escupió una risilla culpable.

"La Leyenda de Zelda tiene una trama respetable."

"Ñoño." Selina estornudó. Claro que Bruce tendría de conseguirse a alguien igual de nerd que él. "¿También eres billonario o qué?"

Johnny miró a Bruce. "¿Eres un billonario?"

Selina levantó una ceja. "Supongo que no."

"Soy Bruce Wayne, Johnny. Claro que soy acreedor de… una cantidad de dinero de valor sumamente mayor."

"…Pero, ¿un _billonario_?" Fue el débil chillido que Blake manifestó.

"Vive en una mansión, ¿qué esperabas?"

La incredulidad de Blake se morfó en indignación. "No sé. Tampoco me sabía esa parte."

"Que gracioso." Selina aventó un cacahuate chino de la bolsa de botanas disponible, directo a su boca y lo hizo tronar. "No me creo muy experta en el asunto, pero pensé que los amigos se enteraban de detalles importantes como esos."

"Haz conocido a Alfred." Bruce se defendió.

"¿Segundo nombre? ¿Color favorito? ¿Comida que detestas?"

Las cejas de Blake montaron más y más. Bruce volteó hacia Selina con una expresión que explícitamente se podía traducir a un "No estás ayudando."

La limosina se detuvo. Alfred Pennyworth en toda su gloria, se asomó para avisar que habían arribado al pomposo lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el dichoso baile de gala. Selina se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la limosina, ignorando las protestas de Bruce sobre esperar por su caballerosa ayuda.

Johnny se bajó detrás de ella. Cuando Selina resbaló con el estúpido tacón en su primeros pasos, sintió su mano sostenerle la espalda, hasta que Selina recuperó el balance.

"Así que, si no eres perteneciente al club de niños ricos, ¿qué haces aquí cuando podrías estar haciendo algo más divertido?"

Johnny era más alto que Bruce, casi de la misma altura que Selina. Cuando le susurró al oído, apenas se movió. "Mi mamá me obligó. Dijo que sería grosero decir que no."

Huh. Blake… tenía una mamá.

El salón del evento era un mausoleo—"Sí, Bruce, sé lo que un mausoleo es, quita esa cara." Estaba repleto de gente elegante y música clásica. Apenas entraron, Selina sintió todos los ojos voltear a ellos.

O bueno, al chico que estaba _detrás_ de ellos.

"Bailemos." Bruce no le dejó alternativa de negarse, con lo rápido que la tomó de la mano para arrastrarla a la pista de baile. Blake les despidió con un meneo inseguro de su mano.

"Todos nos están mirando." Selina se quejó, cinco minutos después.

"Soy Bruce Wayne."

Ugh. Selina rodó sus ojos.

"Bueno, lo soy." Por lo menos, el Beta no lo dijo en arrogancia. Estaba muy ocupado volteando su cuello, de aquí para allá. "No miro a Bunderslaw."

"Pues tal vez no venga."

"Está en la lista de invitados." Siempre tan terco. "En fin, sólo sigamos bailando. Y podrías sonreír, ¿no crees?"

"Tú no sonreirías si trajeras puestos estos zapatos." Selina divisó a Bárbara a la distancia, toda de negro, con un peinado que asimilaba una colmena de abejas. "Dejaste a tu amigo."

Fue el turno de Wayne de rodar sus ojos. "Entre menos lo involucre en lo que queremos hacer, mejor para él."

"Aw. Lo quieres proteger. Quizás sí le tienes cariño, después de todo." Antes de que Bruce no pudiera con la vergüenza de admitir que tenía sentimientos, Selina le ganó la palabra. "El chico es agradable." Todo lo contrario a cómo Bruce la había descrito. "Por lo menos, no está interesado en ser famoso con tu amistad, o algo así."

"Supongo." Fue la grandiosa respuesta. "No me dijiste que vivías con Bárbara Kean."

Oh. "No te sientas mal, ella tampoco sabía que conocía a Bruce Wayne."

"Pudiste darme una advertencia."

Selina se soltó de los brazos del Beta. No quería dar tantas vueltas en los malditos zapatos altos. "¿Advertencia? ¿Cómo 'No duermas con su novio'? ¿Ese tipo de advertencia?" Se marchó con dirección a la mesa de los aperitivos. Blake estaba estacionado frente a la fuente de chocolate líquido con un plato lleno de bombones. "Pareces ninja."

La boca de Blake estaba a reventar de bombones. Se tocó la punta de su colilla relamida, que Selina había jalado para molestarlo. "¡Hmm! ¿Glacias?"

Por supuesto, Bruce apareció al lado de los patés de camarón con su cara Quiero Seguir Hablando #4. Selina le pasó una galleta de paté para frenar sus ansías.

Para su sorpresa, Bruce se la metió a la boca. Hizo una mueca, cuando le llegó el golpe del sabor. "Demasiado salado."

Selina giró sus ojos. "Nena."

"Nena, tú."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Sonrió. Rió. Saludó a docenas de manos ajenas. Posó para las fotografías. Hizo referencias sobre la Galería y su necesidad por apoyo mediante donaciones, y adquirió la aprobación de una cantidad considerable.

Hasta ahora, una noche predecible. Buena para los negocios, por lo menos.

"¿Quieres bailar?"

Barbará ladeó su rostro en la dirección de la invitación. Reconoció la voz, antes de posar ojos en él. "Tú."

"Yo."

Por un momento, había fantaseado en encontrar a Les—No. Que estupidez.

Bárbara aceptó la invitación.

En primera, hablaron con superficialidad. Cuando el hombre admitió haber donado una pequeña fortuna a la gala sólo para verla de nuevo, Bárbara no supo cómo sentirse al respecto.

"La forma en que terminaron las cosas anoche, fue mi culpa. Pero sentí algo especial. No podía dejarte ir, así nada más."

Demasiado intenso. Bárbara intentó desviarse de ser el foco de atención del sujeto misterioso, pero el tipo fue incesante…

"Dijiste que cuando la gente mira a tu verdadero yo, huyen corriendo." …y persuasivo. "Alguien me dijo lo mismo una vez, que nadie, nunca, lograría amarme."

En contra de las alarmas prendiéndose en su cabeza, Bárbara le siguió la corriente. "¿Quién?

"La mujer que creía que era mi madre." Ah. Problemas con Mami. Siempre un clásico. Bárbara encaró a los demás invitados, bailando sobre el hueco de un hombro en tuxedo. Comenzó a retirarse mentalmente del lugar, y de la situación perturbadora. Sin embargo, 'Armani' la amarró con un ancla que la hundió de regreso al presente. "Bárbara, sé lo que es ser una persona por dentro, y que el mundo vea a otra desde el exterior… Viví de esa manera por mucho tiempo. Y casi me destruyó—Puedo ver que te está destruyendo a ti." Al tener la mirada de la Omega, de nuevo clavada con la suya, el hombre acercó su perfil al suyo, casi en preludio a un beso.

"Ya no quiero bailar." Se separó en alerta, en miedo neto, al haber divisado en la profundidad de aquellos ojos negros.

No le permitieron escapar, sin embargo. Fue jalada de regreso a los brazos del hombre, que de repente, se sintió como un verdugo. El cuerpo entero de la Omega se endureció, rehusándose a seguir cooperando. Sus feromonas expidieron su pánico, pero nadie prestó atención. Como siempre. Nadie, nunca, podía notar la existencia de Bárbara—

"La persona que soy ahora, fue mi creación. Yo le otorgué vida. Puedo hacer lo mismo contigo." Estaban incrustados en cuerpo, más ya no se encontraban bailando. "¿No estás cansada de envolverte en juegos de falsedad?"

Dios.

¿Quién era este hombre?

"¿No estás harta de esconderte?"

Leslie Thompkins apelaba a la cordura de Bárbara—por más insignificante que ésta fuera. Era lo que Bárbara _amaba_ de la mujer. Su temple, su sinceridad—Pero era cansado, exhaustivo, tener que frenarse con Les la mayoría del tiempo, para no asustarla. Estar con Jim, había sido un proceso igual.

Bárbara… sí estaba harta.

Fue la primera vez, que lo admitió en voz alta.

Recibió un beso en su pómulo por la admisión. Un gesto de ternura; un primer paso.

Se sintió a absolución.

"¿Quién eres?"

El susurro quebradizo provocó una sonrisa. El nombre, cuando se le fue revelado, vino en forma de un murmullo íntimo, sobre la oreja de Bárbara.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Jim Gordon, te presento a Constance Van Groot."

Un hombre con deseo suicida, y una mujer momificada, no habían sido lo que Jim había esperado al llegar a la residencia Van Groot. Llamaron a la unidad forense de inmediato. Bullock se encargó de llamar a Essen para informarle de la hipótesis que entre los dos, habían armado con las pistas presentes.

El nombre del mayordomo era Jacob Skolimski. Basados en las fotografías mutiladas, Jim estaba casi seguro que el Ogro se podía tratar del hijo de Skolimski. Tenía sentido que mantuvieran a la difunda Constance en estado momificado sin avisarle a nadie, para que el Ogro pudiera seguir manteniéndose de su fortuna.

Y si Skolimski había intentado suicidarse, había sido por miedo. El hombre tenía que estar en contacto con su hijo.

Después de llamar con el oficial Álvarez, Jim tuvo la confirmación que la existencia de un hijo no estaba en el sistema. Jim tendría que obligarlo a su testigo, a hablar.

"No nos complique las cosas. Denos el nombre y la dirección de su hijo."

"¿O qué? No te tengo miedo."

Jim plantó sus manos en la mesa, y no le costó nada, ser completamente sincero con lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a llegar. "Sólo porque no me conoces."

"Mi hijo sólo ha cometido un error. Uno." Explotó el hombre, momentos posteriores, ante la presión combinada de Bullock con Gordon. Fue el quiebre que Jim necesitó.

"Entonces… cuéntenos la verdad." Jim tendió la invitación con voz suave. Skolimski cayó en la trampa.

"No era un lugar para que un niño creciera. La Señora Van Groot se mantenía apartada del mundo exterior, pero tenía un cariño especial por mi hijo. Lo trataba como si fuera suyo. Aun así, nunca me imaginé que tan profunda era la fijación. Como su propia madre había desaparecido desde su nacimiento, él… parece que comenzó a pensar que era el hijo secreto de Van Groot. Intenté decirle que no era verdad, pero mi hijo… se había creado esta fantasía, y la Señora Van Groot se la alimentaba. Estaba demente. Y era cruel, además. Hace una década, mi hijo la confrontó, demandando que mi Jefa lo reconociera como su hijo legítimo, que lo agregar a su testamento. Van Groot se rio de él, le dejó claro que todo había sido una broma para ella."

Y la mató. Jim ya lo podía ver en su cabeza. Había matado a Van Groot, y su padre lo había ayudado a guardar el secreto de lo sucedido. Entonces, un asesino serial con complejo de "Mamá no me quiso" había nacido.

"No sé dónde se encuentra mi hijo." Al escucharlo, Jim echó maldiciones en su mente. "Me llamó hoy temprano, me advirtió que la policía vendría. Pero no lo he visto desde el día que asesinó a la Señora Van Groot… Mi hijo no es un hombre malo."

Oh, por el amor de Dios. Jim no tenía tiempo para las típicas negaciones paternales. "Tu hijo ha estado seduciendo y _asesinando_ mujeres por la ultima década."

Las carcajadas—esa parte fue nueva. Bullock y Gordon intercambiaron una mirada al ver a Skolimski descocerse en risas.

"¿De qué se ríe, viejo?"

"¿Mi hijo, seduciendo mujeres? ¡Oh, déjenme mostrarles a mi hijo! Dos fotografías, fue lo único que pude salvar. ¿Han escuchado 'una cara que una madre podría amar'? Pues ese no fue el caso con su propia madre. Nos dejó al dar a luz." Aventó las dos fotos justo frente a Jim y a Harvey, todavía malicia en su voz y demencia en su mirada. "Oh, sí, mi hijo el seductor. Ahora miren por qué se encargó de rayar su rostro de todo retrato."

Lo que estaba en las fotografías, era un rostro deforme. Increíblemente, el sobrenombre de "El Ogro", había caído como anillo al dedo.

Jim, primero, sintió pánico—no quería estar equivocado, llegar tan lejos para nada, pero luego recordó la clínica de cirugía plástica. Hizo una conexión importante. Después de todo, la bartender que había sido testigo del encuentro del Ogro con la última víctima, había descrito a alguien sumamente atractivo. "A menos que hayan operado en él."

Bullock asintió. "Cushman."

"Yo iré." Jim ya estaba poniéndose de pie de nuevo, dispuesto a visitar la clínica por segunda ocasión. "Llévatelo al precinto, te veo allí."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Selina aceptó bailar con Blake por falta de otro tipo de entretenimiento. Se arrepintió, al poco tiempo. El chico tenía dos pies izquierdos. A la cuarta pisada, la Alfa le dio un pellizco en el antebrazo.

"¡Auch!"

"Ahora sabes lo que siento."

"¡Dije que lo sentía!"

"¡Eres más torpe que Bruce! Y bailar con él, es como bailar con un escoba."

"De acuerdo, tu guía, yo te sigo." Selina alzó sus cejas. No era lo convencional. Ciertamente, adquirieron miradas raras de los ricachones.

"Para ser un Omega, sabes cómo pasar desapercibido."

Otro tropiezo. Sin embargo, los pies de Selina estuvieron a salvo. "Uuuuh… ¿Porque no lo soy?"

Selina frunció el ceño. "Como quieras. Sólo intentaba hacer conversación."

"¿Les molesto si interrumpo?"

"Si querías bailar conmigo, Bruce. Sólo tenías que preguntar." Blake se rió de su propia broma, y hasta Selina no pudo evitar resoplar por su nariz al ver la expresión resultante de Wayne. Blake, al ver que la broma había sido en vano, sonrió incómodo. "Oki doki, estaré por las estatuas de hielo."

A solas, Bruce no mostró inclinación por seguir bailando, pero sí por seguir hostigando. "Selina. Lo que pasó anoche no tenía que suceder."

"Disculpa." Un tipo alto y galante se atravesó entre medio de los dos, sonriendo para convencer de su error en las reglas del espacio personal. Selina lo reconoció como el tipo raro que había estado husmeando alrededor de Bárbara, entre la multitud de la gala. Selina lo olfateó. Vagamente reconoció rastros de feromonas de Omega. EL tipo estaba retacado de perfume, pero los indicios aun eran reconocibles, si uno se empeñaba. El muchacho navegó de regreso a la multitud, todavía con ojos sobre Bruce.

"Te dije que no tenía opción."

"No lo acepto."

Selina sabía que Bruce no podría con su consciencia. "Sabía no que serías capaz de lidiar con esto."

"Tenías razón. Sí quería matarlo—"

"¡Baja la voz!"

"Pero hay una línea, Selina, y puedes decir que no tengo las agallas, pero el hecho es que yo nunca la cruzaré."

Sonaba exactamente a algo que el Detective Blondie diría. Ew. Esos dos estaban tan casados. "Supongo que ese aspecto, es lo que nos hace diferentes. Porque si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo, lo haría. Y no me molestaría ni un poco."

La cara estupefacta de Bruce era algo para recordarse. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenuo? ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan protegido de la vida real? Una parte de Selina lo detestaba por ello. Por ser Bruce Wayne. El chico lamió su boca, su mirada desenfocándose. Un momento después, Selina averiguó la razón.

"Ahí está Bunderslaw."

Selina tornó su atención de regreso hacia el frente. Encontró el objetivo, un hombre afroamericano en sus tardíos cuarentas, rodeado de mujerzuelas de la alta sociedad. Pan comido.

"De acuerdo, hagámoslo."

Ni siquiera tomó quince minutos. Fue quitarle un dulce a un niño. En cuanto Selina cumplió con su parte, y tuvo el replicado de la llave en su monedero, un peso se le quitó de encima. ¡Por fin, podría quitarse los malditos tacones!

"¿Ves? Fue fácil."

Bruce estaba, obviamente, impresionado. Miró a Selina como si la Alfa hubiera sacado un conejo de un sombrero. Orgullosa, la chica comenzó a buscar a Bárbara para saber si la mujer tardaría más en la fiesta, o si podrían irse juntas. La encontró.

La encontró, en los brazos del tipo de momentos atrás. El apuesto Omega.

Y todo indicaba, que estaban por irse juntos.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada." De todas las personas, claro que Babs tenía que irse con el fulano de vibras menos de fiar. Selina metió sus manos en los bolsillos del vestido. "Ya vámonos. Quiero comida de verdad."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¿Jason Van Groot?"

Jim le pasó a su Capitana el retrato hablado que había conseguido del Doctor Cushman. "Su verdadero nombre es Jason Skolimski. Usó el apellido de la anciana cuando asistió a la clínica. Pero no hay registros en Gotham de la existencia de un Jason Van Groot o Jason Skolimski.

Essen suspiró. "El hombre es un fantasma. Entonces, veamos… la anciana lo rechaza, Van Groot va a la clínica, se consigue un nuevo rostro. Y es ahí donde conoce a la primera víctima, la enfermera."

"Y en sus 'marcas, listos, fuera.'" Harvey masculló.

Essen examinó el retrato hablado. "Tenemos su verdadero nombre, pero ninguno de sus actuales alias que esté utilizando. O tampoco sabemos cómo luciría hoy en día aparte de este dibujo de una década de antigüedad. ¿No mencionó algo más, durante la llamada, Jim? ¿Cualquier detalle que hayamos perdido de vista?"

"Nah, sólo me advirtió que cerrara la investigación. Me dijo que no me creyera mi propia fama de la prensa de Estrella Naciente del GCPD…"

Ante su abrupta pausa, Essen se le acercó, no cesando en su presión. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Gordon?"

"El periódico que usó esa cita. Publicaron una foto vieja de mí junto con el artículo, era de una gala de caridad." El día de la gala flasheó por su mente. Bárbara lo había obligado a acompañarla. La foto había sido del año pasado. "No estaba solo."

La mano de Essen no fue barrera alguna para frenarlo, una vez que los pies de Gordon se movieron en una carrera contra el tiempo mismo. Escuchó a su Capitana y a Harvey llamar por él.

Los ignoró.

Todo este tiempo, había sido tan tonto.

No tenía el móvil nuevo de Bárbara, y las llamadas al penthouse nunca fueron correspondidas, mientras Jim conducía hacia la localización. Atendió una llamada de Bullock sólo lo suficiente larga para compartirle su miedo. Al llegar al edificio de Bárbara, el viaje en el elevador se sintió como una eternidad prolongada.

Selina le abrió la puerta.

Gordon la empujó para entrar a la fuerza. Gritó por Bárbara.

"No está aquí."

"¿Dónde está? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?"

"En el baile de caridad Wayne. Se fue con un tipo."

Mierda. Jim desdobló el papel del retrato hablado para enseñárselo a la chica. "Fíjate bien, Selina. ¿Era este el tipo que dices?"

"Ese dibujo apesta."

"¿_Era_ él? ¡No estoy jugando!"

La fijación de la mirada de la Alfa fue breve, pero intensa. Cuando Jim la miró asentir ligeramente, el estómago del detective tocó el piso.

"Creo que sí."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

El móvil de Barb la mandó al buzón de voz. Leslie escuchó la voz de la Omega decir 'Soy Bárbara Kean, ya sabes que hacer' seguida del beep.

Leslie aspiró, para agarrar valor. "No te odio." Treinta segundos no era mucho tiempo para todo lo que quería decir. "Quisiera perdonarte para facilitar todo—Pero todavía no puedo. Demonios… Bárbara, eres una buena persona. Lo sé. Llámame cuando escuches este mensaje, ¿sí? Podemos hablar y quizás—"

Beep.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¿Qué tienes en ese cuarto?"

"Descúbrelo por ti misma."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

A los cinco minutos de haber dejado su teléfono en la mesa de la sala, el objeto comenzó a vibrar con una llamada entrante. Leslie apagó el comal de la estufa apresuradamente, y regresó a recoger el móvil con ansías y un poco de esperanza…

"¿Hola?…No pensé que fueras a responderme."

"Lee." No era Bárbara.

"Oh. Perdón, pensé—"

"Lee. Necesito… Necesito saber si Bárbara está contigo."

La espina dorsal de Leslie se endureció. El tono de voz de Gordon la alteró, más que el significado de su pregunta. "No, Jim. No está conmigo."

El silencio que prosiguió, fue petrificante.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 18.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**(¡) nota 1 (¡): **Sobre el comentario de Bárbara de la Racionalización…

Dentro de la Psicología, es un mecanismo de defensa que consiste en justificar las acciones (generalmente las del propio sujeto) de tal manera que eviten la censura. Se tiende a dar con ello una "explicación lógica" a los sentimientos, pensamientos o conductas que de otro modo provocarían ansiedad o sentimientos de inferioridad o de culpa.

**(¡) nota 2 (¡): **Mi versión de John Blake está basada en la apariencia de Joseph Gordon-Levitt como Tommy Solomon, personaje del tv show "3rd Rock From The Sun." Si desconoces la serie, es probablemente porque todavía ni nacías. xD Google it.

**(¡) nota 3 (¡): **Nunca tuve la intención de que el anticipado enfrentamiento deBarb y Bruce fuera una riña de telenovela. Me disculpo si esperaban una alegata súper dramática con Bárbara gritando "ME LO ROBASTE", jajaja. Sin embargo, recuerden que Bárbara todavía no pierde la chaveta, y todavía nos queda "Villanos" para explorar a una Bárbara demente en verdad, queriendo venganza contra Bruce.

**(¡) nota 4 (¡): **Dato curioso, durante todo el episodio, ni una sola vez, El Ogro le dice su nombre a Bárbara. ¡Eso dice bastante de la falta de cautela de esta mujer!


End file.
